Towards Eternal
by Babsy-chan
Summary: Life continues four years after the fall of Galaxia. An all out cast including Usagi, Mamoru, the inners, the outers, the Kinmoukians, the Shittenou, previous classmates and even occasional visits of their future selves. For the Earth Prince and Moon Princess, living out their destiny is easy; but how about those that fell for people they should not have encountered?
1. Chapter 1

*** Chapter 1 – Help Us Princess Saturn!**

The morning sun is shining brightly among scattered feather-like clouds. Hotaru Tomoe has already settled on her seat about 20 minutes ago before the morning bell rang. She's staring out into the corridor waiting for the arrival of their teacher who rarely comes late to class. It is expected of course, because she's in the top section after-all; the punctuality expected of the students is also expected from their teacher. It has been four extremely peaceful years since the battle with Galaxia; and Hotaru is now the owner of the seat previously occupied by the genius, Ami Mizuno, in Juuban High. Proof of which is the engraved sign of Mercury on the corner of the arm rest. She's most probably the only one in her class to make the said connection, and somehow, that graffiti made her smile. Even the most brilliant, honest and kind-hearted student she has ever known has committed some act of vandalism, she thought. She's becoming bored; no one even bothers her or greets her due to her reputation as the class weirdo. On her right and left are vacant seats because her classmates avoid her. Oh how she misses wandering off to crystal Tokyo again to visit her best friend; that is, if the keeper of time allows it. Her contemplation was cut short due to the arrival of their teacher with two very good looking guys of her age wearing their school uniform. She looked at the guys from head to foot, and then raised an eyebrow as if questioning their presence.

"Everyone, we have two new students today. They were allowed in your section because they perfected the entrance exams. So I don't want anyone complaining how new students can become your classmates, understood?" Their adviser announced.

"Yes ma'am" Everyone answered.

"This is Akoumi Taiki" Their teacher said while pointing to the blue haired and taller guy. He raised his arm as a greeting and sat on Hotaru's right.

"And this is Mikouko Yaten" She continued while pointing at the blonde haired and smaller guy. He also raised his arm and sat on Hotaru's left.

Then the teacher started droning on and on about differential equation techniques...

Hotaru stared at the guy who sat on her right with unbelieving eyes; he noticed her staring so he looked at her as if acknowledging then lightly bowed his head in respect whispering, "Princess Saturn".

She then looked at the guy on his left, who also bowed his head, to show respect when her gaze fell on him and greeted her also.

A few hours passed and they sat quietly until the lunch bell rang. Hotaru stood up, gathered her things and proceeded to her isolated place on the school grounds. No one ever joined her for lunch, but somehow she knew that the two newcomers would follow her without her telling them so; and they did. She sat beneath a tree facing the approaching guys. Both of them stopped about two meters from her and bowed, then stood in a dignified manner before speaking.

"Princess, we would like to request aid and assistance" Akoumi said, sounding like an ambassador from one country to another.

Hotaru watched them, and then rolled her eyes. These two had always been so formal, she thought, very unlike Chibiusa. Maybe because, she reasoned, being royalties in two different planet monarchies will definitely demand such protocol from them. If they only knew how crazy their parents were when they were in high school, her mind teased so a slight smile lit her face… "Drop it" She replied, sounding a bit unnerved.

The two looked stunned and confused, so she continued. "The curtsy, the 'princess', the formalities, the language…" They still stood like sentinels in front of her. "I mean come on! If you continue like this, everyone would wonder where you two really came from. Then you'd put at risk exposing your true identities. You don't want the wrath of Pluto do you?" She grinned.

"I guess not…" Mikouko replied then sat beside Hotaru. Akoumi followed when he saw that she was okay with Mikouko sitting beside her.

"So what was the aid and assistance about?" Hotaru inquired while opening her lunch box that Michiru prepared for her. She noticed that the two have take-out bentos instead of a packed lunch.

"We're dying, all of us; Lady Chibiusa, Lady Yuri, Lady Yuko, my little sister Aiko, and even Little Lady Mizuko." Mikouko answered while glancing at Akoumi looking for confirmation of what he said.

Hotaru stopped eating upon hearing his answer, eyes wide with shock. "D…Dying?" She stuttered. "From a disease? But I thought you're all eternal! I know Ryu isn't, but he's the only one correct?" She continued without giving them time to answer her first question.

"Ceasing to exist… That would be a more appropriate description of what's happening to us." Akoumi corrected Mikouko after Hotaru's litany.

Understanding then dawned on Hotaru. Of course, they wouldn't be here if trouble is not here… She then noticed Akoumi's and Mikouko's presence flicker a little. One wouldn't actually notice if their eyes were not trained enough. She shuddered; the senshis are in big trouble…

"Our enemy is here, now. They retreated in our time because they can't even lay a single finger on any of the princesses. With them mastering their senshi powers already and the strong defense provided by our ally, Kinmouku, they're no match. So they travelled here, to this time, where Earth and Kinmouku are not yet allies and where the senshis are not yet used to their eternal powers" explained Akoumi.

"The enemy can be considered extremely fast and strong for the senshis of this time. So Sailor Pluto sent us here to rescue our parents lest we really cease to exist. Lady Chibiusa, Lady Yuki and Lady Yuko will be following us here shortly." Mikouko continued, picking up from Akoumi's explanation.

"Chibiusa would be coming here?" Hotaru asked. The two nodded. "So why are you here already? Shouldn't you be escorting her?" She inquired further.

"We were sent earlier because the first attack happens today. This afternoon to be exact; we should prevent Princess Mercury from getting killed. Well, according to Sailor Pluto anyway. So we travelled a week earlier to this date so that we could know the routine of the senshis" Akoumi answered.

"We've been following each of them in turns for the whole week" Mikouko responded to Hotaru's raised eyebrows. "We were supposed to be the strongest because of the combined planet and star power coursing our veins. So they assumed the two of us can stop the assassination plot today."

Akoumi followed with, "We're not technically Lady Chibiusa's guardians, but since the next generation Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus are both still very young, we acted on their behalf".

Hotaru sat contemplatively then said, "Neither of you followed me…"

"We didn't have to, they're scared of you. Even if they do target you, I bet you'd be the last on their list" countered Mikouko.

"What do they want and who are they anyway?" Hotaru inquired further.

Both of them looked uneasy, as if being questioned with a spotlight on them and not having sufficient answer. "We have no idea… We never wondered because we defeated them easily, back on our time. We didn't know they'd still bug us by coming to this century" Mikouko admitted.

"So what exactly do you want me to do? You still haven't answered directly the aid and assistance portion of your speech a while ago…" Hotaru implored while stuffing her lunchbox away.

Akoumi and Mikouko looked at each other briefly before Akoumi started his request. "We would like you to come with us after class. She'd still die if we're even just a minute late without your healing powers. We know it also would put you in a much weakened state while being surrounded by youmas, but we can handle the monsters. We promise to protect you."

Hotaru tilted her head to the side as if thinking and then nodded slightly. "I trust you" she said pausing, and then continued with a light smile "You're using your earth names…"

"My, would you rather call us Orion and Polaris? We don't even have surnames to go with those" Mikouko smiled back. "I bet those names would be weirder and get the attention of everyone".

"And then Pluto would really have our heads…" said Akoumi catching on the issuing lightness of the conversation.

Hotaru grinned, she was happy that the two are starting to lighten up and act their age around her. She knows they're way older than that, but anyway, they look 16, so who cares? She's after all also 16, basing on how she looks and removing all the past lives she had lived and remembered. "I bet the senshis would know who you really are once they caught sight of Chibiusa…" she sustained.

"That is a risk; Sailor Pluto was willing to take. However, knowing too much of the future is dangerous, yes. But weighs very little compared to entirely not having one" Akoumi reasoned.

Just then, the bell signaling the end of the break rang.

Ami Mizuno is now on her second year of college, taking up medicine. She hasn't decided her field of major study yet, but she most probably would go with Pediatrics like her mom. Mom… She thought… All of them, the inner senshis, became orphans after the attack of Galaxia. The population greatly decreased; many people had died, and only those with star seeds guarded with planet or star power were reborn; the senshis and Mamoru to cut the story short. Ami is now living with Makoto Kino in an apartment complex located between the stretches of the road from her university to Makoto's culinary school. She's on her way home when she passed by a bakery and stopped outside of the entrance. Would she? Would she not? She's quite hungry and the scent of fresh bread teased her. Nahhh… She thought, shaking her head left and right slightly. Makoto would have something at home. She always does, because she always takes home everything that she cooks in their cooking laboratories. Besides, Makoto always prepare something for her, she thought further. With that on her mind, and a smile on her face, and a thankfulness in her heart for the existence of her friend, she continued on her way while rummaging on her bag for the keys to their apartment, she's a street crossing and a few more blocks away after all.

Suddenly, she felt herself flying through the air with unknown hands holding her shoulder and head. She didn't even feel the approach. She landed on the brick wall of the bakery and heard screams from around her, and she also heard something on her body crack. She tried hard to focus on the owner of the hands still tacking her to the wall before she lose consciousness, she knows she would; she could feel warm, thick blood on her neck dripping from her head. She saw the ugliest and scariest looking youma she had ever seen. It looked human albeit taller than most in height, but dried of all moisture and sporting black wings and bulging eyes. The creature was trying to crush her already cracked skull. There were two of them, the other one flying overhead probably surveying if there would be any intruders. Ami heard sets of feet approaching and two different voices shouting "Venus Love Me Chain!" and "Mercury Ice Bubbles!" then felt the monster's fingers holding her turn cold. Her body then slid downwards on the pavements. Afterwards, everything turned black.

Sailor Star Healer, one with short and blond hair, yanked the flying youma away from Ami with her Love Chain. Sailor Star Maker, one with short and blue hair, together with Sailor Saturn, hurried to Ami's body and they lifted it away from the battleground. Saturn stayed with Ami, kneeling beside her and placing her gloved hand above her, started the healing process.

Maker returned to the frozen youma, lifted his star brooch and yelled "Star Gentle Uterus!" Her attack was way more than effective; it pulverized the monster in a heap of smoke.

Healer on the other hand was still holding the other thrashing youma with her love chain. She held the end of the chain with her left hand, and with her right, she lifted her star brooch and yelled "Star Sensitive Inferno!" There was a loud bang coming from the monster, then its remains were scattered all-over the road before dematerializing.

Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer then approached Sailor Saturn after checking that the youmas wouldn't reform. She still has her gloved hand over Ami and the two Star Lights gazed on quietly. After a few more minutes, Sailor Saturn detransformed and then collapsed beside the still unconscious Ami.

Both Star Lights then detransformed and picked-up the girls; Akoumi carried Ami while Mikouko carried Hotaru.

"To where?" Mikouko asked Akoumi hurriedly.

"We can't go very far, we'd look suspicious carrying two unconscious girls while one of them is sporting a bloody outfit. Let's go to her house, it's just over there" Akoumi answered while pointing to the direction of Ami's apartment.

They hurried and reached the correct floor and went straight to the door of their intended unit. They didn't meet anyone on their way there. Maybe because everyone fled from their battle scene or maybe because most people don't really care anyway. Whatever the case is, they thanked their luck, they don't need the police poring over them… They knocked vigorously. After a while, they heard a woman answer from the inside "You forgot your keys? I'm busy; just wait a second will yah?"

Akoumi looked around, no one's there to overhear whatever he would say so he answered, "Princess Jupiter, please open up! Princess Mercury and Princess Saturn were hurt!"

They then heard the sound of scurrying footsteps and the door swung open to reveal a woman still with kitchen mittens on her hands. "Ami! Hotaru!" Makoto exclaimed upon seeing the unconscious girls that they were carrying bridal style. "Put them on the bed" she commanded while leading them to the first room. "Gosh! Ami, what happened to her? What's wrong with her? What did you do to her? Answer me!" Makoto was practically shouting at the two boys after they settled Ami and Hotaru side by side on the bed. She's feeling panicky due to all the blood on Ami's clothes.

"Th… Th… They're alright I g… guess… As long as… as Princess Saturn have completed the healing process be… before being drained and collapsing…" Stammered Mikouko pretty badly; with the glare they're receiving from Makoto, he half-expected to be toasted by lightning any minute now.

Akoumi looked over to Mikouko who was sweating profusely due to the sustained glare they're receiving from the senshi. If it wasn't his mother lying unconscious and very ghostly looking in front of him now, he would have laughed at the way the Princess of Jupiter was making Mikouko nervous. He decided to rescue him. "We didn't do anything to her, we saved her! If it weren't for us, she'd be dead. We came with Princess Saturn. A pair of youmas attacked her and slammed her against a wall cracking her skull and crushing her shoulder blade".

Makoto then bent down to check for Ami's and Hotaru's pulse, it was there. This, plus the steady rise and fall of their chest implying that they're breathing, calmed Makoto. She then placed her palm on Ami's cheek, whispering, "Please be okay… Please be okay…"

Makoto subsequently stood up slowly, and walked unhurriedly out of the bedroom and into the living room. The two boys followed her and settled on the sofa quietly.

The tension cannot be any thicker on the living room. The two boys know that they have to answer a multitude of questions now, but they also know that they cannot reveal so much; lest they actually cease to exist. Makoto stood up and went into the kitchen after a few minutes of silence. She returned shortly with two glasses of water and placed it in front of her guest.

"You're not leaving unless I tell you so" Makoto started.

She then flipped open her wrist watch, waited for something, then began talking to it. "Are you guys near the vicinity of our apartment? Good, get here quick. Ami was attacked viciously. Yes, she's okay now, thanks to Hotaru. And guys, we have visitors."

Akoumi and Mikouko then looked at each other and swallowed hard on the lump forming on their throats, we're dead, they thought. "Stay here", they heard Makoto order them. She went again to the kitchen but this time returned with a towel and steaming water on a container. She disappeared to the room where Ami and Hotaru were.

It took her a while before returning to the living room. By that time, the two boys were already praying that Setsuna rescue them from their predicament. Makoto sat across them and viewed them very carefully, taking in the littlest detail of their form.

She decided to break the silence, "I know those eyes…" She said it to Akoumi, while staring directly at his violet eyes. Yes she does, after all, she had nursed the same affection for the same guy/girl as Ami before deciding to let go. If her intuition's correct, she knew that her decision was right because of the very existence of the boy she's staring at. Makoto then turned to Mikouko and smiled. "And I know that face very well…" she remarked.

The guys didn't know how to respond to that although they did notice that her expression has softened. Luckily, they were saved by a rapt knock on the door. Makoto stood up and opened it. Usagi then dashed inside knowing exactly where Ami's room is.

"How is she?" She asked Makoto while walking hurriedly to the bedroom, not even noticing the two boys on the sofa.

She however, noticed Ami's bloody clothes on the laundry basket placed at the end of the hallway. "She's hurt that bad?" She questioned Makoto again.

"I don't know. She was healed by Hotaru already when she was brought here" Makoto answered. They went inside the room for a while before returning to the living room.

Out of reflex, or force of habit, or whatever you might call it, Akoumi and Mikouko suddenly stood straight then bowed so low when they saw Usagi approaching.

"I knew it!" Makoto exclaimed to a stunned Usagi, who was looking at the two guys with great incredulity on her eyes.

"Err… What on earth are you doing?" Usagi said.

The two turned to each other and sweatdropped. They then sank on the couch as quickly as they stood up, looking everywhere but to the two ladies in front of them. Loud knocks were then heard at the door. Makoto again stood up and opened it.

"How is she?" the two newcomers said in unison.

"She's still out, but she's fine I guess" Makoto answered letting them in while appreciating the clothes that the two were wearing. Rei was wearing a black mini-dress while Minako was wearing a cream colored silk dress. Well, she thought, Rei's a model and Minako's an actress, what did you expect?

"Usagi!" Rei squealed then ran to hug her best friend who hugged her back. Minako also hugged her then released her after noticing the unknown people on the room.

"And who are you?" she questioned the two sitting on the sofa.

"They're my classmates, Akoumi and Mikouko." Hotaru said from the door of the bedroom. She was now wearing a pair of pajamas which looked big for her. She got everyone's attention, so she continued, "In Juuban, we're in the same section". She walked towards them and sat beside Usagi on one of the sofas.

"Mi-kou-ko…?" Minako silently whispered to herself.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked while placing her arm around Hotaru's shoulders.

"I'm fine" she answered.

"How's Ami?" Rei inquired.

"Still sleeping" replied Hotaru. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She just needs some rest." She added.

Makoto was eyeing the two boys still then glanced at Hotaru. "If, they're merely classmates of yours, how come they bowed to Usagi when she approached?" Makoto asked her while raising an eyebrow to the two boys. "Plus, they called me Princess Jupiter while you were unconscious. They addressed you as Princess Saturn and Ami as Princess Mercury". This made the two shift on their seats uncontrollably while everyone's eyebrows were raised towards them.

Hotaru chuckled with Makoto's comment; this made everyone look at her with surprise. "I told you your language and formality will get you into trouble…" She directed this to the guys and continued to laugh. Hotaru then suddenly became serious after laughing contentedly. "It's not actually up to them to tell you guys who they are. It might have serious implications, so leave it at that. Let's just wait for Setsuna to tell us, shall we?"

The boys were amazed as to how a younger senshi can command so much respect from the elder ones. Even from the queen! They wondered, but were very grateful to Hotaru for saving them.

The relatively quite older senshis nodded but at the mention of Setsuna's name, understood anyway.

"They don't have to tell us anything. Come on, just look at them; you'd know who they are." Rei said after a while of gazing at the two boys.

"You saw that too, huh? I thought I was just imagining it." Makoto agreed.

"Saw what?" Usagi asked, confused. Everyone sweatdropped and rolled their eyes.

"Usagi, you'll never see anything unless someone points it out for you!" Rei said heatedly.

"Typical Usagi…" Makoto chuckled.

"You're mean…" Usagi whined but caught sight of Minako staring at Mikouko with teary eyes. "Mina, what's up?" she asked her.

"Are you blind?!" she said in exasperation to Usagi; then stated in a melodramatic voice, "I'm sooo happy; I finally get to have one!" She sniffed then wiped away a single tear.

"Minako, let me remind you, they're not pets!" repeated Rei.

Minako frowned. "I know that! He's too big to be a pet. If he was as small as Chibi-chibi, I might have considered it." She retorted.

The two boys laughed hard after these exchanges from the ladies. They even have tears on their eyes. Hotaru just rolled her eyes while the others gaze at them, stunned as to what was making them laugh so hard.

"Do you have any idea how all our lives; we've looked up to you people?" Mikouko started while still laughing continuously.

"To think, we even bow to their passing shadows!" Akoumi cried.

"Now you know they're just a bunch of crazy girls" Hotaru finished for them. The four girls then blushed and tried to sit properly to regain their lost self-esteem.

"Mako! Do we have something to eat? I'm very hungry…" Out came a still yawning Ami from her room. She stopped walking and stopped scratching her tummy when she saw that there were many people in the living room. Everyone saw her blush before Makoto jumped at her and hugged her tight.

"Ami!" Usagi, Rei and Minako shouted before gathering around their friend.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Makoto said to her confused best friend.

"What? What did I do? What are you all doing here?" Ami answered back looking really befuddled now.

"You scared me! I thought you're dead… (A pause) You mean, you don't remember?" Makoto asked.

Ami then raised her elbows to show that she hasn't an idea as to what they were talking about. Makoto then took her hand and led her to where her bloody clothes are, followed closely by the three others. "Oww…" Ami sighed, and then tears began falling from her eyes.

She began telling her story "I thought it was just a dream, Mako… A nightmare!" Makoto drew her close as she cried into the taller woman's chest. "I was so scared… It happened so fast, I didn't know what to do! I wasn't even able to transform… I was reaching for my Henshin pen on my pocket but the monster broke my shoulder, I can't move my arm! The youma looks so human but all dried-up. It was so terrifying…" She sobbed. "Then I hit a wall and I heard my skull crack… When everything turned dark, I thought… I thought… I never would see light again". Ami finished while being still held closely by Makoto and patted on the shoulder by the three others.

"Ssshhhh… It's alright now…" Makoto whispered to her.

Ami looked up, still with tears but with a confused look on her eyes, "How did I get here?" she asked.

Makoto tilted her head towards the people on the living room and Ami's gaze fell on Hotaru. She then understood what must have happened.

When her sobs subsided, and she finally broke apart from Makoto, Minako gave Ami a handkerchief to dry her tears. "Come on, I'll whip anything you'd want for dinner". Makoto said while dragging Ami to the kitchen table.

"You can join us, you know…" Usagi turned to the people still being quiet on the sofa.

"And Hotaru, you might want to inform Haruka and Michiru that you're here. Rei and I will just drop you off later. Okay?" Minako advised Hotaru who acted instantly and walked up to the telephone.

Soon, they were all eating around the table.

"Ami, this is Akoumi and this is Mikouko. They're classmates of mine. Akoumi's the one who carried you here." Hotaru introduced as she also overheard their earlier conversation.

Ami stared at Akoumi; she felt her heart skip a beat. "A-kou-mi?" she asked slowly, pronouncing each syllable, looking like the name rang a bell. She saw the resemblance, his eyes especially, and then the color of his hair. Ami gasped. Everyone was now looking from Ami to Akoumi.

"She saw it too…" Rei said.

"I… I can't believe it…" she remarked then looked at the one called Mikouko, "I know that face…" she mused loudly with a smile.

"Just like what I said…" Makoto giggled.

"Now Pluto will definitely kill us…" Mikouko said while stabbing the potato on his plate with his fork.

"No she won't, you didn't tell them anything. They just figured themselves." Hotaru reassured them.

"Figured what? Tell us what? And what's with Setsuna?" Usagi asked the crowd in general.

"Oh brother!" the four inner senshis said in frustration. Then they all ignored Usagi and busied themselves with eating.

"I just remembered, before I lost consciousness…" Ami started, and waited to get everyone's attention, "Someone was calling for Ice Bubbles and another was calling for a Love Chain". She was looking from Akoumi to Mikouko then back.

"No, I wasn't there" Minako said, trying to confirm everyone's suspicion.

"So who did?" Usagi asked. Everyone then collapsed on the floor. "What?!" Usagi blurted.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Chapter 2 – Meet the Future**

"Here you go!" Motoki started giving out milkshakes to each of them. The five inner senshis are on their usual spot at the Crown's for lunch.

"We haven't ordered anything yet" Ami said to Motoki while taking her milkshake.

"Well, it's been a while since I last saw all of you here together. So I'm giving a treat to celebrate your little reunion. That one's on the house." Motoki replied with a smile.

"You recognized us, even with these?" Minako asked while pointing at her baseball cap. Both she and Rei are wearing one to conceal their mass of hair. They don't want to be swarmed with fans, not now anyway.

"I think I know my girlfriend's circle of friends" he replied.

Makoto stood up, went near him and wrapped an arm on his waist. "Thanks love…" she said, then gave him a kiss.

"You can give me your proper thanks later…" He replied with a wink. Makoto then pinched his nose playfully before taking her seat again. With that, Motoki took their orders and went away.

When Motoki was out of earshot, Rei started, "I guess we have a new enemy. I thought I don't have to be Mars again until Diamond."

"Yeah… Me too… And we have to be very careful, if Ami wasn't even able to transform, they must be really fast." Makoto added.

"That's what scares me though, Ami almost died, and that's just the sent youma. What would happen to us if we come face to face with the one behind all these?" Minako asked worriedly.

"Maybe that's the reason Akoumi and Mikouko are here… We can't face them…" Ami said this without looking up to meet their eyes. They didn't miss the behavior. Of course, if they were scared, Ami must be feeling the same a hundredfold; because she was the one who underwent the ordeal…

Usagi, who was sitting next to Ami, placed an arm around her. "It's alright to be scared, but know that as long as we all have each other, we can get through anything. After all, we're the sailor senshis! And we're here to punish evil!" She finished in the tone of her usual speech.

With that, Ami looked up to meet their eyes and smiled. Their orders then arrived. When the server left, Minako started again.

"It's really lucky that we're living in pairs now. At least we could protect each other" she paused to feed herself, and then continued after gulping, "Mamoru would never let his wife get hurt; and Rei would always be there to save my butt".

They all laughed. "And now I have valid reason to hang around my husband more" Usagi followed.

"As if you're not doing that already!" Rei snapped. Another round of laughter ensued.

"Who are they? And where did they come from anyway?" Makoto wondered aloud. "I think someone ought to talk to your boys…" she said this facing Minako, then glanced at Ami.

"I can't, it just happened that I have a free period after lunch that I came with you today. After that, you won't see me till evening." Ami answered.

"Then go straight to the shrine after class, we'll drag them there." Rei said this to Ami with a wink to Minako. "Besides, you all should see the new shrine, I enlarged it a bit." She added.

"Yeah, I can fix that. I can easily worm-out of a taping… Besides, I want to know when my Yaten would be coming back anyway…" Minako said dreamily while batting her eyelashes. Everyone sweatdropped with her comment.

"You're not living at the shrine anymore, why bother with the expansion?" Makoto asked Rei.

"Well I figured, we can all hang out there sometimes; for old time's sake. I never envisioned for a meeting happening there again actually" Rei admitted.

"You figured we could hangout, but never asked us to… Sometimes, I want to thank those monsters… We wouldn't find time for each other if there seems to be no threat… I hate to think that we're just friends because we're senshis…" Usagi said slowly while deliberately turning her gaze towards the window. Everyone now felt a tinge of shame because of her words. "I know you're all busy and I'm not. You've got flourishing careers and I'm just a plain housewife; but hey, even Motoki noticed we're not going out together anymore". She continued and then a long silence followed. They know this to be true after all… Usagi would sometimes suddenly appear at Ami and Makoto's apartment, or at Minako's taping, or outside Rei's school… She was always the one trying to reach out to them.

"I'm sorry… It's just… It's just more difficult now…" Rei broke the silence.

"I know… Business school and modeling and Yuichiro…" Usagi said while still gazing at the window.

"We're sorry… We really are… It's just… Well, as Rei said, difficult…" apologized Ami.

"Yeah… Med school and writing…" Usagi detailed for her.

"We're friends, and that's that. It's not because we're senshis or any other reason… We just overlooked, a bit, our functions as friends… Sorry" offered Minako.

"We promise to improve, even after this mess. We just have to focus on surviving now so we could do that promise" Makoto assured Usagi.

Usagi turned her gaze to them. "Sorry guys, for being emotional and making you all feel guilty… It's just that, after graduation, I rarely get to see you people anymore… The last time we went out together was when we were writing and recording songs for Minako, but that was more than a year ago… And I miss you badly…" She looked really near tears. "I mean, don't you wish that our reunion would start with 'Hi! Hello!' rather than 'We have a new enemy'?"

"We do too… Honestly… Forgive us?" said Rei

"As if I can stay mad at you guys for one whole day! I just needed to voice my feelings before taking a fighting stance again." After saying this, Usagi smiled genuinely at her friends.

"We know…" Rei comforted her and hugged her.

No one among the five ladies noticed the approach of Haruka and Michiru towards them. They didn't even become aware, after a few minutes with the two standing beside their table.

"This is weird… Rei and Usagi hugging instead of bickering…" Haruka commented.

"Yes, and they're not even giggling over something. I'm starting to think we missed the people we should be meeting here." Michiru furthered.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Everyone greeted and moved from their seats so as to give room for the two.

"So what's that about?" Haruka inquired.

Usagi smiled sheepishly, "Oh nothing…"

Ami then checked her watch. "Guys, I've got to run. Sorry Haruka, Michiru… But I'll see you all at the shrine later." She then hurriedly got her things and went out of their booth.

"Want me to drive you?" Minako offered.

"No thanks… You go fetch my kid. Bye!" She smiled, waved, and then disappeared through the front door.

"My kid?" Michiru wondered with her eyebrows raised at the four inner senshis left. They then filled them in about the attack on Ami, their suspicions about Akoumi and Mikouko, their topic for meeting later at the shrine…

"So Hotaru was keeping many secrets from us…" Michiru looked at Haruka with concern.

"She has her reasons I'm sure." Haruka said, trying to reassure Michiru.

Hotaru, Akoumi and Mikouko are happily chatting with each other while walking towards the school gate. Ever since knowing how silly their 'princesses' were during this point of time, the two boys from the future have relaxed a lot around her. Hotaru on her part, felt happy. For the first time in her life, she felt like she belongs to a group of friends her age. She also suddenly became the topic of many girls' envy; this she found out one time by overhearing at the lady's room classmates conversing about how lucky she is to be hanging out with the most gorgeous guys they have ever seen. She didn't convey this to her friends of course, because it would only boost their already huge egos. They're royals after all, bowed down to in two different planets.

Upon reaching the gate of their school, when they were about to say their goodbye's, a sleek black sedan stopped right in front of them. The passenger door suddenly opened and out came Minako, still sporting the baseball cap but with matching sunglasses this time. "Get in" she ordered the three.

"W… Why…?" said a confused Mikouko

"What? I can't fetch my own kid?" She answered him, and turning to Akoumi, "And your mom told me to pick you up too."

The three of them still didn't move an inch. "Come on! Even Haruka and Michiru are already there waiting for you…" Minako opened the rear door for them.

"What?!" Asked Hotaru.

Minako swiftly moved behind them and shoved them in. "We'll explain later. Hurry! Before I get swarmed." The shiny car was drawing attention from passerby's who in turn were gawking at the blond with a cap. "Drive!" Minako ordered Rei when she herself has settled inside. Rei did speed up leaving the forming throng of people on the sidewalk.

"Useless things…" Minako said while removing her baseball cap and sunglasses then depositing it inside the car's front compartment.

"That rarely works for me too." Rei commented.

Hotaru looked at them through the front mirror. She was sandwiched between the two boys at the back. "I think it was the car that was drawing attention, not you…" She pointed.

The two boys sniggered with Hotaru's remark. "Yeah, definitely the car" agreed Mikouko.

"Watch it kid! I'm still your mother." Minako warned him. "And don't you forget, I am Aino, Minako!..."

"The senshi of true love and beauty; everybody loves me!" Mikouko finished for her. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard that line a million times before…"

Minako glared at him thru the front mirror.

"You know what; you sounded just like your dad". Rei commented

Mikouko didn't answer, so they just sat on quietly as the car trudge through heavy traffic. Until…

Hotaru suddenly sat straight, "Evil is approaching", she said.

"These are heavily tinted right?" Akoumi asked while tapping the glass of the car door beside him.

"Yeah… but w…" Rei has not even finished her answer when the three people at the backseat began shouting their transformation phrases.

"Saturn Eternal…"

"Maker Star Power…"

"Healer Star Power…"

"Make up!" The three said in unison. The two girls at the front were still clueless as to what was happening when suddenly, two youmas with energy balls on their hands landed on the front hood of the car, breaking the glass in front of Rei and Minako.

"Silent Wall!" Sailor Saturn shouted just in time for the release of the energy balls aimed at the two untransformed senshis.

Then, they saw an arrow of fire soar towards the youma in front of Rei, skewering its head; at the same time, they saw a ball of lightning approach and envelope the youma in front of Minako. Afterwards, when the youmas fell on the ground, they heard someone call an all too familiar attack but one that wasn't heard for a long time.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

That did it; it vaporized the two youmas together. Rei and Minako were shocked; Makoto was right, the monsters are too fast. If it wasn't for Hotaru's wall, they'd be dead by now, they thought.

"Can you please detransform now? Your glaive and wings' making it crowded here" Star Healer requested of Saturn.

"At least my transformation was put to use!" Saturn shot back.

"Don't blame us; we didn't know they're here already!" Star Maker answered for Star Healer.

The relay sent the dazed women in front to reality. "They? Who are they?" Minako asked.

Hotaru looked at her, eyebrows meeting each other, "You do recognize the attacks thrown right?" she said.

Minako watched thru the back mirror Healer detransforming, as if this phenomenon was confirming something to her. She looked at the front again and began to slightly smile when something caught her eye.

"Chibiusa!" The women in front said in unison upon catching sight of a pink-haired Sailor Moon who disappeared to an alley.

Rei started the car. "It still runs!" She exclaimed. The car now looks like it came directly from a recycling center rather than being new. They then continued the drive to the temple after debating whether to follow Chibiusa or not. The boys convinced them however that the young girls would most probably be going to the temple anyway.

The now grown Chibiusa was hugging Usagi and Mamoru by the time Rei, Minako, Akoumi and Mikouko climbed all the temple steps.

"Rei! Minako!" Usagi shouted and lunged at them, they met halfway between the steps and the entrance. "Chibiusa told us you were attacked… I was so worried for you two…"

"Well we're okay, thanks to them and Hotaru." Rei replied, eyeing the group of three girls behind Usagi. Beside Chibiusa on the right stands a girl that looks exactly like Rei and on the left a girl that looks exactly like Makoto except for being blond. The real Makoto was standing beside Mamoru.

Unexpectedly, from inside the temple, Yuichiro approached the girl that looks exactly like Rei from behind and wrapped an arm around her waist then pecked a kiss on her cheek. "Hey sweetheart…" He said.

The 'real' Rei approached the scene while everyone else dispersed out of the way afraid to be scorched by the fire somewhat emanating from her. The look-alike carefully slipped downward and away from Yuichiro when she noticed Rei's approach. Yuichiro was then dumbfounded to see the Rei nearing him. He blinked and looked from Rei and the 'look-alike Rei' back and forth. "Whoa…" was all he could say before being hit by a leather handbag repeatedly.

"That!" Rei shouted while pointing at the look-alike, "is not your sweetheart you doofus! I am!"

Yuichiro cowered and bowed on the ground asking forgiveness from Rei while still being hit by the handbag. "I didn't realize you had a twin alright? You never told me!" he defended when he was already getting badly beaten up.

"Twin?" Rei asked. "Are you that dumb? You knew me since time in memorial! You know I don't have a twin." She screeched.

"Forgive me. Forgive me." Yuichiro bowed at her feet again.

The girl that looks exactly like Rei started to laugh heartily, so she got stares from everyone in return. "I never knew they're THIS bad", she said while wiping a tear from her eye. When she saw that Rei and Yuichiro were also staring at her, she approached them and stretched out her arm to Yuichiro.

"It's Yuri" then pulled Yuichiro to his feet when he accepted her hand. "Relax, she'll forgive you." She said while smiling to Rei who was looking at her incredulously. "Yes you would, don't deny it". This she said to Rei while staring at her in the eye, Rei's expression then softened with Yuri's steady gaze. Yuichiro sensed this calm in Rei, he grabbed this opportunity and scrambled back to the temple before Rei hit him with the handbag again.

Everyone then surrounded the two Rei's. Rei stared, and stared, and stared some more. Yuri stared back but with a smile on her lips.

"Hotaru!" The low growl of Haruka broke the silence. The called girl suddenly turned ashen in color. She turned, and then saw Michiru and Haruka, both with disapproving eyes. The newcomers approached the group.

"You've got some explaining to do young lady" Haruka whispered in her ear, but everyone heard anyway. Michiru placed a hand on Hotaru's arm, "later" she said, and then tried to give a reassuring smile.

"I think we should all get inside, it's getting dark". Mamoru addressed the whole group, and Rei led the procession to the living room followed by everyone else. Once they were all inside, Rei checked the hallway if Yuichiro was anywhere near them, and when she didn't see him, she shut the door.

"First things first", Haruka began. "Who're all these people?" She addressed Chibiusa, apparently recognizing only her. For some reason, Michiru rolled her eyes with Haruka's question; and Haruka didn't miss it. "What?" She asked Michiru heatedly.

Michiru opened her mouth but Makoto spoke for her. "Look at me, then look at her" she said, indicating the blond who looks exactly like her, "you'll know".

Before Haruka could ask any more questions, the door opened and in came Ami with Setsuna. "Hello everyone!" Ami greeted with a smile.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru jumped at her and hugged her, relieved that someone else would have to explain to Haruka and Michiru now. "Puu!" Chibiusa came to hug Setsuna also. Ami closed the door on their backs and they then all settled to seats.

Silence immediately hovered to the group and everyone then looked intently at Setsuna, expectant for the explanation of why they all are there. She scanned the whole room and cleared her throat before speaking. "Knowing that you have a good future will make you negligent, careless and lax. Knowing on the other hand that you have an awful future will make you depressed, disheartened and miserable."

"Either way, knowing something about the future actually changes the future. So don't hold on to future events tightly like they're bound to happen." She added. Everyone was still hushed and not moving, they were all still waiting; so Setsuna continued. "Knowing however who would father your future children possesses no great threat other than the child being born earlier than when he or she was supposedly born; but at least, he or she would still be born". Setsuna then smiled, but everyone was still all ears to her.

"To your royal clothes now" she commanded to the relatively younger group. The three girls and two boys then stood at the center of the living room, nodded to each other and transformed. There was a bright flash of light; and then when everything settled, they saw that the five people on the center were now wearing silk clothes with shining symbols on their foreheads. The girls were wearing gowns very much like the one worn by Usagi when she is Serenity but with tints of colors of their respective planets. The two boys were wearing clothes very much like the one worn by Helios but with different colors of blazers depending on their mother's planet color and with large prints of the planet's symbol at the back; however, on their foreheads shone a star.

Chibiusa stepped forward made a curtsy and Setsuna made the introductions. "Lady Usagi Tsukino, daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo and future Sailor Moon".

Akoumi then stepped forward, bowed and stood beside Chibiusa. "Sir Akoumi Mizuno Taiki, son of Princess Mercury and Star Maker, also known as Polaris, future Grand Ruler of the White Light People of Kinmouku and future Sailor Star Maker".

Yuri then followed. "Lady Yuri Hino, daughter of Princess Mars, future Sailor Mars".

Yuri was followed by Yuko. "Lady Yuko Kino, daughter of Princess Jupiter, future Sailor Jupiter".

Lastly, Mikouko's turn. "Sir Mikouko Aino Yaten, son of Princess Venus and Star Healer, also known as Orion, future Grand Ruler of the Yellow Light People of Kinmouku and future Sailor Star Healer".

Setsuna finished with the introductions; still, everyone was silent and was just staring at the five on the center. "Questions?" She asked.

Another ensuing silence, but it can be seen by the looks on the audiences that their brains are trying to bind together the right words for proper questions that could be answered by Setsuna.

"Some of them were carrying their father's surname, others were not. Why is that?" Ami threw the first query.

"In the future monarchy, the parent with higher prominence passes on the surname. Being princesses, your children automatically inherits yours; however, as you may have noticed, these are different with Akoumi's and Mikouko's case. To honor the alliance between the Earth Kingdom and Kinmouku, the heirs to Kinmouku's sub-thrones had to inherit their Kinmoukian parent's surname." Setsuna explained. An "ohh…" can be heard from Ami and Minako.

Ami asked again, "There isn't a Sailor Mercury or a Sailor Venus; I thought we have to pass on our planet's crystals so they'd become Chibiusa's guardians?"

"Ami, always the observant one" Setsuna chuckled. "There is a future Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus, they were just too young to fight; considering the point in time where these youngsters came from. If they were actually a bit older, they'd be the ones to come and not these two. You see Polaris and Orion have more duties to Kinmouku than to Earth. Plus, a Sailor Mercury and a Sailor Venus would have provided more protection for Lady Chibiusa."

"Too young?! A thousand years from now and I'm still giving birth?" Minako was obviously shocked. Everyone laughed at her outburst.

When the laughter died down, Setsuna looked at everyone then settled her gaze at Minako. "Didn't anyone of you notice that none of you has aged a day ever since becoming eternal?" She asked, and then everyone started to look in each other's faces carefully, eyes widening with recognition of the said fact. "So you would look like a pregnant seventeen year old and not a thousand year old pregnant woman." She told Minako.

"I can't believe it! They actually married those gender confused Star Lights! I thought it was just a school girl's crush!" Haruka remarked with displeasure while balling her fists. The two boys shot gazes of disdain at Haruka; but Haruka couldn't care less so Michiru tried to intervene.

"Forgive her; she's just not used yet to the idea of the inner senshis mingling so much with Sailors from outside the Solar System. She's just overly protective of them" she said.

Usagi, who was quiet all these time, stood up and went near Haruka. She placed a hand on her shoulder, but Haruka didn't look up. "You have always acted as a protector to all of us, treating us as your younger sisters; for that, we thank you." Haruka looked up at her. "Although, you have to understand them as much as you love them; it isn't a school girl's crush. It may have started that way; but remember, Ami died for Taiki, and Minako died for Yaten…" she continued, and then turned and smiled at Minako and then at Ami.

Everyone was now amazed at the kind-hearted way that Usagi was trying to make Haruka understand. The youngsters smiled, because for the first time in their visit, they saw the image of their queen. The compassionate and loving ruler that they all have respected and looked-up to so much…

"So, why are they here?" Makoto finally asked, sensing that the tension has lessened greatly due to Usagi.

It was Chibiusa who answered, "During our time, years after Diamond, an army of monsters attacked the castle. These creatures came to be because of the extremely low positive energy at the edges of the domes of protection of Crystal Tokyo. You see, the Ginzuishou absorbs all positive energy from its surroundings, leaving those exactly outside of its protection very dimmed indeed" She looked at Akoumi, but he didn't continue her story so she spoke again. "Sailor Mercury found out that these evolved from simple organisms; so they have neither emotions nor thinking capabilities; which led us to the conclusion that someone's controlling them." She paused, waiting for reactions but received none, so she continued anyway.

"We won easily, because you guys have mastered your eternal powers already. Meaning, you can draw powers from your planet crystals even though you're not touching them or were quite far from them." Chibiusa looked at her audience, but saw looks of confusion. "You can transform without your henshin pens!" she clarified.

"Owww…" was the only reaction she got from the group. She rolled her eyes, and continued with her story.

"We also had troops from Kinmouku being our ally, so the Palace was very much well guarded. When they were losing, they retreated to this time, to target you all, when you have not yet mastered your eternal powers and there're no soldiers from Kinmouku yet." Chibiusa explained further; she was getting frustrated at their blank faces.

"The targets are us?" Rei asked

"Yes, the seven of you. They came here with the intent to kill; they're like assassins who are extremely fast and strong without conscience and thought." Setsuna was now the one who spoke, and everyone turned towards her. "Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka and Michiru" she enumerated. "For a reason that only I knows and that which I cannot tell you, they are very afraid of Sailor Saturn".

Well, most of them surmised, Saturn can destroy a whole planet in one swift attack without mastering her eternal powers. With her mastering it, who knows what she can do…

Setsuna has the gift of keeping everyone's attention. After her speech, everyone was still hanging onto her, wanting her to say more. She relented after a few more minutes of everyone still gawking at her.

"They're here to help you all fight. We cannot send your future counterparts because that obviously would create chaos, knowing that they look exactly like you." Everyone then remembered the episode with Rei and Yuri a while ago that they suddenly all smiled, which confused Setsuna.

"Unlike yourselves who were relying on instincts and emotions to defend against evil; these people were trained for battle because they were expected to defend kingdoms. You may find that they're more sensitive to danger and that their attacks are relatively stronger and are with pin-point accuracy and precision." She said

"Yeah, we've seen that" Rei said, remembering the arrow of fire skewering the head of the youma. She suddenly felt proud of Yuri.

"But who could actually have that much of a grudge towards us to even travel back in time to kill us?" Michiru asked Setsuna

"We don't know yet…" She answered quite unconvincingly but they had no other choice but to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Chapter 3 – To Have Lived Normally**

Makoto is preparing something in the kitchen when she heard someone knock on the front door. Already expecting someone, she opened it with a welcoming smile.

Motoki beamed at her and briefly kissed her cheek. She pulled him inside dragging him into the kitchen. "I brought some fruits", he said while placing the basket on the table and sat on a high stool to watch what Makoto was doing. "What is that?" He asked, pointing at the sandwich that she was busy with.

"Ami's dinner and breakfast; the one for breakfast is to be frozen in the fridge, so she could heat it in the morning. Mind you, she wakes up real early." She replied while taking an apple from the fruit basket; she washed it, peeled it, sliced it thinly and placed some on the sandwich before putting in the top bread. "There, finished" She then got a cloth and wiped the sides of the plate.

Motoki smiled, Makoto puts so much effort when it comes to preparing food; even into something as simple as a sandwich, he thought. "You're spoiling her… I bet Ami can take care of herself…" he teased.

"Am not… you see, that's a common misconception of everyone towards Ami. Just because she's extremely brilliant, it doesn't mean she could take care of herself; because she can't". Makoto stated and then paused to take a spoon and try the sauce for the fish she's baking. She offered the spoon to Motoki who took a small sip and said, "Perfect".

Makoto then continued what she was saying while setting the dishes. "After what happened four years ago, (she was referring to Galaxia but was leaving out details so as not to sound too knowing), my friends were orphaned. I'm used to being alone, but not them. At least Usagi has Mamoru and Rei's got Yuichiro; Mina and Ami have no one, so we decided to live in pairs".

She then took out the fish from the oven, set it on the table, along with the other dishes. "Ami may not show it, may not even acknowledge it, but she's used to being cared for. She rarely sees her mom then, but she's got everything prepared for her. Her clothes were ironed upon waking up, her lunch packed, and her breakfast's on the table." Makoto added

"That may be true; still, she's old enough now…" Motoki reasoned

Makoto laughed saying "You don't know how bad she is… There was one time, when we have just moved in together, I asked her upon arriving home what she would want to eat; she suddenly had this look that tells you someone just remembered something important, and she shyly admitted she remembered she hasn't eaten anything the whole day."

"What?!" He asked, shocked but concerned at the same time.

"Yeah… If she doesn't see food, she'll forget she needs it because she's extremely busy. Her mind's always preoccupied with something else. That's the reason that I make sure there's food available upon her waking up or going home." She explained to him.

Motoki stood up and hugged Makoto's waist from behind saying "You're so caring and sweet, you know that?" and she just smiled at him.

"If she needs you that badly…" Motoki began, but Makoto cut-in "I need her also! You can't imagine just how much my life improved when we lived together. She manages our finances, pays the bills, delegates house work and she even knows my schedule more than me!" She then pointed to the door of the refrigerator where pieces of papers were attached with a magnet, "See that? Reminders…" She laughed a little.

"Mutual dependency?" Motoki asked further while pulling the chair to sit Makoto. When she has taken hers, he took his own at the head of the table.

"Yes", she answered and then ladled the appetizer onto Motoki's bowl.

"What if we get married? You think you both can handle living without each other?" He asked as casually as he could, not even trying to look at her directly.

"Then we would…" then she stopped, eyes widening, "What?" she blurted.

Motoki took his spoon and tried the soup before answering. "I mean, we are of age right? And we've been steady for two years… And you don't have a family by blood anymore… I know you, Ami, and the girls are closer than sisters; and that you are each other's family… But, would it be possible for you to consider having one with me?"

"Are you… Are you…" Makoto started to ask, but cannot quite finish her sentence.

"Yes I am." Motoki replied directly looking at her green eyes.

He took one of her hands into his own and with the other, took a box from his pocket. He opened it and presented it to her. "Will you? Miss Makoto Kino, marry me?"

Makoto was stunned, but when she regained awareness, she shot out of her chair and jumped at Motoki. She hugged and kissed him, and he was just as willing to hug and kiss back.

Ami entered the Crown's the next day just in time for their weekend early lunch. She was carrying a laptop bag on one shoulder and a book bag on the other, both of which were full. She saw the other girls and took the seat next to Makoto, placing both of her bags on the corner where the two seats meet.

"You look awful…" Minako observed.

"And you didn't even go home last night…" Makoto added.

She looked at them thru sleepy eyes and yawned before answering. "I fell asleep at the office while writing the article due on Monday. And then, the bi-monthly fogging of the pest control woke me up. They didn't check if someone was still inside; they just blew their stuff! They could have suffocated me to death! Whoever sent those youmas from the future should take tips from those pest control crew, then killing me would have been simpler!"

They laughed at her statement, although feeling sorry for her predicament. Motoki, seeing that they're now complete, approached.

"Order anything, it's on the house" he said, beaming a wide grin.

Makoto looked up at him, questioningly. He however, just shrugged his shoulder at her but smiled. "Come on, it's a celebration, order anything" he told everyone. His girlfriend then sighed and bit her lip.

"What's going on?" Rei teased.

"Yeah, there's something… Tell us! Tell us!" Minako harassed Makoto.

Motoki took Makoto's hand to stand her. He then lifted it and turned it to show everyone the ring.

"You're engaged! Congratulations!" Usagi squealed.

The mood around the table lifted, even Ami who was beginning to droop eyelids perked. When everyone had said their congratulations, Makoto turned to Motoki.

"You could have waited for me to tell my own friends you know…" she reprimanded but smiled.

"I was excited! What was I to do?" he answered.

Everyone laughed and Makoto sat down.

"I'll have a double espresso shot first, and a large banana split afterwards." Ami said grinning; everyone found her order amusing also. They then took turns ordering whatever they normally wouldn't eat but would try if given freely.

Soon, they were eating and chatting and laughing like they used to do at those same seat years ago.

The next generation senshis with Hotaru were on their apartment; leisurely spending their Saturday afternoon watching t. v. Mikouko entered the living room carrying a large bowl of popcorn. "Finally!" Everyone said as they turned their heads towards him. He was about to put the bowl onto the center table when he suddenly felt weak and fell to his knees. The bowl dropped from his hands, landed on the floor, and shattered; scattering the popcorn all-over the place.

He supported himself by putting his two arms against the center table. Everyone saw him disappear a little and appear again. They were about to gather around him when Hotaru's wrist communicator beeped. She hurriedly flipped it open and they all heard Makoto.

"Hotaru! Minako! Park!" they heard her screech frantically.

Chibiusa turned to Hotaru, "Run!" she commanded.

Hotaru transformed, went to the balcony swiftly and flew out. Akoumi and Yuko also transformed and ran after her, jumping from roof to roof.

The newly engaged couple walked hand in hand in the park. They were admiring the surroundings when a sudden strong wind blew. Chilling, Makoto dropped Motoki's hand and narrowed her eyes. She can feel something; she just can't place what exactly.

From the sky, two youmas appeared and flew fast towards her. Her first instinct was to push Motoki away, who rolled on the grass, startled by what she did. He looked up, and saw a scary winged creature pinning her girlfriend on the ground with one hand and with the other, forming something which looked like an energy ball.

Makoto was able to lift the hand restraining her with brute strength. She then threw the creature in the air with the help of her right foot. She was about to stand up when the other youma flew towards her and swiped a punch. She fell again, causing her to graze her head. They heard a car suddenly stop nearby and also heard a car door open.

"Venus Eternal…" They heard Minako shout, but spluttered the next words. Makoto turned in time to see her friend cough out blood. The youma with the energy ball had come to her from the side and released its attack up close. Her flesh was torn, and there was a spray of blood opposite the direction of the blast. Minako's eyes widened, then slowly drooped shut as her knees gave way also. And then she crumpled, face first on the ground.

"Nooo!" Makoto screamed.

The youma tackling Makoto abruptly let go of her. Both monsters then flew to the air and disappeared from sight.

Makoto stood up and ran fast to where Minako was. Motoki was already there, fumbling with his cellphone.

"We need an ambulance! We are at…" He started when he finally was able to dial the emergency number but was unable to finish because Makoto grabbed the phone, shut it, and threw it forcefully to the ground; causing it to break.

He was beyond stunned, lying in front of him is Minako with part of her ribs showing and bathing in her own blood. Her close friend, his girlfriend, doesn't want to get help? When she herself needs medical attention; her head is bleeding! Doesn't she know that? He saw Makoto flipped open her wristwatch.

"Hotaru! Minako! Park!" she shouted, and then fell on all fours beside Minako.

Motoki was thoroughly confused, but he kneeled nevertheless beside his girlfriend who he saw was crying. She landed a fist on the floor, and hit it again and again.

"I can't do this anymore! I can't keep on seeing them dying!" She cried bitterly. "First Ami… Now Minako…" Her tears landed on Minako's pool of blood.

"Makoto, what's going on?" Motoki asked while rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

She turned to him but refused to answer. She bit her lip, looking like she's having some internal struggle. She then slightly turned her head left and right a few times, indicating she's disagreeing with herself.

Sailor Saturn then landed on the other side of Minako, kneeled and instantly placed a gloved hand above the wound.

"What happened?" She asked Makoto.

"Two youmas attacked me. Minako appeared, and then one hit her with an energy ball on the side up-close." She replied.

"You better get that fixed by a doctor… I don't think even the boost from being eternal would be enough after Mina". Saturn said this indicating Makoto's bleeding head.

Another senshi landed near them. "I can fix that", Sailor Mercury supposed, hearing Saturn's statement.

"I'm alright you two, let's just concentrate on Mina. Ok?" Makoto answered and they nodded.

Motoki can't be any more confused now. Here is his girlfriend talking to sailor senshis like they're old friends; and she's talking about being attacked like it's a normal everyday occurrence…

Two pairs of running feet announced the arrival of the future Sailor Star Maker and the future Sailor Jupiter.

"Where is the youma?" Star Maker asked, because she can still feel dark energy around them.

"Are… There were two." Makoto corrected her. "Flew, didn't notice to where."

"Just flew?" future Sailor Jupiter clarified. Makoto nodded.

"They must have thought they killed one, and is done for the day." Saturn said this while still focusing on Minako, not removing gaze or hand.

"One what?" Motoki asked; his voice visibly a lot less comforting than when the senshis have not yet arrived.

No one answered him, so his temper began to boil. He pulled at Makoto and forced her to a sitting position. He then grabbed her shoulders and looked at her directly in the eye. "I need to know what's going on…" he said as calmly as he possibly could; controlling his rising temper due to the obvious disregard of the people of his questions.

Makoto opened her mouth but shut it abruptly. She looked away. Motoki shook her.

"I need to know what's going on! I'M YOUR FIANCE RIGHT!?" he shouted.

The future Sailor Jupiter then intervened; she took Motoki's hands away from Makoto and pulled him upwards to a standing position. She stared at him eye to eye.

"Don't ask about something that you know you won't be able to comprehend yet. You love her don't you? Trust her then!" She said sternly.

His face contorted as his brain was formulating his retort. However, there was something about the senshi he was talking with that he somehow cannot put himself to be impolite.

Makoto looked up to see her future daughter reprimanding her would be dad. Motoki's face showed that he wanted to retaliate to what Sailor Jupiter said, but he saw Makoto rise so he fell silent.

"You'll know everything in time…" Makoto said quietly. Her blood and tear streaked face looked strained.

Two more sailor senshis arrived at the scene. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars knelt beside Saturn. "Is Mina going to be okay?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Saturn; but it was very visible that her wounds were closing up and flesh was growing back, so Saturn just nodded.

Sailor Mars looked up to the crowd of Motoki, Makoto, Sailor Mercury and future Sailor Jupiter. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Two of you already called Minako by her nickname. You all talk to my girlfriend like she's an old friend. So what's going on? That is exactly what I was trying to find out from Makoto! And she is refusing to answer me." Motoki replied while glaring at the sailor senshis and then at Makoto.

The blue-haired senshi standing near him touched his arm lightly. "It's not the right time Motoki…" she told him.

Motoki's attention then snapped towards her upon the mention of his name. She knows him also! He was surprised more when she gave him a smile. He was then speechless, so he just looked at Makoto.

"Come on, I'll fly you home. That needs to be disinfected and bandaged. Minako's obviously recovering." Sailor Mercury said, turning to Makoto.

Makoto looked at Motoki once more before nodding. The senshi flapped her wings, spread it, and hovered a feet above the ground before taking Makoto by her waist and they flew off; Motoki following them with his eyes into the sky.

Minako stirred just when Makoto and Sailor Mercury disappeared from sight. She opened her eyes to the detransforming Saturn.

Motoki turned because of the bright light caught by his peripheral vision. He saw Hotaru collapsing but was caught instinctively by Sailor Moon. He gasped, and then remembered Makoto's frantic call for help, 'Hotaru! Minako! Park!'.

"Is Mako alright?" Minako asked, remembering her when she saw Motoki and noticed that she wasn't there.

"Bloody from a head injury but fine. Mercury flew her home." Sailor Moon answered her.

The leather clad senshi then picked up Hotaru from Sailor Moon. Minako shakily stood up, supported by Sailor Mars. "What did he find out?" Minako asked, indicating Motoki before turning towards her car.

Motoki overheard it and answered her himself. "Only that my girlfriend's wristwatch is not really a wristwatch but a device to call the senshis; that apparently, all of them know you; and that Hotaru Tomoe is a senshi".

Everyone turned back towards him. "Don't worry, her secret's safe with me." He said and then slowly walked away, absorbed in his own thoughts. Ironic, he thought; just last night, he owned Makoto, mind and body, heart and soul. Right now, he felt like his ownership of her was somehow voided by the fact that a vital part of Makoto's life is not to be shared with him…

"I hope he doesn't break up with her…" Sailor Moon said, still looking at Motoki's retreating form in the distance.

"He won't… Even if he would, he'd come around…" They all turned to future Sailor Jupiter who spoke. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Good point, everyone thought.

Motoki knocked on the door while holding a bouquet of roses the next day. Ami opened up and was dazed to see him, but led him to the dining as it was lunch time.

He followed her. Makoto looked up to see who came and was surprised to see him coming around just a day after… Their eyes locked, and then his gaze travelled to where her wound should have been. Not a trace can be found, so his jaw dropped in amazement.

"Hotaru dropped by in the morning" she answered to his inquiring look. Motoki caught himself and nodded. He moved toward her and offered her the flowers.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for raising my voice… I'm sorry to push for information that doesn't concern me… I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday…" He finished his apology and silence hovered between the two of them.

Just then, at that very instant, Yuko shouted from inside of Makoto's room. "Mom! Aunt Rei's inviting us to her show later. Want to come? The queen's coming too!"

Great… Makoto thought. She sighed, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them and saw Motoki's startled face all over again.

"Mom? Mom?" Yuko went out holding the wireless landline. "Oww…" She said upon seeing Motoki.

"We need to talk" Makoto said suddenly to Motoki; grabbing him by his wrist, she dragged him to her room and locked the door.

Motoki began when she finally faced him. "I'm willing to drop it. I won't push you".

"No, this does concern you." She said and then got her henshin pen from her Pocket.

"Jupiter Eternal, make-up!" she said quietly.

A bright flash of light, and then Motoki saw his girlfriend transform. He landed on the bed in a sitting position due to the shock. He stared at her, taking in everything; her fuku, her wings, her face, the symbol shining on her forehead…

"I'm marrying a goddess…" were his first words that Makoto cannot decipher as to admiration or fear. She decided to tell him everything; feeling a bit confident because Yuko apparently was still not disappearing.

"I am Sailor Jupiter… I awakened to my present powers way back in junior high. I didn't tell you about this because it was a time of peace when we became together. I just wanted to live a normal life; I never meant to hide anything from you. Forgive me." She then detransformed and sat down beside him on the bed, staring at the henshin pen in her hand. She chanced a glance and saw that he was staring at the door and seemed at loss for words. Makoto thought he wants to runaway, so she looked away from him. She didn't see that his face has softened as understanding came to him.

"Who was that girl that called you mom and Rei aunt?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Makoto was stunned by his first question. She had imagined this moment of truth between the two of them; and she thought that he'd bombard her questions about fighting enemies, her powers or about the other senshis…

He pointed at the direction of the door, meaning the girl that was outside.

"Your kid…" She said simply; but saw his eyebrows meet so she explained. "She came from the future, more than a thousand years into the future."

More than a thousand years… He looked more confused now, but an explanation crossed his mind. "She's an immortal… Like her mom…" he concluded.

"Not immortal, eternal… An immortal cannot die; he has the capability to heal from any injury. We on the other hand are eternal, we don't grow old, and we can be killed." She corrected kindly…

Another ensuing silence as he digested all the information he recently found out. "Minako…" He said finally, "She's a senshi too right?"

Makoto nodded, sighed and looked at him seriously in the eye. "And Ami, and Rei, and Usagi, and Michiru, and Haruka, and Setsuna…"

He just stared at her, obviously shocked but also disbelieving.

"Usagi is Sailor Moon, Ami is Sailor Mercury, Rei is Sailor Mars, I am Sailor Jupiter, and Minako is Sailor Venus. We are the inner senshis; and together, we are like one person. One mind, one body, one heart, one soul and one spirit… Mercury is the mind, I am the body, Venus is the heart, Mars is the soul and Sailor Moon is the spirit. Our main duty is to guard Sailor Moon, our princess and future Neo Queen Serenity of the Earth." She explained, and then paused to let him understand first what she said.

"Michiru is Sailor Neptune, Haruka is Sailor Uranus, Hotaru is Sailor Saturn and Setsuna is Sailor Pluto. They are the outer senshis. Tranquility, Strength, Life and Subsistence… Saturn holds death and rebirth while Pluto holds time. The other two's duty is to keep intruders away from the solar system". She continued uninterrupted, like Motoki just wanted to listen and not even react.

"Mamoru… Where does he fit in this?" He finally asked.

"He is Tuxedo Mask and the king of Neo Queen Serenity" she answered.

He shook his head like he's trying to fit inside of his wits all the new information; and then he laughed a little. It's now Makoto's turn to be confused.

"I should have known… You're an odd group, the lot of you." he said chuckling. After a while, his face became serious. "I know that what you told me now is not even half of the story; nor was it in utmost importance in the sequence of truth; but I suppose I should be content. I wouldn't be able to comprehend them all anyway…"

"So where does that leave us?" Makoto asked, unable to hold it anymore.

"Nothing changed, you're still mine…" Motoki replied with a smile.

Makoto was relieved so she flung herself on his chest and hugged him tightly. "Thank you…" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Chapter 4 – Looking Through the Soul**

Everyone was gathered on the shrine very, very, very early in the morning. Setsuna has called them all for a meeting; if it wasn't her, there certainly would have been complaints and protests. As it is, although everyone was either yawning or stifling a yawn, they silently waited; all of them, the inners, the outers, and the future.

A flash of light, and then they saw the tip of what they recognized as the Garnet Rod tore through the sky above them; obviously announcing the arrival of Sailor Pluto through a space-time door. Out of the void created, she flew out; followed shortly by Sailor Mercury. Mercury? But Ami was already there with them, so everyone stared at Pluto's company. They landed swiftly and gracefully in front of them all.

Ami was wide eyed, taken aback by facing a Sailor Mercury. The two scouts then detransformed, so now there were two Ami's. They looked exactly alike except maybe that the Ami beside Setsuna looked a lot more confident and that there was a gleaming two inch by two inch silver star-shaped tattoo on her lower left arm.

"Hi! I'm you, more than a thousand years from now." The Ami beside Setsuna greeted to the Ami in the crowd staring at her.

The future senshis then all stood up, stepped forward and bowed. Afterwards, Akoumi approached his mom, kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. She hugged him back. When they separated, the future senshis took their seats and she began addressing the present senshis.

"The royal council of the future tasked me to explain things to you. Apparently, a thousand years of explaining still doesn't bore you" she chuckled, pertaining her last statement to her present self.

The present Ami smiled, while the others rolled their eyes because only Ami can get Ami's humor most of the time; listening at her future self, they knew then she'd never change.

"I found out that the evolved creatures on the dead zones of protection, meaning areas outside the cover of the crystals, are just plain organisms. Or, they may look scary but they don't have any intention, or desire, or thought even, to attack any other living being. Its action thus, is controlled by someone who could put in thought and emotion." She paused, gauging their reactions, which was virtually non-existent.

"Someone of the mind, a psychic; and someone of the heart, an empath… Two powers that rarely goes hand in hand in one person" she explained, tilting her head towards Ami on the word 'psychic' and tilting towards Minako on 'empath'. "In the Kinmoukian realm, that would be Taiki and Yaten".

"The person of the mind can give thoughts and intentions, while the person of the heart can give emotions and feelings. Without thought, you wouldn't act on your emotions; and without feelings, you wouldn't act the intentions. Consequently, the resulting creatures of the non-positive energy evolution wouldn't even budge if the psychic and empath were not together. Since the Earth kingdom and Kinmoukian kingdom were so intertwined in the future; and clearly you wouldn't attack your previous selves, nor would your husbands, an alternate universe is the only left apparent suspect." The future Ami explained further but it appears that only her present self was getting her.

"An alternate future with no Earth and Kinmoukian marriages…" The present Ami said.

"Quite correct… If someone is really of the mind, they could find a way to escape their alternate universe and into this realm". The future Ami was now directly talking to her present self, mostly because she's sure that it's only her who understood and her twenty-year-old self would take time to explain it to the others afterwards.

"I can do that?" the present Ami asked surprised.

"Would you? Only if you're not happy with what's going on in the realm you're in…" her future self answered.

"What you're saying is that the mastermind is an alternate me and Minako, or Taiki and Yaten, or Akoumi and Mikouko?" the present Ami clarified.

The future Ami furrowed her forehead, "Not exactly an Akoumi and Mikouko… Remember, you're in the alternate realm. However, an alternate of your offspring or Taiki's and Yaten's is plausible".

"But which one of the four pairs?" present Ami asked further.

"If we knew, wouldn't we have sent them back already?" the future Ami replied meaningfully to her present self.

"Only Ami can understand Ami!" Usagi complained. She can't help it even though the atmosphere was so serious.

Everyone laughed, including the future Ami, remembering how the queen was when she was just twenty one years old…

"Relax, the next reason why I'm here is fairly simple… The psychic's and empath's power, no matter how distorted, won't have an effect on you, because all of you are neither feeble minded or faint at heart; although, the youmas can kill you… So I'm here also to encourage everyone to master their powers." The future Ami said.

"How is that like, being a master of your power?" Rei asked

"Come on, transform, I'll show you." She answered as she stepped back so that a fighting area was cleared. "But fire versus water is hardly fair right? Makoto, Haruka, you might want to join in." She added, obviously challenging the toughest among them.

The three then stepped forward facing the future Ami.

"Uranus Eternal, make-up!"

"Mars Eternal, make-up!"

"Jupiter Eternal, make-up!"

The three transformed by shouting their transformation phrases. The future Ami just closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was already Eternal Sailor Mercury. The future senshis took better seats, obviously thinking that this would be quite a show; three of the present toughest versus the future weakest. The four then all took fighting stances, but the three is hesitant to attack.

"Come on, you may tag team, you may throw everything you've got, but I'm sure you won't be able to hurt me." She said, trying to ignite their egos.

"You asked for it… World Shaking!" Eternal Sailor Uranus was the first to throw an attack.

Future Mercury moved to form an attack that only Usagi had recognized. A ball of water erupted around the approaching attack from Uranus, enveloping it and then it shrank, swallowing the 'world shaking'.

Uranus was stunned but undaunted, so she launched at the future Sailor Mercury with the Space Sword. She blocked it with a sword made of ice that suddenly appeared on her hand. "Ice can easily shatter…" Uranus smirked.

"Only if you can move your wrist" she answered, and then Uranus realized that her lower arm down to the tip of her fingers was frozen, including the Space Sword that now looked like a Popsicle. The prolonged contact with the Ice Sword and Space Sword must have frozen her, she reasoned; so she suddenly jumped backwards, anxious. "Don't move too much, you might hurt yourself. Just let it thaw…" The future Sailor Mercury called after her.

"Mars, Flame Sniper!"

As soon as Sailor Uranus turned into Haruka, an arrow of fire shot fast at the future Sailor Mercury. She held her palm open in the air and a wall of water appeared, dissolving the arrow of fire into steam as it passed through the barrier. Now they understood what she meant when she said that fire versus water is hardly fair…

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"

The sharp leaves went soaring to her, but with a quick movement of the hand, like she was scratching the air; blobs of water dropped on each and every leaf causing them to fall on the ground.

"My turn?" She asked, and then did the usual gesture for her Shine Aqua Illusion attack. The two senshis were familiar with that, so they prepared themselves for the water that they knew would shot at them. Nothing… Unexpectedly, thick water coiled around them instead like a giant snake. With a quick movement from Sailor Mercury, it froze; trapping the two. She smiled, and with another flick of the hand, the ice exploded; setting them free.

Jupiter and Mars then stood straight, deciding that it would be impossible for them to attack Ami, future or present, in a hand to hand combat. Although they know now, basing from what happened to Haruka, that they most probably will lose, they still can't throw a punch at one of their best friends. All of them then detransformed, and the spectators clapped.

"Wow…" was the common reaction and first word from everyone.

Usagi thumped the present Ami at the back. "You're so good!" she said happily.

"I'm not, she is…" She responded while blushing at Usagi's praise and pointing at the future Ami.

"But I am you, so don't be embarrassed." The future Ami again addressed to her present self. "Besides, that really felt good; I never was able to defeat anyone in a showdown you know… So imagine your future capabilities." She said to the other senshis.

"Mercury!" Setsuna called, but both present and future faced her, so she clarified, "the future one". She then pointed at the risen sun.

"Now I've got to go. I cannot be seen by anyone other than you, that's why we called you really early. Any more questions?" She addressed the whole group.

"Just one last, what is that?" the present Ami asked curiously, pointing to the shining tattoo on her future self.

"Oh this?" She looked down her arm. "Kinmoukians are quite literal people. This means that I'm a lady with a Shining Star; meaning I married a Star Light." And then her eyes turned mischievous. "You better prepare for your wedding! This used to hurt like hell! And everyone was expecting me and Minako to smile as they were bestowing us great honor by inking our flesh! I wanted to kill Taiki afterwards literally… And if my memory's serving me right, Yaten was sporting a black-eye the next day…"

Everyone laughed, but the present Ami and Minako turned slightly ashen in color and turned towards each other as they gulped the lump forming on their throats.

"So bye! Do train yourselves." She then transformed along with Sailor Pluto, who sliced again the air with her rod.

Rei was sitting alone by her table on the bar that Yuichiro's band was playing for the night. Although the room was very dark, Rei still chose to wear a baseball cap but let her hair loose on her back. She had already finished two cocktails and was a bit tipsy; but she doesn't care, Yuichiro's about to sing their last song anyway. She yawned; she woke up real early today after all; only to be frozen by the future self of one of her best friends. She smiled remembering the fight, it was fun, exhilarating even; and didn't the future Ami tell them that she never won to them? The thought excited her…

Yuichiro then began talking on the mic, "This last song's dedicated to the owner of the face on the billboard outside". He paused, and then continued with, "who incidentally owns my heart also…" With that, Rei smiled.

Right outside of the bar, on the rooftop of the building in front, is a billboard of Rei modeling a brand of high-heeled boots.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy… I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, the everything that you need…" Yuichiro and his band played the song by Savage Garden.

When they had finished, the crowd clapped along with Rei; who was quite relieved that they could go home now. So she was a bit annoyed when Yuichiro then approached again the people and started talking on the mic.

"You must be feeling exhausted and sleepy by now; but still, you came." He said, and then directly looked at Rei's direction. "I really am the luckiest guy in the world to be able to call you my sweetheart".

Rei was now rapt and listening intently; her heartbeat increasing as she was wondering where all this speech was going. She nodded to him to indicate that she's not asleep yet; as that sometimes happen when she goes with him in his gigs after a long day.

Yuichiro then sustained, "Knowing you, you're most probably annoyed at me by now for blabbing away in front of all of these people; but… I'd do anything you'd ask me to do, I'd be everything you'd want me to be; I'd even stop talking here just…" He paused as he got the box from his pocket. He opened it and outstretched his arm holding it towards Rei's direction. "Please marry me, Miss Rei Hino…"

Silence hung over the bar as everyone was blinking in the dark trying to find the model that had just been proposed to by the guy on the stage. Rei was stunned, her mouth was gaping and she felt cold. It really took her a while to realize that she was supposed to respond. She then noticed that people were now looking sadly at Yuichiro because she seemingly didn't react to his proposal. Of course, they have no idea that she actually was there; the girl who was wearing a baseball cap…

Rei slowly stood up and removed her cap. She silently moved toward the stage. The technical crew however, noticed the young woman approaching and aimed a spotlight at her. A sudden intake of breath from the crowd can be clearly heard as they recognized the woman as Rei Hino indeed.

She ran towards the center where Yuichiro was when she had cleared the area of the chairs. He helped her get up the stage and offered her the box. She took the ring and wore it. She afterwards flung herself on him and he lifted her up by her waist; turning her round and round on the stage. They then kissed passionately in front of everyone.

The crowd applauded, some cheered, some whistled and still some were wiping tears of joy. Rei chortled, and then smack one more kiss on Yuichiro's smiling lips before bringing down her arms that were on his neck. He then took one of her hands into his own and they walked away from everyone hand in hand.

They went to the parking lot, rode his car and Yuichiro drove Rei to her and Mina's condo.

"Want to go up?" she offered when he opened the car door for her.

He nodded, and she took his arm as they walked towards the elevator. The hall was deserted, mostly because it's almost midnight. When they had boarded the elevator and the door had already closed on them, Rei reached up to tickle the back of Yuichiro's neck. His shoulders instantly jerked up restraining her fingers. The hairs on his arm stood up and she laughed. He swathed away Rei's hand playfully. He bent down on her, acting like he was about to kiss her but retaliated to her naughtiness by blowing suddenly on her ear. She froze, as the same sensation she caused him coursed through her and now it's her with hairs raised on her arms.

"You're bad!" she whined.

"Just a little dose of your own medicine" he said smirking, proud of himself.

"And if I do this?" She asked teasingly while running two of her fingers from his neck down to his spine; sending shivers all throughout his body.

Just then, the elevator stopped on their floor and opened. Rei ran past him, turned and stuck out her tongue.

"You're gonna get it!" he yelled and ran after her.

He caught her while trying to open the door with her keys. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. He then lifted her slightly, pinned her against the door and kissed her. Her eyes widened, but she let him deepen the kiss; instinctively, her legs wrapped around him. Luckily, they were leaning against the door that he didn't lose balance.

Minako was literally bouncing on her heels as she entered their unit. She was clutching the envelope containing the letter that told her that she got nominated as a Best Supporting Actress for her last movie. She directly went to the kitchen to get a glass of water after locking the door behind her. Just two years in the business; and now she's got a nomination for a major movie award? She felt elated, so she opened the envelope again to read the letter while sitting on a high stool. There it is! Minako Aino, nominated for the Best Supporting Actress category.

She stood up from her seat and searched for Artemis; nothing.

"Artemis?" she called, but still no one came up.

Where could that cat be? She thought… She plopped down on the sofa when she gave up looking for her guardian. And then, as she was nearer to Rei's room now than when she was in the kitchen; she heard Rei speak, although like a whisper. She's still awake! Minako thought, so she decided to share with her the good news. She approached her door but didn't knock; Rei usually didn't mind her just getting into her room anyway. Minako turned the knob and the door opened, it was very dark, so she switched on the light.

"Rei! I got…" She began, but froze as realization of what she walked in on occurred to her. There were sudden movements; Rei rolled from underneath Yuichiro to underneath the sheets, while Yuichiro jumped to the side of the bed not facing Minako. The two best friends stared at each other and both of them blushed.

Minako abruptly turned towards where she came from, exited the room and closed the door behind her. She laughed… And laughed, and laughed, and laughed… "Ouch…" She said to herself as she clutched her newly re-grown ribs, still laughing.

Rei exited the elevator the following morning and was surprised to see Minako's car parked exactly at the nearest slot. Her friend was waiting in her car and sitting on the driver's seat. "What are you doing here?" Rei approached and asked.

"Waiting for you obviously…" she answered. Rei got in and sat at the passenger seat beside Minako. Minako then put the safety belt around her and started the car. They exited the parking and Minako drove towards the direction of Rei's school.

"Seriously, why did you wait for me?" Rei repeated.

"Because your car was ruined remember? And I don't want to see you waiting for a cab when I could drive you." She reasoned

"Cut the caring housemate crap, why?" Rei asked again.

"Can't you just be thankful and drop the suspicions? You also must be tired from last night…" Minako smiled, she tried to control it, but the smile turned into a snigger.

Rei glared at her. "It's not funny! Do you have any idea what time it was when you walked in on MY room?"

Minako didn't have to turn to know that Rei was now glaring at her. "It was 2:00 am I think…"

Silence hovered over them and Minako decided to break it. "I'm sorry alright? It's not a big deal, that's just normal… And IT IS funny when you look at it from my point of view…"

"You botched my first time, did you know that? So it is NOT funny and IT IS a big deal!" Rei answered her and turned away.

Minako then glanced at her and saw that she was staring at the side mirror opposite her.

"It was just your first?" Minako asked, and Rei nodded. "Shoot… I'm really sorry, I just was excited to tell you…" she said her apology but Rei cut her in. "Isn't that Usagi and Mamoru?"

Minako looked at the direction Rei was pointing. Sure enough, she saw Usagi and Mamoru back to back with each other as four youmas hovered in a circle around them. Minako stepped on the break and both she and Rei hurriedly got out of the car and sped towards where Usagi and Mamoru were. They saw four energy balls soaring towards the couple and both of them jumped to block it, Minako blocking Mamoru's and Rei blocking Usagi's.

Usagi was at first stunned that the energy balls didn't make contact as she only saw a blur of black in front of her.

Realization then sinks in with the sticky liquid that showered on her that she and Mamoru were being bathed with their friends' bloods.

"Noooo!" She caught Rei crumpling and Mamoru caught Minako. They both kneeled so as to let the two girls rest their heads on their laps while their broken body bled on the floor around them. They didn't even know where Rei and Minako came from, and now they were dying in front of them, because of them!

"Rei… Rei! REI! Not again…" Usagi shakes her then turned to her husband so he could contradict whatever she was thinking; she however saw another disturbing sight on her husband's lap.

"Minako…" She turned slightly so she could touch the blonde's face. "Come on Mina! Don't do this to me!" she shouted.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Four attacks were heard said simultaneously as a pair of feet approached them. Sailor Saturn kneeled in between the two fallen girls and placed a hand over each of them.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Usagi was oblivious to the ended fight, all she knows was Rei and Minako were now being tended by Sailor Saturn who obviously was struggling and is now having a nosebleed.

"Transform your majesty! She needs the support of the Ginzuishou!" the future Sailor Star Healer addressed her.

Usagi looked up to her confused. "She is now using her life energy to restore your friends! Hurry or Princess Saturn dies!" Star Healer urged her.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Sailor Moon hurriedly called the Silver Crystal and drew it near Saturn's heart. The nosebleed stopped. Sailor Moon can feel her energy dropping fast, Rei and Minako must really be nearly dead, she thought.

They stayed in that position for a while as the future Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Mars, and Maker surrounded them. After about an hour, Sailor Saturn detransformed and collapse; Sailor Moon detransformed but just felt very weak and supported herself by putting her hands against the ground. "Call an ambulance, we cannot do anything anymore" she said.

The future senshis disappeared with the detransformed Hotaru as the ambulance arrived.

Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, Haruka and Michiru gathered at the hospital watching silently at the steady rise and fall of the machine that's keeping Rei and Minako breathing. Apparently, Hotaru was able to re-grow all of their organs but was unable to bring them back to their normal functions and rhythms. Even with the help of the Ginzuishou, it still was difficult to make two sets of lungs, kidneys, ribs, intestines, liver, etc… to function well again; plus Sailor Saturn's capabilities are limited. They just had to try to get them living, and when Hotaru's well enough, she could drop by as Sailor Saturn to heal each of them one by one. That would be quite a while for now, because it'd take Hotaru a few days to recover; she had in fact used some of her life also, trying to give life to the two.

This would be on the front page of newspapers tomorrow, they're sure… That fact worried them, being celebrities, people will surely ask as to why a sailor senshi would choose to heal them once they see these two walk about. Aren't those with cancer or heart ailments or genetic diseases worth saving too? They can't care much though, it is extremely important that Minako and Rei heal, those two can think of the answer to the media once they're ok, they thought.

Haruka broke the silence. "We should take shifts watching them. I and Michiru will take this night." Michiru nodded to Haruka.

Usagi looked as if she wanted to protest so Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should go home; we will take good care of them, promise. Besides, you should change…" Usagi and Mamoru's clothes were still drenched with blood, although large portions were already brown and dried. Haruka looked at Mamoru and tilted her head towards Usagi, he got the idea.

"Come on, we'll return early in the morning…" he urged his wife.

After kissing both Rei and Minako on the forehead, and hugging Makoto and Ami goodbye, Usagi went with her husband; leaving Makoto and Ami with Haruka and Michiru.

"We'll be taking tomorrow night's shift." Makoto said

"Okay, but bring in food in the morning." Haruka replied and smiled.

Makoto and Ami also said their goodbyes; and with that, left their friends to be guarded by Haruka and Michiru.

Usagi tossed and turned in her bed so she decided after a while to just go back to the hospital; she was relieved to see that Mamoru's already awake when she went to their kitchen. Mamoru stirred her coffee and knew exactly why she's awake this early. "I'll accompany you there…" He said

"No, go to work… Haruka's there, I'll be fine…" Usagi told her husband and squeezed his hand. Soon, they were finished with coffee and they silently made their way to the hospital.

She entered the room and was surprised to see Makoto and Ami instead of Haruka and Michiru.

"I thought Haruka and Michiru would be here?" she asked; expecting those two because it was still very early, 4:30am to be exact.

"Well, we arrived about 30mins earlier than you and brought them food. We let them go home and change, it's still very early anyway…" Makoto answered.

"Where's Mamoru?" Ami asked, noticing that she was alone.

"He drove me here, but I convinced him to go to work." Usagi answered and took the seat facing the two beds. Silence fell around the three and for a while, the constant humming of the life support system was all that could be heard until Usagi spoke again, "You cannot sleep too…"

"Yeah… It's like half of me isn't functioning, I can't even think…" Ami admitted, and knowing her, that's saying much.

"We always stray from each other at times of peace, but when someone's hurt, we tend to be together… It's like we're part of each other." Makoto said.

Usagi looked sympathetic, "I know what you mean… It's like I can't leave them here, it feels wrong… Although, I trust Haruka with my life"

Just then, a nurse entered; she checked the readings on the machines and injected something in each of their syringes. When she left, they continued their conversation.

"How long can we keep this up though? Three of us already nearly died, one going through it twice already; if it wasn't for Hotaru, it'd just be me and Usagi now…" Makoto wondered, downcast.

"Don't talk like that; I don't even want to consider that possibility." Usagi admonished her kindly

"But Usagi, she has a point… We're being swathed like flies… We can't even fight back… We don't even know exactly who to fight…" Ami said, echoing Makoto's hopelessness.

Usagi stood up and looked at her two friends. "Don't give up… We all saw our future kids; they're beautiful and lovely people. I don't want to be selfish by denying their existence by giving up hope. Not yet… We can pull through this, we always do… Yuri and Mikouko didn't disappear did they? That was even when the lights in Rei's and Minako's eyes disappeared. I bet those two were struggling at the afterlife gate. They were fighting I'm sure; they still have the will to live; even though they knew that jumping in line for me and Mamoru could take their life, they must have HOPED not to die." She finished with tears on her eyes; she had just remembered the horrific scene yesterday, where she and Mamoru were showered with warm blood from Rei and Minako whose bodies were half blown away. It was way scarier than when Rei also blocked the attack from Galaxia for her, Rei just dropped then and her body was whole; Usagi thought back and shivered.

Ami and Makoto drew near her and each placed an arm around her and leaned their heads on her shoulder. They were now arm to arm, heads together, and facing the two beds. This was how Motoki saw them when he entered the room silently.

They all turned and saw him. "Hey, how'd you know I'm here?" Makoto asked him as he gave her a quick kiss.

He pulled out a spreadsheet newspaper; and there on the front page was emblazoned: 'SAILOR SENSHIS, TOO LATE'. A picture of Rei and Minako being wheeled in by an ambulance table was set below the headline.

The three sat down and read the article silently. Motoki watched as their expressions turned from curious, to questioning, to scornful and to finally incense; as they progress line after line.

"This is insane! Innocent people are not hurt! The senshis are the ones attacked for crying out loud!" Ami furiously reacted first, being able to finish the article first among the three.

Motoki looked at her; her usual calm, kind and smiling face is indistinguishable.

"Damn it! They make it sound like they care more for Rei and Minako than the senshis do!" seconded Makoto with great disgust; her face echoing a greater degree of anger.

They looked at Usagi who said nothing but just folded the paper and tucked it away below the side table.

"That would be because they know nothing… They expect Sailor Moon to make a public apology for not being able to protect two public figures…" she said when she had returned.

"Would you?" Motoki asked.

"I would… but that would make Rei and Minako's sacrifice useless… I think we should just let them handle the press when they wake up. They're good at that anyway." Usagi replied, and the two nodded.

Usagi is turning more mature as years pass, they noticed with her words. She may still sound silly sometimes, but other times, she spoke more sense than them; they thought.

"Are the three of you going to be alright though?" Motoki inquired with concern; knowing full well now how the lives of these five girls are so intertwined.

"No… Not actually, not if part of us are still lying there…" Makoto told him.

"Well, do you want me to get something for you? I know you'd stay here until they're ok." he said.

Makoto took out her keys to the apartment from her pocket and gave it to Motoki. "Some clothes, and ask Mamoru for some of Usagi's too."

"Alright, I'll return after lunch okay?" He kissed Makoto's forehead and left them.

The three huddled together as they kept watch over their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Chapter 5 – Joining Minds; Uniting Hearts**

The hotel room couldn't possibly hold more cameras, lights and media anchors than it presently contains. Minako and Rei were sitting behind a skirted table as they face them, flanked on both sides by their respective talent managers.

A week had passed, and Hotaru in her Saturn form had visited them multiple times until they were healed completely. They had called this press conference to clear the issues with the senshis.

A portly man wearing a vest stood up and approached the mic on the podium. He threw in the first question. "Was it true that a super natural being was responsible for the harm caused to you?"

"Yes, we saw them." Rei replied curtly.

He threw a follow-up, "But they were not intended for you, correct?"

"Yes" Rei answered, but was wondering where these line of questions were heading.

He looked satisfied with her short answers. "Yes, that was what the ambulance crew told the media last week. Both of you apparently used your bodies as shields to protect a certain Usa…"

He wasn't able to finish because Minako cut him before he could drag Usagi's name into the mess.

"A friend… We saw them about to be killed. So yes, we jumped in line for them." Minako butted in before they could further anything about Usagi.

Another reporter stood up when the previous one took his seat. He looked absolutely fashionable, most probably a metro sexual, Minako thought.

"People look up to you, you know." He began, but his facials don't convey the same message. "Don't you value your own lives more than your friend's?" He asked this to both Rei and Minako, who both have a raised eyebrow due to his question.

"You're pitiful…" Minako began, but she received a reproaching look from her manager. She continued anyway, "So what if someone is famous? Does that make them more important than anyone? One never considers oneself more important if one claims to be a friend. Clearly, you don't understand friendship."

The reporter looked insulted but stuck to his questioning, "No regrets about dying then?"

"We'd jump in line for our friends over and over again no matter how much that hurts; or even if that would cost our very lives" Rei answered the follow-up. True to her words, they have done it numerous times before…

Another approached the mic, this time a female.

"Such loyalty…" She praised, but the hint of sarcasm was obvious. "Don't your fiancé deserve something like that also? Or were you willing to leave him for a friend?"

Rei shook her head slowly, disgusted with the industry's double standard on friendship and love: friendship can be faked, but love should be true. They don't know anything, she thought.

"If it was Yuichiro there, I would have done the same thing; but it was a friend who needed me that time… If I did die, he certainly wouldn't blame my friend. He knows me and he'd understand my actions." Rei countered.

"But love is love! True love is once in a lifetime… I'm sure you've got many friends." The woman must have thought she could invoke Rei's emotions with that.

"I have four best friends to be exact and only one man in my life; I'd give up everything for them… You see, your boyfriend should never weight more than a friend; but a friend also should never weight more than your boyfriend. You're right, love is love. You have to give it equally." Rei reasoned, but was met with disbelieving looks by most of their audience.

She sat down. Another woman stood up.

"Do you love your country?" she asked, and it was quite obvious why she did. If they say yes, the next question's evident; if they say no, then everyone would throw stones at them, figuratively speaking…

Minako and Rei rolled their eyes but still answered with a "yes".

"So you'd die also for this cruel world?" the reporter asked mockingly.

"Yes!" Rei and Minako said in unison and in full conviction. Said like a true senshi, they thought when they turned toward each other and smiled.

That shut her up and she took her seat; albeit writing furiously on her notebook.

A man again took to the podium.

"Sooo heroic I see… but isn't that the duty of the senshis? They should have protected your friend and not you." He asked, hoping to put the blame on someone rather than mock these two.

"Why not?" Minako asked back. "Can't we be responsible enough for the people we love? If we would just always wait for someone to defend us, and there's like millions of us, we need at least ten thousand senshis and they still wouldn't suffice."

The reporter looked disappointed. "They were late! You should ask for an apology." He heatedly replied.

Rei didn't flinch with his rising tone. "Why would we need it?" She asked. "We saved our friend out of our own accord. The senshis killed the monsters for us. If they didn't show up, we wouldn't even be speaking to you right now. We owe them; it's not the other way around." She finished, her temper also rising but Minako touched her arm beneath the table to calm her.

The man took his seat, shaking his head. What a pity, he thought, so deluded by senshis… A younger man approached after him, most probably in his twenties.

"If you were Sailor Moon though, wouldn't you feel guilty that you were not able to protect that friend that you were talking about?" he asked courteously.

Minako and Rei looked thoughtful; they almost smiled; Sailor Moon protecting Usagi? They didn't prepare an answer for that; it would have never crossed their minds… They glanced at their friends standing along the side lines at the back; they too looked thoughtful, most probably confused also by the same notion.

"If I were Sailor Moon…" Minako started, but saw the others snigger, Usagi especially; most probably remembering also when she indeed had impersonated her on her birthday years ago… The memory made her jovial, and so her effort was poured into trying hard not to laugh. She was unable to complete her answer.

Luckily, the reporter thought that Minako was just considering it impossible for herself to be Sailor Moon; that's why she's acting like she found the question so amusing. He blushed, thinking he must have asked a stupid question.

Rei rolled her eyes with the way Minako was acting… The question was hypothetical, silly! She wanted to yell at Minako but decided to face the blushing man instead. "I'd feel guilty true, but she shouldn't because she had saved all of us numerous times in the past."

The young reporter then took his seat, silently grateful to Rei for answering him seriously. No one stood up after him though, maybe because their stand was made clear already: They're not blaming the senshis for what happened and they certainly would die again for their friend if the need arises.

Ami was walking alongside Umino when she saw a familiar figure in the distance; the man was wearing dark sunglasses and was holding a bouquet of roses. Apparently, he's waiting for them to pass that way. She slowed down while staring at the figure; that height, that slender body, that broad shoulders and that low ponytailed brown hair… It can't be… She thought.

Umino had been a few paces ahead of Ami before he noticed that she had slowed down. He looked back at her and followed the direction of her fixed gaze: a man. He approached the guy to size him up if he was trouble. He wanted to look at him eye to eye, but since he was short and they're too close, it just looked like he was looking up at him.

The figure removed his sunglasses to look down at the person trying to intimidate him.

Those eyes! Ami's mind exclaimed. "Kou Taiki!" she ran, shouted happily and lunged at him; almost toppling him.

He caught himself in time; he was surprised by her enthusiasm but hugged her around the shoulders. "For you…" He whispered as he drew closer the bouquet to her back.

Umino was dumbfounded; he never knew Ami has a boyfriend… Heck! He never knew Ami could display such affection in public…

There was a sudden flash of light, and that tore Taiki and Ami's embrace. They turned, and saw that it was from a digital camera. Their eyes widened and saw the forming bunch of girls around them. Ami must have caught the interests of previous Three Lights fans with her greeting. He suddenly took her hand and pulled her towards what she assumed must be his car. She went along before any more pictures could be taken and went into the passenger seat. Taiki took the driver's seat and sped as soon as they both had closed the doors.

"Sorry… I was just thrilled to see you again…" Ami began.

Taiki grinned widely; and Ami was confused. She looked at him quizzically.

"You didn't change a bit… You always still easily apologize even if it wasn't your fault." He said, still smiling.

Ami turned a bit shy, but instead of looking down, she studied his features. He looked a lot happier than the last time they were here, she observed; this made her smile.

"How'd you know where I was?" she asked him.

"Don't underestimate my network" he replied jokingly.

Ami laughed, "You sounded just like Minako" she remarked and he just gave her a quick smile.

She was now wondering if the Taiki she's with is the real one; no offense meant, but a nearly always smiling Taiki is just real weird… she thought.

"Taiki…" Ami started.

"Hmmm?" He asked while not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why are you here? The real reason…" She asked slowly and watched as his face changed from cheerful to serious.

He inhaled and looked thoughtful. "Now how do I say this?" he began, but he sounded like he was talking to himself more than to Ami. He glanced at her. "Our princess felt that there was a concentration of our powers present on your planet. Meaning me and Yaten, alright? She sent us to investigate because that phenomenon, I know you would understand, is impossible due to the basic fact that Yaten and I have our crystals with us."

"So you are seeking the crystal holders?" Ami wanted to know.

"No… We found them already… Our search led us yesterday to a group of teenagers; one I believe I saw last time as Sailor Saturn, one looked like Usagi with pink hair, and another looked exactly like Rei, and yet still another one looked like Makoto with blond hair." He said and paused, gauging her reaction; he saw that she knows where he was heading. "Yaten's twin crystal holder looked like him except for having wide blue eyes and a blond hair. My twin crystal holder has your hair, my face, my eyes, your nose, my ears and your lips." He finished, amusement with his recent discovery was evident on his tone.

"So you've met Akoumi already…" she said nonchalantly.

"Akoumi… hmmm… I wonder if I was the one who came up with that name…" He wondered aloud.

She finally blushed with his remark and he felt quite relieved that he still has that effect on her.

He looked at her directly when they reached a stoplight that had recently turned red.

"Do you know why I was so cheerful?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "We came here because a duplicate crystal means trouble. No two stars are alike; so if a crystal is indeed replicated, then it means that the enemy has a much distorted power that could break even the laws of physics of the galaxy. We thought we'd find the enemy and warn this planet's senshis. What we did find however was a tiny glimpse of what a wonderful future we apparently have. Simply stating, we thought we'd find an enemy, but found a part of ourselves lodge on this planet tightly."

The light turned green and he removed his gaze from Ami and drove again. There was silence between them as she was assimilating what he said.

"So you don't mind that you would marry a woman?" Ami asked

Taiki didn't look at her but smiled. "You know very well I could ask you that same question… I was surprised when I met Akoumi, yes. However, it would be a lie if I tell you that I didn't consider it…"

"This is weird…" Ami sighed. "Pluto warned us about knowing too much about the future… Now we both know that we'll be having kids, you'll most probably not even court me anymore…"

"Am I not doing that already? I just fetched you from school and brought you flowers!" he exclaimed.

"You are?" she looked astonished.

He laughed heartily with her reaction. "Only you earth senshis can make me laugh…" he said still chuckling and she blushed furiously.

"Besides, don't we have something already before I left?" He added as an afterthought.

She didn't answer him though, for in all honesty, he left her very confused four years ago.

"Well, here we are…" he said as he slowed down the car to park it.

Ami went out, not even waiting for him to open the car door for her and looked up at the building. "This was your old place…" she remarked.

Taiki offered her his arm and she took it. They entered the elevator and he punched the penthouse.

"Hey, that's not your floor… Where are we going?" she asked.

He grinned at her again. "I almost forgot that you were an idol chaser too until you exclaimed that this was our old place! And that that was not our floor…" He said teasingly and pointed at the lighted floor number on the panel. "Fan number 25 right?" He teased further and Ami shrank with embarrassment.

He looked pleased with himself and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's alright you know." He said while squeezing it. "Is this okay by the way?" he asked, indicating his arm around her shoulders.

Ami nodded but blushed further. She looked down at her feet and cannot think of anything to say.

Their elevator dinged indicating they have reached their destination. They went out and he steered her by her shoulders a few steps. Ami, still looking down at her feet, was surprised to see that the floor covering had changed from vinyl floor tiles to grass. She looked up. "Wow…" she said.

They were on the edge of a garden that surrounded a huge swimming pool. A hut was near one of the corners of the pool and music can be heard although softly on the background. They approached it and sat down on the floor of the hut. It seemed like no one else was there.

"Want to go for a swim?" he said, tilting his head towards the water.

Ami's eyes turned momentarily into excitement but slumped afterwards. She looked down at herself. "I couldn't swim in a pencil cut skirt you know…"

"Well, you could remove them all to swim freely." He said jokingly.

She bit her lip and looked at him warily.

"I was kidding!" he reacted defensively with the look she gave him. "Here" he said then reached for a bag that she didn't know was there in the hut. He pulled out from it a one-piece swimsuit. "Don't worry, that's new." He said as he handed it to her.

She thanked him with a big grin and took off to the ladies room to change. When she returned, she saw that he was already wearing his swimming trunks. They walked to the edge of the pool and Ami dove with all the perfectness she could muster; she wanted to impress him. When the momentum of the dive ran out, she looked back at him.

Taiki raised an eyebrow as if saying, 'That's what you got?' He then lifted his hands, pointed them to the air and jumped; he made a flip before landing perfectly also on the water. He stopped beside her.

"Very good…" Ami applauded him. "Now I know who your 'network' is, a friend of mine named Usagi?" she asked.

"No, your friends don't even know I'm here… What made you conclude it was Usagi?" he asked her.

"Because you probably won't approach Michiru for information about me!" she exclaimed.

"You're right, I wouldn't. So why Michiru and Usagi?" he asked again.

Ami looked unconvinced. "Only Usagi knows that I prefer swimming over going to the movies, she saw me doing laps once; and Michiru, we used to race each other." She explained. "We only always tied though…" she added as an afterthought.

"Hmmm… I see, but it really was just me thinking. Honest!" he said the last word to convince her. "You see, you use water attacks; that must mean you're attracted with water or have an affinity with water. You mentioned Michiru, and she also uses water attacks right?" he explained.

"That brain of yours never fails to amuse me…" she said, but she turned mischievous. "You say that I am attracted to water because I use water attacks; taking off from that premise…" she paused, sniggering slightly.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked, totally confused at what she was finding amusing.

"You don't remember your own attack? So does that mean you're attracted to…?" she laughed.

He caught on what she was finding so funny. "Why you!" he shouted at her, but she went underwater and swam fast away from him.

He went after her and trapped her, as he's a faster swimmer. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist so that she won't be able to glide away from him. Ami tried to flail free but to no avail. Their eyes locked, and with not much thought, like she's being drawn by the violet irises, she kissed him. He was surprised but kissed back. Their first real kiss together was happening underwater, they thought.

Although both of them can hold their breaths long, they realized they're running out of air. Taiki kicked the pool floor underneath them when he felt he can't breathe anymore and they shoot to the surface. They broke from the kiss and looked at each other. Both of them looked flushed and Ami was gasping for air more than him. He was still holding her in his arms and she didn't look like she's about to object.

"I am attracted to creation… or to every living thing… That is the significance of my attack…" He said it to clarify their previous, although extremely short, discussion while still puffing. "But I fell in love with only one living being… You…" he followed.

"Me? You love… Me…?" she asked, not that she didn't believe, it's just that she needs his confirmation.

"I do… I love you Ami." He confirmed warmly.

"Why…?" She had to find out; no one had found her that interesting before and voiced it. Yes, they were quite drawn to each other before he found out her senshi identity, but it was never said out loud. It was just shown thru gestures and occasional 'physical' contact.

He looked at her directly, like the answer to her question was obvious. "You always had that effect on me… I had an infatuation with Ami Mizuno way before I knew she was also Sailor Mercury. Your words always seem to linger on my head and I can even see your face reflected on the window although you're not there. I know your voice; I can distinguish it from afar and among groups of people. If you can remember it, Maker was always very willing to save Ami… She was hesitant however with Sailor Mercury because that would complicate things; and then she died for her. YOU died for me. I knew afterwards that if I were given a chance to be with you, I would grab it."

She then turned from looking up to him to resting her head on his chest, not saying anything but just feeling his heart beat. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Taiki asked, "Hey, want to grab something to eat?"

She let go of him and nodded. They waded towards the edge and got out of the water. He wrapped around her a thick towel, gathered their things and they headed to the elevator to go down to his unit.

Minako was trying her best to finish the essay she was writing while sitting by her table on the van. Her newly released album was playing on the stereo to keep her from dozing off. The director gave them a four hour break, and she grabbed that opportunity to finish her task rather than sleep. A voice spoke from the darkened corner and she almost jumped.

"What is that?" the voice asked.

She knew that voice, she was excited to hear it, but this paper's due for sending the next day; she thought.

"Homework" she said simply

The person behind the voice stepped into the light and out came Kou Yaten. He looked over her shoulders to see what it really was. "You're home schooling?" he asked in a tone like it was the last thing Minako would do.

"I am. Just because I got famous and all doesn't mean I have to be left behind by my friends on knowledge…" she said, and she knew she didn't sound convincing herself. "Look at Rei, she inherited a fortune from her dad, but she's still studying business. I am taking up Political Science majoring in Governance so that I'd have a background when Crystal Tokyo comes."

He was somewhat annoyed that she didn't jump at him upon revealing himself, he half expected her to; after all, she used to always do that before…

"How'd you get in here anyway?" she asked, making him more aggravated.

"I charmed your personal assistant" he answered.

She rolled her eyes, "well remind me to fire her".

Yaten can only take too much but held back. "Kiss the Star Light?" he asked, indicating the lyrics on the music playing.

"Huh?" she asked back, looking up distractedly.

He pointed to the CD player.

"Written by Makoto years ago… Way before we've met you." She responded and went back to her work.

He picked up the open CD case lying near the stereo. He read the title out loud, "Soldier of Love". He looked at her, "You're not trying to reveal yourself are you?" he asked, wanting to get her attention.

"No… That album actually is a compilation of love songs written by us. Usagi wrote four, Ami two, and Makoto only that one playing. Rei however, sang also the two songs she wrote. There's an ensemble by Michiru too." She explained while still not looking up.

"And the whole world knows that?" he inquired.

"Of course not! The album's shrouded in anonymity that's why people tend to be more curious. You can actually hear the five of us on the chorus of 'Believe in Love'; and yet, Rei was the only listed guest singer. Michiru's listed too. People know them; so it's just nonsense to hide them." She replied, pausing from her work but not looking up still.

He pushed the button on the remote to play 'Believe in Love' after looking it up at the track list. He also upped the volume but she doesn't seem to mind. Finally giving up, he pulled a chair to sit next to her.

"Give me an hour, then you'll have my attention." She said abruptly.

Now I'm the one waiting for you? He thought irritably but kept silent still. He watched her as she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and scratched and scribbled. There may have been more lines underneath her eyes as a result of working the spotlight, but she sure didn't look like she aged a day; he observed.

"There! That sounds good enough." She shouted happily after 40mins and smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Believe in Love is very obvious; you're lucky that earth people are not very receptive".

"True, but I still enjoyed doing this CD more than 'Route Venus'." She admitted but added, "That got me famous though, that was my first stunt."

"Because you'll have more freedom as to how the CD goes once people like you already" he offered.

She tilted her head in consideration, "That, and because this feels more personal… It feels more like a tribute to us rather than a commercial accessory."

He nodded his understanding of what she had said. "Hey, are you very much needed for the next scenes?" he suddenly asked.

"Not actually, why?" her eyes mirroring confusion

"Want to escape?" he suggested but knew she wouldn't resist

Her eyes widened, "how?"

He threw at her a large shirt with matching baggy pants. "You do have a handy baseball cap right?"

She didn't answer him but grabbed the clothes and hurried behind the divider serving as her dressing room.

When she emerged, he took her hand and pulled her towards the door. He opened it and looked out before they went together. Yaten led her to a car and they both went in.

"Where to?" he asked her.

She looked incredulous, "I thought you had something planned kidnapping me like that!" She answered but added before he could snap back at her, "Anywhere not public".

He then drove off. They sat in silence as they passed billboard after billboard of Minako. The promotional of 'Soldier of Love' has her posed and dressed like a flying angel and Rei was in a small corner aiming an arrow at her. Her movie advertisement, the one that gave her a Best Supporting Actress Nomination, has her wrapped in the arms of the lead actress while the lead man, dressed like a high ranking soldier, was pulling the woman away. Minako was posing like her bubbly self in the poster of the T. V. sit com she's a part of. There was a Minako eating at a fast food, a Minako wearing casual clothes, a Minako making a call through a cellular phone…

Yaten was overwhelmed; Mikouko told him that she's famous, he thought he understood. It turned out, their fame as The Three Lights was nothing compared to her shine now. He felt proud and happy for her.

"Yaten… Why are you back?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked back, not being able to hold it anymore also.

She looked at him seriously. "I am… but if a senshi was sent by her princess across the galaxy, then it means trouble…"

He glanced at her and saw that she was staring straight at him. "We thought it was trouble, that's why our princess sent me and Maker here. And then we found out that it's nothing really."

His answer seemed too vague for her, so she pushed. "So what was the 'thought-trouble-turning-to-be-nothing'?"

He sighed his resignation, he couldn't believe it himself; so he really don't know how to phrase it. "Do you know of a teenage guy that looks exactly like me except for having wide blue eyes and being blond?"

Oww… So this is about Mikouko… She thought. "I do, I've met him more than once."

"Good then, because this guy I was talking about has a twin of my Star Crystal, which would mean trouble if put in the normal sense. But since he's from the future, it's no trouble at all." He tried explaining it the best he could; she however, noticed that he had never even hinted ownership of him.

"You can't believe it? Or you can't accept it?" she voiced her hurt.

"I…" he was stumped; he still has not sorted his own feelings towards the existence of Mikouko. So to be asked directly by Minako, leads him feeling bad about himself.

His confused look had done it; it had hurt Minako more, so tears were slowly forming although she wanted to blink it away.

"What kind of a man are you? Wait, you're not a man. Even though! He's still yours and you can't even accept him?" she shouted at him.

He fell silent, like he was slapped directly by her. He didn't know how to respond.

"And to think, he even has a sister! I must really be stupid to fall for you." She added angrily.

She wanted to get out of the car but there were lots of people on the street; and she doesn't want to land on the headline again so she stayed put.

He knows he had to calm her. "Please stop crying… It's just…"

"Just?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I was born and raised as a woman… I may have been thoroughly attracted to your shine but I never thought I would have that courage to actually pursue you…" he answered, but was not sure if it would sound good enough. "Apparently I eventually would have that courage, and apparently I would shout it out to the stars because Mikouko told me that your future self has a shining star tattoo… I'm just not used to falling for anyone, let alone a woman!" he added, totally unsure of what to say.

"Why did you then bother to see me when you can't even accept our future unfolded to you?" she asked, thoroughly hurt by his words.

"Because!" He shouted at her and suddenly stepped on the breaks. He went out and he flung open the passenger seat door. He pulled Minako out by the wrist and dragged her to the middle of a darkened alley. He pushed her against the wall but not as roughly as he did to her the last time.

"What the?…" Minako had no idea what he was doing but his palm glowed and he rested it over her heart. She suddenly was filled with a mixture of emotions she can't explain but she knows is not hers. Yaten rested his head on her shoulder, "This is my innate ability as a person of the heart. You have it too", he whispered.

She felt warmth, longing, excitement, joy, confusion, and admiration, desire, hopelessness, tranquility, fondness and finally love…

He felt her body temperature rising so he looked up from her neck and what he saw amazed him. The Venus sign was shining brightly on her forehead and her aura was visibly showing to him. He has touched her and had awakened her ability, he thought.

She enveloped him then into an embrace and he felt like he was drowning with the intenseness of the emotions she was pouring on him.

Their glow died down after a while but their understanding of each other deepened. They walked hand in hand back to the car and he drove off again.

If it were not for Taiki's arm that draped around her waist, Ami may have thought that last night was just a dream. It happened so fast after all and looking back now, she surely acted very much unlike herself. She peeked at her wrist watch, 3:00am it displayed. She then lifted his arm very carefully so as not to wake him and stood up. She went about the room to gather all her things and the clothes she was wearing before they went swimming. She slipped out as quietly as she could and headed towards the common toilet and bath of their unit.

Minako was absorbed in her own thoughts as she quietly walked down the hallway to find the bathroom. She needed to change her clothes and sneak out before daybreak or risk being seen sleeping over at a guy's house; an equally famous guy at that also. She still was wondering what made her give her all to Yaten that soon and that fast that she didn't notice that she was already near her destination; then she saw a figure walking towards her, coming from the other room she knew was Taiki's. The figure was way too short to be Taiki so she squinted to see well.

"Yaten?" the figure asked shakily and tentatively.

Minako was surprised, she knew that voice! She walked a few more steps nearer the light coming from the bathroom and so did the figure.

"Ami? What are you doing here?" she asked, recognizing her friend.

"Mina?" Ami was equally surprised at seeing her.

They stared and their gazes travelled from head to foot of each other. Both were barefoot and carrying their bundle of clothes. Minako was wearing just a t-shirt and Ami was wearing a pajama shirt only; and both garments looked way too big to be theirs.

"It's not like what you think!" they said defensively together and they both felt their blushes forming.

"Well come on, we need to hurry…" Minako urged after a while of their awkward silence.

Ami followed her into the bathroom and soon they were sneaking out. They had no other choice but to walk because even if there was public transportation available, Minako might be recognized; so they decided to head into Ami and Makoto's apartment as it was nearer.

"I'm glad I can share this with a friend…" Minako told Ami as they were walking and she just smiled at her.

Minako wanted to show just how thankful she really is so she let her hand glow and touched Ami on the shoulder. She abruptly stopped walking after the touch and turned towards her. Minako smiled, knowing that her friend was shocked with her new ability; however, Ami looked at her in the eye and her mind suddenly exploded with the thought, 'I'm thankful too'. Minako was stunned and speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

*** Chapter 6 – Baby's Day Out**

Usagi had decided to hang out with the next generation senshis as she had known from Makoto that two of her friends just got home and were knocked-out; most probably won't wake up until afternoon.

"Chibiusa… When is your birthday?" Usagi asked casually as they were watching the t. v.

"July…" she started to answer, not really paying attention, but caught herself. "Why are you asking me this?" she asked back, suspiciously.

"Because I think I'm pregnant…" Usagi admitted and everyone turned towards Chibiusa with the confession made.

She stood up and approached the calendar on the back of the front door. She flipped a few pages and extended out nine of her fingers. She folded each, one by one, as she was counting the months backwards. She faced Usagi again and smiled.

"You should be! If you weren't, I would have suggested you get it on tonight with Mamoru…" she answered with a joke.

"Congratulations!" Hotaru, Yuri and Yuko squealed and came to hug her. The two boys however, just grinned widely at her.

Hotaru patted her tummy fondly, "Two Chibiusa's at one time eh? I can't wait to see her."

"I am then?" Usagi asked for confirmation.

"I'm not a doctor okay? Why don't you go and see one? I and Hotaru would accompany you." Chibiusa answered her and she nodded.

Mamoru was cooking dinner for his wife and himself when he noticed that she was looking at him directly but her eyes seemed unfocused. There was a dreamy atmosphere around her and a grin was gracing her lips. Her legs where swinging too as she sat on the high stool while her elbows were supporting her head by her chin on the prep table.

"You seem happy for a person recently told that an assassin's after her…" Mamoru commented while chopping the vegetables.

"Huh?" was Usagi's monosyllabic reply; she didn't even catch what he was saying.

"Usako…" Mamoru said slowly while putting the chopped vegetables on the boiling liquid. "What could possibly be making you so happy that you can't even hear me?" he teased as he got his wife's attention.

"Can you remember the very first day that I met all of them?" she asked him.

"Who?" he got lost following what she was saying as her reply was so far away from his question.

"Ami… Rei… Makoto… Minako…" she paused, "I met Ami because Luna suspected her of being a youma, although I must admit that brain of hers is monstrous; I met Rei because of a disappearing bus, the two of you started dating afterwards; Makoto beat up a group of mean guys for me when I accidentally bumped into one of them, imagine it was just her first day at our school; and Sailor V saved us from Kunzite but we didn't recognize Minako the next day."

Mamoru was listening but had no idea what she was driving at so he kept silent.

She continued, "We were all very young then, and we don't always agree with each other, Rei especially, but now…" another long pause, "Now I can't imagine living without them… Each and every one of them…"

Mamoru gave her an understanding smile while bringing out the plates and setting them on the table. Usagi stood up and helped him.

"They have been my family for a long time; but nowadays, I have you and Chibiusa…" she said to him meaningfully but he didn't catch up. He just continued setting their dinner on the table.

"Mamoru… I just told you I have Chibiusa!" she repeated exasperatedly.

"What?" he asked distractedly.

She sighed. He can be slow sometimes, she thought. She then went to get a cardboard on top of the refrigerator. She showed it to him and he saw that it was a black and white picture with a white dot on the center.

"I am seven weeks pregnant…" she pointed to the dot, "See that? That's our Chibiusa in here." She finished by patting her belly.

The chopsticks he was holding landed on the floor and his mouth was gaping. He shook his head a little, trying to gain focus. When he had recovered, he got close to her and lifted her slightly and kissed her.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted happily still holding her. "I'm going to be a dad!" he repeated more loudly. He let go of her and approached the balcony of their apartment "I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted to the whole world and was answered by dog barks. He went back to her and hugged her again.

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm at the news.

Usagi had called her best friends to come at Rei's but didn't tell them why. As usual, she was late and wasn't surprised to see them all already there when she opened the door. What did surprise her was the presence of the two Star Lights, Motoki, Yuichiro, Hotaru and the future senshis.

"Surprise!" everyone cheered; and as soon as Usagi stepped in, she was enveloped by hugs and everyone was giving their congratulations.

"You just had to tell everyone, don't you?" Usagi scolded Chibiusa.

"Well, I had to make sure I'm celebrated!" she answered with a wide grin. "Where's Mamoru?" she asked, noticing that Usagi was alone.

Usagi took one of the seats. "Work; he said he needs to earn double now; now that you're on the way."

"You told him already?" Chibiusa asked curiously. "How'd he take it?"

"Yep! Last night… He was quite excited; he was shouting it out loud too actually… It was… quite embarrassing…" Usagi admitted with a blush.

Makoto thumped her on the back. "That's just normal for guys I guess… You'll like what we've prepared." And she stood up to serve everyone's meal. Rei and Motoki helped her.

"Where's Seiya?" Usagi asked the lights.

"Not here." Yaten replied smugly.

Rei reentered the room, carrying a tray loaded with baked goodies. "How far are we?" she asked Usagi.

"Seven weeks…" Usagi replied while reaching out to the tray before Rei could place it on the table.

"He'll be visiting soon though, along with the princess. They wanted to meet the half-Kinmoukian, half-human princes." Taiki answered Usagi's question properly.

Motoki returned carrying the drinks while Makoto carried the other finger foods on a tray.

"If the queen is already seven weeks pregnant…" Yuko said thoughtfully and almost to herself but got the attention of everyone.

"Oh yeah, I'm exactly just a month older than you right?" Chibiusa suddenly remembered and Yuko nodded.

There was a sudden loud crash because of the shattering of glass bottles on the floor and everyone was splashed with soda. Taiki's reflexes however, caught the tray that Makoto almost dropped. The couple was looking at each other wide eyed and with mouths gaping; not noticing everyone wiping off the liquid on their faces and clothes.

"Are you…?" Motoki asked hesitantly.

"I… I don't know…" Makoto answered truthfully.

"But we…" he said

"Yes we… Three weeks ago…" she finished

Although their sentences were incomplete and vague, everyone understood; and although everyone was also a bit annoyed with being bathed in soda, no one voiced it.

"I think a visit to the doctor is in order." Ami suggested but was not sure if it got through them though because they were still staring at each other.

"People!" Rei shouted, and it snapped the couple's gaze. "This is great! Now were celebrating two baby showers instead of one. Congratulations!"

Everyone followed her lead and said their congratulations also to the still quite unsettled Makoto.

"Hey Yuri! You don't happen to be born within the next nine months?" Minako asked to tease the upbeat Rei.

"Oh shut up!" Rei snapped at her.

Yuri however got on Minako's plan quickly. "Nope… I've got an elder brother you know…" she answered.

"You do?" Yuichiro inquired.

"Yeah… but I can't seem to remember his birthday…" she sounded thoughtful but a wicked grin was crossing her lips as her parents were holding on to her every word.

"Guilty!" Minako teased further and Rei shot at her a murderous glare.

Chibiusa wanted to even out the playing field, two of them were still staying clean; she thought. She decided to divert the spotlight to them.

"Akoumi's and Mikouko's birthdays are easy enough to remember…" she began and got the blush she was expecting from Minako and Ami. "They fall on the same date…"

"What?!" Ami and Minako blurted, gagging on some pastries. Now that kind of reaction wasn't expected by Chibiusa, or by the other inner senshis for that matter for this was the first day they saw the Star Lights back after all…

With the help of some thumps on the back, the stuck foods flew off to the other sides of the table.

"This is starting to be a messy get-together…" Hotaru whined.

Ami and Minako turned to each other guiltily and gulped the huge lumps on their throats. Taiki and Yaten also looked to each other with unreadable expressions but not a word came out.

"We were born during the time of Crystal Tokyo" Akoumi rescued them before any conclusion can be made by anyone.

The two women both gave an audible sigh of relief and wiped the sweats on their foreheads. They elicited raised eyebrows from their three best friends with that.

"Truth is, it has been a long standing joke in the kingdom that you two are timing each other." Chibiusa added. "You were married the same day, gave birth to your first-borns the same day and even Aiko and Mizuko share the same birthday."

Minako and Ami turned a deeper shade and both seemed clammed up.

"That blush is the nearest to a confession you'll ever get from Ami!" Makoto teased, happy that she's not the topic anymore.

"My! My! Aren't we all a bit too guilty today?" Usagi asked and the youngsters laughed. "You Star Lights are pretty fast shooting stars eh? Imagine, it didn't even take you a week!"

"And Minako has the nerve to tease me non-stop!" Rei added, happy for her revenge.

"But I caught you on the act!" Minako retorted but caught herself. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her gaping mouth. "Sorry!" she hurriedly followed.

Rei was very red with rage. All eyes turned to the two of them and their three best friends prepared themselves to hold onto Rei to keep her from killing Minako.

The next movements however, indisposed everyone. Minako suddenly clutched her chest, like she was having a heart attack, fear very apparent on her eyes. "Hate…" she breathed.

Rei was perplexed and her anger was instantly replaced by concern upon the look of terror on Minako's face. "No, I don't hate you…" She said, approaching her; thinking that she was the cause of what Minako was going through.

Everyone then heard a loud thud. They turned to see Ami bent on the floor, clutching her head like she was having some serious migraine. "Haruka… Michiru…" she said audibly.

"They're still overly sensitive…" Taiki said, as he picked up Ami and supported her into a sitting position.

Yaten placed one of his palms on Minako's back. "But who sent the waves?" he asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter who! We need to hurry!" Ami yelled and wriggled free from Taiki's arms.

Minako suddenly stood up. "Stay here!" She ordered to Usagi and Makoto who both had no idea what was going on anyway. She looked at Ami and they nodded towards each other.

"Mercury Eternal, Make Up!"

"Venus Eternal, Make Up!"

Taiki and Yaten ran out of the room fast upon hearing the two shout their transformation phrases. They were closely followed by Akoumi and Mikouko.

Mercury and Venus got out of the room and flew to the sky. The youngsters caught on what was happening so they ran outside also and transformed. This left Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Motoki and Yuichiro very confused.

"What was…?" Usagi asked to no one in particular.

"We can still follow them!" Makoto stood up

Rei stood up but held her arm. "No you're not! You heard Venus!"

"Look, I know what I'm doing! Don't make me sit here while knowing that my closest friends have their necks on the line." Makoto told her.

"I'll follow them okay? I promise to bring them back." Rei said with all sincerity.

Makoto was unconvinced. "I CAN do something for them. I can't just wait when I've seen the three of you almost dead already!"

"We don't have time to argue…" Usagi said while standing up also.

Rei sighed her resignation.

"Mars Eternal, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Eternal, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Motoki caught on what the three were planning to do. He wanted to stop Makoto but they had already run outside. He and Yuichiro followed and saw three specs of wings in the air.

"Damn it! She's pregnant!" Motoki said disapprovingly. Yuichiro shoved to his face a set of keys. "Drive…" he said.

"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!"

The two arrived just in time to block soaring energy balls towards Haruka and Michiru who were with their backs on a fence; trapped by two youmas. They covered their eyes with their arms as the debris from the resulting explosion scattered everywhere. When the dust settled, they looked up and saw Mercury and Venus hovering above them.

The youmas grabbed the momentary fogginess caused by the collision of powers and took flight towards the air-borne senshis with energy balls forming on both of their hands.

"Venus, Love…"

"Mercury, Aqua…"

They wanted to block it, but it was too late. The four energy balls were already gathering speed towards them fast and their only option is to dodge it.

"Star, Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star, Gentle Uterus!"

The attacks came from a blue haired Maker and a blond Healer. It blocked the energy balls but the resulting explosion blasted also the two winged senshis towards the ground. The long haired Maker and Healer both jumped to catch the falling Mercury and Venus respectively.

"Mars, Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"

"Moon, Spiral Heart Attack!"

The future senshis finished off the youmas. Sailor Saturn however, approached her pseudo parents.

"Are you alright?" she asked them.

They both nodded but their attention was not on her. It was on the leather clad senshi that approached Saturn from the back. She tapped her with her pointer finger and Saturn spun around on the smiling blond.

"Now it's you whose transformation was not put to use…" she teased.

"I'm tired of fainting anyway…" She answered smugly.

A car screeched to a stop at the same time as three more senshis landed beside them. Motoki and Yuichiro hurriedly approached them but suddenly stopped when something else caught their attention. Venus has her head leaning comfortably on the full chest of a leather clad senshi carrying her bridal style and so was Mercury.

"Did you know that Minako and Ami were a… a…" Motoki asked Yuichiro who was also gaping at the odd pair.

"A Haruka? No…" Yuichiro answered Motoki.

Haruka heard it and flexed her fist while approaching them. The two didn't notice her because they were so taken by the woman to woman affection near them.

"But they've got boyfriends too… That must mean they're a… a… a…" Motoki stated but can't quite put a word to describe what he was trying to say.

"A… a… A bi?" Yuichiro stuttered and offered.

Venus and Mercury laughed with how the two were trying to define them. Healer and Maker then put them on a standing position, amused also by the conversation the two men were having.

"But I have known them…" Yuichiro reasoned but was unable to finish because Haruka had already hit them both on the top of their heads with her fists.

"Since when did MY name become an adjective?" she bellowed at them and everyone went laughing at the scene.

"We've got something to tell you…" Usagi tried to start.

It was a Monday morning and they; the inners, Haruka and Michiru; were gathered at the Crown's.

"Like what? Something like this?" Haruka asked and got a folded newspaper inside her jacket and threw it in front of the people opposite her.

They gathered around it but Ami and Minako instantly gasped at the series of pictures beneath the article title. The first showed Ami and Taiki hugging outside of a school, while Taiki was holding a bouquet on Ami's back. The second one looked like Minako and Yaten making out in an alley. Minako's head was tilted upwards and Yaten's hand was on her chest while his head was partially hidden by her neck. The last photo contained a time reflection on the corner showing 3:30am; Minako and Ami can be seen sneaking out from a building.

"So how many times do you plan on landing the news this week?" Haruka asked as soon as she saw that they had finished reading.

"It wasn't intentional…" Ami answered her almost in a whisper.

Haruka stared at her. "Of all people, Ami!" She said in frustration. "Of course it wasn't, but you guys keep popping up in the newspapers recently. First, Makoto's engagement to a wealthy businessman; but that was understandable. Second, Rei's engagement; but that's okay also. Then Rei and Minako's accident; but they didn't want that. Then the press conference, but that was decided by everyone. Now this…" She paused to give emphasis. "Back with the Lights within ONE Night" She quoted the article title. "What's with those lights that make you act like sixteen year olds? We have an enemy and you're exposing yourselves…"

"I have been insulted enough already by that article… I don't need anyone telling me I'm being careless, because I am not." Minako stated, looking away from Haruka and steadying her heaving chest.

The article had indeed made her look like an easy-to-get dumb blond. Ami wasn't insulted much because that wouldn't make people gossip anyway; plus they couldn't categorize her as dumb. Minako on the other hand is news; whatever she's done in private or public would land on the newspapers, as long as there are reporters around and as long as people would certainly gossip about it.

"I'm sorry…" Haruka broke the lingering silence after what Minako had said. "I should have known you guys would always follow your heart… It is not a bad thing; it brought us all here where we presently are… It's just that, my main role in our shared lives is to keep you safe from wandering elements of the galaxy. That is the reason I did what I did years ago and that is also the reason I think this way. I never would want to see any of you hurt, it makes me feel useless."

Haruka looked down, a bit ashamed for reprimanding them for landing on the newspapers again. "I may have phrased it wrongly; but, I want to understand you now just as much as I want to protect you…"

After saying that, Haruka was enveloped by a group hug. It surprised her so much that she blushed.

"Okay, okay… Enough… Thank you…" Haruka untangled herself from their mass of arms and Michiru laughed at her priceless reaction.

"You are so sweet…" Minako cooed and Haruka turned a deeper shade.

"So does this mean you're okay with Mina, Ami and the Lights?" Usagi asked.

Haruka nodded but followed with, "Do I have a choice? Their destiny's set."

"No it's not… We always have a choice. Remember the version of the future we went into previously?" Ami asked and the four nodded their agreement. "No one among us there were in our eternal forms; neither were we married and Chibiusa had never mentioned a playmate before."

"Oh yeah… Come to think about it, that must have changed already" Rei agreed thoughtfully.

"But we can still remember it, so it must have happened still. Would our memories change if the future changed?" Makoto inquired and everyone fell silent thinking the same thing.

"I have a theory… I don't know if Pluto would back it up though…" Ami said and everyone was now waiting for her plausible explanation. "Taking into consideration where our present enemy came from, and Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9; there must be a multitude of alternate and parallel realities existing and crossing with each other because of our day to day decisions. The future we went into previously may still have happened that's why we can remember it; but it is now in an alternate universe. That is no longer our future but Diamond still came because Chibiusa appears to remember going back to our time previously. She may have come to an alternate of our past whose account is very near the one we had. Come to think about it, we may have actually been thinking that Chibiusa is one and the same with who we met years ago but she may not actually be. We may have rescued an alternate future of ourselves; or we may not actually see our past selves travelling to help us in the future with Diamond."

Silence hovered over them and they all looked thoughtful. "That'd make sense…" Michiru agreed after a while. "Pluto has warned us that knowing your future changes the future itself; that must mean that it is eternally changing."

"I prefer this future anyway…" Usagi said seriously. "I know all of you have dedicated your lives to me; but I'm the happiest when you too are happy. Time would come that we could grow weary; it is comforting for me to know that each of you has a family to turn to." She smiled at them and everyone smiled back their appreciation for her concern.

Haruka, sensing that the talk turned emotional, tried to lighten it up. "So what were you doing in that alley?" she asked mischievously at Minako.

She was then surprised by the non-changing serious look on Minako's face. "That's the other thing we wanted to tell you." She transferred seat and sat directly beside Haruka. She let her hand glow underneath the table and touched her on her knee. Haruka was awed; she saw the steady aura surrounding Minako and the faint light coming from her forehead that was covered by the cap she was wearing.

When the glow died down, Haruka looked at Minako questioningly. "How…?"

"Yaten awakened my inner ability as an empath by sharing with me his heart. I am now one with him." She told her quietly.

"That's not all though…" Ami addressed Haruka. They looked at each other and Haruka was suddenly filled with messages that she knows are not spoken by the people around her.

Makoto reached up and let fall Ami's hair so it'd cover the glowing mercury sign on her forehead. She began explaining.

"I really have no idea how Taiki awakened my ability as a psychic. All I knew was…" she suddenly stopped and blushed and looked downwards; making everyone instantly suspicious.

"What was that?" Rei asked with a smirk.

"Go on… We won't laugh…" Makoto urged, but the wide grin on her face was betraying her.

Michiru laughed and everyone turned towards her. "You girls are amazing! You still can't stay serious for even just an hour!"

Usagi reasoned with her, "But we don't know the whole story too!" She turned towards Ami, "You were saying?"

She shook her head and she looked like a tomato by now. Usagi and Makoto prodded her nonstop on both sides so she relented knowing that they won't give up.

"He-was-hovering-over-me-and-he-stared-at-me-directly-in-the-eye-and-he-began-talking-to-my-mind!" she hurriedly confessed.

Everyone was stunned, trying to digest the seemingly bullet fast statement that was said.

"Hovering over you like…?" Minako clarified.

"Yes that!" Ami shouted, cutting her question and sliding downwards under the table.

Everyone giggled including Haruka and Michiru.

"It's okay…" Makoto urged Ami; pulling her upwards to her seat while giving a warning look at the others to shut up.

Haruka and Michiru acted as if to stand up. "That's it? No more confessions?" Michiru asked, thinking that that was the last because the inners looked very less serious.

Usagi looked up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you; I'm pregnant."

"You are?" they asked together eerily with their faces pasted with worry.

"And me too…" Makoto seconded as casually as Usagi had told it.

They both fell back on their seats and the worry expressions deepened.

"Do you have any idea as to what the implication of this is?" Michiru asked sternly.

"Yes. The queen needs more protection now from us more than ever." Rei answered.

"But one of her toughest protectors needs just as much!" Haruka said.

Makoto defended defiantly. "No I don't! They have already targeted me remember? And no harm befell me…"

"At the expense of Minako!" Haruka growled and then caught herself. "No offense, but I do think you guys need us more at this instant".

"You don't have to worry that much… We can sense attacks now; everything will be alright." Minako affirmed and Ami nodded. "That's how we found out about you yesterday."

"And you have placed yourselves in great danger by rescuing us… It's not that we're not grateful; it's just that we can't afford to lose any life." Michiru countered.

"If it wasn't for the present and future Star Lights, you would've been toast!" Haruka can't believe she actually said that but held her ground.

"So what do you proposed we do?" Usagi asked everyone. "Even if we all do stick together always, we're still no match…"

A long silence befell them. After a few minutes of contemplation, Rei broke it.

"Train" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

*** Chapter 7 – The Face of the Enemy; The Identities of the Senshis**

Two shooting stars streaked the night sky and seemingly landed together on the rooftop of a building.

Yaten and Taiki were both obviously waiting and instantly bowed at the glowing light.

"Princess, welcome." They said together and stood up.

Two females now stood in front of them when they looked up. The black haired one however detransformed and became a man.

"Hi!" Kou Seiya greeted them both merrily.

Kaykyuu smiled at their apparent happy reunion. "Have you told them yet?" she asked the two.

There were guilty looks on their faces and both looked like they didn't know how to start.

"Hmmm…" The princess sighed. "Why don't we talk about this inside? It's freezing out here…"

With that, Yaten turned and lead the procession to the elevator to go down their floor. They entered their unit and Kaykyuu made herself at home. She sat down on their couch as Seiya busied himself with unpacking both of their things on each of their rooms.

Taiki and Yaten took the seats opposite their princess but were both quite uneasy and kept moving from one position to another. She noticed their gestures so decided to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell them about your sons from the other possible future?" she asked directly.

No one answered her but they stopped moving.

"Taiki?" she nudged, knowing that he would break easier to her questioning.

"Because I can't tell Ami that I bore a son that is after her life for producing our son" Taiki answered as low toned as he could.

She nodded. "Yaten?" she implored on the other.

"Because I can't admit to anyone that I would've married a man if Minako didn't become my wife" he confessed, greatly shamed.

Kaykyuu nodded her head slowly again, her intent looks boring into them. "I can sense pretty powerful emotions from you both… I take it that you have joined souls with them already?" she asked, although she knew the answer. She needed them to bare all for their own sakes. They slowly nodded.

"So you are aware that you have wakened their abilities by becoming one with them?" She inquired; she also knew the answer to this but she's making them realize with their own admittances. They nodded again.

"But do you know that they can sense them now?" she asked, this time she didn't know the answer but have a strong feeling that she does.

She was right, they nodded again. "We saw them react to their waves." Yaten admitted.

The two prepared for the coming sermon. They have been ordered to earth to warn the senshis about two opposing futures involving them and the two inner senshis. They however, favored the more convenient way by waking their abilities and letting them find out the truth themselves.

"You joined souls with them with the hope that they would take kindly to the truth and not leave you for not telling them directly. You took advantage of their feelings towards you and of their pure hearts knowing that they easily forgive. That is cowardice my lights… You, of all people should have understood their feelings for being women and royalties yourselves. No matter what the custom on Earth is, you should not have disgraced them. You should have given them a choice." She scolded.

"But princess! It was never our intention to take advantage." Yaten defended himself.

"And the joining of souls affects us more than them… It sealed us to them without them knowing." Taiki joined in.

Kaykyuu raised an eyebrow. "But isn't that exactly what you have wanted? Have you not hoped that by sealing yourselves to the Earth senshis, your future with them would be more established? Didn't you get excited even when you met your possible sons to them? Didn't you somehow wish that the alternate would just disappear if you took action now?" she asked and they couldn't even nod or shake their heads. They knew she knew.

"You must understand that your lack of affection and acceptance towards those kids of yours in the alternate future caused this present trouble. If you keep up with this attitude, their hearts will continue to rot with the denial they're receiving from you." Kaykyuu admonished.

"Our alternate selves did that! Not us." Yaten hissed. "Sorry, your majesty" he quickly followed.

"Why do you think they still are alive?" she asked them but bewildered looks answered her. "It is because they still have the probability to exist even up to this time. Your selves and your alternate selves are one up to this point in time."

The two lights looked away and Kaykyuu's voice has relaxed. "Why are you so one-sided with your affections? You exhibited fondness even in the way you reported to me about Akoumi and Mikouko; but I cannot seem to feel any tenderness from you towards Polaris and Orion when they were the ones who made an effort to know you. They are still your kids just as much as you admit fatherhood to the offspring of the Earth senshis."

"What do you propose we should have done? Stayed away from Ami and Minako? You also know that that'd make us quit on life!" Taiki can't control himself anymore.

"You should have told them the whole truth! You should not have bound them without them knowing the consequences. You should have told them that you changed their futures intentionally." Kaykyuu continued to rebuke.

The two looked defeated, they knew she was right.

She looked at them softer this time. "My lights… You don't only decide for yourselves. You are descendants of the stars and they are descendants of the planets. Your choices have greater bearing than normal people; it can affect two galaxies. I was never against your love towards the Earth senshis; I am fond of them also because they truly are the most beautiful living things. Help them cope with the implications of the future you offered them. I refuse to let them be hurt, even by own senshis."

They both looked at her, thankful for her understanding and guidance.

"But, I am giving you only one last chance to tell them yourselves before I approach their queen." She followed and they nodded.

"If Yaten can awaken Minako's ability and Taiki can awaken Ami's, maybe Seiya can awaken mine." Makoto said conversationally as she, Usagi and Rei sat on the temple steps waiting for the others to arrive.

Luna jumped in front of her from Usagi's lap. "Would you have done what they did?" She asked her.

"Meaning?" Makoto asked back as Usagi and Rei stared at the cat also, waiting for her explanation.

"When Serenity became one with Endymion in the past, it sparked a revolution. That tends to happen when crystal holders decide to enter into a union. Technically, it shouldn't have been a problem because the moon really has no other choice but rotate around the Earth; that maybe the reason that the relationship actually worked this time, but it still had many consequences. Now, imagine the consequences of a planet joining a star that is million miles away." The cat let them hung their heads. They needed to understand the gravity of the situation, she thought.

"What's that got to do with our innate abilities?" Rei asked.

"Some senshis are born fully aware of their powers and abilities. The queen of the moon however, decided to let you live your lives normally unless strictly needed so she sealed off your powers and abilities within yourselves. Your powers awakened when the princess of the moon was in trouble. Now your abilities on the other hand needs awakening from someone of your kind." The cat paused and saw that they were listening intently so she continued. "Awakening the ability is a process. First, you touch the being by sharing your own ability that is matching your target. Then, you linger in the touch; merging hearts in the case of Minako and merging minds in the case of Ami. Lastly, you let it overtake you. You join souls, body, heart, mind and spirit. Minako and Ami committed something more than just sex with the Star Lights because of the simple fact that they all are crystal holders. They bound themselves to senshis that could destroy them. Neither would now live without the other. That is the law of gravity. It pulls you. And a star has a way greater pull than a planet."

A lingering silence hovered over them.

"But I trust the Lights… They wouldn't destroy Mina and Ami…" Usagi said to Luna.

"You have always trusted them…" It was Artemis. "Not consciously I would agree; but where do you reckon this chaos came from?" he asked them and was pleased silently that they don't have an answer.

"But we can't blame everything on the Lights… Even the two of us have chosen to change our destinies." Rei said, indicating Makoto also.

"No one's blaming them Rei… We are just concerned too for Mina and Ami. They may have taken a choice that they haven't fully comprehended yet." Artemis explained softly.

Usagi looked doubtful and she needed to voice her opinion and defend her friends. "I've always respected you Artemis, Luna, but I don't think that Mina and Ami will do something consciously without thinking of consequences. They may be in love; but after everything we have gone through, they're not people to act rashly anymore. Tragedies and heavy responsibilities in life could change a person greatly you know…"

"I hope you're right Usagi… I do hope you're right…" Luna commented.

Just then, just like when you're speaking of a person, they showed up. Minako and Yaten, Ami and Taiki, walked up the temple steps. They approached the three sitting, greeted and since seeing they're not complete yet, took seats beside them.

"Hey genius! Mind going home more often?" Makoto told Ami as she sat beside her.

"Sorry Mako, my bad…" Taiki answered for her.

Ami patted Makoto's belly. "How is she?" she asked.

"Fine…" she answered.

"And the mother?" she asked concerned.

"Fine, but missing her housemate." Makoto told Ami with a smile and Ami gave her a hug.

"You too! You're worst than before Mina! Dust is accumulating in your room!" Rei scolded Minako.

"Why can't you just admit that you miss me like Makoto did to Ami?" Minako whined.

Everyone laughed, knowing that it was what Rei really wanted to say. Haruka and Michiru arrived while their giggles still echo on the grounds.

"Ah, they're laughing… This is a good sign." Michiru told Haruka.

Haruka nodded and they approached the group who greeted them. They then all began to stand up and walk towards the temple's training grounds.

The inners plus Haruka and Michiru all placed their Henshin Pens on a long plank of wood as they stand in a line facing it. They counted seven steps and each started to concentrate and meditate. The future Ami urged them to master their powers right? That must be the solution to this, they concluded. So now, they all meet at the temple everyday to train for at least two hours a day even if that would fall at night time.

They all began to glow, and then flicker instantly. This continued well into the night until Minako had conjured a decent glow. "Venus Eternal, Make Up." She whispered and the others opened slightly an eye to peek at her. Nothing happened.

"Damn!" she said exhausted and the others fully opened their eyes now.

Usagi sat on her legs on the ground. "I'm tired… Can we take a break?"

Rei, who would normally scold Usagi for being so relaxed at training, this time, acceded to her request.

"Sure… Let's get inside." She said and everyone followed her and plopped themselves on comfortable seats once they got in.

"How are we doing?" Makoto asked the lights.

"Definitely better than yesterday… You all now glow and then flicker almost instantly but glow again but flicker again…" Taiki responded.

"How is that better then?" Haruka asked.

Yaten snorted. "Because at least, something happened… We were bored yesterday you know."

Haruka rolled her eyes. It has always made her wonder why Minako fell for Yaten.

"How did you maintain the aura though?" Rei asked Minako.

Minako furrowed her eyebrows while thinking of a plausible explanation of how she did it. "I felt some connection… Not with the crystal though but with my planet itself."

"You're lucky that Venus is near Earth then… That worked because planets are bigger, easier to concentrate on but is also harder to draw power from unless you're relatively near." Taiki explained.

"Then that must work effectively for me!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yeah… Why not try it tomorrow? You're way nearer to Earth than any of us." Ami approved.

Makoto suddenly stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry…" She said.

Usagi stood up also and happily joined her. Their discussion was abruptly stopped, but the people left understood. They sighed as their eyes followed the two who left.

"Well, that must be it for tonight… I've got to go; I've a got to memorize some lines and shoot some scenes." Minako said and bid them goodbye. Yaten went with her.

One by one, each decided to either leave or follow the two on the kitchen. Surprisingly enough, it was Michiru and Haruka who joined them. Ami acted to go with them also but Taiki held her back. "I need to talk to you" he whispered as quietly as he could.

She heard the seriousness in his voice so she turned and pulled him towards the back of the shrine.

"Can we go somewhere more private? I mean, somewhere no one can hear us…" Taiki begged.

Ami hugged him tight. "You might want to transform, or else your fans would think you dumped your geek girlfriend for an angel."

He was utterly confused, first by the tightness of Ami's embrace and then secondly, by what she said.

"Mercury eternal, Make Up." She whispered

Understanding dawned on him. "Maker Star Power, Make Up." He whispered also after clipping his Star Yell.

Mercury took flight vertically; up and up they went until they saw the temple grounds as dots already.

Makoto saw them took flight for she went out looking for Ami. "There she goes again…" She sighed following them with her eyes as Usagi approached her.

Usagi wrapped an arm around Makoto's waist. "She'll be back… But for now, let's be content at having each other. Okay?" she smiled.

Makoto nodded and looked down at Usagi. "Yeah…" she answered and smiled back.

"Don't let go of me…" Maker told Mercury as they reached higher still.

This made her laugh. They however landed shortly on the viewing deck of a telecommunication transmission tower.

"How far up are we?" She asked as she marveled at the sight around her.

"182.00 meters AMSL" Mercury answered her with a wide grin. "Private enough for you?" she asked knowing that she gave her request literally. No one would actually hear them here, because no one could reach them unless they could fly.

Maker nodded, leaned on the railing and turned serious even though her love was grinning at her widely. "Ami… The future you knew doesn't include me" she began.

"I know; but not anymore…" she replied simply.

"You have to know the truth… I am to be blamed for changing your destiny. I sealed you to me when we did 'it'. You now can't live without me." Maker continued; she has to anyway, before her courage fail her again.

Mercury took a deep breath and stared at her in the eye. "Usagi is thankful to you for doing so…"

Maker was taken aback. "She is? Please explain."

She obliged. "If Makoto didn't know that I would have a kid, she wouldn't have said yes to Motoki's proposal. She never wanted for me to be alone. The same goes with Rei and Mina. Since we've met Akoumi and Mikouko though, they decided to get married knowing that me and Minako will be taken care of. Otherwise, it would have established the future we knew previously where we all just lived to protect the royal family and the kingdom." Ami explained and Maker was filled with hope due to her words. Her predicament seemed less.

"No turning back then? No regrets?" she asked her.

Mercury went near her and touched her face. "Just tell me what's bothering you Maker… You do know I never will regret being bound to you…"

"I already lost a future offspring because I bound myself to you… Please don't be offended, but I think I am now regretting what we did… Not for my sake, but for yours… I would have been married to a Kinmoukian military officer and I would have bore a son, Polaris…" Maker paused to look directly at Mercury wanting to know if she's hurting with what she's saying. However, what she saw was understanding and concern, so she went on. "Yes, the same Kinmoukian name as our Akoumi. Polaris is one of those hunting each of you down. I dragged you into my mess when I decided to join souls with you. I just wished that if I could somehow establish more the future with you, Akoumi and Mizuko; Polaris would disappear… I chose for my own son to cease existing… I am guilty of killing him…" She looked so downcast, and she meant it, she doesn't feel worthy of the love that Mercury is giving her.

Mercury however hugged her and comforted her by rubbing her back. "Go on" she said.

"You don't know how overjoyed I was when I found out about the existence of Akoumi; my destiny's not set after all! Both of them are mine, but Polaris must have had a terrible life because of me. I apparently just quitted on life after giving birth to him. He was left to his father who was brooding because I never showed affection despite having our son. Princess Kaykyuu somehow added to the insult because he never was given a Silver Star even though I married him." She furthered.

"How do you know all these?" she asked

"He told me… He and Orion travelled back in time to know what kind of people their mothers really are. They searched for me and Yaten and helped us rebuild our planet. He hates you because you are the only one I ever talk about according to him. He was there, my future son and all I can think about is you. It hurt him deeply. Living without you snuffed the life out of me and living with you however would make him cease to exist. I'm sorry my son hunts you down." She apologized.

Mercury was silent for a while then began. "If there's one thing I'm proud of, I've always understood myself." Maker looked up at her. "When my future self indicated that an alternate me or Minako or you and Yaten or an alternate of either sets of offspring caused this; I knew then that she meant your sons… It's a simple process of elimination. I and Mina will never ever hurt Serenity no matter how depressed we do get with our lives. You and Yaten on the other hand, simply put, is indebted to Usagi. Which leaves the sets of offspring; but everyone knows me and Mina wouldn't have any if we didn't meet you. She just didn't say it directly because the outers were there."

Maker looked baffled. "You knew that my alternate son was after you?"

She nodded. "I actually would have surmised everything you told me… I had an idea. I just wanted you to talk and let go of the burden."

"But you allowed me to join souls with you even if you knew? You wouldn't have chosen the rough road if you knew it was rough…" she said to her.

"Taiki… I admit I was shocked with myself also when I woke up the next day beside you; but Usagi's right. This is a better future. For you, for me, for Yaten, for Minako, for Princess Kaykyuu and even for the whole of Kinmouku; we will fight for it. This isn't destined, but it feels so wonderful and right, I would never want to let go." Mercury answered her.

"Polaris…" she whispered

"Akoumi is Polaris. You chose by choosing to bind yourself to me; so stick to it. You never killed anyone because you haven't even decided to make anyone yet. This is why Pluto always warns us, we may think that the future is set when in reality it is constantly changing with our choices." She stressed her point.

"I know two futures and I know that my actions today will result in either of only those two. But I still somehow wish that there is a way I could just fortify Akoumi's and Mizuko's existence…" She reasoned.

"I hope the same thing you know…" Mercury said softly.

"That's why you let me use you?" Maker felt guilty still.

She sighed… "Taiki… I love you… Don't feel guilty because it was consensual…"

"This could lead to a war… And I feel ashamed that this is what I paid your planet in return for your generosity." Maker admitted.

"Then we'll fight together, okay?" she asked for confirmation while wrapping her arms on her neck and she nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered and slipped her arms around her waist.

After staying in that position for a while, Maker was pulled by Mercury's blue eyes and she dipped her head in for a kiss. Mercury however, cut it short, and she looked at her impishly.

"Want to do something crazy?" she asked; but before Maker could answer, she had jumped on her and pushed her over the railing.

They fell and Maker panicked with the speed they're falling. Mercury grabbed her and pulled her towards herself; her wings surrounded them and covered them from the world as they continue to fall. She kissed her deeply and although Maker was somewhat tensed with their apparent free fall, she can't help but kiss back. It was an exhilarating feeling for both of them and she only flapped her wings when they were eye level with mid-storey buildings already.

They landed on the balcony of Ami and Makoto's apartment and the first thing that Maker did was shake her ears with her fingers.

"Try yawning… It'd equalize faster your unbalanced inner and outer pressures due to the sudden change in elevation" Mercury suggested to her.

Maker did just that and felt that her ears regained their normal hearing capability. "Ahhh… You're right again… That really is an experience my love, my geek, my angel…" She kissed Mercury again who giggled.

"That is disgusting!" growled a deep voice from inside the room that sounded so much like Taiki when he's angry. Both of them spun around and went inside.

"Is that it Maker? Or should I call you mom? Was it the ability of flight that made you choose a weakling senshi over your own destined son? Or was it that same frailty that made you look on her Akoumi with tenderness instantly but never so much as admiration for me?"

"Polaris…" Maker whispered and they had turned ashen instantly when they saw that she was holding her Star Brooch on the side of Makoto who was sleeping peacefully on the couch while their front door is ajar.

"Let her go… It's me you want…" Mercury said calmly taking a step forward.

She sneered. "I do fancy your death Queen Mercury… But tell me, how would you feel if you caused the death of the Queen of Jupiter and her princess?"

"Please Polaris, don't do anything stupid…" Maker begged while taking a step closer to her also.

"Stupid? I never was stupid; my brilliance can rival that of your half-human son! But you never knew do you? Because I was born just to inherit your crystal and protect the future princess" Polaris taunted her mother.

"I'm sorry…" was all that Maker could utter.

Polaris raised an eyebrow, "Sorry for what? You don't even know 'for what' yourself! You died on me because you can't be with your beloved senshi! So 'sorry' isn't going to fix this. And I am not stupid; I know I can't kill her anymore because you wanted me to disappear so badly you joined souls with her the moment you found out the possible existence of your other son."

"Please, let Princess Jupiter go." Spoke Kaykyuu who appeared on the doorway along with Star Fighter.

"Ahhh… The LOYAL Queen of Kinmouku" and Polaris made a mock bow.

Kaykyuu didn't mind the provocation. "Past, present, future, alternate or parallel; ALL Kinmoukians are honor bound to obey me. Let her go."

She did so and threw Makoto at Mercury who ran to catch her friend. Polaris however went to the balcony and jumped outside. He landed on the pavement gracefully and without even a scratch.

"Thank you…" Mercury told Kaykyuu when she approached them.

Makoto stirred and opened her eyes. The sight disturbed her; Princess Kaykyuu was there and so were Star Fighter and Maker. Even Ami was transformed and she was cradling her. "What are you all doing here?" she asked, confused.

"No, thank you… For understanding the mess that we've involved you into again" Kaykyuu replied to Mercury.

She however looked over her shoulder where Maker was standing. "We are now one… So it's also my mess to clean up."

Maker placed a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "Will you be alright?" she asked.

"Yes, because I am home." Mercury smiled at Makoto as she detransformed into Ami.

Makoto smiled back and hugged her tight. "Welcome home kiddo…" she whispered to her.

"Mina! Will you listen to me? I'm not good with words but I really have something important to tell you!" Yaten yelled at her.

He kept on trying to get her attention but she just kept on reciting her lines louder to drown his voice out.

"Can't it wait?" Minako asked irritably.

"No! The princess gave us until tonight only to tell you the truth!" Yaten answered unpleasantly still.

That got her attention and she left the script to sit beside him on the bed. "Princess? As in Kaykyuu? What truth?" she asked.

"Yes. My princess is here with Seiya." He answered.

"Truth?" she pushed.

"That I was supposed to marry a Kinmoukian elite army guy if you had not acceded to join souls with me." He said deliberately.

"That's honest enough…" Minako commented; but she felt that he was still holding out something. "And?" She asked.

"Our son from the alternate future is hunting you down." He said point blank.

Minako nodded slowly. "Hmmm…" She said thoughtfully. "Why are you so detached again?" She asked, noticing the outright way he was saying things.

He sighed and sits up. "You want the emotions? Here…" He hugged her tight, afraid that she's going to push him away.

Minako felt intense shame, guilt, dread, and helplessness; but there was just a flicker of hope somewhere.

"Yaten… Look at me…" and she scooped his chin with her hand and stared at him directly. "I won't push you away… I won't even judge you for what might have been because it didn't actually happen."

He whimpered a little. "But I used you to escape my destiny… I am so unworthy of you and my actions might lead to your death now…"

He wanted to look down but she held his face steady. "It would have lead to your death if you didn't! Now we're bound to each other forever, what are you so afraid of?"

"That I got you involved!" He shouted at her. "If destiny had snuffed the life out of me; at least I would be at peace because I know you're alright… But now, my death would mean yours and yours would mean mine… I left no room for your escape…" He explained downcast.

"And who said I want to escape?" Minako shot back at him. "Didn't you realize that I knew exactly what I was doing when I joined souls with you? I was aware Yaten… I knew there was no turning back." She tried to convince him. "Look, I knew that at that very moment that we were doing 'it'; we were violating somehow the order of the galaxy. Unlike the Moon and Earth, the nearest star to a planet is its sun; and it is never allowed to go so near or else it would get burned. A shooting star on the other hand is also burned when it gets so near a planet."

Yaten opened his mouth to say something but Minako cut him off. "Would you have had it the other way around?" she asked and he didn't nod nor shake his head.

"There is a consequence to what we did, and to what Ami and Taiki did. Your destinies coming after us Earth Senshis for interfering is one of those only. However, I am sure that my queen will support our cause. Usagi told it herself; she prefers this future even if it would mean that two of her senshis/best friends are bound to a planet, galaxies away. The five of us will stick to each other's decision to death. We will fight with our lives just to make one of us happy." Minako looked willful when she said this, and Yaten dropped that subject.

"Orion… I have known about him; that's why I was so shocked about the existence of Mikouko… I had to choose not only between you and destiny but between two sons too… One I bore myself; the other, I father through you." Yaten confessed.

Minako looked relieved, much to Yaten's bewilderment. "So that was the source of your confusion when we met again the first time… Now I understand… I thought you didn't want him…"

"Oh I was so fond of him instantly! He talks like me and has expressions like me but he's got your eyes that are way more expressive." He said excitedly but turned serious immediately. "But then, I was fond of Orion too as any mother would be. It was easier for Taiki; he would have given up on life right after giving birth to Polaris. He never had affection but just plain guilt for wishing him to disappear. I cannot say the same about myself…"

"Because, YOU are a person of the heart." She explained. "There lies the big difference. You have the capacity to love anyone; no matter how blocked you seem to be. Taiki on the other hand is a person of the mind; and accept it; only Ami can penetrate his mind in the whole of the universe. His heart is heavily guarded by his mind and only the one that can break his mind's defense can enter his heart. It wasn't Mercury who entered his heart, it was Ami. We saw her pulverize that defense when you were here before that's why he's so attached even if they have not joined yet. You however, fell for Venus. You liked her glow and shine and her firm belief in fighting for her dreams." She shared with a slight smile remembering the moments that they were on Earth the last time.

He grinned remembering also the times before. "Well, Minako was my stalker… but she grew on me" he gave a tentative laugh. "How come you have more understanding about us than ourselves?"

Minako smiled and was about to give him a kiss when the wall of the van suddenly exploded. Yaten grabbed her away from the flying debris and shielded her from harm with his own body.

"So… Protecting your Princess of Venus are you?" mocked a voice, sounding very much like Yaten's.

Yaten looked at who spoke. "Orion please…" he pleaded.

"You chose a weakling over my father; you chose a half-human over me! Now you're pleading for her sake?" Orion seethed. "One of the Grand Rulers of Kinmouku is stooping so low for a princess of a rural planet?" she shouted at them through the hole she created on the wall.

Orion had attracted the attention of the film crew. Recording tapes and cameras were aimed at their direction.

"Orion…" Yaten let go of Minako and let his hand glow steadily. He wanted to tell her son (that is now in his senshi form) how much she is loved. He approached and went out of the hole.

"Yaten…" Minako tried to call him back.

He went on so she ran and blocked Yaten's path. She kneeled in front of him and held his glowing hand while her forehead rested on his torso. She had absorbed his glow to control him and his emotions that were overflowing for Orion. When she had felt their powers submerge already. She stood up to face Orion.

"I can clearly see that you are now joined… You can control his powers and that must mean he really chose for me to disappear already… At least, I now realize why you chose for me to not exist… My mother used to tell me stories about a Senshi of Venus before giving up on life when she deemed me old enough. She told me that you are funny and crazy and so full of life. She was right. You shine, you have a beautiful glow, your heart speaks, your eyes could swallow anyone's being, and your face could capture everyone's imagination." She praised and Minako was left wondering where all these acclaim would lead to.

Orion continued. "I may have deemed you worthy enough of Healer but you have to understand that I have to kill you to right destiny."

"You are a person of the heart; it is not in your nature to kill…" Minako reasoned calmly with her.

She smiled sweetly at her. "But I have almost succeeded twice already haven't I? Princess Venus, the heart is deceitful above all things!"

She then gave a maniacal laugh and Minako's wrist communicator beeped. She pushed the button while not removing her gaze at Orion. "Rei! Find Rei!" they heard Ami shout.

"Ahh… Rei… Is that Princess Mars's earth name? I think I saw a huge picture of her outside…" Orion teased and received no answer from either Minako or Yaten. She continued. "So that must be Princess Mercury I assume? The genius, she'd be the only one among you who'd sense Polaris… Now sense this!" She roared her last statement and both Minako and Yaten felt it: 'rage'.

"Run!" Yaten ordered Minako and grabbed her away from Orion and towards the way out of the studio.

"Yes run! Let's see if you can reach Princess Mars in time." She called after them and walked out of the studio also.

The two continued to run into the streets out of panic for the life of Rei. They had never felt that intenseness of a wave before from Orion. "Venus Eternal, Make Up!" Minako yelled while running and took off as soon as she sprouted wings. "Healer Star Power, Make Up!" she heard Yaten shout somewhere below her.

They have not gotten far though when two youmas soared after Venus and grab a hold of her. She felt tightened arms and limbs that were clipping her wings but they were still airborne for the youma was flapping its own wings bringing her to a direction she knows would be the woods outside of the city.

The youmas already have travelled a bit when a clearing was seen ahead. Venus can see three pairs of easily distinguishable white wings amidst the crowd of monsters below. Probably hostage like her also, she thought.

They landed and she saw them clearly: Moon, Mercury and Jupiter. Where is Mars? She thought frantically.

"Where's Mars?" she voiced her anxiety. Looks of confusion coupled with that same mix of concern reflected in her answered her question.

"The ability of flight is both strength and a weakness." Polaris declared.

Just then, they saw in the distance, a pair of wings flying towards them.

"GO AWAY! IT'S A TRAP!" they all shouted in a jumble of their own words together. It was however, too late.

"Star, Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star, Gentle Uterus!"

They saw Mars sandwiched by the two attacks but her body was not the target, it was her wings. They struggled to be free from their youma guards as they saw Mars detransform when she lost her wings and flail helplessly while freely falling; her body going past the blood coming from her back. She's as good as dead the moment she hits the ground.

Tears were already streaking on their faces out of helplessness when they saw a flash of black and white. Tuxedo Mask jumped and caught Rei seconds before she landed. With him was Princess Kaykyuu who summoned a shield to block any attack that could be directed at them. Sailor Saturn ran towards Rei and Tuxedo Mask and placed her hand over Rei's injury as Rei bit her lips to prevent howling in pain.

Anger was very visible on the faces of Polaris and Orion. "Why? Why are you so keen to protect the senshis that caused the demise of your own?!" Orion shouted at Kaykyuu.

"Star, Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star, Sensitive Inferno!"

The attacks were said simultaneously and blasted away the youmas holding Venus.

Polaris and Orion abruptly turned as to what was happening. "Deep Submerge!", "World Shaking!", "Star, Gentle Uterus!", "Star, Gentle Uterus!", "Star, Serious Laser!", "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" and Sailor Moon was free, then Mercury and then finally Jupiter.

Polaris and Orion were seething because they obviously were outnumbered now even if there were still a handful of youmas they could control.

Kaykyuu however tried to address them and not provoke them further. "You can't always blame others for your own choices… I started this. I was the one who travelled here when Galaxia attacked. If I didn't, they wouldn't have met. You two would have been born. Forgive me, but I just acted on what I thought would save our people."

"Is that really what you were doing? Saving your people? Or you escaped to save yourself? Your loyalty has always been questioned princess…" Polaris scorned further.

"That is enough!" Star Maker bellowed. "You have no right to insult our princess."

"We don't? Come on stop us. Her loyalty has always been to Sailor Moon and her senshis." Orion spat.

Princess Kaykyuu sighed. "Is that what the general population was thinking? If it wasn't for Sailor Moon and her senshis, none would have been left alive in the galaxy…"

"We've heard enough praises from our parents towards them, don't rub it on our faces. It's not helping your cause." Orion said.

Healer acted as if to shot back at Orion but Kaykyuu held onto her arm. "I can defend myself." She quietly told her.

"And is what you're doing helping? Any praise you've heard towards them is true. Even Fighter, Maker and Healer would have been dead if not for these earth senshis! And I saw my own lights all fall for these senshis; first Fighter, then Maker, then Healer, and finally me. I love them. They are the vessel of the purest of hearts and their power is not about conquering an enemy but about turning an enemy around. Yes, I would prefer them over the likes of you sowing discord and destroying love. Kinmoukian or not, you should be ashamed of yourself. You are very much unworthy of your lineage." Kaykyuu had somehow felt that she had to deal hard with these two. If they really do come into existence, they would present a huge problem for her.

"And they are worthy?! You bestowed them the Silver Star! They are aliens! You can give the highest honors to them but not to our fathers who have served you faithfully!" Polaris bawled in anger.

Their princess shook her head slightly as if in frustration. "How did you turn out to be so mislead?" she asked as if wanting to cry. "Your fathers are elite military men. These senshis are heirs of the planets. The order of the universe deems them more royal than any insignia we could place on their arms. The Silver Star is the least honor we could place on them for everything they've done for us."

Saturn had removed her hand over Rei and Tuxedo Mask helped her stand up. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus ran towards her and enveloped her into a hug.

Rei transformed, testing if her wings were restored, and they were re-grown indeed.

Kaykyuu looked very relieved that no permanent harm was apparently done. Polaris and Orion both swung an arm and jumped on the back of a youma. Them and their followers rose into the air together and the senshis let them be.

"I hope we can still turn them, the way you have turned Galaxia…" She told Sailor Moon as her eyes followed the two into the sky.

"Hope for it." Sailor Moon answered her. "It doesn't have to be me. As long as there is hope, something right can come up."

And then, after saying this, her attention was caught by someone else who was beside Kaykyuu. "Seiya!" she shouted, left Mars, and jumped on her while hugging her.

"Odanggo!" Fighter greeted as she patted one of her hair buns happily. "You look fat." She commented.

Even Kaykyuu sniggered with Fighter's comment to Sailor Moon.

"Four years! And the first thing you'll tell me is that I'm fat?" Sailor Moon whined at her.

"I don't have to wait four years to tell the truth." She shot at her.

"I am not fat! I am pregnant!" She retorted.

Maker and Healer watched closely as Fighter's face changed from teasing to shock to something bordering loneliness. They knew she'll hide it well though; for Chibiusa and Tuxedo Mask have smiled widely with Sailor Moon's confession.

"You are?" She asked and Sailor Moon nodded. "Well congratulations!" she shook her hand and approached Tuxedo Mask too.


	8. Chapter 8

*** Chapter 8 – Marrying A Goddess; The Absolute Calm Before the Storm**

Everyone welcomed the escape offered by Makoto and Motoki's wedding. They were all ferried to a resort island that Motoki had rented for the event. The guests that were not senshi and are not part of the entourage were to arrive at the exact wedding day and stay up to the next day only. Everyone involved in the procession were actually senshis if not directly related to the senshis.

Kaykyuu excitedly watched the practice because she had wanted to witness the earth's rituals of union. She also had reasoned out loud that at least, she'd know what to prepare on Taiki's and Yaten's wedding; saying that she's the one standing as their closest blood relation on earth (although they're not technically blood related). This made Ami and Minako blush of course.

Usagi is to give Makoto away, which is why she is walking with her down the aisle. Mamoru is Motoki's best man, so he stands beside him near the altar and they were both staring at their beloveds walking slowly towards them. The two of them were obviously very taken by their beauty because they froze the moment the two reached the front.

A hand suddenly pulled Usagi towards Mamoru and shoved them both; paces away from the altar. "Stop stealing the show! The honeymoon and the kiss are not for you!" The wedding choreographer told Usagi as she pulled her.

"And then, you lead her here!" she directed while pulling Motoki and Makoto out of their reverie and into the front of the altar.

The others sniggered on their respective places with the look plastered on the would-be weds.

"Will you all please pay attention?" The choreographer shouted at them. "I only have today to make this wedding perfect!" She said with a flourish.

Most of them rolled their eyes; she was getting on their nerves ever since starting the practice that afternoon.

"You!" she grabbed Rei and dragged her towards one of the candle stands. "You light this." Then she went for Yuichiro. "And you time her in lighting this okay?" Yuichiro nodded.

Rei sidled beside Minako since the choreographer was at the other end of the church podium. "Actually, if she stays that way until tomorrow, I'd light her instead and we'll have a beautiful bonfire."

Minako giggled but suddenly stopped as their topic bounded for her and pulled her towards the couple. "Stop joking around, it's your turn to place the cord around them!" Then she pulled Yaten too who appeared to be bored rather than annoyed like everyone else.

"Arrrghhhh! I forgot something! The veil! The veil should be placed before the cord!" The choreographer shouted while she was standing at the very center of the aisle. "You!" she pointed at Ami. "You stood so frozen there that I forgot!" she blamed her. "From the top everyone!" she commanded and they went their places although they were all brooding by now.

"She wants a veil? I could summon a really thick veil around this place no one would see a thing!" Ami whispered to her friends.

"And I could produce a way stronger cord; she'd be paralyzed if she tries to move." Minako seconded.

"Do I get to light her up afterwards?" Rei asked and everyone laughed.

"Why on earth did I actually assign you to wedding symbols similar to your attacks?" Makoto thought out loud while shaking her head slowly. "Hey, don't murder my wedding choreographer just yet." She admonished them. "She may act like a youma; but I guarantee you she's human." She joked.

They all chuckled much to the distaste of the subject of their jokes; she couldn't hear them but she knew they're talking about her as their gazes all stray towards her from time to time.

"Okay, go." She signaled to Michiru who began playing the wedding march on her violin.

"Stop! Stop! That is too loud, you're drowning out everything! Again from the start!" the choreographer ordered.

"What if Michiru _DOES_ decide to drown her? Do I have to rescue her now with the cord?" Minako asked mischievously and the people surrounding her burst out laughing.

The woman twirled around at them and approached Makoto. "That's it! You!" She pointed at her. "I hope you can conjure thunder and lightning to tame your rowdy friends!"

Her expression however, made the others laugh harder; the senshis especially.

"Err… I can do that…" Makoto blurted to the woman pointing a finger at her chest and the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Tame your friends?" she jeered.

"No silly, conjure thunder and lightning!" she meant it sarcastically but thought not to explain and faced her friends. "Quit it guys… Be serious." she begged and they eventually shut up.

She gave an over audible sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that… I thought I had to stop time just to get you on your places."

They all rolled their eyes again. Haruka however, suddenly spoke, "Quick! Call Setsuna!" And the silence that Makoto had so worked for was instantly lifted.

The wedding choreographer was not amused. She faced Haruka, stomping her feet and crossing her arms as she approached her. "I don't actually get why you are here since you're not on the entourage. So shut up or let an earthquake swallow you up!" she snapped.

There was another round of giggles.

"I need total silence!" the agitated woman shouted in frustration towards them all.

"Should I now offer her my help?" Hotaru chirped in and even Makoto cannot hold it any longer and started laughing out loud.

The wedding choreographer walked out on them.

Kaykyuu looked confused. "Why was she so angry with you all? You were just being honest…" she asked.

"Usagi, how does married life compare to being single?" Makoto asked her only married friend as she folded her arms behind her head to use them as pillows on the bed. She was chatting with her four best friends as they all lay on their beds on her last night as a single woman.

Usagi stared at the ceiling as she pondered on what to tell Makoto. "Uhmmm… You're life would now revolve around your husband… During courtship and dating, we girls normally were the ones that should be pleased. When you're married though, you always think of his needs and you're the one supporting his endeavors already. I'm not complaining because Mamoru is such a sweet husband that he'll always make up for the times when he's too busy. He'll prepare dinner or take me out or we'd just cuddle the whole night. It's actually a wonderful feeling being married to the right guy." She shared.

Makoto took a deep breath… "I don't know… Maybe we just got carried away… I'm only twenty-one… I know he never intended to get me pregnant."

"Mako… I was just eighteen when I said 'I do'. It just felt right although I was also scared like you." Usagi encouraged her.

"Don't tell us you're backing out now? You're made for each other. He was your first crush upon transferring to this place…" Rei convinced her further.

"And I won't forgive you if I can't wear that wonderful gown tomorrow just because you're suddenly nervous." Minako added to lighten her mood and Makoto gifted her with half a smile.

She sighed. "I knew I have to marry him sooner or later after we got engaged, I just didn't imagine it to be this soon… I know that it's for my sake that he moved the wedding a lot earlier than planned; it's just that I'm…" she paused, trying to find the right word. "Anxious… If I'd be a good wife, a good mother, if he'd still like me after seeing me 24/7…"

Ami stood up from her bed and sat cross-legged near Makoto. She placed Makoto's head on her legs and began massaging her scalp and cranium. She fell instantly relaxed afterwards. "Don't be too tensed; you know you're good at those…" she said.

"You're great friends, you know that? I hope we can be this close forever." Makoto said dreamily as Ami's reflexology was releasing the tension from her.

"We know… And tomorrow night, it wouldn't be us who'd be with you. It would be Motoki; so look forward to it. The ceremony is draining but the night would be fun." Usagi told her.

Makoto gave another sigh. "Really? But is it safe? I mean, for the baby…" she asked anxiously.

"Just don't do some acrobatics" Ami said with a small laugh.

"Wow… Ami giving out advices…" Minako remarked.

Ami just rolled her eyes. "I'll soon be a doctor remember? And with a field of specialization on babies at that"

"So it is safe?" Usagi clarified looking really curious.

She nodded. "Until the ninth month; but I don't think It'd be that comfortable doing 'it' with a huge bump already." She explained further.

"This feels different… We're talking about 'it' and none of us are laughing or giggling" Rei commented.

Usagi smiled with Rei's comment. "That would be because every one of us has done it already… And out of love and not out of lust. It really would have a different effect after engaging in it yourself."

"Yeah… You'll never know what you didn't try…" Makoto agreed.

They fell silent. After a while, Minako spoke.

"I feel old when were like this." She said. "We should liven up a little! It's Mako's last day as a bachelorette!"

"So go share the first story! It's your idea." Rei answered her.

"What story?" She asked.

"You and Yaten!" Rei riposted.

"But my first experience with Yaten was not technically fun…" Minako admitted and everyone sat up to look at her with concern. "It was a bit painful…"

Makoto flexed her fists. "What did he do to you?" she demanded.

Minako cleared herself, "It's not that… He wasn't rough… It's just that… He's quite… uhmm… gifted…" She finished with a blush and the other's anxiety faded instantly.

"Oww… that… It must be because those were not actually designed for human female consumption." Ami tried to rationalize and she caught stares from everyone afterwards. Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously.

The three laughed and Minako smiled for the unintentional pun made by Ami.

"What I meant was; their females must be of greater built than us! Look at Fighter, Maker and Healer; they've got fuller bodies and are all taller than us." Ami tried to clarify.

Everyone nodded at her but also gave some mischievous smiles as some ideas suddenly popped into their heads.

"Maker's got a fuller body… Must mean…" Minako teased her.

"What?! Don't tell us you haven't done it with _HEALER_!" Ami said defensively but clapped a hand over her mouth as realization came that her retaliation could backfire on her again.

Makoto patted her shoulder gingerly. "Girl, you're saying all the wrong things today…" she said with a light giggle.

"So how do you do 'it' with a woman?" Usagi was suddenly curious.

It was Minako who answered her. "It's full of teasing and you know… because you both don't have bodily tools… And then, it'd always lead anyway to her turning into a him."

"Because you always let him" Ami told her.

Minako looked at her disbelievingly. "But you can't actually stop them when they're already onto you!"

Makoto nodded her agreement. "Especially if you'd done it more than once already, they'd start to think you'd accede every time."

"I bet Rei and Yuichiro still continued after I left her room when I caught them!" Minako added to stress her point.

Rei blushed with the sudden mention of that moment again. "Of course! I mean, who could actually stop when you're both undressed already?" she snapped.

"We could…" Usagi confessed and everyone turned towards her with disbelieving eyes. "because we didn't know it was safe for Chibiusa! If we only knew…" she exclaimed and everyone laughed at her.

"Well… I could stop her from turning into a him…" Ami admitted shyly after a while when their laughter had died down. "It's just a matter of returning the favor…" she added.

"Whoow Ami!" Makoto reacted and the three others giggled.

"So you prefer Maker over Taiki?" Usagi had to ask.

"No!" Ami was herself taken aback by the volume of her voice so she lowered it. "It's just that, sometimes, I'm not in the mood to receive his 'gift', although you really get used to it." She admitted.

Makoto was suddenly so intrigued she had to ask. "Just how 'gifted' are they really that you both are quite uneasy about it?"

The two girls looked at each other and then Minako approximated a circle with her hand while Ami held up her pointer fingers apart.

"Wow…" Usagi and Makoto said together.

"Oh… Okay, they win." Rei said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I can remember Yuichiro's actually competitive too." Minako teased her.

"You actually looked?" Rei was incredulous and Minako just stuck a tongue out at her. A pillow went soaring hard at her with that and Minako retaliated to Rei of course.

Usagi sighed. "I wonder when can we actually all sleep together without having a pillow fight?" she asked but was hit with a pillow instead.

"When we grow old…" Makoto answered her while throwing a pillow at the others and everyone then knew that they'd always be like this.

Morning came and the four bridesmaids dressed early to greet the arriving guests as Makoto prepares for the ceremony. They were all yawning as they shake hands with former classmates and Motoki's friends and/or business partners. Their men were also dressed already as they help the ladies in esteeming the guests.

"What exactly were the five of you doing last night? You all look sleep deprived…" Mamoru asked Usagi as he saw her yawn again while greeting a guest.

She looked at him momentarily. "Talking about you guys" she divulged.

"About what?" he asked curiously after the guest walked away to the direction he pointed him.

Usagi gave him a grin. "Your gifts" she said and the others who overheard the conversion all snorted.

Mamoru looked confused with her answer and the way her friends were giggling. "What gift?" he asked. He however received no answer but obtained another round of giggles so he let it drop.

"Usagi!" A girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair suddenly approached her and hugged her.

"Naru!" she greeted and hugged back.

They parted and Umino found his way beside his girlfriend who instantly clung on him.

"Going strong I see…" Usagi happily indicated to the two.

"Yes. But we can't tie the knot yet like you or Makoto for Umino's got to finish his studies first." Naru shared.

She then looked around and appeared excited with all the people she can see. "There are so many prominent people here! I feel important just being invited to this wedding!" she whispered to Usagi.

"You're important to us…" Usagi replied and gave a warm smile.

Just then, Naru spotted Seiya. "Makoto knows the Three Lights personally?" she asked and Usagi confirmed by smiling. "Wow! I hope I can get an autograph" she continued to whisper excitedly.

"Oy Seiya!" Usagi suddenly shouted and Naru was stunned as Seiya really approached.

"What is it Odanggo?" he asked.

"I want you to meet a fan of yours, Naru Osaka. She was my best friend in junior high." She introduced and Naru blushed because her idol was now within reach and extending his hand towards her.

Usagi reached for Naru's hand and placed it on Seiya's so he could shake it; for Naru was frozen still. "Hi Naru! Any friend of Odanggo's my friend." He said with a big grin but received no reply.

"Err… Odanggo, I've got to go back to my princess…" he leaned in to Usagi and whispered as Naru seemed like a statue still while holding his hand. Usagi tilted her head to indicate that he could go.

"Bye… Nice meeting you Naru." And Seiya left with a wave. When he disappeared from sight, Naru came back to herself, sighed and held the hand that Seiya shook.

"I'll never wash this hand again." She said dreamily.

Usagi had a confused look. "It's just Seiya…" she said.

"How do you know him anyway? It's obvious you're close." Naru asked and it was Mamoru who answered her.

"He courted her way back in high school while I was…" he paused, thinking of how not to say 'dead', "studying in America…" he continued.

"He did not!" Usagi retorted.

"He did! You just didn't get it." Mamoru teased her.

"Did not! We were just good friends!" she shot back.

"DID!" Ami, Rei and Minako suddenly joined much to Usagi's surprise. Mamoru laughed at the confused look of Usagi still.

Rei shook her head lightly, "she'll never really get it…"

"Doesn't matter, she's with me now and I'm here to stay." Mamoru smiled at his wife and wrapped an arm on her waist.

Naru looked envious. "You actually dumped one of the Three Lights and were still given a great guy afterwards? You're lucky!"

"I am! I have the greatest guy in the world!" Usagi replied happily.

At that moment; Taiki, Yaten and Yuichiro approached. Yaten held Minako's hand while Taiki placed an arm around Ami's shoulder. Yuichiro offered Rei his arm and she took it.

"Let's go, the ceremony's about to start." Yuichiro told them and they all ambled towards the garden where the ceremony will take place.

"The rumors are true! Your two friends really are the girlfriends of the Three Lights! And Rei Hino really is engaged to a rock star!" Naru squealed happily to Usagi as they were walking.

"They're bound to get something right sometimes…" Usagi replied to her.

Soon, all the guests have arrived and were seated. The officiating minister came to the podium and Michiru began playing to signal the start of the march.

Despite the ruckus of a practice that they had, the wedding went on smoothly. From the background music, to the procession, to the exchange of vows and rings, and to the kiss; everything was perfect. The motif was green and it went well with the garden setting. The bouquet was almost not thrown and looked given directly to Rei. No one minded because everyone knows she's really next anyway.

The reception and after party was held in the grand ballroom of the resort; the place was so huge it looked half-empty despite the numerous guests. After dinner was finished, the people began to get a pair and dance to the soft background music on the sound system.

It was then that Seiya decided to approach Usagi on the presidential table. "May I have a dance with your queen?" he asked politely to Mamoru who was sitting next to her. Usagi however, stood up already and took his hand so Mamoru just nodded and smiled.

He brought her to the dance floor and they began to sway with the music along with all the other guests.

"You seem happy with him." Seiya commented, although quite happy himself to be alone with her even for just a few minutes.

"I am… very much…" she replied with a smile.

"Great then… I know Taiki and Yaten had better lucks than me." He said and it confused her.

She leaned in closer. "Don't you have anyone to make you happy?" she asked in a whisper and he shook his head slowly. "Go on, pick any girl here and I'll introduce you. Anyone would fall for you. Then you'll be as lucky as Taiki and Yaten!" She urged him.

He gave a light laugh and then shrugged his shoulders. "You're impossible…" he told her. "I guess the moon is meant to rotate around the earth… I don't regret it though; I would have caused a great disaster if you fell to my advances before."

"Seiya… We're friends… We'll forever be friends!" she answered happily not knowing exactly what he meant.

He suddenly turned serious. "I know and we're sorry for the inconveniences we're always bringing to your planet. Our presence has always caused trouble for you." He said dismayed with himself.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked. "You have brought my friends eternal happiness; and you and Kaykyuu offered friendship. We are grateful for your being here." She expressed gratitude sincerely and he almost crumbled.

"They haven't talked to you yet?" he asked her.

Usagi was now thoroughly confused with their conversation. "About what?" she asked back.

"It is not my place to say; Princess Kaykyuu will tell you personally… But Odanggo, no matter what happens, remember that I'll always defend you to death." He replied.

There appeared a look of worry on Usagi's eyes. "Why are you talking like that Seiya? Tell me what I should know…" she inquired.

He held out, but her eyes bored into him. "What actually are we facing?" she asked further and he knew he can't let her not know the true danger she's in.

"Our people… Our army…" he answered quietly with a lot of embarrassment and guilt on his admittance.

Usagi gasped and the people around them looked their direction. She faked a yawn and leaned closer still so they could hear each other better without anyone over hearing.

"Do Ami and Minako know?" she asked out of trepidation for her friends.

"Yes… If Taiki and Yaten really told them the whole truth." He answered.

She shook her head slowly. "They don't want to worry me again…" she told herself and then faced him by looking up. "My friends! My senshis are in trouble…" she uttered with her voice somewhat shaking.

He sighed and looked really guilt-ridden. "Because of us… sorry… If only you were not as welcoming and kicked us out the first time, none of this would have happened."

Usagi squeezed Seiya's hand in a reassuring manner and looked at him directly in the eye. "Did you know that my love for Endymion sparked the revolution that ended the Silver Millennium?" She asked, knowing that no one among them had actually told the Lights yet about their past lives.

"The what?" he asked.

"The Silver Millennium; it is the center of power of the Moon Kingdom a thousand of years ago. Its regime spanned the whole of the Solar System. It is like Crystal Tokyo, when we senshis will rule earth, a thousand years from now." She shared to him.

He nodded lightly indicating that he was listening intently.

"Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were princesses then of their respective planets. They gave their lives to defend the Moon Kingdom when the evil queen of the Earth attacked. Being the Princess of the Moon, I am the heir of Silver Millennium but my whole soon to be kingdom was destroyed by my own choice to love. My mother lost her life to give us a different future. She gave all her life force and energy to send us here to this time to live our second lives." She disclosed to him.

"But Odanggo…" he tried to interrupt but she cut him.

"We have always stuck to each other's decision and not blame anyone. If it's my turn to give my life to give my friends a better future, I'd give it freely." She said with finality.

"But will Crystal…" he started and she interrupted him again.

"I haven't met anyone from any future that told me that Crystal Tokyo ceased to exist." Usagi firmly told him.

He inhaled deeply, sighed and then smiled. "You know, we have always admired the way you guys could look at things positively… You never let go of a dream once you have dreamed it. It's what drives you to fight for everything and everyone." He then stopped dancing and led her back to where Mamoru was.

Usagi instantly beamed at Mamoru when she caught sight of him smiling at her. "Where are the girls?" she asked him, noticing that he was left alone at the presidential table.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Disappeared one by one… I don't know to where." He answered her and Usagi looked around. She noticed that Taiki, Yuichiro and Yaten were not there either.

"Thank you, Mamoru. Goodnight Odanggo." Seiya said and went his way.

"Shall we?" Mamoru offered her his arm and led her to the dance floor.

Ami and Minako looked at each other and then snorted. They had simultaneously opened and walked quietly out the doors of the rooms of their boyfriends and saw each other as they stepped and turned their gazes at the hallway.

"You again!" Minako happily greeted.

"You too!" Ami laughed.

Minako clung her arm around Ami's and they walked together towards the toilet. Someone beat them to their destination though so they stood waiting outside.

"Can we go in together? I can't hold it any longer." Minako told Ami.

"Doesn't matter, I'm getting used to seeing you in the morning anyway." Ami answered her and they both laughed because they both know that this occurrence was becoming quite habitual already.

"Yeah, me too… I was actually wondering why I didn't bump into you the other day." Minako said in a false guesswork.

"Hey! I was already awake then, I heard you. I'm just not in the mood yet to stand up." Ami informed her.

"I wonder why…" Minako teased and Ami pinched her side playfully.

"Who do you reckon is inside anyway? Mamoru or Yuichiro? He sure is taking his time…" Minako complained.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and out came Rei who was shocked to see her two friends there. She blushed when they looked at her from head to feet. The other two however didn't looked embarrassed although they were all dressed the same outfit of a green long sleeve loose polo shirt that the groomsmen were wearing underneath their coats the night before.

"It's not like what you think!" Rei said defensively and the two just laughed at her while pulling her out so they could use the bathroom. She waited for them to finish for she noticed that the two didn't care a bit seeing her like this.

When they went out, it surprised them that Rei actually waited for them. They thought she'd run and change her clothes.

"You're so used seeing each other like that?" she inquired instantly.

"Uh Rei, reality check; our boyfriends live in the same condo unit." Minako answered her and Ami nodded.

Rei was a bit astonished "No wonder Akoumi and Mikouko have the same birth date."

"Want to join the club?" Minako asked her jokingly.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm getting cold being dressed like this." She then dragged them towards their own boyfriend's rooms to get changed so they could get back to their own Villa where she feared Usagi has spent the night alone.

When they had opened the door to their own room however, they found Usagi still sleeping peacefully on Mamoru's chest. The sheets were covering them perfectly but it can be seen that that was all that was covering them. The three looked on; wondering if they should wake them up or not. A pair of hands however suddenly pulled at Ami and Rei who were nearer the door.

"Just let them be. Let's have breakfast!" Makoto requested them to join her and they went out and locked the door.

They went their way to the buffet hall and helped themselves to breakfast. Usagi and Mamoru had found and joined them by the time they were having coffee already. It was a wonderful three days and they plan to still enjoy fully their last day. They went picnicking and swimming; Ami and Michiru even had a race that the others betted on. It was a tie again of course so the bet was won by Usagi, Haruka and Taiki who knew what would be the result. The beautiful memories that came with Makoto's wedding were priceless, and they all knew that this break would make them now fight enemies without any resignation.


	9. Chapter 9

*** Chapter 9 – To Each is Their Time**

Everyone was still reeling from the vacation that they recently had so all of them were also having trouble trying to even glow their colors as they were training that weekend. Princess Kaykyuu and her lights were looking on but were also having the same amount of trouble trying to stay awake because boredom was creeping up on them. Nothing was happening and the seven senshis kept on peeking at their neighbor to see if the others had actually managed something. This behavior of course breaks their concentration more especially if the other catches one looking.

There was a thud and everybody looked at Seiya who instantly shot up to reclaim his seat where he had fallen from when he dozed off.

"Will you all just quit it? This is a waste of time!" Yaten finally spoke for the four of them Kinmoukians and addressed the seven senshis.

Although they all knew that they had to train, they also knew that Yaten has a point and thought not to argue. They were about to relax and join those sitting down when two people appeared from the temple steps. The woman was carrying a wireless microphone while the man was carrying a camera. The seven immediately ran, got their henshin pens and pocketed them fast. The camera was rolling already but the cameraman wasn't fast enough to catch on tape what they retrieved.

The two approached the group and Rei spoke up first.

"This is a private property, please respect it." She said in an evened tone but threatening nonetheless.

The woman however took refuge in the fact that they have with them voice tapes and cameras rolling; so she just looked at everyone there instead. "Rei Hino, Minako Aino, Michiru Kaioh and the Three Lights!" she enumerated the well-known personalities she had spotted.

"What do you want?" Haruka snarled at her as she signaled to the others to go inside. They moved but have not all yet taken a step when the woman threw in her first question that made them all turn around.

"Are you the protector of Princess Venus and Princess Mars?" she asked while shoving the microphone on Haruka's face.

"What?!" Haruka clarified in shock.

The woman gave her a sneer. "I'd take those reactions as a 'yes'… One of these lovely ladies must then be Princess Mercury?" she followed but none among them gave a reaction this time so as not to betray another identity. She laughed however at their poker faces. "I'd take that silence as a 'yes' also you know… But the alien specifically described her as a genius? Then she must be…" she scanned them but Taiki slowly stepped in front of Ami and effectively hid her.

The woman then hopped happily to where Yaten was when she saw that she had made everyone tensed. "What exactly does being a 'Grand Ruler' mean? Is Kinmouku a secret society? Or is it a place? If it is, where exactly on earth is it? Do your band mates know that you are a Grand Ruler of some unknown place?" She asked him one after the other and an annoyed look instantly showed on Yaten's face.

Just as he pushed the microphone away, five more people appeared from the steps and the two cameras that they were carrying each displayed a different t. v. station sticker.

"Shit…" Minako and Rei both cursed under their breaths when they saw the people coming towards them and getting shots of each of their faces.

"Are you really Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars?" a reporter instantly asked upon reaching them and three microphones landed in front of Rei and Minako.

Minako suddenly clutched her chest and Yaten yanked her away from the cameras and drew her close so that her forehead that was shining the Venus sign will be hidden from their direct view. She peeked behind Taiki to look at Ami who was leaning her head on his back.

"Mikouko…" she whispered to the couple and the pair looked at each other wide eyed.

Yaten nodded to Minako's inquiring look and they pushed the media and walked hurriedly down the temple steps. The others followed, leaving disappointed reporters because of their neither blatant confirmation nor denial of their allegations. The senshis boarded cars and sped after Minako and Yaten.

"Dead Scream!"

Pluto's attack blocked and overcame two soaring energy balls directed at the unconscious Mikouko being held by youmas in the air. A swirl of golden beams rose from below and killed every youma within its perimeter; thus freeing Mikouko who fell, but was caught by a Sailor Star Healer.

This is the scene that Minako and Yaten encountered upon arriving at the place where they felt the wave sent from.

The others arrived and saw also the swarm of youmas surrounding the future senshis who're all either down on their knees already or unconscious. A giant inferno ball blasted a multitude that was facing them and they saw the two who were fighting at the very center: an Eternal Sailor Venus back to back with a Sailor Star Healer who both seems unfazed by the monsters surrounding them.

The senshis including Minako and Yaten looked in awe as the Sailor Venus in the center pirouetted and a giant golden heart erupted from where she stood; this killed youmas after youmas when it passed through them as it spread outwards. Sailor Star Healer lifted her star brooch towards a big group and released another giant ball of power that destroyed every youma on its way.

Soon, only one youma was left and Sailor Venus raised her arms the way she's calling for her 'Crescent Beam Smash'; the released beam from her however was also so huge it enveloped the youma whole.

The group approached their own kids as Sailor Venus turned to Star Healer and touched her son's face. "Is he alright?" she asked and Healer nodded. Minako and Yaten approached the two senshis and they noticed instantly the shining Silver Star tattoo on Venus's arm.

"Meet us at Usagi and Mamoru's; the reporters will be following you here." She told them while Healer placed Mikouko on Yaten's arms. Healer afterwards turned towards Venus and held onto her; together, they took flight.

"They look so amazing fighting together… It seems that they're very comfortable with each other…" Minako admired quietly as she looked on the spec of wings in the air.

Only Yaten heard her and he leaned in to whisper. "We'll get there… They're _US_ you know…"

Minako can't help but smile with what he said. She watched with renewed adoration as he carefully carried Mikouko to his car and placed him on the backseat. The other senshis were also doing the same as Yaten and they all sped to one destination before the reporters could catch up on them.

The Minako with a Silver Star sat on the couch while her husband sat on the armrest beside her. One of her palms is resting on his knee while one of his arms is resting on her shoulder. They looked at the present senshis that were all gathered around them on the living room of Mamoru's apartment.

"We're sorry, that we didn't arrive earlier… The princes and princesses should not have been hurt." The future Minako addressed to them all.

"We couldn't have done anything to save them… If you didn't arrive, they would have been killed. So we should be thanking you." Usagi told her seriously and it is taking a lot of concentration from her not to treat the Minako in front of her the same way she treats her best friend.

She however looked directly at Usagi, "You don't understand… The future is _OUR_ responsibility. Mikouko, Chibiusa, Akoumi, Yuri and Yuko are part of the future. They're ours to bear. Your responsibility is the present, and your burden is just to stay alive."

"You can't stop us from caring for them you know…" Minako told her future self.

"I know because I am you… But don't worry because we can feel them. We know if they're in trouble. Although, you should know that if you cease to exist; I would disappear and so would Mikouko, and so would Yaten and Aiko, and so would all your friend's off springs." She answered her and everyone turned doubtful with her last declaration.

She saw their reactions so spoke up, "Why? You might be asking because if I can remember it correctly, Chibiusa and Yuko are both in the womb already by this time… Answer this then directly, would you actually be able to live through life normally knowing that your friend had died fighting while you lived on? With a bond as strong as yours? Wouldn't the grief torture you so much it might lead to miscarriages? And even if it does not, it still would make you so vulnerable you'd not want to fight anymore." She looked at them all and settled her gaze at Makoto. "Can you face life if Ami is to die today?" she asked her and Makoto shook her head slowly as she pondered on the possibility. The future Minako returned her attention to Usagi. "Would you still want to rule a Crystal Tokyo without one of your best friends?" everyone then saw Usagi with glazed eyes as she was most probably considering in her mind really losing one of them. She shook her head vigorously like she can't and won't accept it.

They then realized what she meant. They're too attached with each other that they never would want to let go. One is as eternal only as the other.

"I know very well the emotions I have stirred… Heck, I have lived with every one of you for more than a thousand years! I know each of you inside-out. I know your dirtiest deeds and your deepest secrets…" she paused and her tone lowered with her next line, "And I know for a fact that you would each give your life for the sake of another. This time around though, don't settle on sacrifice. Try to stay alive as much as you could because one's demise is now the fall of everyone." The future Minako finished and a lingering silence hung over them.

"How exactly are we going to do that? If it weren't for our future kids, only Usagi and Makoto would still be breathing now…" Ami asked her after a while.

The future Minako and Yaten both smiled with Ami's question much to everyone's surprise.

"You and Taiki would both become all-around expert doctors and yet you don't know how to stay alive?" The future Yaten said sarcastically.

Taiki raised an eyebrow at the future self of his friend who turns out to be still the king of travesty after a thousand years. "Not if you're being hunted down by the son of your future husband". He said icily.

"At least we now know we didn't travel back to an alternate future…" the future Minako said almost in a whisper. "We knew you'd ask that because I can remember Ami asking that… Stick together. Mastering your power is really hard to do. So for the mean time, just always hang around with each other more but continue practice and avoid peeking at your neighbor." The future Minako answered with a way lighter tone.

At that instant, their guardian cats entered through the sliding windows and drew near them. Luna jumped on the future Yaten's lap while Artemis settled on the future Minako.

"Hey stranger… Where've you been to all this time?" The present Minako asked Artemis.

The cat yawned and stretched before answering. "To the future", he said simply.

"Why? I thought we'll always be together?" She asked further

The cat looked up at her lazily. "But I am with you. She is you, you know" he answered, tilting his head to indicate the future Minako.

"But I need you more than her!" She blurted and her future self smiled somewhat with her outburst.

The cat raised his eyebrows at her. "It's hard to hang around girls whose boyfriends are addicted to them…" Artemis declared in an annoyed voice and they saw Luna nod vehemently.

The five inners blushed while Haruka and Michiru snorted. The future Minako stopped patting the feline on her lap. "That's not fair! It's not their fault, and you know that… Being descendants of heavenly bodies would allow them to have strong gravitational pull on people. Look at Usagi and Mamoru, their star seeds had always called to each other through lifetimes because they are the descendants of the moon and the earth." She really sounded serious but Artemis smiled.

"You're just defending your actions…" he told her and she just gave the cat a sweet smile.

She looked at her watch that she was still wearing on her wrist "Doesn't matter, you'll always understand. It's time. Please open the television."

They were confused with what the future Minako asked but Mamoru nevertheless stood up, got the remote, turned on the t. v. and settled back to his seat beside Usagi then placed the remote on the center table.

"So… Protecting your Princess of Venus are you?" they heard the leather clad senshi on the television say.

"Orion" and they saw Yaten leave Minako and approach the senshi. Minako however ran, blocked his path and kneeled in front of Yaten and held his hand.

There was dawning comprehension on everyone as to why they're chased by the media as they watched the video on the news report unfold. Usagi tried to switch channels but the video was playing on every local they surfed on.

They then saw the woman from earlier; beside her were each of their pictures flashing from takes that morning and she was asking the viewers if they knew for a certain if these people are senshis for they are the friends of two confirmed senshis: Minako Aino and Rei Hino.

Rei got the remote and shut off the t. v. "How could they say we're confirmed senshis? No one confirmed it!" she exclaimed angrily.

"No one denied it either right? Very soon, people would deduce who you really all are. Yaten's Orion wanted to change your lives for you have changed his in his point of view." The future Minako told them and silence enveloped them as they were all pondering on the implication of that. "Know however that people will each have a different response to things that are unknown to them. Some will spite you, some would envy you, some will worship you, some will idolize you, but some would also try to kill you. I am telling you this so you'd prepare. You all need each other more than ever and you also need all the people you could trust." She continued and her statement made them ponder deeper creating a thicker air of silence than before.

"Queen Venus" they heard someone greet the future Minako and they all turned to see Yuri bowed near the doorway of the room she came from.

"Princess Mars" the future Minako acknowledged back, approached the youngster, hugged her, and kissed her forehead; she and Yaten both stayed standing up until Yuri took a seat. She sat beside Rei who wrapped a loving arm at her instantly.

The present senshis were all awed with the conduct exchanged. They couldn't believe they'd reach that level of formality with their present behaviors.

"How are you? and Chibiusa? and Yuko?" The future Minako asked Yuri with obvious concern.

"We're all fine your highness. The target after all was Mikouko, but you got to him before he got seriously injured." She answered her.

Curiosity burned at Usagi. "Why are you so formal with each other? It's just us around you, you know…"

Yuri smiled for she knows that the queen of the future is very uncomfortable also with being so formal towards the children of her friends.

Usagi looked at the future Minako and she saw that she was smiling at her. "You'll never change… A thousand years from now and you'll also forbid us from calling you 'your highness' or 'your majesty' or even 'Neo-Queen Serenity' if it's just us around. You'd want to be called Usagi by us, Usako by Mamoru, mom by Chibiusa, and aunt by our kids." She told her.

"because you can't treat your loved ones or your family as subordinates…" Usagi reasoned.

The future Minako continued to smile at her. "Usagi, as I have explained to your future self, it is not treating them as subordinates… It is just what is demanded by the future setting. The earth is under a monarchy ruled by you and Mamoru. There would be seven sub-thrones corresponding to seven sectors of the planet that are ruled by me, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru. We should show everyone just how much we respect you so that our true subordinates would follow our lead. There's also the matter of the open communication between planets in the future. Most of those planets are monarchial under a senshi's rule also; so our children have to strictly observe palace protocols to gain their favor and thus not be labeled by the universe as disorderly."

"The universe?! The extent of inter-civilization exchange of ideas and culture have reached that far and that wide?" Ami exclaimed.

The future Minako acted as if to answer her but Setsuna cut her off. "You have told them so much already…" she told her softly but it still carried a note of warning to their ears.

The future Yaten however was impervious to Setsuna. "You're amused with that? You must be forgetting that your boyfriend came from a planet light years away from here; and I'm quite sure you have exchanged something more than ideas and culture by now." He told Ami and he got a glare from Taiki and a slap on the arm from his wife.

"That is uncalled for." She reprimanded him and gave him a look that only a wife can give: the one that could make husbands shrink in a corner.

Seiya laughed when he saw that the future Yaten really shut up. "You'll never learn how to speak formal! It's very lucky for us that you married someone who could summon a whip of chains to control you!" he taunted him.

The future Yaten opened his mouth to retaliate at what Seiya said but the Minako beside him gave him another 'look' and he shrank back again on the armchair. This made Seiya laugh harder but Kaykyuu thumped him on the back to tell him to stop; and he did.

"Why are you being so mean to Ami? That's twice already that you answered her rudely!" Makoto demanded from the future Yaten; she was surprised however that his wife smiled.

"Sorry if you're finding his language offensive… But, you might be surprised, that's just the way they show their affection in the future… Ami and Yaten would actually become quite close because only Yaten could decipher Taiki's emotions when he's shielding up, thanks to his ability." She told Makoto.

"Amused as I am to the obvious non-changing way that you all treat each other even between millenniums; Queen Venus and Grand Ruler Healer must now return to their time." Setsuna declared and everyone suddenly remembered that their future selves cannot stay much longer than a few hours.

"Wait!" Mikouko appearing on the doorway, blurted and he ran towards his parents to give them a hug, forgetting all protocol with the limited time he was given. His parents hugged him tightly also and his mother also kissed him on both cheeks before letting go of him.

"Be strong Prince Venus, future Grand Ruler Healer, Orion, Mikouko, my only son… Take care." The future Sailor Star Healer told him as she stepped into the void created by Sailor Pluto's rod.


	10. Chapter 10

*** Chapter 10 – In Princess Kaykyuu's Eyes**

"I knew I'd find you here!" Usagi greeted happily one afternoon to Makoto as she sat also on one of the high stools in front of the counter of the Crown's.

Makoto greeted her with a huge grin and then tapped Motoki on the arm then pointed at Usagi. He at once made a milkshake and gave it to her. "Your group's new fashion sense?" he joked, indicating the baseball caps that they both were wearing.

"No, I just thought it would provide…" Usagi began but Makoto cut her off.

"Don't bother explaining, he knows. He's just kidding." She told her.

"Oh…" Usagi gave a confused laugh while scratching her head. "I forgot you're married already…" she uttered in a really low tone.

Her friend took a sip of her own milkshake before turning at her again. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm bored… And it's really a pain that I can't just roam around everywhere like I used to do before they suspected us… Well, since the future Minako told us to hang around each other more, I decided to hunt one of you… And you're the easiest to find. So taadaa! I'm here." Usagi answered and Makoto can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you found me." She told her then gave a playful smile. "Want to hunt the others?" she asked.

Usagi's face lit up and she nodded energetically. "Then we can all go together to Rei's temple for the training." She suggested.

Makoto tapped her husband's arm again and then smiled sweetly at him.

"I heard… Senshi business… Go, but do take care of yourself and Yuko." He told her.

Makoto stretched up to give him a kiss before jumping off of her chair.

"I just told you to be careful!" he reprimanded when he saw her jump.

"Oops, sorry." She told him and then pulled at Usagi.

They both walked carefully like how he expects them to walk when they're still within his range of vision and then laughed as soon as they got far enough from the Crown's.

"Motoki's far worse than Mamoru!" Usagi informed Makoto as they were walking towards Rei's school. They need not set their route, they both know who's easier to find.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah! He won't even let me carry the dirty saucers to the sink."

Usagi laughed with that as they continued walking down the street. "I thought Mamoru was already over reacting when he got angry when he saw me sweeping the floor."

"Just imagine how I'm feeling! I used to carry boulders and break rocks, now I'm reduced to being prim and proper and cared for and fragile." She answered.

Her friend peeked at her belly and then looked at her own. "At least yours is not obvious yet… Mine's starting to show." She said while placing both her hands around the forming bulge on her middle.

Makoto looked down at her body and then at Usagi's. "Two more months and we'll both look awful in our sailor fukus." She said with a sigh.

"It'd pass; we'll just have to wait a few more months after that then everything will be back to normal." Usagi told Makoto as they took a left and then crossed a street.

"As normal only as we could ever get…" Makoto corrected her when they finally took the last corner to face Rei's Business School. They stopped dead in their path for the towering gate was swarmed with waiting media men and women and several cameras were standing in wait.

They both carefully took a step backwards and returned to the corner they just came from before any of the reporters could turn their heads to the people making way towards the school.

Their hearts began to beat loudly as they were thinking of a way to get in without being recognized.

"Fighter…" Usagi suddenly said to Makoto in an excited manner after a while.

Makoto's eyes widened and she nodded her agreement to Usagi's idea when she realized what her friend meant. She got out her cellular phone and dialed a number. She waited for someone to answer then spoke, "Hi! No, no, we're fine. Wait, are you busy? Great! We need a favor… Oh me and Usagi. I said the magic word have I not? Just kidding… Could Fighter meet us at the corner before the main street that leads to Rei's school? No, I mean you in your female form dressed like a normal college student. What for? So we could get Rei out safely without being harassed by media people. Oh we can fix that. Alright? Thanks a lot! See you!" she then hung up and saw that Usagi was looking at her expectantly.

"He said yes?" Usagi instantly asked.

"Yeah, he agreed to meet us as her. He's within the vicinity actually…" Makoto answered then asked "You have the Moon Transform Pen with you?"

Usagi nodded. "All we can do now is wait and pray that no one sees the two of us instead."

Fighter walked the whole length of the hallway again while looking down at the schedule and room number written on the piece of paper that Usagi had given her. She had already checked all buildings for the same room number but there weren't any other than the first she had already checked. She stopped outside of a lecture hall and peeked through the glass door again to make sure she didn't just overlooked. She fumed after looking at every student's face and not finding the person she was there for.

"Wahhh!" she yelled in desperation and tore the piece of paper in frustration. She leaned on the wall, took a deep breath and then closed her eyes as she was concentrating on where and how to find Rei.

Her contemplation however was broken by the sound of the bell indicating the end of the period. Student after student flooded the hallway and she was not more annoyed now by all the people around her.

"Fighter?" a whisper asked her and she spun around to its source. She came face to face with a person wearing a baseball cap backwards, huge sunglasses, and a t-shirt underneath a baggy denim jumper.

"Rei?" she asked unsure but the person nodded. She had spotted this character inside the hall but didn't even take a second look because she was looking for a very beautiful model.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked amusedly as she was looking at Seiya's female form not clad in skimpy leather.

To Rei's surprise, Fighter grabbed her wrist then pulled her towards a janitor's cabinet she had spotted earlier. She shoved her inside then pushed the Moon Transform Pen to her hand. "Usagi said you know what to do with that. She and Makoto intended to fetch you but there's a horde of media people waiting outside."

She held up the pen to the light and then recognizing what the fat pen was, smiled. "Moon power, transform me into a gorgeous male!" she said into the pink instrument she was holding.

Her company was amazed when she saw that she grew a bit taller and her features hardened as a glow enveloped her and then disappeared.

Rei removed his cap to reveal dark, neatly cut, short hair. He offered his arm to the woman beside him. "Let's go?"

Fighter, overcoming her shock and realizing why Usagi wanted Rei to have the pen, chuckled then accepted. They went out of the cabinet and into the hallway.

"Does that pen change you _entirely_?" she asked Rei.

He reached down to feel if there was something underneath his zippers. "Yes. This is amazing." Rei mused.

Fighter furrowed her brows. "I thought you have used that pen before?" she inquired as they went down the stairs.

"We all have… but just to create impersonations so we could enter and investigate places without anyone recognizing us. I mean, we're all under-aged when we all became senshis. So there are a lot of places we couldn't get into. This is the first time it was used to turn one of us into the opposite sex actually." Rei explained.

"So what made you decide to turn male all of a sudden?" Fighter was suddenly interested

Rei stopped as he was pondering on what exactly prompted him. "You." He said and Fighter stared at him. "Your senshi powers enable you to sex shift as a form of your camouflage. This pen (and he held it for her to see then stuffed it back at his pocket) is an extension of Usagi's senshi powers. It is our form of camouflage so sex shift must be possible also."

They continued their walk out the building and kept silent as they passed the reporters who didn't seem even a little interested on the couple that went out the gate. Fighter guided Rei to where Usagi and Makoto were.

Both women gaped at them. "Rei?" Makoto asked disbelievingly and the man nodded.

"Don't detransform yet! I want to take a picture!" Usagi said hurriedly.

Rei ran a hand through his short hair. "Sure, it'd feel great to freely walk the streets with your hair blown by the wind and without anyone screaming your name." he acceded.

Usagi suddenly clung to him after he had hand-combed his hair and Rei was taken aback. "You are sooo handsome! I think I'm crushing on you!" She squealed which made Makoto and Fighter laugh.

Rei however, didn't even try to pry off Usagi's arms that were clinging onto him. He just started walking towards Ami's school with Usagi in tow. "Aren't you two coming?" he called back to Makoto and Fighter who were still giggling.

"How on earth am I going to go out?" Ami wondered quietly as she was looking out through one of the hallway windows and spotted the cameras outside.

Umino placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you really a Sailor Senshi?" he was dying to ask her the whole day and saw the opportunity as she was eyeing the media waiting outside for her.

She looked sideways at him. "What does that have to do with going out un-skinned by those predators?" she asked back nicely.

"Well, the senshis have wings don't they? If you are indeed a Sailor Senshi, then you could fly out of here without them reaching you." He answered.

Ami tilted her head in consideration of his suggestion. No. She thought, if she would fly out of here, it'd be tantamount to her confirming her identity as a senshi. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone approach them.

"Hey geek!" Maker greeted and her voice had snapped Ami's attention towards her.

"Hey!" she greeted happily and instinctively stood on tiptoes to peck a kiss on the taller woman's lips. She however noticed that Maker's eyes widened; she tilted her head towards Umino's direction who was quite shocked with what Ami did and was staring at her.

She almost slapped her forehead but an idea as to how to slip out of the situation came to her. She dragged Maker by the wrist and pulled her towards Umino.

"This is Umino, a classmate; and this is Kou Taiki's sister". She introduced and lied.

Maker smiled but nevertheless extended her arm towards Umino who shook it.

"You are fetching from school your brother's girlfriend?" Umino asked.

Maker nodded.

"And you are kissing your brother's girlfriend on the lips? Is that normal?" he asked again, sounding really engrossed.

"It is, in the country where they originated from." Ami answered and lied again.

Maker's smile widened, she never thought that Ami could lie so convincingly. "Yes, especially if the girl is accepted by the family already." She seconded and she saw Ami blush a little.

"Well, I'll leave her to you then. Take care! Bye!" Umino waved then disappeared through the stairs.

Ami followed him with her eyes then sighed when she saw him disappear.

"Come on!" Maker urged as she pulled her towards one of the empty classrooms. She locked the doors once they were inside.

"I never knew you were a good liar." She teased her girlfriend.

"Sorry… I… Well I was just… Uhmmm…" Ami stammered but was surprised when Maker suddenly put a fat, pink pen on her hand.

She held it up in the light. "Ow, of course!" she said, recognizing the pen then looked at Maker.

"Your friends are waiting for you outside. Usagi told me that you know what to do with that." Maker explained.

"Turn around." Ami suddenly commanded her.

"Why?" Maker was puzzled.

"Just do it." Ami emphasized by widening her eyes and Maker obeyed albeit reluctantly.

She heard Ami whisper something and a bright flash of light caught by her peripheral vision made her turn around at her love again; however, who she saw standing where Ami was made her blink repeatedly.

"Ami?" She asked hesitantly to the fine-looking guy standing in front of her.

The guy nodded but let out a groan of disappointment. "I'm still shorter than you." He observed while looking at himself in the glass window reflecting them lightly.

Maker stared at him; he's surely taller than Ami, his features are firmer, his blue hair's way shorter but his eyes were the same. Maker couldn't stop herself and suddenly clung to the now male Ami.

Ami was slightly shocked with what Maker did but smiled. "I didn't know you were such a clingy girlfriend" he teased.

"I can't help it, you are so gorgeous!" she replied while tightening her grip.

They both laughed then walked out of the classroom and into the stairs leading to the main gate.

"This disguise is so scary…" Ami whispered "and perverted…" he followed.

Maker raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is the first time that the Moon Transform Stick was used to turn one of us into a guy… I guess it wouldn't have crossed our minds if we didn't meet you Kinmoukians." He explained.

"Second Time." Maker corrected him.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You would also meet an extremely handsome guy outside waiting for you named Rei." She shared with a smile.

"Really?" he asked, sounding really amused.

Maker nodded but both of them turned silent as they passed the media people on the gate. They walked to the alley where they're to meet Usagi and the others.

"I won!" A dark and short haired guy exclaimed as soon as they came into view.

"Rei?" Ami was dazed to see him.

The chap nodded. "And these three people owe me because they betted that it would never cross your mind to turn into a guy. I reasoned that since your boyfriend is now in his female form, you'd want to be the boyfriend around her." Rei happily announced and elicited silent objections as Usagi, Makoto and Seiya (still in his female form) placed money on Rei's open palm.

Ami blushed but didn't detransform as Maker's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Oh beauty divine,

Bright as the sunshine,

A glow only thine,

Lovely soldier be mine…"

"A planet's heiress,

O well-known goddess,

Stop my heart's tempest,

Grant my request."

"Give your love to me,

Be with me to eternity,

I'll say it fervently,

I give my heart to thee."

They heard Yaten sing and play the piano for Minako as she rests her head on his shoulder. They watched them and the two seemed oblivious that the others had entered the Light's music studio.

"I am yours forever Yaten…" they heard Minako whisper after his number.

"I know… Well, I wrote that song way before there were plans of us coming back to earth…" he answered.

They saw Minako turn her head towards Yaten and draw ever closer. "I love you very much, you know that?" she said.

"I love you very much too…" he whispered back as he scooped her chin and took her lips into his.

The inner senshis including Kaykyuu blushed while the other two lights looked on, apparently delighted to catch Yaten showing much affection towards someone.

They all waited, and waited, and finally Kaykyuu (who told them where the two were in the first place) interrupted the lovers.

"Excuse us…" she said blushing still and not looking directly at the couple.

They both turned and Yaten instantly dropped his hand holding her chin upon seeing the people watching them. Seiya wolf-whistled and he got a glare from Yaten in return.

"Ami?" Minako suddenly asked realizing who the blue-haired guy must be upon seeing Maker clinging to the guy tightly. Ami nodded.

"and…" she looked around and by process of elimination concluded. "Rei?" she asked disbelieving, for Rei did look a little too handsome for a girl who just turned into a guy. Rei of course nodded and smiled with the reaction he got from Minako.

She got up from the piano chair, ran towards him and threw herself at him. "You are sooo gorgeous!" she squealed and pecked a kiss on Rei's lips.

"Back-off will you? You just kissed Yaten!" Rei angrily said as he wiped his lips that Minako kissed.

"What's the matter? You also had a crush on him!" she retorted and clung on Rei's other arm.

"HAD, alright? That was long gone! And how can you kiss two different guys within a span of just a minute?" Rei questioned.

Minako laughed. "Because, you are NOT a real guy! No 'real' guy can resist me you know." She answered flirtatiously. "Besides, you're letting Usagi cling to you like you're her life support but won't let me kiss you? We're both blondes you know." she added jokingly while batting her lashes and Rei only rolled her eyes.

An idea suddenly came to Minako. "Let me borrow your pen!" she asked Usagi who was on the other arm of Rei; but she was already reaching at her pocket not waiting for her to even give her consent.

Usagi gave it to her herself for Minako was fishing in from a wrong pocket. The girl beckoned her and Makoto towards her then lifted the pink pen without telling the two what she's planning.

"Moon Power, Transform us into the finest looking males!" Minako shouted and a ball of light surrounded the three of them.

The Kinmoukians looked on expectantly but was stunned to see that nothing had changed in Usagi and Makoto. Minako however now has short blond hair very much like Haruka's. She had grown a feet, her face hardened, her chest subsided, and most importantly: she's obviously now a he.

"What on earth…" Yaten began as he looked at his love. He blinked several times trying to digest the transformation made.

Minako looked at the two women beside her and settled her gaze at Usagi. "I don't get it, why didn't it work on you? This is YOUR senshi power after all."

Makoto and Usagi both shrugged, obviously confused also as to why they didn't change with Minako. They looked expectantly at Ami who they trust to almost always have an explanation for everything. He however shrugged also although he does appear to be deep in thought.

It was Kaykyuu who broke their silence and pondering. "A new life truly always has way more influence over everything than any magic or senshi power we could come up with." She declared while coming up front and then patted Makoto's then Usagi's bellies gingerly. Everyone understood what she meant: of course, a baby has no place in a man's body.

Minako walked towards Yaten then wrapped his arms around him. "Turn into a girl…" she cooed.

Yaten looked at him like he's crazy and shook his head briskly.

"Pretty please? For me?" Minako pouted and everyone started giggling.

Yaten vehemently shook his head still at Minako and stared hard at him.

"Alright, that's the way you want it, fine!" He threatened then pulled Yaten tightly and bent down to kiss him. He panicked instantly and pushed Minako's face abruptly away from him.

He must have pushed hard, he thought, for Minako let go of him then turned around holding his own jaw which he pushed. Yaten doesn't know what to do, he had hurt Minako accidentally and the others were looking at him reproaching.

He drew near his back. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to push you hard… I just panicked… Please…" he pleaded then placed a hand on his shoulder.

Still, Minako wasn't turning around and speaking. He sighed. "Healer Star Power, Make Up!" he whispered clipping his Star Yell.

After the flash of light vanished, Minako spun around grinning. "I won!" he said victoriously.

The others laughed with the look plastered on Healer's face. She was outwitted by her own girlfriend, she thought.

"I forgot that you're an award winning actress…" she said crossly when Minako wrapped his arms around her.

Kaykyuu left the room to everyone's surprise but reentered shortly, carrying some woman's clothes. She gave this to Healer who looked startled that their own princess was playing along with the earth senshis. With another sigh of defeat, she removed the trappings of her costume and put-on over the leather outfit a skirt and a blouse. Minako however still was not satisfied and pulled at her ponytail, freeing her long hair.

"You're beautiful Yaten…" he admired truthfully then kissed the woman's cheek.

Yaten blushed and everyone "awwwed".

"Come on now, I want to remember this." Kaykyuu said while holding up a camera that she got out of her pocket.

"Princess!" Fighter, Healer and Maker all blurted at the same time.

"I promise to keep the picture for myself only!" Kaykyuu answered with a wide grin.

"But I'd want a copy too!" Usagi followed.

Kaykyuu looked thoughtful. "Okay, one copy for each of us. If this leaks out, you only have your future wives and their friends to blame." She urged still.

The Star Lights then had no choice as Rei, Ami and Minako dragged them within the camera's range. Kaykyuu took pictures after pictures. Sometimes, she would join herself and let the others take pictures instead. They all had fun, even the Lights, although they're trying to look really annoyed. Kaykyuu knows this of course for their smiles where so genuine for each shot. She felt happy; she had not seen her senshis this happy before.

After the picture taking, they went out for dinner still dressed the same. They had such a good time that they all forgot about the training that was scheduled that night.

Kaykyuu looked around their residence, and then approached the only person she had spotted who was sitting on the railing of their balcony. "Get down from there, you might fall outward." She told Seiya and he instantly jumped beside her.

He leaned on the railing with his elbows and stared out. He looked back at his princess and was stunned to see her staring at him; like she was studying him. "They went to their respective Earth Senshis again, I assume?" she had asked, but it was more like a statement rather than a question. Seiya nodded, smiled at her and then gazed out again at the bright city lights outside of their terrace.

The princess mirrored Seiya's position and leaned on the railings also; looking at the direction that her senshi was staring.

"Her warm brightness outshines all these modern light-giving mechanisms…" she observed as she watched also the star seed that Seiya was most probably watching from afar.

His face turned towards his princess with surprise, he had forgotten for a while there that the princess knows his Odanggo's shine also. This was one of their perks for turning eternal: they could now clearly see a person's star seed if they use their power. "How'd…" he began to ask but she cut him off.

"did I know that you were looking at her?" she asked back and he nodded again. "Your forehead is shining your star, silly." She had said with a grin.

"Ow…" he remarked then shrugged his shoulders and looked back where he was gazing previously. "Ah, Mamoru's home." He said when he saw that a golden star seed had come near the one he was watching. He then turned around and leaned his back on the railing. He looked at his princess beside him and saw that she was still looking intently at the couple's direction.

"I didn't know that someone could love another that much…" Kaykyuu almost whispered and there was an obvious sadness in the way she said it that confused Seiya.

He glanced back at the star seeds for a while before speaking, thinking that Kaykyuu was talking about the couple. "There's nothing to be gloomy about Usagi's and Mamoru's love for each other… They deserve their happiness; they fought for it through several battles spanning different life times."

His princess looked up at him with what he said and then smiled softly. "I wasn't talking about them; I was referring to you." She said.

Seiya looked really bemused so Kaykyuu continued while staring up at him still. "You have loved the moon princess even though you know that she will never ever return your love… And don't deny it; I can feel that you still do love her."

He looked down, not knowing exactly how to reply to his princess. She held his arm to catch his eye. He looked up at his princess again.

"I believe that your love for her surpasses that of Taiki's and Yaten's love for their senshis. They have hold-on knowing that they have a chance. Judging from what you said earlier also, your love also must be purer for it makes you happy to see her happy no matter who is making her happy. Our two friends' love is sort of possessive, Taiki especially, they simply cannot live happily without their beloved." She pointed out.

"I understand them though." Seiya expressed, "If a person who has a pure heart, a wonderful dream, and an outstanding shine have feelings for none other than me, I'd do everything in my power to make that person mine."

Kaykyuu smiled again. "I understand that too… Still, I am very much awed with your love for the moon princess."

Seiya returned a warm smile and they were quiet for a few minutes after their talk of Usagi.

The princess decided to break the silence once again. "What happens now Fighter?" she voiced her anxiety on that question.

Her guardian was quiet for some time that Kaykyuu thought Seiya wouldn't answer her; but he finally spoke after a while. "I don't know… We couldn't possibly know… However, we have faced worse terrors before; WE can get through this…" He told her in full conviction, but at the back of his mind, he was sure he was also convincing himself.

Kaykyuu nodded, but her grim face didn't lift a bit.

"I am sure of one thing though, and I know you also noticed it, Taiki's and Yaten's precious laughter is only heard on this planet." He added to show her princess she did the right thing when she allowed two of her Lights to travel back to earth.

She smiled a bit with that. "And that's what's keeping me stick to my decisions… I feel justified when I see the three of you so genuinely happy."

Seiya looked at her questioningly. "Me?"

Kaykyuu affirmed with a nod. "Yes, including you. I cannot deny the three of you your happiness; and that is this planet. Again, don't deny it. Even I myself, feel so light hearted when I'm around those girls. They seem to be more mature, more lady-like, more passionate, wiser, and more powerful than the last time we were here; but they still emit so much purity that it's hard to not be drawn towards them."

"Yes, they have singularly changed greatly; but together, they're still those crazy, full of life and giggly young girls that no one would suspect of being the princesses of planets…" He commented with a snigger, remembering how the earth senshis used to go head over heels for them.

His princess laughed a little also, but not because of a memory but because of his obvious fondness to the memories he had on his previous stay on earth.

"You are so in-loved with this planet…" she teased him a bit.

He rolled his eyes but he suddenly pulled at Kaykyuu's wrist and led her to the very center of the balcony. He pointed at something. "See that group of very bright star seeds there?" he asked and his princess nodded. "Those are the future kids of the Earth Senshis. See those two who looks a lot like Taiki's and Yaten's? Those are Akoumi's and Mikouko's. That's how I got to recognize them." He shared excitedly.

He then pulled her to the far end of the terrace after seeing that she had spotted also what he was indicating and then pointed at something that was quite far. "And that sea-green one and dark-blue one? You'll never see those two apart: Neptune and Uranus!" he shared to her happily. "You'll see someone very bright also that's near them, Saturn." He added.

The princess can't help but grin at Seiya's upbeat attitude as he points at star seeds that he could recognize. "You're star gazing…" she concluded and he nodded vigorously. "by looking downwards rather than upwards…" she furthered and he scratched the back of his head with a hand.

"Well, I was just…" he started and the princess laughed.

"Having FUN?" a voice suddenly boomed as two youmas rose to their level with Polaris and Orion riding them.

Before any of the two standing above the balcony could react or transform; energy balls went soaring underneath them resulting to a huge explosion of concrete and steel. The support of the balcony gave way causing the assembly to freely fall along with the two occupying it previously.

Seiya saw Kaykyuu hit her head on the adjoining wall and lose consciousness. As he was reaching for her however, a youma grabbed her body and flew her away from him. He reached for his Star Yell, but a block went straight at him without him noticing and hit his head. "Princess…" he moaned before losing consciousness and freely falling like a dead weight together with all the debris.


	11. Chapter 11

*** Chapter 11 – Slumping to A Previous Crisis**

Ami was lying on her side, atop Taiki on the couch of what used to be her and Makoto's apartment. Now it's only Ami's ever since Makoto finally moved to Motoki's house. Taiki and Ami decided to spend their free times together there instead of his condo to give them more privacy and space.

She was circling her fingers on his chest as he was watching the late night news on the television.

"I love being held by you like this…" she told him while stopping her fingers and resting her palm over his heart.

He removed his gaze from the TV and looked down at her. He pulled the slipping bed sheet higher to cover her better then kissed her forehead. "I love being with you, period." He said with a smile.

"Yeah…" she agreed. "Being like this makes me feel… uhmm… normal…" she paused for he took the hand on his chest and kissed it. He placed it back to where he got it afterwards.

She smiled. "Whenever you're like that, I could almost forget all my responsibilities as a genius, as a senshi, and as the only living descendant of my planet."

He ran a hand through her hair then turned his body slightly so that he'd be angled on the direction facing her. "When I'm with you, I could almost forget everything too… Sometimes, I can't help but wish to be a mere human and forget that I'm a senshi too, bound by a duty to protect a planet like you."

She placed her pointer finger on his lips. "Sshhh… Don't say that." She reproached very softly. "Protecting our planet and our princesses is not a duty; it is an honor. It's not keeping us apart; it was the commonality that brought us closer to each other."

"Being a senshi complicates a lot of things. I know you do know what I mean." He told her and she eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "Nevertheless, I'd still be attracted to Ami Mizuno even if we're both just plain, normal, and boring human beings." He followed and she grinned.

She buried her face on his side and he resumed caressing her hair. "I love you very much Ami Mizuno…" he whispered to the curled figure on his chest.

She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "I love you too, Kou Taiki." She responded then buried her face again on his side.

He pulled at the sheet again and hugged her tighter. "I hope we can stay like this forever."

It took Ami some minutes before speaking so Taiki thought she had said everything she had wanted to say. He turned his attention again at the news while not removing his hands that were hugging her. He felt her take a deep breath and exhale.

"You won't have me forever…" she finally told him and he returned his attention back at her.

He looked at her directly. "What?" he asked.

"You won't have me forever." She repeated then asked him the question which has been on her mind for some time now. "A thousand years separates Crystal Tokyo from the present. At the rate we're going, (she paused then motioned towards their bodies still unhindered from each other by any fabric) have you not wondered why Akoumi was born during the time of Crystal Tokyo?"

"I have" he admitted. "But many things could happen within a span of a thousand years." He added.

"Exactly" she seconded. "The only plausible reason I came up with is that we're not together during that millennium… Either that or…" she stopped as an idea popped into her head.

"Or?" he pushed.

"Either that or we died and had to wait to be reborn… It has happened to us before; we died with Princess Serenity at the Silver Millennium and then we were reborn a thousand years later in Tokyo so that she and Endymion could continue their love in this lifetime." She explained.

He grew quiet as he was assimilating what she said then nodded as if in affirmation that he understood; but he gave her a reassuring smile afterwards that made her look at him questioningly.

"Well, I have another plausible and quite more scientific explanation…" he began and she looked at him as if encouraging him to continue.

"You are a planet, I am a star, and our first born is a star; correct?" she nodded to show him she's still following. "We violated the universe's rule on a planet's and a star's allowed proximity with each other creating an imbalance and thus this war." He looked at her and saw that she's listening intently so he continued. "I surmised that we cannot somehow violate the galaxy's rule on the production of stars. I'm not sure which galaxy's rule we're following, but I think it's Kinmouku's." he finished and comprehension was obvious on Ami's eyes.

"Yes, that is possible because your system is way older than the Milky Way…" she agreed but still looked very thoughtful.

He smiled, Ami can really understand so many things with just a few words, he thought. "So you see, even if we are following the Milky Way's dynamics, only one to two stars are born per year due to the massive black holes within its center. And there's like billions of senshis waiting in line to pass on their crystals." He furthered.

Taiki looked at his girlfriend who seems to understand everything he said but still looked unconvinced. "Come to think about it; that may be the reason why you and Minako will always give birth at the same time in the future. You both belong to the same solar system under one galaxy; and me and Yaten belongs to another system and galaxy also; so the probability of producing two stars and two planets is strictly limited within a certain time frame." He added still.

"We may actually be together to ourselves for a thousand years…" Ami concluded but her features turned somewhat down. "What if my explanation holds true?"

He placed a palm on her cheek as he gave her another encouraging smile. "If we'd truly be apart for a thousand years, the hope that you'd be waiting for me is enough to sustain my sanity. If we however were bound to die in this era, my soul will surely search for you non-stop for all eternity until I find you."

"I guess my soul would also want to be found by you over and over again through lifetimes." Ami told Taiki and she was squeezed further by him as he pulled her higher to have access to her lips.

He put all the love he could into that kiss but they both suddenly pulled back as they suddenly felt a wave sent.

"Princess!"

"Kaykyuu!"

They shouted simultaneously.

Minako was woken by the sounds of someone crying and the movements she felt beside her. She supported herself with her arms as she lifted her body to a sitting position near the headboard of the bed. Her fingers wandered through the side table to find the switch then blinked several times as the light blinded her momentarily.

It was Yaten. He was spilling tears on his sleep as his body laid restlessly. She instantly scooped him up and cradled his head to her chest. "Yaten! Yaten!" she shook him gently as she tried to wake him up to stop his nightmare.

This has happened before and she knows that her boyfriend has indeed witnessed several things in life to give him nightmares forever. She understood and she would be patient, she told herself. The first time was scary, but she pledged that she would help him cope. "Yaten!" she shook him harder.

"Princess!" he shouted as he bolted straight to a sitting position clutching his head.

He was heaving deep breaths so she approached his back and wrapped her arms on his torso to calm him. "It's alright, it's just a dream…" she told him softly and her voice had soothed him somewhat.

After a while, her warmness calmed him entirely and his breathing evened out. He took one last deep breath before speaking. "I saw Princess Kaykyuu die again…" he shared in a bothered tone.

She had encouraged him to do this. Minako convinced him to tell her every one of his nightmares so that he could easily let go of the fear.

"And then there was a flashback when our planet was destroyed, multitudes were turning into phages and I had to kill or be killed. I was calling out to our princess but every time I was about to reach her, she gets killed trying to protect us." He continued, so as to release all fear he was feeling.

After some minutes of steadiness, he sighed and then held one of Minako's hands that were around him. "The story doesn't stop there. Everything is restored now, everything is okay now, and everything will be okay from now on." He recited like how Minako thought him.

"Very good…" she whispered into his ear.

He turned so that he could face her and she let go of him. "Only you can calm the raging storms inside me…" he told her as he caressed her face.

"Yaten… I'm not calming your storm, you are just starting to win your own inner battles…" she told him to encourage him while holding his hand steady on her face.

He smiled then took another deep breath. "You used to scare me, you know…"

Minako was surprised. "You're the ones being mean, how can we be scary?" she asked as she let go of his hand.

"Because you were all so nice… You were all so upbeat and bubbly and bright and warm-hearted; you're making us forget the star that we really were looking for…" he explained.

"How can that be scary?" she asked, still not getting what was scary about them, earth senshis.

He let out a sigh. "When you're badly looking for a candle in a darkened room but there were several other candles in the room that shines just as bright like the one you're looking for, their glare can blind you and make you lose insight. That's why we were angry with Seiya when he started courting Usagi."

"So we were a distraction?" she clarified.

"YES! That's why we were scared of you guys… You keep on following us, making us forget all the troubles we went through just to find our princess."

Minako looked at him seriously and regarded him directly. "What about now? Am I still a distraction?" she asked.

He smiled as he drew closer to her. "Yes…" he said softly. "But you're also the best ever that could come into my life…"

She smiled sweetly at him then pulled him in for a hug. He hugged her back but slid down after a while so that his head is now resting on her lap as his body is curled between her legs. She began stroking his hair after he settled in his position.

"Uhmm… Yaten…" Minako began after a while.

"Hmmm?" he asked while not even looking up.

She stopped stroking his hair and took some time trying to put together properly her question.

"What is it?" Yaten asked gently while turning so that he'd be looking at her.

Minako took a deep breath. "What happens to us after all these? I mean, when it's time for you to come home…"

He lifted his hand to touch her face again that is looking down at him. "I will have to go back… I know you know that I have countries to run, a princess to serve, and a planet to defend."

She looked a bit depressed with his answer so he sat up so that he could look at her eye to eye. He lifted her chin. "Relax… Two of the universe's greatest minds are in the same dilemma as us, I'm sure they'd find a way. I won't waste my time trying to find a solution for a problem when someone else could crack it more effectively." And he smiled to her reassuringly.

She gave an unwilling chuckle after what he said but smiled anyway afterwards.

"Thank you." Yaten said seriously when he saw her smile.

His girlfriend looked at him and he continued. "For everything… I never knew happiness until I met you."

There was a momentary softening of her gaze but it quickly turned mischievous. "You're so expressive this night; I wonder what happened to the tight-assed, conceited, and spoiled brat idol I met years ago?" she teased.

"Spoiled brat?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And bigheaded, and narcissistic, and lazy, and… OUCH!" Minako enumerated but stopped because he pinched her on her side.

"Simple, the idol fell for his crazy, manipulating, and outrageously loud stalker!" he shot back at her.

"Outrageously loud?" now it's Minako's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And CRAZY; oh, I have said that already, anyway to put emphasis… and mad, and nutty, and really round the bend, and…" he added but she cut him off.

"Those mean the same thing." She told him coldly and they stared hard at each other for some minutes.

Then they laughed. And he pulled her in for a kiss which she gladly accepted.

After a few seconds though, Minako suddenly pushed him away and almost at that same time, her wrist communicator atop the side table beeped.

"He is alive!"

Seiya heard someone shout as two fingers lifted from his neck. He was drifting in and out of consciousness and he can't make out the blurred figures around. All he knows is that they're people and most probably female by the tones of their voices.

"I can't contain the bleeding anymore, where's Saturn?"

"He's waking up!"

"No, he's drifting in and out."

"I'm here."

"Hurry, he already lost a lot of blood!"

"What happened to you?"

"I think I sprained my shoulder catching him…"

Everything went hazy in Seiya's head although he can still hear murmurs around him. He doesn't want to give in to sleep but there was a soothing energy caressing his soul that's pulling him to slumber. It wasn't a tired feeling; it was more like relaxing in a spa for Seiya. Is this the power of Saturn? He mulled it over. Yes, he thought, he heard her name a while ago after-all.

He was engulfed by a peaceful rest that he had never experienced ever before. The next thing he knew, as he opened his eyes was that he was lying on a very comfortable bed, HIS bed. He blinked several times as the light blinded him. Several faces instantly swam in front of him and slowly, like his mind was a booting computer, he recognized them all.

Two blond and round pigtails suddenly obscured his vision as he felt being crushed by a fierce hug.

"You're alright! I'm so happy…" Usagi told his chest that she was holding close.

"I'm fine…" he said fondly as he patted the moon princess's hair.

Then his attention suddenly snapped to his two co - Star Lights with the association of the title he used on Usagi. "The princess!" he shouted.

He saw Taiki and Yaten looking uncomfortably down at the floor after his outburst.

"Please leave us." Taiki told the earth senshis that were surrounding them in a voice that is devoid of all emotion.

Usagi let go of Seiya, stood straight, nodded to the other senshis then slowly walked to the door. She looked back before opening the door and she saw that tears were forming on the three Star Lights' eyes.

Ami attempted to place a comforting hand on Taiki's shoulder but he quickly pushed it away even before she could touch him. She quickly withdrew it and held them close to her chest.

"Yaten…" Minako tried to reach out also but he spun around to face her.

"Just go!" Yaten shouted at her and she withdrew her hand also.

Only Ami and Minako were the ones left in the room then with the Star Lights. They looked at each other then they both turned towards the door. They walked in a normal pace while exiting but as soon as they had closed the door on their backs, they both ran.

With tears that both of them cannot stop, they departed the premises of the Star Lights' condo unit. Out they went to the corridor, into the elevator, out to the ground level and finally out into the open empty street they landed. They walked a few blocks until they saw an ornate wooden bench beside a tree planter box and they both sat down on it. They folded their knees to their chest and curled their arms and head in. They sobbed and cried and heaved deep breaths; but the tears don't seem to want to stop. Being together in pain, they have no strength to comfort the other but both feels comforted anyway that someone could understand the hurt.

Usagi, Rei and Makoto were startled at first to see a blur of blue and yellow going past them on the living room; but the slam of the main door afterwards stirred them.

"Minako…" Rei uttered

"Ami…" Makoto almost whispered

They both looked at Usagi who looked at the future senshis then to Hotaru.

"Go, they need you." Hotaru told them and the three of them stood up to find their two friends who had just scampered away from the place.

The three of them spotted the two in less than a heartbeat. They approached slowly and their hearts ached also when they saw the two looking so broken.

Rei sat next to Minako then pulled her towards her chest. She held her tight saying nothing and just letting her cry out her pain. Makoto did the same to Ami and the five of them were quite still as the first streaks of light escaped the dark. They huddled together and the only sounds that can be heard were the softening moans coming from Ami and Minako.

When their sobs finally stopped, Ami broke the silence for them all. "I have understood a long time ago where I stand in his life, but still…"

"You cannot help yourself from hurting every time he shuts you off because of his duty…" Makoto finished for her.

Ami nodded while still leaning into her friend's chest for comfort. "I would understand, I would prioritize Usagi also, he doesn't have to push me away…"

"After everything that we went through and everything we have shared…" Minako conveyed.

"He still cannot assimilate how much you can actually understand him…" Rei followed into Minako's unfinished statement.

Minako nodded then sat up straight, brushing hastily away the tear stains on her cheeks with her arm. "They never fully understood us earth senshis…"

Usagi wrapped a comforting arm each to her two friends who were crying previously. "In time, everyone will fully understand each other and we will have peace."

Rei got a handkerchief from her pocket and with her other hand, turned Minako's face toward her. She began wiping away properly the tear stains and cleaning her cheeks carefully. "You are so pretty for tears…" she told her friend quietly.

With that however, as she stares into the eyes of her friend cleaning her face, with the comfort also from Usagi's arm that's around her, fresh tears welled up in her eyes. Minako launched at Rei once more and balled out once again.

"HEY! You're making my effort useless!" Rei shouted at her as she tried to pry her off.

Minako looked up, and began talking while still sniffing. "I knew your sweetness cannot last more than a minute!" she commented and everyone laughed, except for Rei who rolled her eyes.

"Well, try being in my position! I've got a princess who's an inborn crybaby,…" Rei started

"Hey!" Usagi reacted

"A genius friend who is so guy crazy right now she's actually crying because of a GUY…" Rei continued sounding disbelieving

"What the?" Ami reacted red faced

"And a roommate who is in a relationship with a really bad mannered alien, she'll cry if you show her some form of kindness!" Rei finished victoriously.

"Why you!" Minako, who was just a minute ago very appreciative and touched by Rei, was now glaring at the black haired woman.

Makoto laughed, and she was the only one laughing, so the three that Rei mentioned were all now looking at her instead. "What? What did I do?" she asked defensively with the looks that Usagi, Ami and Minako were giving her.

Usagi however broke the serious and angry pretense with the grumbling of her stomach. Everyone heard it and they all slightly laughed.

"Come on, I'll whip up something for that…" Makoto took Usagi's hand and tugged at her. She willingly stood up and was about to follow along when Minako made them stop.

"Wait!" she called, and when they drew near again, she spoke. "I just wanted to thank you all before we get too sleepy after being well fed."

Everyone gave her an understanding smile.

Minako looked down at herself and continued. "I never actually thought that I'd be this dependent on you guys the first time I met all of you… I was so sure of myself then, having been fighting way before any of you even woke up to your powers." She looked up at each of them then settled her gaze on Usagi. "But at present, I need Ami to answer my questions, I need Makoto to defend me, I need Rei to wipe my tears, and I need Usagi to light my path every time the world turns dark. I need all of you in my life, way more than you could actually possibly imagine."

Minako had wanted to say something more but she was already surrounded by hugs from everyone. Tears began to fall from her eyes once more. "I mean, I know I could face and endure a future without Yaten, but not without you guys… And it's not just about duty…" she finished and she could feel that the others were also shedding silent tears like her. She could also feel them nodding their heads, agreeing to what she had said last.

Usagi spoke for them all as they untangled themselves. "We need you also Minako… As the leader who always takes the first action, as the goddess of love who always try to pair everyone with someone, and most importantly as our cheery friend, who always will guide our hearts and live inside them. We love you."

Having said everything that needs to be said to each other, they all went their way towards Makoto and Motoki's home. Arm in arm, one in mind, one in body, one in heart, one in soul, and one in spirit, they walked together.

"I just can't, alright?!" Yaten shouted angrily at Seiya.

Seiya have watched wearily his two friends for the last two hours of their supposed Star Light meeting, the one they're holding to come up with ideas on how to rescue their princess. They have come up with nothing plausible of course since Taiki and Yaten are obviously preoccupied with something else inside their heads. He knew certainly, and he knows also that they know he knows and that they're putting up a weak façade that they only have the princess on their minds. That's when he have suggested they make peace with their loved senshis first before returning to their predicament; and that's when he had touched a nerve also, resulting to the heated shouting between them three.

"THEY could help… and THEY would understand…" He told them defeated, knowing how stubborn the two could get. "They have always understood us…" He added weakly.

"It's not the point…" Taiki answered him looking down. "We have put them through many hardships already… We brought Galaxia here to kill their families for crying out loud! Now we brought our destinies to hunt them…"

The black haired Star Light stood up and walked around the room slowly; it was under his care that the princess was abducted, but somehow, his two friends looked way guiltier. He glanced at them, one fleeting look and it could be told that their inner struggles are about to crumble their pretenses. They wanted to create a plan, but what they only had so far were excuses and arguments as to whether they should ask for help from the earth senshis or not. He asked them point blank the moment Ami and Minako exited the room as to why they have to push them away. Both of them answered that it's for their own good. He doubts how long his friends can put up with this though, for he knows that being apart from their princess and from their beloveds are taking its toll on them already.

Seiya decided to let them be for now; he'll act when one of them turns self destructive. But for the mean time, they have to find and rescue their princess. A newly restored government cannot withstand the loss of its leader, he reasoned. He shook his head, what was he thinking? The princess is not just their political leader; she is their closest 'family'!

"What do you propose then we do? We can feel an attack happening, but we don't know exactly where Polaris and Orion were coming from. They could have hidden Princess Kaykyuu in a different time and in a different dimension." Seiya asked them to stir up a conversation that could possibly lead to a plan rather than an argument.

Taiki looked up, a solution crossed his mind but there lies again the fact that they would need the help of the earth senshis: first, of Pluto's to seek the correct time; second of Mercury's to seek the correct dimension; then of the others to rescue their princess. He looked down again. He has to find a solution involving only the three of them! He reprimanded himself. He was lost within his own mind when he suddenly saw a stray hair by the button of his shirt, a blue strand of hair. "Damn it!" he shouted then pulled forcefully his shirt away from himself, breaking all the buttons in the process. He marched to his room then returned wearing an entirely different shirt, then leaned on the table again that he was leaning on previously.

Seiya and Yaten both watched incredulously. Here is Taiki, the most sensible among them three, or among the whole of Kinmouku, or arguably among the whole of their galaxy, coming up with no answers and being angry all of a sudden at his shirt for no apparent reason. They looked on, and hoped that the change of shirt could somehow evoke a change of reasoning on the tallest Light.

They were disappointed though, for in all honesty, it was only Seiya who could think straight among them inside that room; Seiya who was more into acting rather than planning and thinking. Yaten sighed, everything looked grim. If only he could take off his mind from worrying about Minako, for he knew he was harsh. He silently wished that Seiya was right, that they would understand, or to be more specific, that Minako would understand why he had to drive her away.

Seiya looked around, they're lost in their own thoughts again, he observed, and with the way Taiki acted, they wouldn't be able to come up with something decent. "Why don't we just wait for an attack? Stick to the two like glue the moment they appear." He suggested, so that they could all go their separate ways to think to themselves.

Taiki looked up again. "There are only two probable outcomes to that plan. One is we get stuck in a different time and dimension, knowing that Polaris and Orion have killed already the Pluto and Mercury of their reality to steal their keys. Or we die. WE are already DEAD in their parallel universe Seiya and the time and space paradox will get rid of us. Get it?"

"At least I was trying to come up with a solution! You didn't have to make it sound like I was being stupid!" Seiya shot back, totally annoyed.

Yaten had wanted to affirm that Seiya was being stupid, but thought better and held himself. "Why don't we go back to this when we have already cleared our heads? Our meeting's pointless; we have done nothing but argue!"

Now that was maybe the most sensible thought they have come up that early morning; and they all showed their agreement by nodding their heads before turning away from each other. Not a word was said after that and each went to their own rooms to ponder by themselves.

Taiki locked his door the moment he entered his room. He knows he is becoming restless and irrational, but he can't help it. He leaned tiredly against his door and his gaze travelled to his bed; that was the first bed he had shared with HER, he thought. He could easily picture her sleeping peacefully on one of his many pillows, due to the countless times he had observed her in her sleep. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about Ami; he should be thinking about saving their princess! Seiya and Yaten are relying on him to have answers…

He walked towards the center of his room and looked around; he needs something to busy his mind so he could come up with a solution to their pressing problem. He had found that thinking about minor matters would increase the probability of coming up with a solution to a major subject.

He saw their picture on his study table. He saw some of HER textbooks stacked neatly beside it. He saw HER towel on a hanger beside his. He saw HER notes for him tacked on his corkboard. He saw HER everywhere he looked! Her scent even lingers in the air… Taiki sighed, Seiya might just be correct after all…

He strode towards his personal balcony and leaned on the railing, facing the world below him. "Who are you kidding Taiki?" He bellowed. "You cannot do this… Not without HER…" he told himself resignedly.

It began to drizzle and he laughed when the cool micro droplets touched his face. "Oh Ami…" he spoke very softly. My Ami, the senshi of the cool waters, he thought. Even nature reminds him of HER. Earth as a whole reminds him of her, he reasoned.

He went inside with a slightly lighter heart; self-realization does that, he mused. He picked up his car keys then headed out; what he needs is a connection to her without endangering her life, and he had the perfect plan just to do exactly that: He would fetch Akoumi and spend the rest of the day with him.

Sailor Mercury sighed in relief when she heard Taiki's door close. Her wings pressed against the cold concrete wall and her boots on the mossy and narrow surface was making it difficult for her to balance. She couldn't detransform though, for if she actually did slip due to the mosses, she probably won't be able to transform in time to save herself. Unknown to him, she was standing right above him on the building ledge when he got out on his balcony. She heard everything he said, and a small smile was teasing her lips. She had flown here only to fetch her laboratory workbook and she had no idea she would catch him thinking about her already just hours after their 'fight'. She pushed away that thought; knowing HIM, he most probably wouldn't come near her unless Kaykyuu is found and safe. She went down and went inside, she found what she was there for and hurriedly took flight again after retrieving it. Although the drizzle was making the travel quite chilly, she was in such a hurry to even notice; she needed that laboratory workbook for her next class after all.


	12. Chapter 12

*** Chapter 12 – In Sickness and In Health, No Youmas do us Part, I do**

Several weeks had passed and Usagi's and Makoto's bumps were now obvious so Rei had to order a different cut of dress for them for her wedding. Despite the chaos they were in, Usagi had urged Rei to go on with the wedding as first planned. She reasoned that their lives will never-ever be normal, so Rei's concept of 'waiting for a time of peace' will be tantamount to waiting forever. It took them several persuasion talks with Rei, but it was worth it; the ceremony is scheduled the very next day.

Every preparation was done with and Yuichiro had contributed a large part in making it happen. He had flexed for the first time his family's wealth and influence by renting three levels of a hotel for them and their guests, and by shutting off media coverage entirely. It was difficult of course, what with the issue of Rei's identity as Sailor Mars and the basic fact that she's a public figure and the heir of a business empire; but Yuichiro made it happen, he had to, for Rei.

Rei looked on at the images of her two friends with their custom-cut gowns staring at her through the full body mirror.

"So?" Usagi asked eagerly as she modeled the gown in front of her real life model friend.

The bride-to-be smiled. "You both look beautiful." She admired truthfully.

"And more curvaceous than you actually are… That dress really does good illusions." Minako pointed out loudly from the bed behind Rei

Rei nodded agreeing. "I think it's the high waist and print pattern that's doing the trick. It was good I changed designers for your gowns."

"So can we take this off now?" Makoto asked, trepidation for wearing something above the knee was obvious in her voice.

Her four friends looked at her understanding. She had become self conscious with how she looks ever since her bump started showing. Rei nodded once more and Makoto left them instantly to go inside the wash room to change.

Usagi shrugged with Makoto's behavior. She took to the other wash room. When the two left, Rei turned around and plopped down on the bed also that Minako was sitting on.

"Red and white looked good on Makoto, don't you think?" Rei asked the two who were watching the television.

"Yeah… Way better than me, I look like the sun due to my hair…" Minako answered while not taking her eyes off the movie.

"At least you don't look like a flag… I'm blue, red and white…" Ami replied while not looking at the two either.

Rei groaned. "Why didn't anyone voice this out while I was picking the theme colors? You were all there!" she asked exasperated.

Minako turned to look at her. "It's your call, it's your wedding!"

"But you're all unhappy with my choice… You should have told me…" Rei reasoned.

Ami looked at her also. "I never said I was unhappy, and as Minako phrased it, it's YOUR wedding!"

"So?" Rei asked, but nobody answered her for their attention was diverted to Usagi and Makoto who both went out of the bathrooms and carried their respective gowns to the cabinet to hang it.

When the two had finished, they plopped down on their own beds and faced the television also; but Rei bombarded them with questions instantly.

"Do you like your gowns?" She asked first.

"Honestly?" Makoto asked back and Rei nodded. "I'm quite not comfortable with wearing short skirts or dresses right now, but it did look good on me; so it doesn't actually matter." She continued.

"Usagi?" Rei prodded her other friend.

Usagi thought hard, she needs to phrase her answer in a way that won't hurt her friend.

Rei noticed that Usagi took time, so she interrupted even before she can answer. "Oh no, you must not really like it, you're thinking!" she declared panicked; three out of four of her bridesmaids wasn't fond of her choice!

"It's nothing like that! I really like the cut." Usagi said hurriedly to stop the pending alarm on her friend but Rei took it wrongly also.

"But NOT the color also… Minako said she looked like the sun and Ami said she looked like a flag… Why didn't I think of that? We can still order four dresses tomorrow morning…" Rei began her litany to herself but she was cut by Minako's arm landing on her shoulder. When she looked up, everyone was surrounding her and the television was shut off.

"Relax… We don't care…" Ami said to her while taking her hands into her own and kneeling somewhat in front of her.

Usagi wrapped an arm on her waist while taking a seat beside her. "And it is YOUR wedding. What matters is your happiness, it is your day!"

"but…" Rei retorted but Minako silenced her by placing her pointer finger on her lips.

"We let you choose the colors and the cut because we don't want to dictate anything to you on YOUR day. We would gladly wear anything you'd want us to wear because it'd make you happy!" She told her.

"And you can actually make us wear jute sacks tomorrow and you won't hear anything from us." Makoto added to lighten the mood.

Rei took in a deep breath but still looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, we really don't have a choice do we?" Minako asked jokingly.

"No we don't. I bet we'll be wearing something golden on your wedding and something blue on Ami's." Usagi told her.

"Just like you forcing us to wear pink and me forcing everyone to wear green." Makoto followed.

Rei got their point and took in another huge breath before giving an unwilling smile.

"Wait, weren't Ami and I supposed to be wed on the same day?" Minako suddenly asked, releasing Rei's shoulder on the process.

"According to Chibiusa, yes…" Usagi confirmed.

Minako then took a handful of her own hair then drew it near Ami's head. "Not bad…" she said, commenting on the combination of colors.

Ami giggled. "Hey, you're marrying Yaten, not me."

"What if the ceremony is to take place in Kinmouku? You two might actually be married sparsely clad." Makoto joked.

"Or we could be just wearing our senshi royal clothes… Our wedding might actually be during the time of Crystal Tokyo already…" Ami reasoned.

Minako looked at Ami then pouted. "I would rather get married wearing nothing if it's within this decade than marry with royal clothes on and wait a millennium for it to happen."

Everyone laughed except for Ami, she knew that what she said was the most probable truth; but thought better than destroy her friend's aspiration.

"Knowing Minako, she'll most probably drag Yaten to the altar if he doesn't propose within the next ten years!" Rei joked; relaxed with the change of topic.

"I don't have to! No guy can resist me. He'll propose and beg me to be his wife and ask me to spend eternity with him!" Minako declared dramatically, thus eliciting sweatdrops from her friends.

Usagi poked her with her pointer finger on her shoulder. "Minako, you're forgetting that your ex-boyfriend dumped you on live t. v.! So a guy CAN resist you."

Minako's eye glinted momentarily and Usagi shrank back a little with the look that she gave her. "Well, I wasn't serious with that actor… He really belongs with that big-boobed, scalpeled, bubble-headed, unsophisticated, and vociferous loser!" she almost shouted but was able to produce a winning smile after her litany.

"For someone who isn't serious, you really sounded bitter…" Rei commented.

"And I never thought you could throw that many adjectives towards one person in one go…" Ami added.

Minako glared at both of them but Rei is not one to shrink back to anyone.

"We're just telling the truth. Plus, you were crying on my shoulder for a week after he professed undying love to that porn star…" Rei stated nonchalantly, ignoring the warning looks that Minako was throwing at her.

Minako sighed defeated, knowing that her friends know the whole story anyway. "Fine…" she said.

"What actually made you say 'yes' to that guy anyway?" Usagi asked, knowing full well also that Minako had never forgotten Yaten, even during the Star Lights' long absence and non-communication.

Minako racked her brains. "I know you all would agree he really is good-looking…" she answered.

"That's it? Just because of how he looks?" Makoto asked.

Minako had wanted to nod, but knew better than to lie to her friends. It is for her own good to be truthful after all.

"No… Not Actually…" She started slowly, and they all listened intently to her narrative. "Our love team fueled my screen fame; before him, all I was known for was my music. After all the projects we've starred together and all the lines we've conveyed with full conviction, I began believing in 'us'. And, I sort of fell victim to the fan's demand of who you should love because they think you look so good together. It's all very confusing under a spotlight, you could lose yourself…"

Silence hung in the air after Minako's story. Her friends had all thought that she was very happy working in the limelight because it was her life dream to become an idol… They never knew that it drives her to loneliness and isolation also.

"Now I know the real reason why you started drifting away from us…" Usagi said quietly.

Rei agreed with Usagi. "It's really lucky Yaten came back after that…"

"Hey now, don't make it sound like Yaten's just my rebound!" Minako retorted.

Rei had wanted to tell her friend that that's not what she meant but Makoto cut her in. "Is he not?" She asked sincerely.

Minako looked bewildered. "What makes you say that?"

"A week had not passed since your break-up from whatsisname; and the first time you met Yaten, something immediately happened between the two of you…" She answered in a nice tone, so her friend won't get offended.

"I truly love Yaten… And the depth of emotions that he has for me surprised me so much that day that I just was so drawn, I can't resist his touch." Minako told her friends, not to defend herself, but just to clear their worries for her. "Besides, something happened with Ami and Taiki too! And you're not pounding on her like vultures." She joked, to divert their attention away from her.

Ami opened her mouth but Usagi beat her to it. "Ami and Taiki is a totally different story… We all know that they would have been lovers earlier if the Star Lights had not found out about our identities…"

"Proof of which is when we caught them snuggling in the library on the pretense of reading the same book!" Makoto sniggered.

"Hey now! THAT didn't happen…" Ami snapped.

Ami's angry come back had only made her friends giggle more.

"Yes it did… We just forgot to take a picture; but Makoto, Minako and me saw you! You were leaning your back on him and he has his head on your shoulder and both of his arms were around you while you were pointing at something on the book you were holding." Usagi recounted.

"He was just supporting my elbows so I won't drop that huge book!" Ami defended still.

Makoto now pounded. "Really? And what was he supporting when you were putting back the book on the shelf and he suddenly pulled you in and whispered something in your ear?"

"Nothing, we were in a library so we were talking in hushed tones." Ami answered defiantly.

Minako just now remembered and her eyes sparked with what Usagi and Makoto were talking about. "Now I remember! Ami smiled sweetly at him afterwards right?" Both Usagi and Makoto nodded. "And then Taiki shuffled Ami's hair with his hand and Ami pinched his nose playfully and…"

"And you guys fell flat on the floor when Usagi lost her balance and Makoto instantly sprang up to wave like an idiot to the two of us." Ami finished for them.

A moment of total silence

Followed by a round of raucous laughter

"And you did that to me also! When you all thought that I have a new best friend." Rei said, still clutching her sides.

"Well, accept it; we were all a bit possessive of each other back then." Usagi commented, while wiping her tears due to laughing so hard.

Everyone smiled fondly.

"But no one beats Yuichiro in this 'possessive' business." Makoto shared. "Remember when he challenged Haruka because he thought that you were flirting with her?" she asked Rei.

Rei laughed. "Oh the idiot, he thought Haruka was a he!"

"And when he almost scalded Mamoru in his bath because he heard Ami say that you two used to date?" Minako added. "That was really hilarious!"

"Who was? Usagi or Yuichiro? I can still remember how Usagi looked then, when she was dressed like a stupid ninja." Rei narrated and everyone laughed at the blushing Usagi.

"Hey, hey, hey! I DID have a reason back then to be jealous, Rei was Mamoru's first interest!" Usagi defended.

"Really now? I thought he wasn't serious?" Rei asked.

Usagi sort of became somber. "Yeah… He confessed it to me…"

Everyone's attention was now captured, and they all stared at Usagi to tell them the whole story.

She relented. "Well, it was during our first year of marriage… I asked him directly if other girls could actually still get his interest."

"And?" Minako pushed hurriedly.

Usagi smiled with her friends' intense curiosity towards her love-life. "He answered that I don't have to worry because only four others girls have ever caught his attention other than me and he would never ever cross the line with those girls."

"One of them is Rei?" Makoto asked instantly.

Usagi nodded. "Yes, because Rei is so passionate about everything she does and is so hard working." She paused, adding more suspense.

Makoto whistled while the other two prodded Rei on her sides to tease her.

Usagi spoke again amidst their teasing. "One is Ami, because she can speak with him on the same level and has a very kind heart."

Ami blushed and stuttered. "M-me?"

"Another is Makoto because of the way she takes care of everyone. He said that she would make a very ideal wife." Usagi added.

Makoto scoffed. "It's just because his wife is not a very good cook."

Usagi took no offense. "Lastly, Minako because she really is very beautiful and her light and cheerful spirit uplifts everyone around her…"

Everyone was silent; realizing that the four girls that Usagi was talking about was them.

"Those were his nearly exact words, I didn't make those up." She told them and then joked. "So if I ever will catch my husband having an affair, it would be with one of you!" she then threw at each of them a false glare and then laughed heartily all alone.

Rei rolled her eyes. "You're not joking! You're serious. I can still remember you becoming jealous on any one of us on more than one occasion."

Ami nodded. "Yeah, you even chased me around a swimming pool once because Tuxedo Mask came to rescue me!"

"Who's the 'possessive' one now?" Makoto teased.

Usagi grumbled something incoherent and everyone laughed. The night wore on with them reliving other stories and teasing each other. It was the night before Rei's wedding and they once again ended up sleeping late. They all conceded that that's what happens when they're all together before succumbing to a few hours of sleep.

For once in his life, Yuichiro wore his hair brushed up and pony tailed at the back. He stood at the end of the aisle near the altar while his soon to be wife stood at the other end with her best friends waiting for the music that would signal the start of the procession. Yuichiro looked very handsome in his tuxedo, and no offense meant, he did equal Rei just that one day in appearance. He looked worthy of her; and Rei could not have been any more proud with the praises she's overhearing from the people around them towards him.

Rei herself was overwhelmed with how he looked; the change was drastic and good: he was neat, shaven, formal looking, and his eyes can be seen sparkling from the beauty that he's beholding from afar, her. She smiled when their eyes locked and she gave a small giggle when she saw that his knees almost buckled with her smile. There is a common belief that a girl would always marry someone exactly like her dad; but Rei begged to disagree. Her late father had always left her and her mother for work, unless of course if she's needed for press ops, campaign materials or for proof of 'his father's soft side'. Whereas Yuichiro, he left everything to be with her, if only to have even just a glimpse of her every day.

The heavenly resonance of Michiru's violin sounded, and her friends, partnered with _his_ friends, filed in a line in pairs, and then started walking down the aisle.

She looked at the only guy she ever fully trusted; and can't help but feel the same relief that she felt years ago when she found out that he survived Galaxia's invasion despite her grandfather's demise. Grandpa, she thought, he would have been very ecstatic to witness this: her marrying Yuichiro.

Usagi held her left hand while Mamoru offered his arm to her right. She accepted it with not much ado even though she knows most of their guests are most probably wondering why Usagi and Mamoru keeps being entrusted with giving their friends away. She scanned the whole place as she took steps towards the altar; Unazuki was there although she was abroad during her own brother's wedding, Kotono who thought that she (or rather Sailor Mars) was an alien and other previous school mates, Kaidou who's her right hand now and other people working under her, her manager and other people from show business, Yuichiro's relatives and friends; in short, lots of people are there.

And then Rei spotted _her_, standing at the far back with her 'cousins' and Hotaru, wiping tears of joy at the union of her parents. Yuri, like everyone else from her time, was trying to be NOT noticed because of the simple irony that she was witnessing the marriage of her own parents; but she can't help her heart leaping with each step that her mother was taking towards her father. They both looked very beautiful, and when Rei had spotted her, she nodded and smiled to show her full support. Why wouldn't she, her existence depended on the success of the bride and groom; but more than that, she could feel the love emanating from the two towards each other. She felt proud of her parents because she knew that they're one of the very few couples who actually fulfilled the vow, 'till death do us part'.

They had reached the front, and Yuichiro took her from Mamoru and led her to the very front of the altar. Ami and her partner placed the veil, followed by Minako and her partner with the cord, and finally Makoto and her partner lighted the candles.

The officiating minister started his sermon about marriage, family and responsibilities. When he finished, the wine was served, followed by the exchange of vows and rings, the kiss, the declaration of being man and wife, and the signing of documents.

As soon as Rei had finished writing the 'O' in her surname for the last time, or until Crystal Tokyo that is, the building shook. She whipped around with fear in her eyes for all the people there; she can feel dark energy drawing near very fast, as if ready to burst through the door any moment. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw Minako clutching the middle of her chest and Ami holding her head with both of her hands. When they looked up, they reflected the same fear that Rei had in her eyes.

"Neptune Eternal, Make Up!"

"Uranus Eternal, Make Up!"

Everyone in the room turned at the almost simultaneous shouts. If the crowd in general was very stunned with Michiru's and Haruka's public transformation, it was nothing compared to the shock it caused on the other senshis. However, they had no time to wonder for several spans of the drywall exploded at the same time as numerous energy balls were sent to bombard the room.

"Silent Wall!"

No one had heard Hotaru shout her transformation phrase because of the explosion but the senshis were very thankful nevertheless for two youmas soared straight towards Usagi. A 'World Shaking' from Uranus blasted away the youmas immediately afterwards.

It was as if almost all the guests woke up at the same time with the blast when Uranus's attack made contact, and started running altogether for the exits, but they were surrounded, so had no choice but to retreat and cower.

"Mercury Eternal, Make Up!"

"Venus Eternal, Make Up!"

Rei turned as two more of her friends revealed their identities; but she was stunned more to see an arrow of fire shot at the youma that flew straight for her. Yuri and the other future senshis had transformed also and were fighting off their own sets of youmas.

"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!"

The attack from Mercury blocked the energy ball flying fast towards Makoto and the attack from Venus blasted the monster behind it.

The thick glass windows all shattered at the same time and several youmas flew inside the room heading straight at senshis, either transformed or not.

Rei ducked the hands that almost grabbed her and quickly pulled out her wand from her handbag. She knew she had no choice now. "Mars Eternal, Make Up!" She shouted.

When the sensation of transformation left her, she instantly saw Mercury and Venus flying through the air and landing in a bloody heap against the concrete wall of the toilet, knocking them both out of consciousness.

Her apprehension then grew for Usagi so she searched for her; the three outers present are surrounding her and Mamoru; this made Rei feel the littlest bit relieved, she knew the couple's the safest people right now.

Sailor Mars shot youma after youma, but they seem to not reduce in number.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

The blood curdling yell that shoot a terror at everyone was male and all the senshis turned at the desperate plea.

What they saw next seemed to stop time for them, and nothing or no one else mattered more. Motoki was cradling his unconscious wife among the rubbles on the floor and blood was trickling between her legs.

Sailor Saturn immediately left her king and queen and ran towards the couple on the floor, unmindful that she could be hit herself on the way. There was no one else in the world except Makoto and her child; she couldn't let one of her closest friend land in an alternate universe!

But she wasn't hit, for every still conscious senshi had converged around her path and blocked every directed attack aimed at her. Saturn had never concentrated on healing someone more than now, she could feel her power ebbing away but she held on. Yuko please, hold on! She pleaded, that was her only thought. If the need for her to die arises, so she could go to the world of the dead, she won't hesitate just so she could resurrect her soul and place it in her mother's womb again.

And then, everyone felt a warm, gentle and caressing light. Usagi had called out the Ginzuishou and summoned a shield between them and the youmas. She had turned into Serenity, Mamoru into Endymion, and the other senshis that were inside the protection had changed to their royal senshi outfits also. She was feeding Saturn energy at the same time keeping everyone else safe.

Suddenly, a dragon made of fire soared inside the room and consumed the youmas on its path. It circled them and burned several youmas creating distance between Serenity's shield and the horde of monsters.

"Mom!" The future Sailor Mars shouted and everyone except Saturn turned towards where she was looking.

An Eternal Sailor Mars flew in from the broken windows and landed at the very center of the room. She spread her arms apart and then pulled at the air towards herself then suddenly released them towards a group of youmas. A ball of fire that started small in her hands was thrown and it expanded and expanded until it swallowed the whole group. A flame appeared on her hand, then she stretched it like a rainbow with her other hand, afterwards she threw this in the air like a boomerang. The flame turned and turned until it created a tornado of fire that spread outwards and reduced the youmas considerably.

Her powers though licked one of the sprinklers accidentally and it started raining inside, thus putting out her last attack.

"Dead Scream!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"

"Mars, Flame Sniper!"

"Star, Gentle Uterus!"

"Star, Sensitive Inferno!"

"Moon, Spiral Heart Attack!"

All the still able senshis unleashed their attacks and finished off all the remaining youmas.

The Eternal Sailor Mars then approached Yuichiro and offered him her hand. She pulled him to a standing position, took a moment to look at him, and then kissed him passionately on the lips. The present Sailor Mars looked on stunned at what her future self was doing with her husband but felt no jealousy; for it felt like watching yourself and your husband through a mirror.

"I missed you so much…" She had said almost in tears then went with Pluto towards the edge of the building and flew out.

Sailor Mars turned towards her daughter and saw that she was crying herself. "W-what…?" she asked unsure; first if she would answer her and second if she really wanted to know.

The Sailor Mars who wasn't in eternal form yet looked at the eternal one beside her. "My dad is a mortal." She answered in a factual manner to not reveal anything from the future that might be changed from the present; but the present Sailor Mars understood. There would come a time that she would become a widow because of her choice today. Yuichiro most probably understood too, with the look he was giving her. Would it change anything? She asked herself. No, she concluded after pondering deep, I would rather have him for a few decades than not have him at all because of the fear of being hurt. She reassured him with a smile, and he knew at that very moment that the goddess he had married very recently had no reservations left in marrying him.

A bright light then made everyone turn towards the group of Saturn, Serenity, Motoki and Makoto. The light from the detransforming Saturn had somehow transferred and engulfed Makoto and filled her. Serenity raised the Ginzuishou higher and Makoto seemed to float inches from the ground. The princess looked struggling but kept the crystal shining brightly.

After a while, Serenity herself felt very weak and almost collapsed if not for Endymion. When she had put down her hands and the crystal had entered her again, the floating Makoto landed on her husband carefully.

She slowly opened her eyes and was startled instantly with the water spraying on them. She saw that Motoki was soaking wet but his breathing revealed that he was crying. He pulled her towards himself and hugged her tight. "Thank you… Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…" He was muttering over and over in between sobs that sounded made in relief rather than in anguish.

The future Star Maker stooped down near them and picked up Hotaru. She carried her towards the circle that the senshis of her time had created. The future Sailor Moon touched an arm while the future Star Healer touched the other; then they disappeared, to the surprise of the people watching the standing people.

"Ami! Minako!" Makoto suddenly shouted, when she spotted Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus unconscious and slumped against the wall opposite her. Motoki helped her stand, he knew that there's no stopping his wife when it concerns her friends.

She approached them hurriedly and kneeled down to feel for a pulse, it was there for both of them. She felt relieved and her guilt lessened somewhat; they had landed on this position because they blocked the youmas that were originally targeting her. Rei approached also, but she already has her mobile on her hand and was telling the one she's talking with where they are. Afterwards, she kneeled beside Makoto to hug her and her friend hugged her back.

"I'm sorry!" they had said together and they both stopped.

Then they spoke together again.

"That your wedding was ruined…" Makoto said.

"That you almost lost your child…" Rei said.

They both rubbed each other's back to comfort one another. "It was no one's fault…" they had said together again and a small smile lit their face.

Slow and clumsy movements toward them made both of them turn; it was Usagi being supported by Mamoru making way towards them. "I have to detransform them before the ambulance arrives…" she told them indicating Mercury and Venus when she had reached them.

Although everyone knew that Usagi still felt weak with her recent use of the Ginzuishou, they also knew that she had to do this and allowed her to. She called upon her crystal once more and reversed her friends' transformation. The Mercury and Venus transform pens fell in front of them and Makoto pocketed Ami's while Rei pocketed Minako's.

Soon, the medical team arrived and whisked Ami and Minako to a nearby hospital. The guests started leaving one by one with the fading of the sirens but not without taking one more look on Rei, Usagi, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka or Mamoru. They just can't believe it; they have known these people and they actually are the senshis!

They all decided to leave even before the hall was emptied with people. Yuichiro and Rei stayed behind to talk with the hotel's management and pay the damages. Their first act as a married couple was nowhere near a good omen; but they both knew better than to take what happened that day with them for eternity.

Here they are again, with a slight change in who's watching and who's lying down, staring at unconscious friends that are hooked to machines for life support.

What's good though is that the two were transformed when they got injured; so they suffered several broken bones only and the blow to their heads didn't become fatal but was enough to knock them out for hours or days even. Their friends were assured that the two will wake up on their own when their bodies have recovered.

"I was the target; I saw it in their eyes. The primary attack on Usagi was to lure everyone else's attention." Makoto began.

Even Haruka and Michiru were holding a vigil with them. They couldn't risk leaving the inners now. What with their 'warning signals' both knocked out and two others heavy with child; only one is left in full capacity as a soldier.

The two outers nodded, they saw the sense in what Makoto had said; for Ami and Minako did jump at rescuing her rather than Usagi.

"I must agree that their tactics are improving; but somehow, I had assumed that Ami and Minako will never be attacked." Haruka imparted.

Makoto spoke again; she alone had actually witnessed how the two were injured. "Well, they weren't… They just suddenly popped in the way and so received blows meant for me…"

"But a youma still managed to swipe at you… It really scared us when we saw you bleeding and unconscious." Michiru admitted, and it softened their hearts to hear an outer being vocal about feelings for them inners.

Smiles were exchanged after that and silence followed shortly, punctuated only by the humming and occasional beeps of the machines and monitors.

After a while, Haruka decided to break the uneasy silence. "You should all be going home… You've got husbands now, waiting for you." She advised slowly.

Rei answered her without removing her gaze from Minako. "It's okay, you all can go… Yuichiro will be here any minute now…" Then she looked at Makoto. "But you better bring us something to eat tomorrow…"

A knock was heard from the door, and then Mamoru and Motoki let themselves in. Both approached their own wife and greeted them with a kiss on the forehead.

"Do you want to go or do you want us to stay?" Mamoru asked his wife after acknowledging everyone in the room.

"I…" Usagi looked at her two unconscious friends then back at Mamoru. "I don't want to go… but… I have to rest." She then placed both her hands atop her belly and her husband understood.

Mamoru smiled and kissed Usagi on the forehead again. "Okay then." He said then collected Usagi's things that were on the bench. When he returned, his wife stood up to come with him.

Usagi approached Rei before leaving and gave her friend a tight hug. "Despite everything that happened today, congratulations still Mrs. Kumada." She whispered before releasing her.

Rei smiled with what Usagi called her. "Thanks… I guess I have to get used to a new surname now, do I?"

Usagi and Mamoru waved goodbye to everyone. Makoto and Motoki went with them since they decided to go home also; but not before hugging and greeting Rei too.

When Yuichiro finally arrived with Rei's dinner, Haruka and Michiru left too.

"You okay?" Yuichiro asked his wife concerned.

Rei nodded slightly, and then as if changing her mind, shook her head. She gave a sigh. "I honestly don't know… I… I would have preferred… I mean…"

Yuichiro noticed her hesitation and confusion in answering a seemingly very simple question so stepped in. "I understand… This is after all our first night as a legally married couple." He said simply.

"It's just that, for once in my life, I wanted to be a normal person… I know I never ever will be; but I would have preferred having our pictures taken, posing behind tables after the ceremony while our guests are stuffing themselves full with food…" She paused, her tears teasing to spill out.

Her husband looked at her and almost crumbled. He had done everything in his power to give Rei a perfect wedding; but it seems that it's her 'powers' that made a mark that day; not to him though, but to the whole world.

Rei continued, knowing that she had to let it out. "I would have liked it better to see my friends clapping and then later on teasing me for what would have been this night. I would act annoyed and stiff, but deep inside I'd blush because they'd tease me about something I most probably will really do…"

She stopped, and really cried this time against his chest. "I would have loved that happening… even if they really get to annoy me… I'd really love that… rather than… than seeing them almost losing a child… or… or… or seeing them barely breathing…" She said in between sobs.

Yuichiro pulled her in tighter and rubbed her back.

A weak and somewhat muffled voice though made both of them suddenly turn. "I'm… really sorry… Rei…" Minako struggled to say.

Rei let go of Yuichiro, took the chair in between the two beds and reached out a hand to caress Minako's face. "It's no one's fault. You're alive, it's all that matters." Her face that was already damp was moistened again with fresh tears. This time though, her cry was that of relief and happiness because of her best friend finally waking up.

"No… it's… my fault…" Minako then took a sharp breath and her face contorted into a grimace of pain.

Rei could just imagine the pain that her friend was in; she after all broke several bones, has some swelling and a bump is obvious on her head. "Stop it, talking is hurting you…" she pleaded. Although she really felt relieved that Minako woke up, she had somehow wished that Hotaru had healed her already before she woke up.

Minako gave a small smile to her friend; but grimaced again as pain shot through her. She controlled her face, she didn't want Rei to worry and what she has to say had to be said. "I… should… not… have… fallen… for… Yaten… This… would… not… have… happened…" She said very slowly and try as she might, her face contorted with pain once more.

Rei vehemently shook her head with what Minako said. "I would not have married in the first place if you didn't!" she contradicted.

Yuichiro didn't take offense, he knew Rei too much to hurt over little things. He knows that she never could bear being happy if even one of her best friends is miserable. That just added to her charm actually, she was so genuine when it comes to friendship.

"And didn't the five of us agree that no one would question someone's choice? That no one is to blame another? No matter what happens…" Rei furthered and it shut up Minako, not that speaking was on her to do list right now…

Just then, a nurse entered the room to check on the patients.

"Is it possible to give them a painkiller? Mina's in terrible pain when she woke up…" Rei asked.

"I'll see what I can do and ask their attending physician."

After checking the monitors, the nurse exited the room. She returned after a while then injected something on both of the syringes.

"Who would have thought that senshis need doctors too…" she commented after finishing up on Ami before leaving the room.

When she had closed the door, Minako spoke again. "Relax… Breathe in… Breathe out…" Although she was finding it difficult to speak, she can't help but tease Rei in the obvious instant flare of her temper.

Rei wanted to retort but noticed the drooping of Minako's eyelids. "Sleep, I'd still be here the moment you wake up." She said, touching her face again.

Minako's eyes were glazed already but still managed to smile. "I know… I… love you… Rei…" and then, she fell asleep without giving her friend a chance to reply.

Rei took in a deep breath with Minako's sudden stillness then glanced each at her two friends who looked so peaceful it was scary. She shivered. "Please, don't make it sound like goodbye…" she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

*** Chapter 13 – The Light of the New Moon**

"A concert?!" Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto asked in unison while facing Minako who was waving in her hand a brown envelope.

They were all sitting around Makoto and Motoki's living room as they had decided to stick together for a while or until their present crisis is over, to have a better chance of survival. Plus, the security provided by the couple's residence can control the crowd of the media who has the habit of forming wherever they are.

"Are you nuts? That'd drive the outers mad!" Rei bellowed.

Minako plopped down on one of the couches. "I have not said 'YES' yet; so no point in being peevish towards me. I told you, I was considering it; not that I made up my mind already to actually do it."

"But we know you, don't we? If you're saying you're considering it, then it means you'll most probably do it." Makoto told her.

"Well…" Minako began, and then looked around for something to prove to them that a concert wouldn't hurt. She found none, so resorted to plain and basic reasoning. "I'm the most searched celebrity in the internet now and you can check that for yourselves."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "So?" she asked.

Minako took in a deep breath; this is going to be hard, she thought. "So strike while the iron is hot! It'd be good revenue after all…"

"Every one of us has more than enough for a few months…" Ami answered her.

"Especially you…" Usagi seconded. "So tell us honestly, why'd you want to do it?"

"Because…" Minako stood up uneasily and walked away from them and faced a window. "If I'm not an idol, what am I?" she asked no one in particular and received no answer from her friends due to the confusion of what she had just really asked.

"I'm bored… Being stuck here… Doing nothing…" She said very softly and they were straining to hear what she was saying while facing her back.

Minako turned around and glanced at each of her best friends. "Usagi and Makoto are still wives and expectant mothers even if we drop off from our regular everyday life."

"Rei would still be running a business empire while studying on top of being a wife, despite dropping modeling. Ami will still be Japan's genius and a med school student even after giving up writing for the science journal. But what am I?" Minako asked everyone around her. "I AM Minako Aino, the SUPER IDOL, the GODDESS OF LOVE AND BEAUTY, the SINGER, the ACTRESS… So if I have to drop the fame, the media and the attention, what am I? The spotlight has defined me for so long…" she continued because of the sustained quietness of her friends.

"You're still a university student…" Ami answered softly.

"And the literal goddess of love and beauty…" Rei reminded.

"And our dearest friend…" Makoto added.

Usagi stood up and transferred to the seat beside Minako. She held her hand. "If you want to really do the concert, just do it! Haruka and the others have long started to understand us, don't worry about them. Now if you're worrying that you're exposing us amidst danger; relax, we'll take the risk, if it'd make you happy." She told her.

"But you and Makoto…" Minako started saying but was cut-off.

"Have given birth already by that time… Usagi's due any day now; actually, thanks to Yuko and Chibiusa, we know exactly when to go to the hospital and not cause anyone to panic or worry if everything will be alright. Unlike other births, we have peace of mind for our friends and their offspring." Ami said.

There was a sudden change in Makoto's face. "Wait, what day is today?" she suddenly asked.

They all heard someone insert a key into the knob and the door opened to reveal Mamoru. He went inside, smiled at everyone and gave his wife a kiss before asking, "You ready?"

Usagi bit her lip, and it can be seen that her mind is trying to remember what Mamoru is talking about.

A shriek made everyone else turn. "Oh my, we forgot!" Rei shouted.

Understanding dawned on everyone else's faces except Usagi. Minako suddenly stood up and went into the direction of Usagi's room. Rei opened her mobile phone, dialed a number and sounded like reserving something with someone. Ami sat beside her, peeked at her wristwatch and gave a reassuring smile.

"Stay with her, I'll start the car; and then follow when Minako comes back." Mamoru ordered Ami and she nodded.

He squeezed Usagi's hand reassuringly before promptly exiting.

Usagi looked confused with all their reassurances. "What…?" she began asking; but a sudden cramp shot through her lower abdomen, the kind that she had been ignoring the whole day only intensified. Her face contorted with the pain and she can feel Ami's hand tightening her hold.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Minako returned carrying a huge bag.

Rei took to Usagi's side and held her other hand. "Can you stand?" she asked.

"I think we should let the contraction cease first before we attempt to make her walk. That's what they told us at our classes." Makoto suggested.

Usagi looked up at her friends with a grimace. She saw that Ami was looking intently at her wristwatch while giving her occasional glances. Makoto was looking at her with trepidation. Minako and Rei were smiling at her. This annoyed her; why are they smiling? Can't they see that I'm in a lot of pain? She asked herself only, for she cannot voice it with the intensity of pain she's feeling. Then all of a sudden, the pain vanished as quickly as it had come. Her face relaxed.

"Let's go. That's a long one; she must have ignored the minor cramps the whole day." Ami urged while tugging at Usagi to stand up.

"Err…" Usagi looked confused still.

Rei resisted the urge to hit her friend; so she just patted the still sitting girl's Odanggos. "Dummy, you're about to give birth…" she said with a smile.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Oh…"

Everyone chuckled with her reaction then started making way towards the door.

Usagi is used to a lot of pain. She had been stabbed, bruised, kicked, punched, had her heart crystal stolen, had her dream mirror shattered, had her star seed taken away, had even been killed a few times; but nothing compares to her pain right now and she had no choice but to scream as tears crossed her face.

Mamoru was holding her hand while her doctor was waiting for her to dilate enough. He was looking agitated himself; what with Usagi's screams and the seemingly uncaring attitude of the nurse who checked on her. Usagi was only allowed to lie on the bed after she pleaded that she cannot take another step anymore.

Their four friends were sitting on benches along the hallway. Makoto was looking more and more scared as Usagi's screaming became unceasing. Minako saw this, so quickly tried to lighten the mood. "Imagine, three of us actually went for a repeat even after undergoing already what Usagi's going through."

They all smiled slightly but were quickly averted to the nurse going out of the room. "Transfer her to the delivery room, her water bag broke already. I'll fetch her doctor." They heard her order two male attendants. They pushed a gurney into the room while the nurse disappeared to the stairs.

A few minutes passed, and then they saw Usagi being wheeled into the delivery room. Mamoru was left there with them and he instantly turned into pacing the corridor back and forth. The casual arrival of the doctor that's obviously taking her own sweet little time agitated him more; but he held himself. This doctor after all was 'The Doctor of the Stars'; meaning, she won't make a circus out of the famous people needing her help. Usagi may be a plain and average citizen, but she nevertheless is Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon giving birth, every tabloid would want a shot of that; so Minako and Rei had provided for this set-up.

Luckily, the main delivery room was soundproof, so no screams can be heard now by anyone.

Ami yawned and stood up; it was getting late after all and although she's shy to admit it, she has a very fixed bedtime. "Coffee?" she asked Minako and Rei who both nodded.

"I'll go with you." Makoto told her.

She approached Mamoru who was still pacing even after 40 minutes and tapped him on the shoulder. "Coffee?" she asked him; but he simply looked at her, obviously oblivious to what she said. Everyone snorted with that. "I said do you want some coffee?" she cleared.

"Oh thank you…" he answered which confused Ami further.

Makoto tugged at her arm. "Come on; let's just get anything to calm him."

Ami knew Makoto was right so turned around to get their drinks. They had not gone far though when they both suddenly stopped walking; they can feel a surge of power enveloping them.

They looked back at their friends, and saw that Minako and Rei were standing up and looking at themselves as ribbons of transformation surrounded them. Everyone turned towards the door of the delivery room. Everything seemed to be muted as a bright flash of pink light coming from its inside spread outwards. This was what had caused the senshis to transform; they were now in their princess outfits with matching glowing symbols and wings. Endymion stared longingly outside the glass; everyone knew then that the new moon was born. Her power declared it; and it dares them to not recognize.

The doctor attending the birth was having doubts as to why it should be HER to assist in this woman's delivery. She was so plain, she reasoned, couldn't possibly be Sailor Moon. How wrong she was when she finally slapped the baby's butt and the child cried. She almost dropped the infant out of shock but doctor's instinct prevailed. When the baby cried, a crescent moon symbol appeared on its forehead and it intensely began to shine. A pink light engulfed the room and it felt so warm and peaceful; she suddenly felt unworthy of touching the 'holy' child. She placed the baby on her mother who she saw (with shock again) was changed into a white gown and was displaying also a shining crescent moon on her forehead. The little one instantly sucked on her mother's breast, and in that glorious moment, the doctor had confirmed it: this woman is Sailor Moon.

An attendant went out to tell the 'family' that the baby was placed on the viewing area already. What he saw however, upon exiting the door, stunned him. Four winged women and a man in full armor and cape looked at him. "The… The… Uhmmm…" he stuttered and forgot what he was sent there for. Luckily, another nurse went out and noticed his friend stuttering. Witnessing the birth a while ago, it wasn't much of a shock anymore (although it still is, just not that much) to the second one to see the spectacle outside the delivery room. "You can now view the baby." He had said while pointing towards the direction of the viewing room.

The princesses and Endymion took to the direction pointed them; leaving the group of gaping hospital staffs behind. They gathered around the glass window and the curtain was pulled away inside.

Endymion widely smiled, and tears of happiness were forming on his eyes as he was watching the moving bundle in front of him. "She… She looks like… Just like…"

"Chibiusa?" Rei offered teasingly.

Endymion nodded as he took in the child's silent giggles, as if sensing the presence of her father.

The four girls laughed with the guy's seriousness.

"She IS Chibiusa, Mamoru…" Makoto said.

With the mention of his name, the armor and cape dissolved; and Mamoru turned at the four ladies as bright flashes of light announced their reversion to normal. He saw that they were all looking at him with laughter in their eyes.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" he asked with a fake scowl.

The girls started to giggle and all took steps away from him towards the hallway they came from. Mamoru just took one more look at his daughter before signaling to the attendant that he's done gazing.

"Aren't you coming with us? Usagi's transferred to her room already!" Minako called out.

The new dad nodded. "Coming!" he answered.

Usagi's vision was still somewhat blurred when she finally woke up that she thought she was seeing double, when two similar images appeared before her, so lifted a hand to clutch her head. The two images of a dark haired man with deep blue irises however didn't converge together no matter how many times she blinked.

"Ugh… Mamo, why are there two of you?" she asked with a grimace as she tried to shield her eyes from the light of the room.

The two guys looked at each other and each gave a shrug.

Seeing the confused looks on the guys and hearing what Usagi had said, Rei decided to step in. "Hey Usagi! Don't mistake Seiya with Mamoru! Many fans will get angry with you." She shouted from across the room.

"Sei… Sei-ya…?" She asked slowly while removing the hand covering her eyes. Then she saw them, the two guys she knew will give up their lives for her. Mamoru instantly clutched her hand and successfully drew her attention towards himself.

"How is she?" she asked him hurriedly.

Mamoru smiled. "She's very healthy, and cute, and she's got pink hair, and she's got your face…" he continued droning on and on describing their child as if Usagi and Chibiusa had never met.

Usagi straightened up a little when he finished before throwing herself to hug him. "Oh Mamoru, we're parents now!" she breathe at his back.

She could feel his extremely happy countenance for it radiated off of him. "Yes we are… And there's no denying it, she's ours!" he answered with a grin, remembering Chibiusa's display of power awhile ago.

Usagi pulled out of their embrace then smiled. "She's quite grandiose at a very young age isn't she?"

Mamoru nodded then laughed. "Imagine harnessing the powers of the moon and the earth…" he said fondly.

"Ah but she shouldn't have exhibited it in a display of colors and lights…" She said disapprovingly but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"She's no different from her mom when she's in the mood…" Mamoru told his wife teasingly.

Usagi playfully raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me I'm a show-off?" she asked.

"I love you…" was Mamoru's whispered answer; and then they slowly drifted towards each other once more.

They almost got lost in their own little world had it not been for Rei who gave an audible cough to let them know that there are other people around them. That's when Usagi remembered HIM, settled to sitting now after she and Mamoru got taken up on one another.

She tried looking a bit more presentable; she reached for the towel near her and wiped her face. Moon princess or not, she still looked bloated and the smell of dried sweat and blood weakly emanated from her, it wasn't distinct but enough to make her feel self-conscious. She instantly felt shy because of Seiya's presence; but she knew she had to acknowledge him. "Seiya…" she greeted.

The previous idol quickly pasted on a smirk that he was very well known for. "Hey Odanggo, Mamoru… Congratulations!" he beamed and offered a handshake to the husband; the others looking on at the scene had been left wondering if his greeting was genuine for it looked too real. They were not as naïve as Usagi was to Seiya's feelings after all.

Mamoru quickly reached up and took the hand to shake it. He even gave an equally captivating smile. "Thanks!" he said happily then took his seat at the other side of the bed finally.

A thick and uncomfortable silence hung in the air after the quick display of mutual acknowledgement. Makoto hasn't shown up that day yet so Ami, Rei and Minako were left there thinking of a clever way to divert the attention. Luckily, a nurse went in with Chibiusa while another was pushing a high metal crib lined with comforters behind her. They arranged the baby's station beside the mother's bed and then handed the baby to her. Usagi smiled and the attendants took it as a sign to exit the room.

The three girls instantly clustered around their friend and adored the little princess she was cradling.

"You're a beautiful mother…" Seiya surprised everyone; no one expected him to speak first, and to admire Usagi in front of Mamoru at that.

Rei moved a little so that Usagi and Seiya can have a proper conversation.

Usagi found herself blushing but restrained herself. "Yes, especially when you're still connected to tubes and the liquid's making you look like a water filled balloon." She joked.

"I don't seem to see any difference…" Seiya teased earning him a glare from the new mother.

"You just wait Seiya! You'll see that I'll get my figure back!" Usagi told him confidently.

Seiya feigned confusion. "I thought the number '8' is also a figure?" he asked as he was scratching the back of his head.

Mamoru chuckled with the exchange.

"Not you too Mamoru!" Usagi said heatedly.

Her husband abruptly stopped, but the smile never left his lips. "Of course you would get back your figure Usako, because senshis don't grow old." He said amusedly.

"That doesn't mean we can't grow fat…" Minako pointed out.

"Mina!" Usagi whined.

"But… But…" Ami stammered and everyone looked at her. "Since we're not aging, our metabolism will remain the same forever. Or, Usagi will always have the same capacity to burn calories at a rate like when she was 17." She reasoned.

Mamoru clarified because his wife looked puzzled. "You can still eat the same way you eat when you were 17 and you'll still have your figure like back then."

"Wow, there really are beauty perks for being a senshi. I thought it was all just about doing good deeds for others…" Rei remarked and everyone laughed lightly with her comment.

Chibiusa suddenly whimpered because of their noise and instantly turned her head towards her mother's breast, trying to find her source of sustenance.

"Uhmm… Seiya…" Usagi started shyly.

Seiya raised two eyebrows, "Eh?" he asked confused then understood when Usagi pointed towards the crying infant. "Relax, I also have those. Want me to transform and show you?" he kidded.

Everyone then just suddenly remembered that Kinmoukians can sex-shift. They were so used to seeing the Lights as males that they forgot. Usagi then opened some buttons on her blouse and fed her child. Although Seiya convinced them that it's alright, he still turned away to make it less discomforting for the new mother.

"So, how are the others?" Mamoru engaged him in a conversation when his eyes landed on the only other guy in the room.

"Well…" he started, then glanced at the girlfriends who he saw tensed with Mamoru's question. They didn't turn away from looking at Usagi and her child but Seiya could tell that they were listening intently. "You know them… I mean, not actually you, but the ladies…" he paused to gauge if there were any visible reaction from the girls. There were none so he continued. "They're virtually okay; on the outside at least… They would always put up a strong front because they would always want others to see that they could handle everything hurled at them…"

"They? You're no different from them Seiya…" Usagi said in a low voice without looking at him directly.

Seiya glanced at her but looked down afterwards. "I… At least… I'm not that stubborn… I know when I need help… And…" he paused then looked straight at Mamoru. "We do need your help in finding our princess… Now's not the wonderful time, I know, but we're not coming up with any solution as of the moment."

"We would help you." Ami expressed, and she was now looking at Seiya directly.

Seiya smiled. "I know you would, you always would… but you see… If… If Taiki and Yaten finds out that I went here and asked for help, they certainly would not listen to any suggestion I would input…"

Silence followed.

"So how are we going to help anyone who refuses help?" Mamoru asked after a while.

It was Usagi however who answered his question. "Give them time; I'm sure they'd do everything for their princess. If rescuing their princess means coming to us and working with us, they will do it."

"Yes we would, everything for the princess." Seiya agreed. "Besides, those two are nearing their breaking point. I don't know how they can stand being without their earth senshi; but it's very obvious that their judgments are becoming reckless with each passing day."

He then looked pleadingly at Ami and Minako. "They need you… Please forgive them when they come around, it is only a matter of time; they only pushed you away so that you won't be too involved and get hurt…"

A long pause ensued.

Minako took a deep breath. "How can we not be involved?" she blurted, her voice slightly shaking. It was obvious that she's just keeping in check her temper. "He dies, I die! Taiki dies, Ami dies! Earth and Kinmouku are already linked in ways that cannot be undone!" she paused, took another deep breath and her tone softened afterwards. "If Kaykyuu cannot rule without her senshis, so does Serenity… You have to understand… You have to make them understand… Kaykyuu is as eternal only as Serenity and you are as eternal only as Haruka or Hotaru or Mamoru himself because two of your stars and two of our planets have collapsed as one… Blame it on the rules of the universe! There's no turning back now…" she finished and she leaned in on Ami who was beside her. Tears started to fall from both of their eyes.

"A system will collapse if a member is taken out…" Ami added in a whisper to make Seiya understand why ALL Kinmoukian and Earth senshis are now inter-related.

He stood up and made way to the other side of the bed. He hugged the two crying girls and they both buried their heads on his chest. "Ssshh… It's alright… I'd make them understand…" he promised as he rubbed both of their backs with each of his hand.

When the crying subsided and the trio parted; Usagi decided to make light of the moment. "Ne, Seiya… I never thought you had it in you…"

"Huh?" he asked as the two girls were dabbing their eyes beside him.

Usagi grinned. "Being a big brother! You fitted into the role just now seamlessly."

"I might not be needed anymore soon…" Mamoru feigned worry. "You successfully protected Usako once, and now you're being the elder brother to her best friends! I used to be all that…" he joked.

It might seem a joke to Mamoru but the most reaction that Seiya can give was a nervous chuckle; because he DID wanted to be Mamoru previously, when he thought that the guy left Usagi. He recovered fast enough though, for this was his chance to befriend the guy that he wanted to be. "No, they're better off with you. They've got enough temper tantrums from constant hormonal fluctuations of gender bending freaks like me."

"See what I mean?" he added then pointed at the two sniffing girls beside him. They both slapped his arm when he made fun of them.

Mamoru gave a hearty laugh. "I think I would have enjoyed being friends with you. You're the only other guy I know who can make fun of them and stand their slaps afterwards."

"Well, I'm also eternal. They can't threaten me with fire or lightning." Seiya answered while beaming towards Rei who was there. Everyone laughed because they all know how nervous Yuichiro is with Rei's temper.

"Hey! Watch it!" She warned but it only made Seiya's grin wider.

"And admit it, Taiki and Yaten are sooo boring! Everyone would have fallen asleep before they can make an attempt at the word 'fun'." He finished with his signature smirk, having successfully poked at all the girls' other-halves.

Ami and Minako just rolled their eyes while Usagi and Mamoru laughed.

"I'm glad…" Usagi voiced and then looked at Mamoru and Seiya. Yes, she was so happy at that moment and her eyes were sparkling with joy. Her husband and child were there, her dearest friends, and the two guys that she loved were getting along great. She couldn't possibly ask more from life could she? Well, she thought, except perhaps for the arrival of Makoto and Motoki which would mean a feast of great food for her. Usagi gave a chuckle when she dwelled on that thought.


	14. Chapter 14

*** Chapter 14 – The First to Free from Their Stone**

Nine untransformed senshis plus Mamoru were sitting around the Furuhata living room, making it very crowded indeed. Everyone was hushed as they take in what the future king had recently proposed. Haruka and Michiru were especially silent, for after all, they never met the Shittenou.

"I'm not sure if I'm strong enough for that…" Hotaru finally voiced her anxiety.

Mamoru looked at her with understanding and devoid the tiniest bit of condemnation. "I'm sure you are, we'll just wake them one by one… Besides, you'll not be the one to resurrect them; the Golden Crystal would because they're bound to me. All you have to do was give their rebirth a little shove."

"But Mamoru, they're not even humans! How would that work?" The youngest senshi blurted out.

Mamoru acted as if to answer but Setsuna cleared her throat; thus gaining everyone's attention instead. "What the king proposed actually has some major positive points. First off, it would solve the problem of the 'time paradox' that the future senshis have whenever they are near their infant counterparts of this millennium." The time guardian began explaining but was instantly cut off by a question.

"Only Chibiusa has an infant counterpart, why can't Mikouko and the others stay?" Minako asked.

Setsuna tilted her head a little, as if considering if she should tell them what came to her mind or not. Being a time guardian, she can see to a certain degree future events happening; but it is her duty to let things flow according to how they should be. She decided after thinking thoroughly, and coming to a conclusion that it won't hurt, answered the blonde's question. "Yuko obviously will be with us in a few days… Yuri, well, not Yuri but her brother…" she paused to take a deep breath, "And Akoumi and Mikouko… I cannot tell you events you shouldn't know, but this decade is becoming smaller for the future senshis…"

Silence hovered over them; for even though Setsuna's statements were vague, it is clear what it meant: the inner senshis will all soon be passing down their star seeds genetically.

"That's why you're sending them back to their time?" Rei inquired.

"Yes" was the time guardian's direct and short answer.

Ami spoke up for the first time. "I agree that the Shittenou will provide us some protection, or to Endymion at least; but how about to Serenity and her guardians? We're the ones who sent them wherever they are in the first place…"

"Do you remember the bad things you've done during the Silver Millenium?" Hotaru answered her thru a question and Ami shook her head. "You wouldn't really, unless someone spells it out for you. Rebirth works that way; it gives you a chance to live for the good at each very start."

Mamoru nodded, showing his affirmation of what Hotaru had said. "So that means, theoretically at least, my generals will have memories only of when they were still loyal to me. They won't even remember Beryl or fighting you."

"That's a good theory to build up on, but we can't risk Kunzite wreaking havoc all over again can we? And if Hotaru can remember each and every past life that she had, how assured are we that they wouldn't harbor grievances towards us?" Minako asked further.

Hotaru smiled. "Because I'm different, **_I_** have the power over the soul's reincarnations. I should remember myself or else there'd be chaos."

Usagi stood up and swayed the infant Chibiusa to sleep in her arms. "If it worries everyone, we can always start with Nephrite. From him, we could learn what they really could remember. Plus, a youma disposed of him, not us." She suggested.

There was a look of consent on everyone's faces. Yes, Nephrite is their best bet.

"You're a genius Usagi! Even if Nephrite can remember everything, he won't harm us for the sake of Naru." Rei praised, and everyone stared at her wide-eyed.

Usagi suddenly giggled with Rei's acclaim.

Rei stared back at everyone, and then glanced at Usagi who was laughing. It finally dawned on her: they're finding it funny that she commended her princess. "What?! Can't I laud her just this once?"

Everyone settled down after a few more seconds of giggling. Mamoru broke the ensuing silence afterwards. "It's settled then? We'll resurrect the Shittenou starting off with Nephrite?"

"Yes, and I'll send the future senshis to their time after all your generals are brought back." Setsuna nodded.

Eight princesses surround Prince Endymion and Princess Saturn in a circle as the two in the middle chants an ancient passage with their hands outstretched to their planet crystals.

The winds blew and the leaves of the surrounding trees swayed fiercely with the intensity of the voices as the chant progresses. They decided to hold the reawakening ritual in the middle of the forest outside the city so that there would be no repercussions if ever the Shittenou were indeed still evil.

Saturn's glaive appeared and she sliced the air with it. The chant continues and Endymion moved to the front of the created portal and outstretched the golden crystal toward it. "Nephrite!" he bellowed and a spirit formed just beyond the entrance to the world of the dead. Saturn held out her hand to the spirit to let the guardians of the gate know that she's letting the spirit out.

As soon as she pulled the hand of the spirit out of the portal, the grip tightened and the hand solidified into a stone. Endymion started chanting a different mantra to call on Nephrite's mineral to give him flesh once more.

The light of Princess Saturn flickered momentarily and the portal instantly began closing. She then fully tugged on the spirit with all her might and out came a statue. With Endymion's chant however, the statue started turning into flesh starting from the feet upwards.

The princess of the underworld fell to her knees with exhaustion and the gate closed fully. Endymion continued chanting until a light surrounded the flesh held up by the Golden Crystal giving it life. When he stopped, the body fell slowly to the ground.

Princess Uranus hurriedly went to Saturn's side as soon as she deemed the ritual over. She helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

The youngest princess smiled at the display of affection of Uranus for her. She nodded and there was obvious relief on the elder woman's face.

Everyone then began closing around the body on the floor. The general stirred and the inners all stepped back a little.

Nephrite gave a little grunt and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked up and then looked at each of the people surrounding him. He suddenly shoots up straight when he saw Prince Endymion and bowed so low. "My lord, I'm sorry if I have fallen asleep here. Forgive me."

Everyone was taken aback by what he said. Prince Endymion then decided to press on to important matters and addressed him. "Nephrite, can you tell us how you landed here?"

The general looked down and there was obvious shame on his eyes when he looked up at his prince once more. "I must have dozed off my lord after doing the rounds." He answered.

"Rounds?" Endymion asked amused… He then signaled everyone to detransform. He grinned widely at Nephrite.

The reincarnated guy looked confused with what Mamoru was wearing. He then looked around at the ladies but his gaze settled on the very pregnant Makoto. He approached her and took her hand and kissed it to the surprise of everyone. He looked straight to her eyes. "Milady, I'm sorry if I have placed you in an upsetting situation for a princess. Do not worry, I will ask properly for your hand from your mother."

Makoto looked way beyond stunned, she was close to collapsing actually that Minako stepped closer to her. "W-what?" she stammered.

"If your mother won't agree with our union, I will ask the help of Queen Serenity. She is of much understanding and will take sympathy on our situation." He added.

The general then touched Makoto's belly gingerly. "I believe that I have postponed enough our marriage…" He turned around and faced Usagi. "Princess, please do not take it against Princess Jupiter that she is with child. She was always a loyal member of your court. I alone am taking full responsibility for my actions." He told her sincerely while bowing so low.

"Nephrite!" Mamoru called his attention.

"Yes my lord?" he answered a bit shakily. He feared that he has angered his prince by disgracing one of his soon to be wife's friends.

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look around you. What do you see?" he asked while stirring him to the view of the city beyond the trees.

"The castle!" he panicked. "Where has it gone to?" he asked sounding despaired.

Mamoru tightened his arm around the guy's shoulder. "It's already the 20th century…" he began and gave Nephrite a chance to see it for himself and let him take a few steps. "This is already your next life, your third actually, but it doesn't matter now. I'm not a prince anymore and neither is Serenity a princess nor her court. We're just ordinary citizens now."

Nephrite looked thoughtful and took a few more steps toward the city. "But you have awakened me, it means you still have powers…" he said as he turned around and looked at everyone.

"I do! And so does everyone around here, that's why we need you around us. There is a present threat to our life, and I am asking for your protection once more. Can I count on you Nephrite?" Mamoru asked.

He bowed once more. "Of course my lord, that is the very essence of my existence."

Mamoru chuckled. "There's no need to be so formal! I told you, I'm just an ordinary, everyday, boring citizen now. Just Mamoru would do."

"Mamoru…" Nephrite whispered as if testing out the name.

After a few more minutes of contemplation, he looked towards Makoto once more. "The child then is not mine?" he asked, sounding a bit anguished.

Makoto shook her head sadly.

He took in a deep breath and looked around his surroundings once more. "This really must be the 20th century then; otherwise, the child would surely have been mine…" he said forlornly.

"Who would have thought that something happened between you and Nephrite?" Rei teased. "Naru will so hate you if she found out!"

The five inners were sitting on their usual booth at the Crown's.

"I never knew either! I don't remember much actually, except for what Queen Serenity told us years ago." Makoto answered and took a sip of her milkshake. "I feel stupid that a guy actually thinks I've slept with him and I had no idea it happened… Now I'm really wishing I could remember what happened at the Silver Millenium…" she added after gulping.

"You wouldn't…" Minako said casually, avoiding their gazes. "I mean, I think the queen thought it best that we remember as little as we could; no memories beyond that which is necessary."

Ami looked at her inquisitively. "You do remember much more, do you?" she asked.

Minako was silent and just stirred her drink. "What makes you say that?" she asked after a while.

"Your tone of voice? Your casualness about what happened today? You were the one who stepped next to Makoto when Nephrite approached her…" Ami answered even toned, sounding more like stating facts rather than chatting with friends.

"Guys…" Usagi called, and they all turned their attention to her. "I do remember that Nephrite and Jupiter had a relationship… I'm really sorry for not saying anything beforehand… I just never thought that it would be necessary; I mean, it's all in our past lives… Forgive me Mako…" She told them sincerely and reached out a hand to hold Makoto's.

"It's okay. Seriously, no apologies needed. I mean, who would have thought that that would be what they would remember upon waking up?" Makoto answered with a smile.

Minako let out a sigh. "I do remember too…" she started and her friends were perplexed that she was close to tears. "The queen most probably thought that we were better off not remembering how they turned their backs on us or how they killed us with their swords while we plead with them."

"You do remember then…" Rei stated.

"Oh yes! I do remember how Zoisite slashed the neck of his wife." She looked at Ami. "Or how Jadeite got burned together with his fiancé who was fighting him off…" She then stared at Rei. "I even remember that Nephrite beheaded you while you were kneeling pleading with him…" She told Makoto and she was now in tears as she spoke of what she once thought was nightmares of brutal killings of her friends and herself, but turned out to be memories of their past lives.

She took another deep breath. "And how betrayed I felt that it hurts beyond the pain from being stabbed by Kunzite, my lover…"

Usagi comforted her. "It's the past now Mina… I didn't know you remembered it too…" She soothed as she rubbed her back.

"You too?" Rei asked, her tone rising a bit. "You remember everything too?"

"I do…" Usagi admitted.

"Why then didn't the two of you tell us anything?! We wouldn't have acceded then to Mamoru's proposal!" Rei said exasperated.

"Because it's in the past…" Usagi answered with finality. "I didn't just agree on it because Mamoru's my husband, but because we do need their protection. And if rebirth was designed to give another a shot at being good, who are we to tell otherwise?" The blonde furthered and it shut up the raven haired priestess.

Minako looked up and wiped away her tears. "Please understand Rei why I didn't tell you… I don't want any of you to feel how I felt. I really don't want any of you to know that our loves plotted against us, twice in successive lifetimes."

"We were not supposed to remember it in the first place…" Ami stated and looked away. Having complicated love lives must really be the way for a senshi, she thought. She smiled a bit, a little amused with the thought of her self having a complicated love life when she thought previously that she never would even have a proper one. Yes she had Ryo, but then again, their relationship never progressed because of the distance, and the guy broke up with her for no apparent reason!

"What's so funny?" Makoto suddenly asked her and pulled her out of her musings.

Ami turned back to their group and smiled. "Nothing…" she said sheepishly.

"You're finding it amusing that you also fell for an effeminate guy in your past life?" Makoto teased the genius further to lighten the mood around their table.

Ami gagged on her milkshake and a bit went out her nose. She quickly wiped it away with her handkerchief. "What?" she asked after.

Makoto beamed when the other three grinned with what she said and with what happened with Ami. "You see, you and Mina always had the tendency to fall for a half-man half woman! Remember, Zoisite and Kunzite obviously had a relationship when we faced them."

"Now that you're pointing that out, it does make sense…" Usagi agreed while nodding vehemently.

"No it does not!" the blonde beside her retorted.

Rei let go of her frustration for the two blondes and joined in on the teasing. "Yes it does… If Zoisite and Kunzite have fallen for each other when they were under Beryl's control, it must mean that they already had the tendency way back then and the dark powers just amplified it."

"They were not gay!" Minako snapped back. "I told you, Zoisite married Mercury. So the dark powers must have just twisted their minds."

Makoto gave a mischievous grin. "So if Taiki marries Yaten in her female form, it doesn't make them gay?" she asked, confusing the blonde but not the blue haired one.

"Taiki and Yaten are different. They're aliens categorically so it'd make them sexless actually. But since they have to assume forms in this planet, they can assume any that they choose." She defended.

"Ne Ami, we're aliens too right?" Usagi inquired honestly.

"But we're from this Solar System too; so it'd make our final evolved forms very much like humans…" Ami enlightened the blonde with pigtails.

"Yeah, blue haired humans must really be very common…" Rei expressed amusement.

Ami rolled her eyes. "As common as being violet eyed…" she replied in kind.

"Or being a Japanese blond…" Makoto chuckled.

Minako stared straight at her pregnant friend. "At least I don't have the same eye color as an alien from outside the Solar System…" she replied while flashing a peace sign.

"Oh but you do! You have the same eye color as Seiya." Makoto reminded then stuck out her tongue.

"Mind you, I and Minako would have blended well with westerners." Usagi told them.

Their teasing continued until Mamoru and Nephrite approached their table. "So, how does he look?" Mamoru asked the girls. He took Nephrite clothes shopping and even toured him around the city.

The girls looked at him head to foot.

"He's gorgeous!" Makoto admired. "He looks… exactly looks like…"

"MY SEMPAI!" the others chorused for her and giggled.

"But he does!" she protested. "Must be a previous life's memory…" she mumbled.

Nephrite smiled because of who was the first one that approved. "Thank you princess…" he said with a little bow.

Just then, Motoki went near them and stood beside Mamoru. "The usual?" he asked his friend but his attention was caught by the guy standing opposite him. He looked familiar to Motoki but can't quite place why exactly.

Mamoru saw Motoki staring at Nephrite so decided to introduce the two. "Nephrite this is Motoki Furuhata, my best friend and Makoto's husband." He motioned towards the female mentioned and the two shook hands. "And this is Nephrite, one of my minions." He elaborated childishly to his friend and grinned.

The five inners looked on at the handshake and at Nephrite who obviously was seizing up the man in front of him. Is he worthy of the princess he had lost due to an uncontrollable situation? The general pondered while he took the handshake. He had been possessed; and Mamoru had recounted to him everything that happened from the Silver Millennium to the present.

"Minion?" Motoki blurted out his amusement with the term that Mamoru used.

"Later…" Makoto spoke, catching the attention of her husband. "We'll have a long story telling session." She promised and smiled.

Motoki nodded; knowing that his wife is a senshi, he reasoned that nothing could shock him anymore so he just took out the paper pamphlet that he uses to take orders. He listed down Mamoru's order although the guy didn't give any yet. He knows him so much anyway so scribbled away. "For him?" he asked pointing the eraser of the pencil at Nephrite.

"Chocolate Parfait…" Usagi answered and everyone turned to her. "He will like it…" she added, basking in the memory of her previous best friend whom the evil general fell for.

Motoki nodded, scribbled down the order and walked away.

"He is a mortal…" Nephrite voiced as soon as Motoki was out of earshot.

"Yes…" Mamoru answered hesitantly, uncertain at where Nephrite is going.

Nephrite glanced at Makoto then smiled. "I can wait a few decades…" he said to his prince.

First Ever Author Notes:

-These past two chapters are quite boring, I know.. But these were included because they were necessary. Please review. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

*** Chapter 15 – Time, Setsuna Meioh, and Ryo Urawa**

The room was glowing green as Rei entered carrying diapers and a bottle of anti-rash lotion. A persistent cry of an infant can be heard and the light was coming from her.

Rei placed the items beside Makoto. "Here you go."

"Sshhh… Sshhh… We're going to change your diaper now…" Makoto cooed trying to pacify her daughter while removing the soiled synthetic cloth.

As soon as she had changed Yuko, she offered her breast and the baby sucked on hungrily. The light subsided and the room returned to its normal white hue.

"They're quite temperamental with their powers, aren't they?" Rei observed while taking a seat beside her friend.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah… That's what baffles me and Usagi actually… I mean, I'm sure we also have our powers when we were young, but no one among us has stories of glowing symbols or of light displays…"

"Must be because our powers were in their dormant stage then…" Rei reasoned.

"Maybe…" Makoto seconded.

Rei watched the mother and child tandem and smiled.

"What?" The brunette asked when she looked up and saw the smile in her friend's eyes.

"I'm just finding it amazing that two of my best friends are mothers already… I mean, you were quite boyish way back when we've met; and Usagi was too irresponsible then that we we're so surprised when we found out she actually is our princess." Rei answered, fondly remembering.

Makoto gave an acknowledging smile and nodded, but kept silent as she was busy with cradling her child.

Rei stared on and she was completely hushed while Makoto hums the baby to sleep. When the mother deemed that the child won't easily wake up already, she placed her on the crib and returned to the bed shortly after. She laid flat on her back beside Rei who was leaning on the head board.

"Exhausted?" Rei asked, taking her friend's hand and massaging it.

"More like sleepless… I'm really lucky that Hotaru can heal the stitch; otherwise, that'd add to what should be taken care of." She answered shutting her eyes and extending her other hand to Rei.

"Mako…" Rei started after a while, trying to change their topic to what she originally came here for.

"Hmmm?" her friend answered tiredly.

Rei hesitated, for she doesn't know exactly how to phrase her question.

"Ask away, before I fall asleep…" Makoto urged. "You came here about Jadeite right?" she followed.

The model smiled, her friend knew her too well.

"Well… You're in the same predicament as me… Are you having some kind of flashbacks in your head, now that Nephrite's around again?" she asked.

Makoto took a deep breath but still refused to open her eyes. "I do… It may seem unfair to Motoki, but I think some of my feelings are coming back also… Not that I'm planning to do anything about it because I sooo love my husband."

"That's what's troubling me you know… I feel like I'm being unfaithful to Yuichiro because of those damn flashbacks… And then, his continual presence the whole day isn't making it any easier…" Rei confessed.

The brunette opened her eyes and looked at her. "Rei, it takes two to Tango… As long as you would resist him and don't give in, then you're being faithful… Remember the way your future self kissed Yuichiro? She was so in-loved with him even after a thousand years!"

"Hey, how'd you know about that? You were out cold then…" Rei asked suddenly remembering and chilling slightly that that's when Makoto almost lost Yuko.

"Usagi told me…" Makoto confessed. "You should have surmised that… Ami and Minako were also knocked out already by that time as I remember."

Rei nodded. "Those two tend to be closer now, don't they?"

Makoto gave Rei a knowing smile.

"Do I feel a bit of jealousy?" she asked half-seriously.

Of course, Rei rolled her eyes; but also sighed afterwards that broke her 'I don't know where you get those ideas' pretense. "Are you not?" she asked back.

Makoto took a cleansing breath. "I'm way more honest than you, so yeah, I am…"

"I thought so…" Rei chuckled. "And for the sake of honesty, I am jealous of Ami. But I cannot take it against her; they're in a way more similar situation now; very much like the two of us actually. It's just that, I miss Mina… She used to tell me everything first…" she followed.

"You have no idea how it was with me and Ami even way back when we were just in junior high… She was always left alone because her mother's too busy, so I decided one afternoon to hang around her apartment. And that one afternoon turned to another and another until it became a routine." Makoto fondly reminisced.

"Imagine, they were not even that close way back." Rei added. "They were close but not the type to really be best friends because their attitudes are on the opposites of the color scale and now they're quite inseparable. I used to be that to Mina, a shoulder to cry on, someone to lighten with her antics, and the friend to boost her self-esteem when she begins doubting her self."

"I can match that." Makoto began. "I was the one who pushed Ami to go on with her relationship with Urawa. I was also the one who backed out on our friendly competition for the affection of Taiki because she said that she can never be better than me. I almost slapped her because it was obvious that he was falling for her and not me."

"Hearing you say that, one would almost think you've fallen for your best friend." Rei kidded.

Makoto smirked a downright annoying one at Rei. "Talking from experience now, are we?"

Rei glared, but as always, softened her gaze afterwards. "Why don't you tell me?" she shot back. "Everyone thought you were a tomboy then and you two were almost always coming to school together; then spending the afternoons alone?" she teased but the taller woman was unfazed.

"I may have had a little crush on our genius and petite friend," Makoto admitted, "but at least, I don't tend to wipe her tears dry in public while whispering how wonderful she is." She teased back with a smile.

"Okay, okay! I admit I had a harmless crush on Minako, but who didn't?" Rei divulged defeatedly. "Even Mamoru acknowledge that Minako is very captivating…"

Makoto shrugged. "I for one didn't… I was too busy caring for the blue haired girl." She grinned.

"You know what, one more admittance of affection from you, and someone would clearly come to a wrong conclusion." Rei chuckled.

"Well, I'm not going to demand anything from her; except maybe seeing me more than once in a while as not only as our resident acting physician but also as my friend. Where is she anyway?" Makoto asked while glancing at the clock, it is during this time that Ami usually visits her and the baby.

"Our resident physician's currently locked up in her shared bedroom with Minako and is memorizing out loud some terms that would make anyone going near the door bleed to death." Rei informed.

"Has anyone called an ambulance for the poor idol?" Makoto joked.

Rei smiled. "Nah, she's out for practice; borrowed Usagi's pen and disguised herself before leaving."

"The concert's doing some good on Mina…" Makoto observed. "She seems a lot chirper, happier, more like her old self…"

"Yeah… Everyone misses her like that…" Rei agreed, then she suddenly remembered something; Makoto having mentioned the concert. "Hey, did you know that the Three Lights are part of the concert?" she asked.

"They are?" Makoto asked, obviously finding it out only from Rei.

Her friend nodded. "Yes, they are to make a number or two. I heard from the studio people, since they're asking me to do a number also."

Makoto looked thoughtful. "Is that why she's so upbeat again all of a sudden?"

Rei pondered a moment or two. "Maybe…" She offered tentatively. "But I guess, having the limelight really does uplift her."

0000000

"Why are they here?" Haruka asked Setsuna as the Three Lights entered the section of the Crown's exclusively reserved for them all. She had acceded to be friendly to them until the aliens pushed their girlfriends away; she saw the girls crying so she returned to her normal demeanor towards them.

Setsuna calmly looked at the sandy blonde. "Because, this is a senshi meeting and they are senshis. I asked them to." She had answered with finality sounding like no one should contradict her.

Seiya tensed as he saw Haruka eyeing them but nevertheless took the seat nearest the future senshis. He knew that for the sake of Akoumi and Mikouko, or more like the happiness of Ami and Minako, Haruka will never send them to Kinmouku thru an extremely huge World Shaking.

The three glanced around and noticed the four men standing behind the chairs of the inners like bodyguards in attention. They looked at each other in question but shrugged as they have no idea who these men were.

When everyone was hushed already, Setsuna began. "I'll start off with the introductions of those of you who don't know each other. Your senshi names are of more importance so that's all everyone else needs to know."

She went near the Star Lights. "These people here are the senshis of Kinmouku, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Healer. Their planet will be our closest ally during the era of Crystal Tokyo." She addressed this to the generals while pointing towards the Three Lights and enumerating the names as how they were seated.

"This is Zoisite, Kunzite, Jadeite and Nephrite. They are the generals of Endymion, or the guardians of the earth. They have served him well in the past and we revived them." She then directed her hand towards the men standing behind the inners.

Finally, she approached the group of the future senshis. "This is Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker of the 30th century; and I'll be sending them home this night." She announced and there clearly were shocked expressions from the Lights and the inners.

She cleared her throat and she got everyone's attention once more. "You all know very well that I am a senshi of time and that I alone other than my father knows all of the alternate versions of reality." She paused, took a deep breath and looked at each of them. "I prefer to call this realm the 'real one' however because this reality offered the least grief for me. You're all alive here for one; and I intend to keep it that way."

She walked around the room, collecting her thoughts as everyone's gaze followed her. Finally, she looked up. "I gathered everyone because I want all of us to unite and not blame each other for the impending chaos to fall on us." She glanced carefully to Haruka and Michiru then kept her eyes on the Lights. "We will help you rescue your princess." She declared, not even waning in her conviction although all the earth senshis looked at her like she was not the one to decide that; or even when the Lights looked at her like they didn't want the help.

Setsuna countered even before anyone raised a point. "Princess Kaykyuu has unlimited control over Kinmoukians and she has dependable powers also as a senshi. That would be to our advantage in the upcoming war of Kinmouku versus Earth."

A minor uproar was heard from the group of the earth generals; and Kunzite, being their leader, voiced it out. "If we're battling that planet in the very near future, then why are THEY here?" he asked, referring to the other group of men.

Minako stood up suddenly and held Kunzite's arm that was pointing at the Three Lights. "Because they would never let us come to any harm…" she glanced at Yaten then waited for Kunzite to calm down before taking her seat again.

"Thank you Venus." Setsuna acknowledged then continued. "These senshis are indebted to Serenity for saving their lives and bringing back their princess to them. They will now be more indebted as Serenity is very vital in saving their princess once again." She explained to the Shittenou.

"We cannot accept the offer then." Taiki said dryly.

"You don't have a choice." Ami answered him in a similar manner. She then took out from her space pocket her mini-computer and waved it at him. "You need this, and this answers only to me as it is a part of my senshi power." She afterwards tucks it again where she kept it.

Setsuna looked amazed at Ami. "You worked that out?" she asked.

Ami gave a little sigh before answering. "I have always thought of solutions to the problems of people important to me; no matter how stubborn they are in accepting it." She declared, and then looked down.

The time guardian, like everyone else, looked at Taiki who was staring at the girl who was very intent on keeping her head down. She decided to break the forming tension. "This is a battle between futures and not actually between races. Most of us are alien to this planet but Serenity and Endymion showed us that extra-planetary relationships can be beneficial rather than destructive as once thought."

"It destroyed the Moon Kingdom." Michiru stated matter-of-factly.

"And gave birth to the modern era of Earth…" Hotaru answered, sounding the very person who lived and remembered several lifetimes.

Setsuna was amazed once more that afternoon, the senshis are sounding more and more like themselves when they were still in the Silver Millennium. She wondered if the reawakening of the Shittenou had actually awakened more than previous obligations. "Yes, wars always produce eras of abundance; as a volcanic eruption produces the richest flora; and as Novas produce stars and planets." She let her gaze travel from Ami to Minako to Akoumi and then to Mikouko.

"I cannot let that happen!" Usagi blurted suddenly and everyone looked at her. "Even if wealth is promised at the end of this coming destruction, no one should die just to enhance the living condition of another!" she reasoned.

Everyone smiled warmly, that's just like the Usagi they knew, the one who reached out to the darkest senshi and kept her alive even when it is within her means to destroy her.

"But that is the cycle of life Usako…" Mamoru countered very softly.

Usagi however was very firm. "No! I will not allow it. I believe that we can all move forward together in unity and peace towards prosperity if we only break down barriers of discrimination and self preservation."

'Ah, the queen…' the future senshis recognized

The moon princess then turned towards the Lights. "We will help you whether you like it or not. We will rescue her with or without your permission or approval for she is also important to us." She declared with authority as she glowed silvery white.

Seiya bowed before Usagi and the two followed his lead. "Thank you your majesty." He expressed.

Usagi was taken aback by the three's formality, for she had not noticed that she had transformed to her princess attire.

"Eh?" she asked bewildered so scanned the room but saw that everyone else was also bowing except for Mamoru who was now wearing his princely garb. That's the only time she looked down at herself and realized that she transformed.

Serenity scratched the back of her head then laughed; turning more and more into Usagi with each brilliant display of peeling colors of her respective senshis. When the light blue vanished entirely, Usagi replaced Serenity but she was still laughing.

Rei, seeing that her princess has now fully turned back into her best friend, approached and hit her on the back of her head. "Stop it Odanggo!" she hollered.

"Ouch! That hurts! Why hit me? You could have just shouted, I'm used to that." she whined but Rei just stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway…" Setsuna interrupted before the inners relapse to their candid selves. "To wrap it up, Mercury will be locating the dimension where they hid Princess Kaykyuu and I will open up the time portal where the choice to that realm opened up, she then will freeze the gate before it closes and she needs to stay at the gate and keep it open while the others search for the princess there."

Seiya instantly volunteered. "We will enter and find her, she's ours to protect." The two beside him nodded vigorously in agreement.

"You cannot…" Setsuna argued serenely. "This conflict arose from your inner conflict and indecisiveness; the only people who can enter another reality are those with fixed resolved no matter what."

"Us?" Nephrite asked hopefully, wanting to be useful.

Setsuna turned knowing gazes at each of the Shittenou. "No. You have no idea how much you came to controlling the future of the senshis…"

The Lights looked at Setsuna suspiciously with that but she dodged the subject entirely. "Usagi, Haruka and Michiru are the ones who will enter."

"Why can't I?" Makoto asked, knowing that she's the closest to Usagi among the toughest senshis.

"Because your future also changed with the arrival of the Star Lights… The moment Princess Kaykyuu's feet touched earthen soil, the timeline forked into several realms." Setsuna answered simply.

"I guess we're adjourned then?" Yaten asked when no one else seemed to either volunteer or counter.

Everyone stood up and promptly exited in groups according to their families as the next agenda is sending the future senshis back to their time after an hour or two, depending on the time spent with individual goodbyes. Surprisingly though, Seiya found himself alone in the room as Taiki and Yaten also approached their future kids and disappeared with the corresponding future mother; he smiled, knowing that this maybe what the two needed to pursue their wanted futures.

0000000

Yuko went up the stairs to the apartment with Makoto and Motoki. Nephrite was following them by a few meters and entered the living room also as the family took seats in the living room. He stood in the farthest corner so as not to hear conversation but keep an eye at the same time.

"Where am I?" the teenager from the future joked, indicating the infant version of herself.

Makoto cannot hold it any longer and pulled her daughter into a very tight hug. "In the nursery… with Chibiusa… and… and your nannies…" she answered in between sobs while Motoki rubbed her back and patted his daughter's head affectionately.

"It's okay mom, dad…" She sniffed, keeping in check her own tears. "I'm so happy to know that even though I came thoroughly unexpected, I was still very welcomed."

Motoki smiled at her. "I cannot be gladder you came, at least, your mother has no choice but tie the knot with me."

His wife laughed with that and punched his arm playfully. "I love you…" she replied in between crying and laughing.

"I love you too…" Motoki told her earnestly and kissed both Yuko and Makoto on the forehead as he took them both in his arms.

From afar, Nephrite watched and felt tears fall from his eyes. He quickly wiped them though before anyone else noticed.

0000000

"This is Kou Yaten, Sailor Star Healer, Mikouko's father…" Minako divulged the unsaid introductions by Setsuna when they had found a secluded spot inside the Crown's. "And this is Kunzite, my lover in my previous life."

The past and future silver-haired men of Minako shook hands and looked at each other from head to feet before taking seats.

"Wow, my mom must be really that irresistible as she claims…" Mikouko joked, breaking the tension as he looked from Yaten to Kunzite and back. Of course, he knew already about what his mother said because of the timely disappearances from the Crystal Palace of Kunzite whenever his father was around.

Minako launched herself at her future son and cried in his chest.

"You have no idea…" Yaten mumbled as he stroked the blonde's hair.

She looked up and stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I was being irrational." He told her as he wiped her tears.

With that though, Minako transferred and jumped at him, howling still.

Kunzite looked on, he had no idea what his role is in this family gathering so excused himself and stood up. He took a seat by the bar where he can spot easily if anyone intends to harm the princess he was assigned to guard.

For once, Yaten didn't peel Minako off him and didn't even make fun of her continuous crying.

"Hey, I'm the one leaving, not him!" Mikouko voiced, irritated with the drama happening between his parents.

Minako straightened up and wiped away her tears. "He does sound like you…" she remarked while looking at Yaten eye to eye.

"He must be spending more time in Kinmouku with me…" he rationalized.

"Now they're talking about me like I'm not here!" the teenager expressed exasperation.

His mother giggled and pulled him into a hug. "Be good to us in the future." She requested.

Mikouko rolled his eyes. "You have no idea how good as a kid I am! You'll be very proud of me." He finished his sentence with a smile finally.

Yaten placed then a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we will be… Your mom and I love you."

Minako looked at Yaten in surprise.

"What?" Yaten asked, seeing the expression in her face. "You bring out the softer side of me." He grinned.

0000000

Ami with Akoumi walked a little ahead of Taiki and Zoisite. Her mind was debating what to tell the two guys and let her feet carry her somewhere to lessen her strain. She cannot handle love letters at all; what more of real life love tensions? She asked herself and thought that one more complication will make her faint.

As if fate though was toying with her, someone suddenly called her name.

"Ami!" A familiar guy's voice called out.

She spun around to the voice and behold Ryo Urawa's smiling face coming near as he ran to kept up with their pace. Her eyes widened with surprise and she almost waved at the guy if not for the dread that enveloped her suddenly; she took a sharp breath then fainted.

"Mom! Mom! MOM!" Akoumi shook his mother to consciousness.

"Mom?" Zoisite looked from Akoumi to Taiki for he remembered that Taiki is the Sailor Star Maker of the 20th century while Akoumi was introduced as the same of the 30th century. He glared at the guy opposite him.

"Mom?" Ryo asked confused, knowing that Ami and him are of the same age; and thus cannot have given birth to the guy calling her mom. Then he saw Zoisite, "You're one of them!" he said, pointing a finger at him.

"One of the protectors of the Earth and Prince Endymion's generals, yes…" Irritation was obvious on his voice towards the commoner pointing a finger at him.

Taiki cannot be bothered by the two guys arguing and bent down beside his future son and checked for a pulse. When he found one, he then bent closer to her mouth to feel if the girl is breathing, he felt that she was so calmed down and sat up a little straighter.

"Relax, she just fainted." He told Akoumi. "Must be from too much stress…" he mumbled.

The two other guys followed suit and sat also on the grass around the girl. After a few seconds, she stirred and blinked repeatedly. She sat up slowly and looked around her afterwards.

Seeing those around her, she took in a very deep breath and exhaled. There's no escaping this, she thought. She decided to tell the truth to everyone. "This is Zoisite, my husband in the previous life. This is Ryo Urawa, my ex-boyfriend. This is Kou Taiki, my present boyfriend; and Akoumi is our son from the future." She pointed and introduced hurriedly before her world spins again.

Understanding dawned on Ryo; his premonition was right after-all. As he was thinking this though, a hand landed on his shoulder catching his attention.

"Can we have a talk?" Setsuna asked and the guy looked up at her then to Ami.

As weird as Setsuna wanting to talk to Urawa seemed to Ami, her head ached still so didn't thought too much of that. "Go, she's a senshi too, we'll catch up later." She told him while clutching her head and forcing a smile.

"Later then…" He stood up and followed the mysterious woman who wanted to talk with him.

As soon as the pair disappeared from sight, Taiki suddenly scooped up Ami with his arms and placed her on a sitting position on one of the park benches. She let out a startled squeal but let the guy carry her and protested no further.

Zoisite looked on but did not follow, Mercury being submissive? He wondered. She was only like that with him, he remembered.

"You okay?" Taiki asked concerned while Akoumi took a seat beside his mother.

Ami looked up at him. "Yes, you're here now."

Taiki looked down and avoided her gaze. "I was stubborn… Sorry…" he faltered.

Akoumi suddenly laughed and perplexed his parents.

"When you were younger, you'd sprout allergies; now you're fainting?" he blurted to the inquiring gazes of his parents.

His mother turned beet red with that.

"Really now?" Taiki asked, sounding amused.

The future child was having fun as he nodded. "Yep! An extremely intellectual being without a coping mechanism for emotions…" He grinned.

"I wouldn't laugh too much if I were you…" Taiki began and his future family looked up at him. "You don't have the genes to cope either, I'm also like her…" he admitted.

"You are?" Ami's turn to be amused

He sighed. "Have you not wondered why I never had anyone other than you?" he asked looking directly at his blue-haired girlfriend. "At least you had other experiences other than me; having had a husband and a boyfriend previously which you neither mentioned to me…" he muttered accusingly.

Ami was amazed. "Jealous?" she asked seriously inquiring.

Taiki reluctantly nodded; but when he did so, Ami pulled him in for a long passionate kiss which shocked him.

"Uhmm… Excuse me, but I thought this get-together is about me going back to my time?" Akoumi asked, poking each of his parents with pointer fingers.

The two broke their kiss and stared at each other a few more seconds before turning their gaze at their future son. "Sorry, I just had to explain some things to your father." Ami apologized.

Akoumi looked sardonic. "Yeah, you explained a lot, I heard it."

Ami blushed but explained verbally nevertheless. "I didn't know that we had relationships with the Shittenou until they were reawakened and found that their compact memory was of during the reign of the Moon Kingdom. With their continual presence around us though, our own memories were awakened…"

Taiki cut her. "You remember _everything _now?" he asked.

"Yes." Ami answered, casting aside whatever 'everything' Taiki meant. "And Ryo was just a long distance boyfriend I had way back in junior high, so I never thought it was necessary to mention him to you. He broke up with me for no apparent reason a few months before I met you."

"Imagine the woman who once thought of a love life for herself as an absurd idea, now has three men adoring her." Akoumi joked.

"Four." Ami corrected him and when her future son looked at her blankly, added "you do adore me too, right?"

He nodded and drew close and settled his head on his mother's collar. "I just don't adore you Queen Mercury, I love you very much." He whispered and she caressed his face, pushing away the blue strands falling to his face.

Taiki extended and wrapped an arm around both his future wife and future son. "As I do too…" he added and Ami leaned in on him.

0000000

Yuri and Rei sat down beside each other in front of the great fire. The younger woman did some chants and moved her hands the way her mother used to move also. The fire blazed on wildly and displayed events that happened in the past rather than the future.

"See, I can do the alternate of what you're doing." She grinned when Rei looked impressed after the fire blazed down.

"Wow, that is entertaining and all, but what is to be gained in viewing the past? Everyone knows the past…" Her mother asked sounding curious but confused.

"Well, IT IS entertaining…" Yuri looked like she was trying to kid her mother but the other woman was not getting it. "Ah never mind…" she sighed resignedly and rolled her eyes.

The future princess of fire stood up and pulled the present princess up with her. "Come on, I also need to say goodbye to my dad."

"I thought you wanted to show me something in the great fire?" Rei asked.

The younger girl grinned. "I was kidding alright? I did show you that you can also have fun with our powers. You're always too tensed…"

Rei considered for a moment what her daughter was saying and knew that that was the truth. She had heard that line before from Minako after all.

Yuri pulled again and Rei went with her albeit slowly. They landed in the dining hall where Yuichiro was already starting to serve dinner.

"A special dinner for my most special ladies!" he announced as he approached and planted a kiss each on their foreheads.

They took their respective seats happily afterwards and began eating.

"What am I like in the future?" Yuichiro conversationally asked.

Yuri grinned before answering. "You're still scared of Queen Mars' temper, still prepares her dinner, still gives in to her littlest whims but you obviously was still very in-loved with her."

Rei laughed; that just about sounds like the present day Yuichiro, she thought. "No difference then…" she chuckled.

"Hey! Why are the two of you on a tag team against me?" he asked.

"We're not dad, we're just telling the truth." Yuri butted in.

"What truth? That I'm almost a slave to your mother's wishes?" he asked incongruously, a little down heartened.

The two ladies who sits on his left and right both placed a hand on his arm. "No, the truth that you are so selflessly in-loved with us." Rei answered and his eyes got out of focus just by the simple show of emotion from her.

Yuri noticed this and laughed. "He'll never change…" she remarked, shaking her head slowly.

0000000

"Don't tell them." Setsuna began when she deemed that the two of them where far enough from the family and the general to be overhead.

"Pardon?" Ryo asked, confused with what the woman was saying.

"Your vision, your warning, the reason you came here!" dark green strands swayed with the wind while her words were thrown with emphasis.

The time guardian rolled her eyes when she saw that the guy was looking at her suspecting. "Look, I am Sailor Pluto, daughter of Chronos, the keeper of time itself. I know why you are here. I know that your action today could fork the timeline into three different directions."

"So you are just letting important people die?" he asked still finding no reason why he shouldn't accomplish the task he came back for.

She inhaled, his uncanny revelation hitting her. Of course she knew, but if this guy had seen the vision already, then she knows that the seers of the group will soon see too. This is bad, she thought.

"We all have died and came back again several times in the past; who are you to know that we won't be able to do that this time around?" she asked him after pushing aside her worry of Michiru and Rei finding out.

"No one, just a caring friend… I cannot let HER suffer you know…" he told her miserably, knowing full well the emotions that drove him to ride a plane, cross continents and smile even when he saw her in the arms of another man.

Setsuna gazed at him steadily, somewhat feeling his hurt. "You still love her." She stated.

Ryo nodded.

"So why did you break up with her?" she asked.

"Because I saw HIM in a vision! And that vision came to pass didn't it? So why are you blocking me from telling them what I saw?" he shouted, the calmness of the woman beside him was getting at his nerves. "Sorry…" he mumbled when he realized that he had become impertinent.

The time guardian understood what the young man must be feeling. She had struggled also with her powers when she was younger, but Queen Serenity had always been there to enlighten her. And even though she's at her post for a thousand years now, she's still finding it difficult to not meddle with events, especially when it involves people that she cared for.

"She came to him because of your vision or is it because you've let go of her?" Setsuna asked, trying to enlighten also the young man before her.

"Does it matter? I'll never have her back anyway…" he replied, defeated.

"Ryo Urawa…" she started, sounding like a caring mother. "I have seen several alternate futures involving her and you… Do you know what made those futures cease existing?"

"My choice…" he mumbled, somewhat predicting also where their topic is going.

"Quite correct." She agreed. "She was never meant to meet him, you know… As weird as it may sound, she could have landed with you, with him, with that blonde guy you saw with them, with some other foreign guy if she pursued going to Germany, with Mamoru even, with Rei, with Minako, with Michiru, with Haruka, with me, and with Makoto especially! You just can't imagine how many realities existed that she landed with Makoto, I find it disconcerting sometimes…" she finished sounding amused by what she had said herself.

Ryo's eyes widened. "She's gay?" he asked disbelieving, but taken also by Setsuna's story.

"Hmm?" She asked distractedly. "No… Well, technically…" she said slowly upon realizing what the young guy had asked. "Not in this realm…"

"But she's got tendencies then? Because those alternate realities sprang from indecisions, right?" he pushed.

The woman tilted her head in consideration of what was said; it appears that the young man had more grasp of his powers than he leant on, she thought. "Well, Kou Taiki's original form is female; but what does that have to do with why you're here in the first place?"

"Because it means, even though we stick to our choices, what we want still comes out!" he argued victoriously, finding the logic finally to convince this woman that his warning to the senshis is necessary. "Take for example Ami, she chose Taiki. Brown haired, tall, nurturing and dependable, definitely Makoto, don't you think? Violet eyed and passionate, Rei; intelligent and poetic, me; tough but has a feminine side, that blond guy; reserved and mysterious, you; responsible and valiant, Mamoru; a totally different inner self to that which is shown, Minako…"

She cut him. "I get it." She said but didn't back out. "But she chose the totality of the individual characteristics and saw them all in one person. Get my point?" she asked but the guy didn't answer so she continued. "What we want actually reflects our choices… If you go warn them that one of them would die, everyone else would throw their lives selflessly to save that one person, causing more people to perish. If you don't warn them, they'd just go on and fight with all their might not worrying that one of them would fall down because of their belief in each other. That's their only choice, to believe and defend each other. That's what they want; they want everybody alive and well. What hangs in the balance is that they cannot know who they'll lose; just like if Ami finds out Makoto isn't in Taiki, she would have fallen for Makoto instead of Taiki."

Ryo Urawa decided from that time on to never argue again with the guardian of time; simply because his head throbbed just by trying to follow the elder woman's line of thought. Hard as it may seem, he captured it after a while then nodded slowly, reluctantly.

"Please, do not repeat your mistake of letting her go. The future is an eternally changing event that dwelling on portions of it would only lead to erroneous decisions rather than sound judgment based on which the heart and mind speaks." Setsuna gingerly said to him as she turned and walked away.

0000000

"Ne Usagi, stop crying! You're used to me going away…" The pink haired teenager struggled to disengage her mother who was clinging desperately at her arm while they walk the path to the clearing in the woods. After their family dinner, they decided that it was time to go.

Usagi just howled louder and Chibiusa gave a long suffering sigh before giving a pleading look to his father.

Mamoru chuckled. "Give her this…" he told his daughter. "You know that it's never easy for her to part with anyone."

"I know…" Chibiusa whispered lowly but continued anyway to look sour at the blonde hanging onto her. "But you've got me already this time around, it's not actually goodbye…"

When they reached the clearing, Usagi finally let her daughter go, but not before kissing her, and then the pink haired teenager joined the four others already surrounding the time guardian.

Upon seeing the last princess join their crowd, Setsuna twirled her staff, called out into the heavens, and then slashed the air. While the portal was revealing itself bit by bit, the future senshis shouted their planetary transformations and turned into their senshi fuku.

'Take Care', 'We love you', 'See you soon', and 'Thank You' were uttered by the parents as the young ones took steps each towards their true time.

When the light disappeared along with Eternal Sailor Pluto, five couples were left there still staring where their future child had vanished. With bodies linked by either hands or arms, the pairs took separate directions which would all land at the same place: home.

Author's Notes # 2:

I promise that this would be the last of the explanation chapters. c=


	16. Chapter 16

*** Chapter 16 – Saving Princess Kaykyuu**

"So, why did Setsuna talk to you?" Ami finally asked Ryo after their usual updates on each other about their own lives.

The ex-lovers were on a friendly date in a rather expensive fine dining restaurant, but the guy insisted on the place. Said guy also was twirling his pasta over and over in his fork while trying to decide what to tell the woman of his dreams. He had somehow avoided this topic for the past hour and had momentarily forgotten already that the time guardian had indeed talked with him.

Ami reached out a hand and placed it above his. "Just tell me okay? You wouldn't be back here if it wasn't important. And well…" she hesitated but somehow took courage by inhaling and exhaling once. "I know it is about the future because that's your commonality with Sailor Pluto."

For some reason, Ryo withdrew his hand and placed both above his lap, idly playing with the table napkin. He also kept his head down as he spoke. "No… Not about the future…" he lied. "But yes, it was about something important."

She had somehow sensed that he was lying, but she knew him well also. He wouldn't do it intentionally to her, she thought, only if it was necessary. "And?" she urged him on instead.

"We talked about me and you." He admitted, so that there would be a drop of truth in what he would tell her.

Her eyes widened but suddenly became suspicious also. "How did Setsuna knew about us?" she wondered.

"Well, she told me that she had seen several futures where WE are the ones who ended up together…" he said shyly, a bit blushing.

"Oh…" she reacted.

"Yes…" he continued. "But those are in alternate futures because I broke up with you…"

A moment of silence passed between them; until Ami leaned in closer and reached a hand to lift his chin and meet her gaze. "Ryo…" she tried to convey all the love she had felt for this guy previously in that one pronouncement of his name.

He smiled. "I know Ami…" he told her, knowing somehow what the girl was trying to tell him. She withdrew her hand from his chin but he didn't look down anymore. "That's why Setsuna approached me… Because somewhere in my life, I've let go of someone so important because I saw a vision of a possible future that contradicts what was presently happening then."

She scrunched up her face. "What are you talking about?" she asked, sounding confused. She thought that he had broken up with her because of the distance, nothing else.

"I…" he showed reluctance but knew he has to continue what he started. "I saw a vision of HIM and you, deep in water… And well Ami, your eyes are different… The vision came true I suppose…"

The girl didn't know how to respond to that, feeling his hurt somewhat, she didn't want to add salt to the wound. Despite that though, she wanted to defend herself, like every woman told by their ex-love that their eyes are different. "I was very loyal to you, you know…" she didn't want to sound too accusatory but somehow it echoed that way.

"As I said, I know…" He looked at her deep blue eyes, because no matter how different they seem to him, he can't deny that he still finds them so beautiful. "That's why Setsuna came to me; she wanted to show me that visions of the future will not come to pass unless we take steps to make it come to pass. She told me that letting you go was a mistake on my part… And I… I agree with her…"

Another silence, but this time, it was the guy who broke it. "Don't worry, I just wanted to see you one more time…" he said, sounding depressed; and Ami, feeling deep sorrow in his voice, felt that she has to know the truth.

"One more time before what, Ryo?" she asked, her voice rising a bit. "Are you going to tell me why you came back here or do I have to read it from your mind?" she asked further and his face showed alarm.

"You can do that now?" behind his amazement was fear, he never knew how powerful Ami had become over the years that they had not met.

Ami stared at him straight in the eye and let him see her glowing symbol. 'yes' her mind answered him and he heard clearly.

He instantly broke eye contact, and for the first time, felt genuine fright in the powers that his ex-girlfriend have. He almost scampered, if not for the sudden appearance of Zoisite beside their table.

"Is there a problem princess?" he asked, while glowering at the guy who he thought had made his princess angry.

At the opposite chair, Ami was clutching her heart and was staring at the general that suddenly appeared. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't just pop like that again…" she said.

He turned towards her and was confused that she didn't expect his presence. "I'm sorry, but you were my wife princess; of course I will know when you're distressed."

The princess of Mercury just stared at him with what he said; until understanding dawned on her. "I… I am… Connected to you?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to hear the answer.

"The way Prince Endymion knows when Princess Serenity is in trouble, yes." He answered like what he said was common knowledge.

The girl now held her head. Complicated anyone? She thought, and felt like the world was spinning again.

She turned to Ryo before she faints again. "I'm sorry for raising my voice… I understand, Setsuna talked with you, meaning I cannot know." She forced a smile.

Afterwards, she turned towards the general. "Please take me home." She told him, and he instantly drew near and held one of her wrist. Together, they glimmered out of the restaurant with a flurry of rose petals in the air.

Ryo Urawa stared on the chair that had just been recently vacated magically. One of the guardians of this planet, and a sub-ruler of another, those were the other guys pursuing the heart of his beloved. He never felt dumber than today in letting her go; he, the holder of a Nijizuishou, once owned the woman that they are chasing, and he just dropped her because of an unfounded tomorrow.

0000000

The four generals of the earth stood on corners of the square containing the circle of Sailor Mars, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Star Healer. They are to guard the senshis from any attacks as they direct their energies towards Sailor Mercury. Said senshi, along with Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune have all just stepped inside the tunnel of time that Sailor Pluto had opened. This portal is to be kept open by Pluto after opening the passage to the alternate so that the energies can be directed to the one to freeze the other end. Once at their destination, Moon, Uranus and Neptune will not be able to go out unless someone freezes the opening because the Pluto of that timeline was already killed, so no one will open their passage from the other world. Sailor Saturn and Prince Endymion however were left to guard the infants in case of an attack.

Mercury's hands were moving too fast on her keyboard while she scans their past 21 years of existence, trying to find fluctuations between calculated results and actual results. Before her goggles, flash the moments of their lives in fast forward mode while her computer screen tally computations. She saw her and her friends' entire lives run like a movie; and she was not more thankful enough today that they only have lived two decades. She could just imagine doing this at their ages during the time of Crystal Tokyo, it would most probably take her several weeks to view a thousand years of existence! Her pondering was cut by the beeping sound of her computer. "There!" She announced and everyone gave her their full attention. She looked up at Sailor Pluto. "Luna's indecision to wake us up after Beryl…" she told her.

"Where were you when she did wake you up?" she asked hurriedly.

"At a movie house, Mamoru's place of work!" Sailor Moon answered, remembering the memory to the littlest detail, because that was one of the happiest and saddest days of her life.

Mercury showed Pluto the date and time that her computer blinked and the time guardian led them to a passage along the tunnel of time. "Here!" she called, then sliced the wall of their tunnel revealing the back of the movie house. Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stepped out; and as soon as they did, Sailor Mercury started calling for her power and stopped the portal from shrinking. Sailor Pluto left her to her post so she could open the time hallway to their present world so that the ice senshi can harness the powers of the others.

0000000

The three senshis detransformed so that they could blend in with the crowd. Setsuna had indeed chosen a well covered portal; it was under the stairs at the very back of the movie house. The place was just like how Usagi remembered it, a puzzle of passages.

"Where were you then?" Haruka asked her hurriedly.

For some reason, Usagi blushed, she remembered she walked round and round this place before and had only found the way to the studio accidentally. "The studio, but I cannot remember the way!" she hurriedly confessed before any of the two ask her.

Michiru was about to tell something but closed her mouth when they heard sirens wailing very near them. "I think today's events in this realm turned differently…" she said in a low voice. "Why was Luna undecided?" she asked Usagi instead.

"There was a monster attacking me, Sailor Moon, and somehow, the girls were fighting it even if they are on their civilian forms." Their princess shared, then her eyes widened. "If Luna didn't return their memories that day!" she panicked for the lives of her friends. "We should save them!" she told the two and was about to run but Haruka stopped her and pulled her tersely.

"No, we shouldn't! This is an alternate reality, nothing that happens in this world will affect our realm!" she told her. "What we're here for is the person that should not have been here; not to change the things that didn't actually happen."

Michiru tried to intervene before any of the two blondes gets emotional. "Anyhow, we should try to find your selves in this reality because that would give us a clue as to where Princess Kaykyuu is." She said calmly, and there was a nod of agreement from everyone.

When they found out that they cannot get a direction from Usagi, they just followed the sounds of the sirens because they're sure to find the exit that way; and they did.

As they were about to exit though, they saw police line tapes around and Haruka suddenly pulled Michiru and Usagi into hiding. "What?" Usagi hurriedly asked.

"Sshhh…" The dirty blonde commanded. "Look" she said, then pointed at an Usagi that was slapped hard by a brown haired woman.

"You!" the woman shrieked. "Why you? Why not my daughter? Or them?" she was wailing and her cries were cries of grief. As she was about to hit again the non-responsive Usagi in front of her, a hand stopped her; but the woman owning the hand was also crying. "It's not her fault, Mrs. Osaka".

Haruka looked down at Usagi for she felt tears fall on her hand that was holding the blonde princess away from everyone's sight.

"Naru's dead, she was with us then… That's the only reason her mother will ever hit me like that… And that woman, holding her hand, that's Saeko, Ami's mom, something must have happened to her also." Usagi explained in a whisper to the two she was with, in between quiet sobs, not being able to hold back her tears.

Michiru peered around the column; and right about that time, saw two men carry a stretcher with a body that was covered with white sheet. She saw long and black hair cascade to the side of the stretcher and a chill ran through her spine. Her hand flew to her mouth and she took a sharp intake of breath. "Rei…" her voice piped out.

"Oh no…" Haruka whispered as she peered around of their hiding place also; she on the other hand saw a rather tall body whose feet had somehow extended past the stretcher. Usagi by that time was slumped against the wall and floor already, her knees bent and her head tucked above them. She doesn't want to see this anymore, it's so painful, a nightmare that can be touched.

"I think we should find other passageway out of here. It's impossible to go out through there with the police and the other Usagi." Haruka suggested as she tried to keep her line of thought intact. With everything going on in this realm, she wondered how long the Usagi of this reality can keep her sanity. She might soon lose hers too, if she keeps being affected.

Michiru agreed and when they pulled Usagi away from the place, she was so willing to go with them. Anywhere else but here, she thought.

Once they found the fire exit and went out through there, Usagi decided to cover herself with the magic of the Moon Transform Pen. She now wears a shoulder length hair, but it was still in the same shade as her original one.

They joined the crowd that was surrounding the theatre, because no matter how much they despised being there, that's their only clue.

"I just recently regained my memory during this time… The others, including Mamoru, had no idea who I was then…" Usagi shared while they looked on to what was happening. "I can't imagine how she must be feeling…" she then pointed to her version in this realm.

"How did you get out of that building?" A police officer asked the much younger Usagi.

She looked up at him and there was an obvious lost look in her eyes. "Ami… Rei… Makoto… Minako…" she answered, while tears were falling fast from her eyes.

"Please… She's in shock…" Ikuko Tsukino pleaded with the policeman and tried to cover her daughter with a tight hug but the blonde was still unresponsive except for her tears that seem to not stop flowing. "Ami… Rei… Makoto… Minako…" the 14 year old repeated and the three from the other realm cannot help but feel sorry for her.

"She's going crazy…" Haruka whispered.

"Yes, I wish Luna would just erase her memories and end her suffering…" Michiru agreed.

As if on cue though, they spotted the said cat, beside a white furred cat, perched on a nearby rooftop; and even if cats can shed tears, the two cats would have not looked any sadder.

Finally, Kenji Tsukino appeared at his daughter's side. "I am taking her home." He declared at the authorities at large. "She had just seen all her closest friends butchered right in front of her; you should be ashamed that you're detaining her." He then picked her up bridal style, and just in time though, for the girl in his arms fainted. "Usagi!" he shouted as he shakes his daughter.

"Hurry, let us bring her to a hospital!" Ikuko urged her husband and they rushed past the onlookers and into their car. Soon, the sound of accelerating tires filled the air and the car was no more.

The three senshis from the other dimension looked on at what was happening, for the crowd had suddenly grown buzzing minutes after the Tsukino car disappeared from view. In front of the theatre, the bodies covered with white sheet were being loaded into ambulance vans, except for one: Rei's. The sheet was partly removed while an important looking guy gazed on at the body, his bodyguards keeping crowd control around him.

"Senator Takashi Hino…" Usagi muttered angrily under her breath, and the two outers looked at her surprised.

"He is Rei's father?" Michiru asked. "We thought the surname was just coincidence…"

Usagi nodded. "Yes, OUR Rei is now the director behind the Hino Group…"

"She never mentioned that to us…" Haruka disclosed.

"She wouldn't really… It actually surprised her that he passed her everything. She thought he forgot about her altogether. But we doubt it has anything to do about love, even Minako believes that it was done just to keep his wealth in the family. Imagine, his will states that Rei cannot sell anything he owns." Their princess mumbled breathlessly, and that was the first time they actually heard her angry towards someone.

The elderly Hino kneeled before his daughter's body then held it against his chest. He cried loudly and every onlooker except for the three instantly took pity at the man. Cameras flashed, but the man apparently didn't notice; his act was quite convincing really, even for those that were not from that realm.

"She will ride with me, she will spend her last days at our home, and she will be buried with our ancestors…" He told everyone surrounding him when his cries subsided, and he himself lifted the lifeless body off the ground and into the van that came with him.

Soon after, the crowd dispersed, leaving three people still looking on at the scene.

Rei would never want that, Usagi thought. She'll most probably want to be buried beside Grand Pa… But she shook her head, NO. Rei is eternal, she never will die, I won't allow it.

"Where do you think your parents would take you?" Haruka suddenly asked, breaking Usagi's line of thought.

"They uhmm… ahhh…" she stuttered, her mind still wandering off to the bodies she saw lifeless. "Jūban Secondary" she finally was able to blurt out.

"Let's go then, there's nothing else for us here…" Michiru urged them and Usagi saw that she was already tucking her mirror into her space pocket.

0000000

At the other end of the tunnel, Sailor Pluto was sending blast after blast at every youma that flew towards the portal. The present reality is a riot with swarms surrounding the six senshis and four generals. Energy balls of death were flying everywhere and counter attacks can be heard shouted from everyone. The generals were quite effective defense barriers on the ground because they can summon the earth to guard the people targeted; beyond defense though, they're not much help with only their swords.

No matter how busy they were with counter attacking and dodging, everyone noticed when Setsuna fell from her portal that was in mid air and into the ground, flat on her back, side bleeding and fully detransformed. Everyone instantly glanced up and saw that the portal had closed on them, leaving the four inside trapped.

Sailor Mar's pulse pounded, 'Usagi!' was her only thought. Her princess is trapped. She wanted to create the largest fire around them so that Setsuna can be attended to. She concentrated hard on her powers and joined her pointer fingers the way she's calling for her 'Fire Soul'. The fire grew and grew from the tips then she released it; only to find that the fire just oozed on from her fingers further. It grew larger and larger until it took its own shape. The dragon soared like a monster released from its captivity; Sailor Mars was stunned, but remembered that the Eternal Sailor Mars that came to her wedding had directed the dragon of fire. She moved her arms in a circle around them and the dragon dived lower then surrounded them round and round and eliminated a large deal of enemies.

But Sailor Mars felt weak just within minutes of commanding the dragon and fell to her knees, flickering out of existence the fire creature. Sailor Venus ran towards her best friend and caught her before she fully fell from fatigue. The others continued the fight while Venus flipped open her communicator and contacted Hotaru. She prayed with all her might that the babies had better luck than them.

She had never felt more relieved to see Hotaru on her communicator. Hotaru, not Sailor Saturn, meaning there was no unrest at home. "We need your help! The portal closed on us because Pluto's hurt. Hurry!" she dictated fast then shut it instantly when the girl at the other end nodded. She gently laid Sailor Mars on the ground in front of her to join the fighting. Sailor Saturn is on her way, she thought, so Pluto will be alright, and the others will be able to go out. This encouraged her, so with renewed hope, destroyed multitudes with her golden hearts.

0000000

Sailor Mercury kept pouring her power and energy into keeping the portal in her end frozen so that it wouldn't shrink. She had felt when the beams of energy from the others flickered out and she was now simply draining away. She's worried about what may have happened on their realm, she knows that the others wouldn't just leave her like this; but she's got her own worries at hand. Soon, she would be powerless and the portal will close, leaving the three on the other side to live another life.

She kept one hand on the entry while her other supports her against the floor. More than her powers, she can feel that her consciousness is also fast slipping away from her. Only sheer will was getting her to push despite her body giving up.

Her eyes closed despite her protest, but she kept the hand on the portal. 'Somebody please…' she silently prayed.

And then, as she was about to tumble lifeless and powerless, a strong gloved arm wrapped itself around her waist. It pulled her to a standing position and jolted her awake, quite literally. She felt electricity run from her waist to her eyelids, zapping them open. Another arm snaked its way to her shoulder and pushed her backwards making her wings lean towards the body that's keeping her standing.

Sailor Mercury turned her head to the body that was pressed against her own and saw the green eyes of her best friend. Tears unwillingly formed on the corner of her eyes. "Mako…" she murmured, "you're here… how?" she asked confused.

"Sailor Pluto still got some tricks up her sleeves." The brunette answered airily and then positioned her chin above the blue haired senshi's head. "I'll always be there for you Ami, even after a thousand years…" she spoke while the girl she was holding relaxed. "I cannot just watch my first love disappear you know…"

That wasn't news, Ami knew. But what baffles her is her friend's calmness of voice and the powerful aura surrounding them; it's like she's keeping her alive. Her mind clicked (as always), "You're from Crystal Tokyo!" she blurted.

Instead of answering, Sailor Jupiter pushed her head to face the portal. "Keep your attention at the task at hand…"

Sailor Mercury need not be told; she poured her might again at freezing the portal that had somehow grown smaller due to the fluctuation in power. She can feel her friend's arms still around her and she definitely found comfort again, just like when they were fourteen, being inside those strong arms. Nothing can go wrong, she'll never be hurt, as long as those arms shield her, she thought.

"Thank you…" she whispered to the goddess of lightning.

Although she can't see her friend's face, Mercury knew that the woman had smirked with what she said. "That's all?" The future version of her best friend pushed.

"I love you too…" There was no hesitation when Sailor Mercury said it; they were each other's first true love in this lifetime. The kind of love that is romantic but never possessive, passionate but never burning, nursing but never needy… It was beautiful, it was poetic, it was celestial and it definitely was untainted.

The hug tightened slightly. "I know… I know…" Sailor Jupiter responded in the same unhesitant manner.

0000000

Fortunately for Usagi, she knew every way in to Jūban Secondary; thanks to them inners always sticking around with each other way back in high school, even when it's just Ami picking up her allowance from her mom. If not for that, they'd certainly have the same fate as all the media men milling around the front and back entrance of the hospital.

They entered through the basement parking leading to the morgue; which actually was a creepy place so there never were much people around. There never was a single vehicle parked either. The three senshis walked the pitched and semi-dark hallway until they landed on the air-conditioned room for the dead. Haruka pushed the swinging doors and entered after checking that nobody (alive anyway) was there. Michiru and Usagi tagged along her very close by and they made their way past the stainless steel tables; some containing bodies, some do not.

A group of five bodies that was lying on tables nearest the other door however caught their attention. It's them, they knew; and their feet dragged them there. They have no other choice anyway since it was very near their exit. The moon princess had no idea what made her do it but she lifted each blanket and looked at each of their pale faces before going after the couple that had already left the room; unaware that she lagged behind. When she finally had reached Haruka and Michiru, there were stern expressions on their faces.

"Imprinting a nightmare?" Haruka asked sarcastic.

Usagi shook her head slowly. "They are beautiful, even in death; I simply cannot say goodbye even if I'm not from here." She answered, sounding very saddened.

Michiru shook her head. Their princess is too caring for her own good, she thought. "SHE is here…" she decided to divert the discussion and not reprimand.

"Yes, I can feel her…" Haruka seconded, took the lead again and they quickened their pace; somehow hoping to wake up from this nightmarish world that they landed on.

They traversed hallways and went up several floors. They started peeking inside doors when they felt HER energy was closer. Usagi looked up and saw the wing label: psychiatrics. She shivered, this isn't good, she thought; but still hoped that it was those evaluating her that has a problem.

Haruka broke their silence as they searched the rooms. "This is a good reality to dump an enemy…"

"Yes, it is… This world will soon collapse, making Kaykyuu permanently non-existent on our world…" Michiru finished for her, and Usagi felt an involuntary dread.

A version of a world without her inner senshis, a world where she had not known that there were outer senshis, a world where Mamoru doesn't even remember her and a world where she herself is crazy, repeating over and over her dearest friends' names. Yes, she concluded, this reality is bound to collapse even without the help of Neherenia or Galaxia; it would not even need Pharaoh 90! A few youmas will set it off in complete imbalance.

It was during that line of thought that they opened a door and a voice called out to them. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune!"

They looked at each other then hurriedly entered, only to find a Kaykyuu wrapped in straight jacket with a leg chained to a wall that was nearest the bathroom.

"See? They'd come and rescue me!" Princess Kaykyuu was talking animatedly to no one but her Kinmokusei Blossom mark was shining.

Their faces dropped, two princesses were already unhinged by this reality. Something else must have happened that pushed Kaykyuu off the cliff, something more sinister than the inners' deaths.

Usagi was about to come closer to the other princess when Haruka and Michiru both pulled at her backwards. "Look at her eyes koneko, she will strike at anyone within her reach…" the dirty blonde warned.

"But what we came here for is her!" she retorted.

"We know… Haruka, lock the door." Michiru commanded while she took to the blinds and closed them.

When they had gathered in front of the woman now giggling, Michiru explained. "We have to transform, weaken her, and then you heal her. Chaos freely roams this dimension and she was very vulnerable having been made to believe a lie even before being dumped here."

Usagi agreed, since she had no idea really what else to do.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Uranus Eternal, Make Up!"

"Neptune Eternal, Make Up!"

They shouted their henshin phrases and when their transformations were over, they looked again at the princess of Kinmouku.

She yawned, slumped on the floor and then looked at them like she was very bored. The effect would have been comical if not for the fact that the woman is not in her right mind.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune went first, and the ocean waves slammed against the princess who didn't even seem to mind that an attack had reached her.

"World Shaking!" Uranus tried.

Another yawn and the woman moved over to the bed, like there was no one else in the room around her. "Hey, wake up!" she shouted to herself just as she stretched herself on the bed.

The earth senshis looked baffled, who is Kaykyuu talking to? They asked themselves.

"Sorry, too tired…" The princess told herself.

"I will torture you if you don't stand up!"

"I don't have anything else you could torture me with."

"Pain…"

The woman on the bed jerked her body and moved bizarrely while shouting and huffing.

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon suddenly shouted, and when the woman looked at her, "Who are you?" she asked.

The eyes of the red headed princess turned unfocused. "How'd you do that?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know…"

"I think she's talking to you."

"I don't care, they'd go anyway."

"I thought you're waiting for them?"

"But everyone disappears after a few minutes…"

"What if they're real?"

"Are they?"

Right after asking herself, Princess Kaykyuu stood up and approached Sailor Moon who was nearest her and looked at her in the eye. "Looks real…" then she shrugged. She was about to turn and sit down again on her bed when Sailor Moon suddenly pulled at her then wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Princess!" Uranus and Neptune warned at the same time, but stopped from approaching when they saw that the two princesses hugging were enveloped by a steady silvery white light.

"I am here, I am real…" Sailor Moon transformed and Serenity rubbed the back of the other princess.

"You are not!" Kaykyuu shrieked and tried to flail but the straight jacket and Serenity's arms restricted her.

"Come on Kaykyuu, Princess of Kinmouku, you know my light, touch it." She urged.

Another shriek from the other woman and her eyes looked wild.

Serenity touched her lips to Kaykyuu's forehead. "Now Kaykyuu, I am here…" she egged on. Her light intensified and Princess Kaykyuu started glowing also but her aura was very dim.

"She is responding…" Neptune observed.

The reddish orange glow died out so suddenly.

Princess Kaykyuu went silent and her eyelids drooped, and then finally closed. She suddenly became limp and Serenity held her against her shoulders.

"Uranus, free her…" she ordered.

"But… princess…" the tallest senshi stuttered.

"Do it…" Serenity commanded softly.

Left with no choice, she called out her Space Sword and sliced everything that was binding the Kinmoukian princess.

A bright flash of light, and then Serenity was once again Eternal Sailor Moon. "Let us go." She said.

Sailor Uranus drew near and then lifted the unconscious princess.

Neptune approached also, held one each of their hands and then nodded to each of them.

"Sailor Teleport!" They shouted together.

0000000

"Usagi!" Sailor Mercury shouted just as the three stepped inside the time hallway. She looked down at the woman that Sailor Uranus was carrying and then gave a smile.

She stopped calling for her power and the portal closed on Neptune's back. Sailor Jupiter then released her hold on Mercury; but as soon as the gloved hand pulled away, her knees buckled and she fell on all fours at the floor. She had never felt more tired in her entire life! This must be how Usagi is feeling every time she's used as a power receptor, she thought. Her mind was spinning as she took sharp breaths, her eyelids drooped and her focus wavered.

"Oh darn…" Jupiter blurted when she was not able to catch Mercury. She picked her up and then approached Sailor Neptune. "She's quite lightweight, and your exit is just over there." She said, tilting her head in the direction and placing the now detransformed and fainted Ami on Neptune's arms.

All three pairs of questioning eyes were now on her. "My exit is further from yours, that's all I can tell…"

Everyone awake understood, even Sailor Moon; and they just followed when the Sailor Jupiter from Crystal Tokyo turned and started walking.

After several anxious minutes of waiting at their exit, Sailor Pluto finally appeared along with their access to their real world. Sailor Moon could not have felt happier to live in this realm. THEIR realm, everyone, they own this, and they would defend it to keep it this way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: This chapter is intended for MATURE audiences. Also, I want everyone to know that I didn't write this for the sake of including such scenes. It was included because it was necessary, nothing more. It was meant to be beautiful...

*** Chapter 17 – Re-Union**

"How are you princess?" Seiya drew near instantly the moment he saw Kaykyuu flutter open her eyes.

She blinked, then looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Mr. Furuhata's, Makoto, Sailor Jupiter's husband's guest room." Yaten answered; he was sitting at one of the chairs by the princess's bedside.

"I meant what realm?" she clarified.

The three Star Lights looked at each other. "The real one, OUR realm…" Taiki offered hopefully.

"Prove it!" she challenged.

Her guardians looked at each other again; but Seiya's and Yaten's gazes stayed on Taiki afterwards, expecting him to answer their princess.

"How?" he asked nobody in general, it just sort of slipped.

Their princess won't look at their eyes, like she was afraid of them. "Tell me something unique about this realm." She ordered.

Taiki smiled, that's easy, he thought. "You brought the dresses that Yaten wore when Minako, or rather Sailor Venus, transformed into a guy and asked him to act as her girlfriend."

Kaykyuu finally looked up and then gazed at each of them; her eyes turning misty. "My Lights!" she exclaimed while throwing herself at Seiya who was nearest her. "Finally! I knew you'd find me…"

Seiya wiped her tears and calmed her. "It's all alright now princess, thanks to Sailor Moon and her senshi…"

"They're alive? All of them?" she asked, through tears of joy.

Seiya's eyebrows converged into a straight line. "Yes… Yes, they were the ones who found you. Don't you remember?"

The princess shook her head. "But if you're saying that Sailor Moon and everyone else are alive in this realm, then I would gladly live here whether or not this is where I started. Sorry, but I cannot distinguish any more…"

With that, her Lights gathered around her and cocooned her within their arms. "We're real princess, YOU are real, we belong here…" Yaten told her in behalf of everyone.

0000000

Zoisite held Ami's hand as soon as she went out of the lecture hall. She didn't mind, for he was always waiting for her so he could teleport her directly to the Furuhata residence. In fact, she was quite comfortable being with him; she knew he'll always try to keep her safe.

Umino was quick to notice and despite being a geek, cannot help himself when it comes to gossip. "Your new boyfriend?" he asked her, drawing attention to the fact that she was holding hands with the gorgeous guy who was always waiting for her for some time now.

"Yes, is he your new boyfriend?" A lower voice asked and she spun around at its source.

She smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked while letting go of Zoisite's hand and then approached the taller guy.

His countenance dimmed, but despite that, followed Ami when she approached his nemesis.

"I came to fetch my girlfriend. I can't always lean on my sister to do that, can I?" Taiki answered, making sure that Umino heard.

The geek watched in amazement, like he found the whole exchange entertaining.

"Can you make her pass through those people (he jerked his head towards the media waiting outside) without being seen?" The general who was clothed like a normal citizen asked, to point out that this moment is intended for him.

Taiki stepped closer to Ami and took her hand. "Oh, I intend for us to be seen!" he remarked and his girlfriend looked up at him surprised.

Zoisite stepped closer also and held her other hand. "I wouldn't let you gamble her safety."

"I assure you Zoi, she's safe with me."

Ami looked from one guy to another. "Please Zoi, I'm coming with him." She decided and Taiki grinned widely.

"But you are mine to protect…" The blonde mumbled, sounding defeated. "I swore Princess; I swore that to the gods…"

Ami wriggled free from both their hands and then touched the general's cheeks. "You will know won't you? When I'm in danger? When I'm distressed?" she asked, as she looked deep into his eyes.

He nodded, but not before taking a hand and inhaling her scent. He then let go and then disappeared.

"Whoahh!' Umino shouted, totally shocked.

Ami and Taiki glanced at him and let out a giggle; but even before she finished her small laughter, Taiki suddenly scooped Ami up into a bridal position, eliciting a squeal of surprise.

"Get ready…" he warned, as he stepped up into the parapet.

Ami's eyes widened when she realized where Taiki was standing. "What are you…" but her question turned into a shriek as she felt them falling after he jumped.

Her yell drew the attention of everyone; and when they finally landed right in front of the media people, all eyes and cameras were aimed at them.

Before she could comprehend and react to what had just happened though, she felt familiar lips pressing against her own as she was pulled higher by the arms clutching her. Her eyes widened and she could here whistles and see camera flashes coming from everywhere. Taiki finally let go of her lips and then smirked at all the media people who grew silent with his display.

"Senshi or not, I'm in love with this woman!" he shouted and then got ready to jump off again by bending his knees slightly.

Ami could feel her heart thumping as Taiki propelled them into the air once more, gracefully taking running leaps, bounding from one rooftop to another. She watched him carry her like a prized catch; a princess literally swept off her feet by his prince.

"Is this your way of telling them that you're not human also?" she asked after a while.

He shook his head. "No, this is how I show the universe I'm breaking their rules! Neither Einstein or Newton will keep me away from you." He answered as he took her with him into air.

0000000

"Mina, you here? Can I come in?" Yaten peered inside the dark room. He heard operatic music playing as soon as he opened the door.

"Yes, by the couch…" a voice answered, and Yaten had to use his Star Light powers to see her star seed and pinpoint where exactly is she sitting. He approached carefully and felt his way through furnitures.

"Hey…" she said, when she felt the cushions beside her sink.

Yaten looked around as his eyes grew accustomed to the dark. He saw the curtains sway because of the open balcony door; he saw the study table on the other side of the room stocked high with books; he saw the queen sized bed right in the middle of the space; and when he turned, he saw her: eyes closed, head relaxed against the backrest and knees bent in front of her. "Hey… What are you doing in the dark?" he asked; this is one of the least settings he imagined her to be in. Minako Aino, sitting alone in the dark, listening to operatic music and apparently relaxing? That just doesn't sound right to him.

"Homework…" she answered casually with a wave of the hand towards the CD player.

He smiled, of course, she wouldn't do this voluntarily.

"Miss Saigon?" he asked further, as he listened and caught the lyrics.

The blonde nodded, and he was left wondering if she knew he could see her because it would really be very difficult for a normal person to see anything at the state of darkness that the room was in.

She reached down and held a remote when her hand surfaced again. She hit the pause button and the music stopped. Minako Aino then opened her eyes and turned to the green ones that were watching her every movement. "Your turn to answer, what are you doing here?"

"Can we open the lights first?" he asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it'd blind me! I have been in this room for a while and I don't want to strain my eyes unless necessary." She answered.

He wasn't able to hold the snort that came out; he just finds her reasoning absurd sometimes!

"If you came here to make fun of me, you can leave." She told him, while crossing her arms on her chest. "And I asked you, what are you doing here?"

His conceited nature took over. "I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend, is that wrong?" he asked then stood up, acting as if to leave her if that's what she wanted.

He hasn't taken a step though when he felt himself flying and landing against the couch due to her hand that pulled him very abruptly and forcefully. He rubbed the back of his head that landed on the arm rest.

"Sorry…" she said, when she saw him splayed oddly when he lost his balance.

He straightened out in his seat. "Can you be a bit more gentle next time?" he asked irritated.

"I can…" she whispered as she drew nearer.

He felt her move and invade his personal bubble, and he didn't care; he likes this when she is this close. "You can continue with your school work, I just wanted to be near you…" he paused as he looked at her. "I missed you." He told directly to her eyes.

The blue eyes twinkled, and it appeared to be growing bigger as it got nearer. "You were never good with words you know, so why don't you show me?" she asked, and then he felt it, her lips against his; her eyes boring into green ones, searching if the desired reaction will take effect.

She succeeded of course, for Yaten's eyelids half-closed seconds after she kissed him; but he won't have any of her teasing, he wanted control. He pushed her downwards and pressed her against the couch, all the while his lips never separating with hers.

When their lips parted, their eyes locked, and the unsaid words overflowed. This is Kou Yaten and Sailor Star Healer as one claiming territory and taking over; this is Minako Aino and Sailor Venus surrendering everything once more.

He dipped his head again and claimed her lips; he licked them and pushed them open, his tongue searched through the familiar region and she responded. Their tongues touched and danced while their bodies stilled against each other.

Finally rising for air, he broke the kiss again and looked at her intently. He saw that he had made her flush, and her chest was rising up and down rapidly. "I love you…" she said, as she saw him gazing at her.

Instead of responding, he bent down again and aimed at her neck. He let his teeth dug a little while his hand was unbuttoning her pajama shirt. She let out a little moan when his palm brushed against her chest and her hands travelled to his hair. He knew what was coming even before she did it; she pulled at his ponytail so that her hands could get tangled in the silvery mess.

"One of these days, I'm going to get that cut so that you won't be able to do that anymore…" he teased as he stopped to gently lift her arms to fully unclothe her upper half. Afterwards, he removed his own shirt so that they were now both half-naked.

"No talking…" she answered as he went back to kissing and slightly nipping her bare shoulders.

Her hands travelled to his strong back, tracing the muscles and slightly scratching when his mouth travelled to her breast. He licked her aureole while a finger was tracing the same area on the other, eliciting a shudder on the woman underneath him. He took that as a sign to continue so opened his mouth and took in her nipple completely; he sucked on it while the hand that was on her other breast started pinching.

She moaned heavily with the pleasure she was receiving. "Yaten…" she breathed out and he looked up, he then saw the fire dancing on her eyes.

He travelled lower and pulled at her pajama and then disposed of it on the floor. "god, you're beautiful!" he exclaimed as his eyes travelled at her naked body that was covered only at her most private part. He cannot take any more and his hands had to touch, had to caress, had to feel. He let a hand travel to her navel while the other supports him so that he won't crush her.

He resumed kissing her but suddenly looked down when he felt her hands unbuckling his belt. With fingers that were expertly trained by movie directors, Minako was able to remove all fastenings of his pants quite quickly and was tugging it lower with the use of her foot that she had lifted. Yaten found it sexy and arousing even, so lifted one knee so that she could slip his garment off of him.

This was a mistake on his part though, for as soon as his knee left the couch and her foot tugged on, they lost their balance, rolled off accidentally and they fell on the floor on his back with a loud thump; her landing on top of him. They laughed with their silliness but abruptly stopped; someone had just landed on the balcony and senshi senses kicked in.

He sat upright so suddenly and took her with him and placed a hand over her mouth to muffle any sound she might make. He squinted and looked intently at the shadows on the curtains.

"You're crazy…" Ami mumbled at the laughing Taiki as he put her down on her feet.

The couple lurking behind the darkness relaxed when they recognized the voices but their eyes widened as they looked at each other; please, don't let them turn on the lights! They prayed.

However, the shadows had gone silent, because the couple on the balcony was staring at each other, sending messages through their minds while their symbols shone brightly on their foreheads.

"Geeks…" Minako whispered at the ear very near her.

"Sshhh…" Yaten silenced her as he had no idea what was going on outside except for the couple's display of ability.

And then, they saw the star come very near the mercury sign. Outside, Taiki bent down to kiss Ami passionately and she responded equally. They began moving clumsily towards the room and the curtains parted for them with a blow from the night wind. Their lips were welded together while they were pushing each other as both were fighting intensely for control; Ami bumped against the cabinet; Taiki bumped against her table making some of her books fall; but he was quick to retaliate and pushed her against the wall; she fought back and he was slammed against the rack where the CD player was perched, violating the earlier pause of the operatic music.

You are here like a mystery  
I'm from a world that's so different  
From all that you are  
How in the light of one night  
Did we come so far?

The other couple gazed on, quite disbelieving at how rough the other couple were towards each other. These after all were the meekest among them…

Ami reached down to her boots without breaking their kiss; she removed both of them and tossed them aside carelessly. Taiki on the other hand was removing his sneakers with the use of his own feet, one pushing at the ankle of the other until both were rid of him.

The stars shine too

My hands still shake

I reach for you

And we meet in the sky!

They straightened and her hands travelled now underneath his shirt on his back, she was edging it higher; but he pushed her again and her back landed against her desktop table that swayed. She must have realized where she knocked against for she spun around so suddenly and held a counter to stable it. When the computer set stopped swaying, she spun again to him and gave a scowl. He shrugged his shoulders in response and then dipped again into her lips.

Ami's turn to push, and he landed on the glass window that shook. He gave her the same scowl and she also shrugged the same way he did. She undid her own top in front of him as if to pacify his mild aggravation, which actually did more than pacify him. He stared hungrily at the exposed pale skin, and then took off his own shirt before melding their lips once more. One practiced move, and Ami's bra joined their tops on the floor.

Minako and Yaten bit their lips as they guessed where the other couple was heading; but she raised a hand to cover his eyes when Ami's bra was undone, exposing herself to the other people in the room that they most probably don't know were there. He pushed her hand and then held her exposed breast, as if saying 'what's the point? I have a pair over here'. She got his message but shook her head so as to warn him to not ogle at her friend's body. He rolled his eyes at her pointedly but nodded anyway.

Tomorrow will be the full moon  
I can bring friends to bless our room  
With paper unicorns and perfume  
If you want me to.

They heard the CD change tracks, but no one cared, for they were so absorbed in their own little worlds. Taiki's hands travelled to Ami's back and unfastened her skirt that easily fell off of her. He pushed her again but her foot got tangled on her skirt by the floor and she let out a yelp as they fell downwards.

Her hand had instinctively reached on the curtain near her and it ripped along the stitches but it cushioned their fall. "You are so dead when Makoto sees that…" he teased and the other couple's ears perked upon hearing that the other two are vocal once more.

"It's your fault! You pushed me!" she answered and defended herself; but she was silenced once more with his lips claiming hers.

I have found you  
In a world that's moving too fast  
In a world where nothing can last  
I will hold you

She fought one last time and flipped him over and crawled on top of him. "I am so not giving up yet…" And she began trailing kisses from his chest down to his abdomen.

Minako cannot believe the strength that her friend was exhibiting, considering of course that this was the tallest guy among their group; she had always tagged her as the petite one and never envisioned her domineering at anything. But one thing that she cannot deny though, she cannot believe how arousing Ami looked right now as she crawled on all four downwards Taiki while she removed his pants; her free breasts going with her body movements, her hip a bit lowered, and her eyes burning with desire. Yaten must have felt aroused also for Minako felt herself being lowered against the carpet once more and her lover had claimed her lips again while one hand carefully slid down and removed her last garment.

On the other side of the earth  
There's a place where life still has worth  
I will take you  
I'll go with you

A moan had suddenly made Ami stop and turn; that's when she saw them, the other couple making love on the floor like them, not quite far from where they fell. Minako had also looked; shocked that she had made a noise as Yaten was sucking intently her nipples. The two Earth senshis locked eyes and deep blue met cerulean ones, both aflame, both needing, and definitely both understanding each other. Taiki broke their eye contact as he rolled Ami so that he could undress her fully.

Now fully naked, Ami didn't fight for control anymore. She let him wander beyond her waist, the part of her body that was so sensitive she squirmed when his fingers travelled across her skin. He felt her moisture when his fingers travelled even lower, pressing her most sensitive part, making her arch her back.

Dreams  
they were all I ever knew  
Dreams  
you won't need when I'm through

On the other part of the room, Minako had flipped Yaten over and was already lowering herself on his throbbing member. She let out a sigh as she was trying to get used again to him being inside her. Them senshis heal, thus their canals would always feel tight no matter how many times they do this. Luckily though, their bodies don't try to build the natural barrier or each time would have been agonizing. Yaten was rapt and looking at her, he let his hands clung at her love handles and he bent his knees a bit, all to make it easier for her.

She started moving up and down on him; taking him hard, taking him shallow, it's all up to her. Her breathe was so labored she wondered if she would collapse, she doesn't care, she knows he'll catch her. But before she lost all her senses, she heard a sharp gasp from the other woman in the room.

So stay with me  
and hold me tight  
and dance  
like it's the last night of the world

Taiki had entered Ami fully so abruptly that she felt stretched even though she was already so wet and her legs were parted widely. Her breath had caught up in her throat. "Sorry… I…" he apologized and he stopped moving, waiting for her to nod or show consent.

The permission came after a while and he started slipping in and out of her, making the full length of his member fill her and then leave her. Her body trembled as the sensations he's causing bombard her senses. "Faster…" she demanded quietly and he willingly obliged.

I am happy today  
For I know what to do  
And my heart is not torn  
Spirits know when to fly  
When it's time  
There's no reason to mourn

Minako had moved faster against Yaten also, her thighs tightening around him as her inner muscles became more and more stressed. She pounded on his shaft like her life depended on it; and then she stilled, her inner walls spastic, opening and closing against his member still inside of her. He saw her scrunch up her facial features and her lips parted while she reveled in her peak. He just loves her face this way, for he knows he's the only one that can elicit that reaction from her. He felt her juice flow from her but he was not about to come yet so he didn't pull out. She did collapse on his chest but she was not unconscious and a smile was tugging at her lips for she knows that this night is far from over.

Ami allowed her hands to trail up and down Taiki's back; she can feel it, her own build-up about to be released. "Taiki…" she moaned his name as she held herself against him, slightly rising from the floor as he rocked their worlds together to a rhythm way faster than their background music. Her arms clutched him tightly to stop him from moving, but more than that, her lower muscles had also tightened around him stopping movement altogether. Her toes curled and fluids seeped out from her and it felt like lubricant to him that had mainly paused in what he was doing. He let her catch her breath and let her back touch the floor once more.

You will be who you want to be - you  
Can choose whatever heaven grants  
As long as you can have your chance  
I swear I'll give my life for you

"My turn?" Yaten asked, and when Minako nodded, he lifted her up and placed her on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging off the edge. He entered her again, but this time, it was on his own pace. Her breath hitched as she bit her lower lip; she let him have fun. He pushed in, and then pulled out, only to go inside again and pull out. He was slow; too slow she thinks that she began to wonder if he really wanted to come. But when he bent down and fondled her breasts again with his lips, she understood: he wants her to ride high with him. And he was doing great actually, for a wave was coming at her again.

When Ami finally settled down and her inner muscles allowed movement, Taiki lifted both of her feet on his shoulders and pressed on, making his entry way deeper. She sighed again, but this time, because his already coated member had started to pump in and out of her being again; making her a paved path to ecstasy once more.

Soon, the rhythms increased and everyone tensed. The sound of gunfire resounded from the CD player but the room was bathed more in the sounds of people crying out the names of their lovers. They settled as the music was no more, cuddling against the warmth of the bodies pressed against them.

0000000

"Ami… Ami… Come on, wake up…" The blonde nudged the blue-haired girl beside her.

She shook her friend once more, and stronger this time.

"Hmmm?" Blue eyes fluttered open. "Good morning…" she mumbled while stifling a yawn.

The blonde giggled. "Had a really nice dream?"

Ami nodded. "Yeah… You wouldn't believe…" she trailed off.

"Let me guess, something wild and involving two couples?"

The first woman creased up her eyebrows together.

"I also thought it was just a dream when I woke up." The other woman furthered enthusiastically, and then pulled the sheet up for her friend. "See?" she motioned her to look down at herself.

Blue irises widened. "It uhmmm… It was… but… but…" she stuttered while blushing, and then stared at her friend.

"They must have left early and laid us on our bed…" Minako explained.

"So… it… did happen…" The blue haired one stated very slowly.

Minako pointed at one of the windows. "Look over there, that's proof enough…"

Ami saw that a portion of the curtains was missing, allowing the rays of the sun to enter their room. She blushed even further.

"Yes, you were clumsy." The blonde laughed as she saw the look on her friend's face.

"And you were noisy…" she shot back at her after getting over her shock.

Blonde eyebrows rose; but her eyes creased into a smile afterwards. "I never thought that of all people, it would be with you who I would be doing what we did last night…"

"Please, don't make it sound like… Like you know…" Ami pleaded.

"I never phrased it like that, it was your term!" Minako teased further, feigning innocence; but when she saw her friend was serious, sobered up also. "Look, I only meant that we are now weaved together through events that neither of us foresee coming; but I am genuinely glad it was you who was with me."

Ami looked confused, because she wasn't really the one that Minako turns to most of the time. Her friend saw her expression and explained.

"I know that whatever we got ourselves into this time is a lot more complicated than defeating some enemy or shooting attacks at some monster. We are fighting against the sons of our husbands or wives or whatever for crying out loud! But the point is, YOU could tell me when to stop using my heart and I could stop you from turning so cold."

Her friend nodded, smiled, and then sat up. "We should get dressed… Your entourage will pick you up soon." She suggested.

Minako's eyes widened. "The concert!" she screamed as she remembered; and then she shot out of the bed, unmindful of her nakedness and went straight to the bath.

Ami rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly in amusement as her eyes followed her friend; trust Minako to forget her own big show, she thought.


	18. Chapter 18

*** Chapter 18 – Nova**

Minako took a side step to her right and then crossed her left foot over and then paused as Yaten followed her and landed his hand over her lower back. He moved her waist nearer to him as he guided her upper body to tilt and follow a half-circle path. His left hand clutching tightly her right, he pulled her straight up afterwards to a standing position.

The curtains closed while the couple was trying to catch their breaths. Both were still not moving from their last position and they can hear the crowd going wild with Minako's opening number: a steaming hot Contemporary Tango with her real life celebrity boyfriend.

They hurriedly walked offstage afterwards and as soon as Minako had reached the front of her mirror, an assistant was already pulling her Venus-cut silver mini-dress away from her while another was assisting her right foot into another costume.

Yaten on the other hand, took to the Three Lights' quarters. He wasn't as hurried as his girlfriend because their number is still after two 'sing and dance' performances by the main star. Although, when he opened their door, he saw that Seiya and Taiki were already wearing their customary suits. He grinned; he cannot believe they're doing this again. Anyway, everything for Minako, he reasoned as he stepped up in front of his mirror to also change to his suit. The crowd went wild again with applause and cheers and whistles; he took this as a sign that Minako had stepped up into the stage once more. He glanced at his wristwatch, two minutes sharp to change costumes and make-up, impressive, he thought.

Hotaru looked around, something doesn't feel right, she sensed. A huge poster of the Hino Group (indicating how much the director had pledged as a financial sponsor) was preventing her from actually looking at everyone at the far back, but she knows that something is amiss. There were several other advertisement posters also restricting her view and she cannot be more irritated with them than now.

Minako reentered the stage and an upbeat sound blared from the speakers. The pop star has a lapel around her that lets her voice be heard above the beat and the background music. The youngest senshi peered at the people sitting beside her; Usagi, Kaykyuu, Ami, Makoto, Mamoru, Motoki and Yuichiro were obviously enjoying themselves and were not sensing anything (not that she expected them to). She wished that any of her 'mama' or 'papa' was with her there to confirm her intuitions but Haruka and Michiru has a part in the concert also that they most probably are now at their allotted change rooms preparing. Setsuna-mama on the other hand, she thought, who could actually tell where that lady's keeping herself?

The show progressed smoothly until they reached the final act: the one where all the performers would gather and sing together. Haruka and Michiru opened the melody with their piano and violin, which were followed by Yaten and Taiki with the organ and the guitar; but then, everyone suddenly stopped.

"Silent Wall!"

Everyone inside the dome was stunned with the shield that sprung up so suddenly, and it was deflecting now the constant bombardment of a beam-like energy shooting at it.

"Please move away…" Sailor Saturn requested from Usagi and Kaykyuu who were looking up at her with shocked expressions still.

Kunzite and Nephrite were fast to react though; they disappeared from their post and then appeared inside Saturn's wall. They took each a hand of the princesses and then disappeared to take them behind the people onstage; they trust the outers to protect them.

Saturn jumped and made a flip backwards to evade the stream directed at her. It in turn made contact with a chair that exploded into millions of minute particles. This was all that was needed to set the audiences to panic. They scampered and fled to the exits, leaving only the senshis and the Kinmoukian army.

Transformation phrases were heard shouted simultaneously while the guardians of the earth shield them from incoming beams and balls of energy.

"Watch out for the beam! It's from a particle accelerator!" Star Maker warned as the other senshis jumped onstage also so that they could all face the enemy together.

"What? That's impossible!" Mercury shouted back at her as she dodged the onslaught of energy balls flying everywhere.

Sailor Kinmouku summoned a shield huge enough to block everything going their way. "It's not, Maker made it as a defense against invasions of Sailor Senshis like Galaxia's". She explained.

"Expect her to make something so destructive…" Star Fighter chided as she sent 'lasers' at incoming attacks.

Every senshi was sending blasts after blasts to counter the attacks, but no one among them was sending their powers straight at their mortal opponents.

Just as Sailor Kinmouku fell on her knees from exhaustion, the attacks stopped altogether; and they all focused at the group of people approaching them from the top of the theatre.

"Princess Kaykyuu, you may join us and we would still honor your throne." A well-built man stepped forward and he was wearing an all leather suit with a star insignia imprinted on his left thigh.

Star Healer helped Sailor Kinmouku stand as another man wearing the same outfit stepped up also. "Come with us Princess, Grand Rulers Fighter, Maker and Healer, and we will leave this planet intact." He urged while he patted the particle accelerator nearest him.

Moments of complete silence as both sides assess their opponent.

Sailor Mercury drew near Maker. "How do we destroy that thing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Impenetrable…" the leather clad senshi responded sadly. "It just absorbs any energy hurled at it…"

"Trust you to make foolproof weapons…" She said quietly with a sigh.

Maker glanced at her momentarily before returning her gaze at their enemy. "Is that a compliment or an admonition?"

Sailor Mercury smiled, despite their current situation. "Take it as how you want to take it; but I suppose you never thought that your invention could be used against you…"

"No…" she admitted and shook her head. "You were not there to point that out when I made it."

"Jay…" Sailor Mars called the general by his nickname that only SHE used to call him; and he was quick to respond.

"Yes, princess?" he asked, while hurrying to her side.

She looked at him in the eye. "Please… Please find Yuichiro and Motoki, take them home, and please keep them safe…" she pleaded.

"Please…" Sailor Jupiter begged of him also.

Jadeite looked at each of them and then nodded hesitantly before disappearing.

"Come on Healer… You know we could be happy. Come with me…" The second general urged again, talking directly at the Star Light beside Sailor Kinmouku.

Star Healer looked intently at Sailor Venus before answering. "And trust you to not hurt HER?" she asked simply.

"Yes, yes, just come with us…"

The three Star Lights nodded at each other and then Maker spoke "We would have believed you general, if only you didn't turn Polaris and Orion against their own mothers; or if only you didn't aim the particle accelerator at Princess Kaykyuu awhile ago."

The two standing at the very front changed expressions. "If I won't have you Maker, no one else would! Especially not a weakling senshi from a rural planet!" the first Kinmoukian general shouted.

"Orion, Polaris, now!" he ordered and the two called stepped up to the front and the swarms of youma flew towards the senshis altogether.

The ground shook and a fort made of earth rose between them opposing forces and served as a fortress for the senshis. This was the doing of the guardians of the earth, making the energy balls collide with rocks instead.

When the monsters flew overhead, vines shoot from the bare earth and wrapped themselves around the youmas. Electricity toasted the multitudes that got ensnared. Jupiter stared at her hands; she cannot believe she did such a thing! But her surprise was cut short because of the explosion of their fort sending thick smog into the air.

Just as when everyone was coughing and trying to see through the mist and dust, it began drizzling inside the dome. It cleared the smog altogether thus showing the current state of the theatre after receiving the brunt of attacks. It was Mercury, and she had her hands open at her sides; when she clasped them close, the drizzle stopped.

The dragon of fire rose once more and sent ablaze all the remaining youmas that were airborne that Jupiter had missed out.

Seeing that the senshis had somehow overcome their youmas, the Kinmoukian army began running at them with their armaments poised for attack.

A tidal wave came at them from Neptune and swept at the mortal soldiers, knocking them on the ground.

"Stop this!" Princess Kaykyuu transformed and shouted at the top of her voice while she floated somewhat above the ground; her crystal poised in between her outstretched arms. "No more bloodshed, no more wars, no more!" she was now commanding them as their princess and she was using her crystal as proof of her royalty.

"Who are you to command us? You left us during the destruction, and now you're standing on their side!" a soaking wet soldier answered with defiance while he struggled to get up.

"Maybe I am what you think I am; but haven't our planet suffered enough? There's only a handful left of us, we should unite and build together rather than wage war with other races." Kaykyuu answered him.

Another common soldier stepped up. "YOU caused the demise of our people, YOU were the one who should have defended us, and YOU don't have a right to build the planet that you helped destroy!"

His words seemed to revitalize the people around him and they all began picking up their fallen weapons once more.

A warm white glow emanated from beside the fiery red glow of Princess Kaykyuu. "Please… Enough fighting already…" Princess Serenity faced the soldiers and went near the other princess; the Ginzuishou poised like the Kinmoukian crystal in her hand.

The two auras mixed together and spread outwards touching the very hearts of the Kinmoukian populace that had travelled to Earth. Their senshis behind them reacted with their combined powers and transformed into their royal clothes.

This was the first time that the Earth Senshis saw the Star Lights dressed as such: a long flowing skirt with a palm-wide fabric colored according to their auras crisscrossed across their chest and it was held together by strings on their bare backs. Their earrings were gold as well as their gladiator like high heeled sandals. The stars on their foreheads were shining brightly while their hairs were let loose and were freely moving with the wind.

The Kinmoukian sub-princesses were a breathtaking view even for the goddess of love and beauty herself, "You are… You are so… beautiful…" she whispered to Healer. The silver-haired princess smiled, rely on Venus to appreciate beauty amidst a war, she thought.

The two generals looked around; they can see hesitation forming on the eyes of their army with the warm glow that were coming from the two princesses. "No!" the one beside a particle accelerator yelled and aimed the device at Sailor Mars, he turned it to full power and soon, a beam went straight at said senshi.

Tuxedo Mask was able to see what was coming and was able to jump at Mars and push her to safety before being hit. The spot where she was standing exploded violently and the stage collapsed; sending Mars and Tuxedo Mask into the ruble.

The temporary distraction on the two princesses cleansing the minds of the Kinmoukian people was enough to break their hold. Sailor Uranus was fast to react and pulled them away before the beam hit them as the general was moving the device in a sweeping direction, unmindful of who he would hit.

"Mamoru!" Princess Serenity called, as him and her best friend got buried in the debris. Her heart was thumping; she cannot see any movement on the area where the two landed. "Rei! Mamoru!" she called out again.

It was at that moment that the other Kinmoukian general took to the other particle accelerator and turned it on and aimed it also at the direction of the Earth Senshis to obliterate them once and for all.

Several explosions sounded indicating that the beams had touched a surface or have connected to an object; but the sounds suddenly stilled while the beams steadied on where it had landed.

The silence confused the crowd of the still standing senshis; that is, until the haze from the explosions cleared and two pairs stood out.

"Oh my god…" Neptune uttered when she saw clearly.

"Go… Just go!" Star Healer yelled. "My star seed won't be able to hold me together much longer…" She urged Venus as she held the blonde away from the beam connecting with her back.

Venus was crying helplessly as her hands were clutching tightly the front of Healer's fuku. "No, no, no!"

"Listen, my soul will be doomed when you get hurt in this!" she answered very bluntly, trying to reason with the hysterical blonde.

"They sacrificed their bodies to absorb the energy and to stop the destruction…" Everyone turned towards Sailor Saturn who spoke, and she was watching the scene where the other beam connected.

"Noooo!" Sailor Jupiter cried out when she saw them, following through Saturn's line of vision; Maker's arms were widespread and it was obvious that she had blocked the beam for Mercury.

"You will live through this alright?" Maker asked not making eye contact with the woman in front of her.

Sailor Mercury nodded while her face was bathed with tears.

"And you will wait for me to be reborn, okay?"

Another nod from Mercury

"We were both wrong, it was I who caused Akoumi to be born after a thousand years…" Maker smiled, fondly remembering their conversation not so long ago.

"I… I don't care…" she sobbed.

"Don't worry, I will find you." Sailor Star Maker promised as she heaved in a deep breath.

Shrieks of agony resounded and everyone looked as Orion and Polaris dissolved out of existence. "What have I done?" The two Kinmoukian generals asked together and then looked at the two that had openly blocked the beams of energy.

"Why Maker?!"

"Why Healer?!"

They shouted, sounding as if it was the Star Lights' fault.

Healer smirked, despite the torture that she was in. "Because I'm in love…" and then she gave Venus a very warm smile.

"Yaten please, stay with me…" grief racked Venus's body and she almost tumbled if not for the sudden appearance of Kunzite behind her.

"Take her please, keep her safe…" she asked of the general; he nodded and then disappeared, dragging Sailor Venus with him to the sidelines.

"Please Zoi…" Star Maker pleaded as the general appeared behind Mercury to take her away also.

"I will…" he promised solemnly before taking Mercury by the waist and disappearing with her.

Princess Kaykyuu fell on her knees. "Maker… Healer…" she breathed out as tears fell from both of them Kinmoukians on that side.

A sudden flash of energy emanated from the two Star Lights, and it destroyed all light-weight materials on its path. The two rose a couple of meters above the earth, their bodies obviously convulsing from the inside.

Sailor Saturn swung her glaive high in her head like a majorette and then landed the staff straight against the earth. Violet tinted white light sprung from its tip and it spread outwards creating the biggest dome of protection that she had ever produced.

Maker's and Healer's bodies began to pulsate and radiate off scorching bluish light. Beams started to crack through their flesh and everything that is hit by the energy is turned into dust.

Princess Serenity saw this and began to understand what was happening. "Please Ginzuishou, help Saturn protect all life!" she shouted and her crystal responded by hovering above her chest once more; it directed a ray of energy at Saturn's glaive making the dome of protection a whole lot bigger. If one would look from outer space, they would have seen that a silvery-violet blanket starting from where the senshis were standing started to spread outwards around the globe.

"What on earth?!" Star Fighter howled as her energy was sucked away from her by her co-Star Lights. Beams of light were stripped away from Fighter further and those energies were absorbed by either Maker or Healer. She felt very weak and her transformation was unsteady as she fell on all fours on the ground. They're feeding off of her! Princess Kaykyuu was alarmed when she saw what was happening so summoned a shield around them two to keep at least one of her senshis alive.

Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer then exploded violently. The resulting release of energy expanded quickly and obliterated all non-life forms along its circular path which extends thousand of kilometers from where the explosions of the stars took place. Dust and gasses saturated the atmosphere; it clouded everything all throughout the planet plunging it into semi-darkness and chill.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Venus and Mercury shouted as they gazed upwards at the cocoon of spinning gas and dust that was left of their loved ones; sparks and flashes were all that was testament to the explosions that happened earlier. Tears were pouring from them as their respective guardians of the earth hold them close to prevent them from collapsing.

But something was happening; they felt a tug within their souls; and then, tiny balls of light started to escape from them, like when their star seeds were stolen. They looked at their hands, they were disintegrating!

"No! Not Again! Minako! Ami!" Serenity shouted and began to run to where the two were standing. She was panicking; as of the moment, she has no idea if Rei and Mamoru are still alive; and now Minako and Ami are fading away? She cannot let this happen! She thought, there must be a way to save them! She was about to come nearer when she suddenly stopped, because she saw something descending upon the two.

The two senshis both suddenly felt very warm, as some of the released energy entered Saturn's sphere of protection and settled around them and spun around them two very slowly. It turned and turned, all the while shrinking while it spins faster until it looked like a hot white cinder; and then it was absorbed by their bodies. Venus and Mercury fell on their knees as they felt the energy swirl even faster inside of them, making them feel like their innards were on fire.

The small balls of energy stopped escaping altogether, but the area on the bodies of the senshis where the white hot cinders entered was glowing.

"What's happening?" Kunzite asked no one in particular and he shouted the question at everybody as his anxiety over Venus grew.

But the power of Saturn began to take effect already; everyone around the globe was growing weary and sleepy by the minute; soon, even the senshis and the generals of both planets fell to the power of Eternal Sailor Saturn. They swayed on their feets and slowly fell to the ground asleep. All except for Kaykyuu and Fighter, the two who had sheltered behind their own shield.

"What is happening? Are they…?" she trailed off, unwilling the question.

Star Fighter forced vigor on her legs and bravely took some steps and approached Princess Serenity; she bent down and placed two of her fingers on her neck. "They're alive…" She shouted back to her worried princess. "They're just asleep…" She realized as she gazed up at the power of Saturn blanketing the whole planet.

"Fighter, what shall we do?" The redhead princess asked anxiously when she peered around and saw the destruction that was caused by their race on the planet.

The sudden crunching of small rocks against shoe soles made both of them turn. "You will rebuild while the Earth heals itself…" Sailor Pluto answered her while she stooped down to pick-up a sleeping baby on the ground.

The two Kinmoukians were wide-eyed at the baby that Sailor Pluto was now carrying. "Is that…?" Kaykyuu hesitantly asked, deducing the identity due to where the baby was found.

"Hotaru Tomoe? Sailor Saturn? Yes… Look around" she ordered, as she motioned towards the blanket of protection surrounding the Earth. "She sacrificed herself once more for this planet… And yet people are scared of her…" she looked downwards at the baby that nuzzled closer to her in her sleep. "A chance to grow up with your friends perhaps?" she asked fondly the little one as she took a step away from the Kinmoukians.

"Wait!" Star Fighter shouted. "What happens to everyone now?" she asked.

Sailor Pluto answered without turning or even glancing at them. "That's for you to find out…"

"Please…" She heard Princess Kaykyuu beg. "At least tell me what to do!" she was desperate, she had just lost two of her dearest friends and she had to bring up also to their planet those that attacked. After all, they're still HER citizenry. The job seemed daunting and nearly impossible with only the two of them left.

The guardian of time spun around very slowly and then gazed upwards. "For starters, you should wait a few more hours; and then leave and watch from afar the Earth heal itself."

The Kinmoukians were confused, but they let their eyes follow where Sailor Pluto's eyes were resting.

The gases and dusts that had cocooned the area where Maker and Healer exploded were now spinning way faster than they had noticed before. Sparks and flashes were more abundant and upon closer inspection, they can see a revolving shiny object right in the middle of it.

The Kinmoukian blossom mark on Kaykyuu's forehead flared. "Their Star Seeds!" she was filled with hope as she stared at the two floating Star Seeds amidst the spinning clouds. She looked inquisitively at Pluto.

"Yes, their cores didn't collapse. So instead of a black hole, they turned into white dwarves." She explained. "I really have to go." She added as she sliced the air with her rod and stepped inside the time hallway; taking the baby Saturn with her.

Fighter was ecstatic, her friends are not dead! "Yaten is now a white dwarf…" she mumbled, paused and then laughed after a while.

"Yes… They both are…" Princess Kaykyuu was shedding tears of joy.

"YATEN IS A WHITE DWARF!" she shouted happily and even though everything looked gloomy around her, her spirit soared with the renewed hope she was feeling. They can accomplish this and they can rise from this; because the four of them are to be together again.

Author's Note:

Please review, because I haven't started writing Chapter19 yet..


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry this took very long, I've been extremely busy. But as I promised to nofreakingway, an update before Christmas. I hope you all find it entertaining.

*** Chapter 19 – Between Waking, Uniting, and Ruling**

Mamoru Chiba blinked repeatedly; the sun shining overhead was blinding him and he can feel wintry water flowing along his right arm. In fact, he actually is wet all-over; he realized as he concentrated more and found that his clothes were clinging onto his skin. Once his senses focused, he found out also that he was reclining on cold earth. Weird, he thought. He pushed himself to a sitting position and looked around. He's apparently in some depression on the ground and for the first time, noticed that he isn't alone.

Why is Rei sleeping next to me? He asked himself as he stared down at the woman on his left; debating with himself whether to wake her up or deduce first why they landed together there. Usagi will be mad when she finds out and I don't have an explanation, he thought.

He shivered; the coldness of wearing damp clothing is getting into his nerves quite literally. He looked beside him again and against his character, stood up and left Rei momentarily. He looked around as soon as he got out of the hole; it apparently is the start of spring and the water running beside him earlier was molten snow. His forehead creased, it wasn't even snowing the last time he… His mind trailed off, getting glimpses of people covered in snow that are starting to melt away. Is that? He mentally asked himself.

"Usako!" he shouted and ran, as he recognized the outline of two hair buns on one of the bodies covered in snow. He kneeled down next to her and lifted her upper body to rest against his and shook her awake. "Usako!" he repeated.

She turned slightly away from him; and then, to his surprise, she snored!

Mamoru watched in astonishment before shaking her stronger. "Usagi, wake up…" he said seriously, using the tone of voice he uses on her whenever he wants her to know that he means business. He shook her again when the snores still kept on coming.

He took a deep breath and then glanced around. Why is everything covered in snow? He asked himself but paused as he noticed that the humps on the white sheet were outlines of people; moreover, outlines of their friends! He realized when he saw a scabbard sticking out from a gray uniform next to a red bow. Why is everyone sleeping out on the snow? He asked again, as he was trying to remember what happened last.

"Usako… Please wake up…" He shook her again, wanting to find answers that he knew he could get from her; or at the very least, she could give him a clue.

Her eyes finally fluttered open with the non-stop attempts from her husband. "Yes Mamo…?" she asked sleepily.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked urgently as he helped her to a sitting position.

She looked around, "It snowed and I fell asleep outside?" she asked groggily; and then after a while, her eyes widened and she turned around at him. "I'm sorry! I promise to never fall asleep outside again!" she hurriedly blurted an apology upon noticing where she was.

A funny but confused expression crossed on Mamoru's face. "Uhmmm… Usagi, look closer." He commanded. "You are not the only one who fell asleep on a snowy ground, that's obviously Kunzite and Minako over there." He pointed and his wife followed the direction with her eyes. "And back there…" he jerked his head from where he came from. "Rei was sleeping beside me. Something have happened Usako! Can you remember?"

Usagi's eyebrows met and she definitely looked to be deep in thought. After a while, she spoke. "If it wasn't a dream, we were in the middle of a war; you saved Rei…" she paused then stared at him like it's the first time she actually registered his presence. "You're alive!" she exclaimed before hugging him tight; when she let go, there was sadness written all over her face. "And then Maker and Healer exploded…" she frowned, feeling deep sorrow upon relieving her memory.

His last memories came back slowly as he pondered on what she told him.

She struggled to her feet to see farther off and her husband followed her. "Mamo… Everything's covered in ice… I think… I think…" she trailed off, looking dazedly at the melting white sheet all around them. I think I need Ami to confirm my suspicions; she finished her statement in her head.

He looked at her waiting.

She gazed a little while longer at the bodies of their friends; and then her eyes suddenly widened and she whipped around to face him once more. "Chibiusa!" she shouted frantically.

His eyes widened suddenly also and felt the same panic his wife was exhibiting. He thought hard, who was the nearest Shittenou to their daughter? "Jadeite!" he shouted, as his mind clicked faster with his memories flooding in.

Something unexpected happened next, the general he called unintentionally, suddenly popped into their presence and he was obviously confused as to what happened. Last thing he knew, he was carrying Chibiusa in his arms intending to protect her from the war; now he's still carrying Chibiusa and the ground around him is covered in snow.

Usagi, seeing her child on the general's arms, ran instantly and took her from him very gently. She cuddled her child and she was so relieved to see that she was just sleeping. "Thank you." She expressed gratitude to the man standing in front of her.

Jadeite just bowed his head slightly and then looked around when he saw that Mamoru had approached his wife and child to see for himself also that the baby's safe.

"Prince, how did I end up here? What happened?" he had to ask, his curiosity was eating him.

The couple looked up at him and remembered their friends with the general's question.

"I think we should wake them up…" Usagi told Mamoru.

Mamoru tilted his head in consideration, all the while looking at Jadeite. He has to try another one before he could conclude anything. "Nephrite!" he shouted, and just as he had guessed, the called general disappeared from his place on the snow and appeared within two meters in front of him, fully awake. He too was looking confused although his stance was a lot steadier than Jadeite earlier.

"Usako, I think we were reconnected with the Earth!" he concluded as he gazed at Nephrite.

"Reconnected?" she asked, somehow not getting what he was trying to say.

"Watch." He told her as he guided her head to look at Kunzite's direction. "Kunzite!" he called, and the general disappeared on the ground and appeared in front of him also.

When his wife looked amazed, he finished his roll call. "Zoisite!"

"You should try the others!" Usagi suggested expectantly, somehow looking forward to see her friends.

Mamoru looked doubtful but nevertheless tried. "Venus!" he called, and as he expected, nothing happened. "They're not bound to me…"

"Well, they're not bound to me either like the Shittenou are to you." She told him.

A moment of silence while the couple pondered on how to wake up an entire planet with the help of only six people…

"You woke up…" Mamoru spoke after a while.

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Yes, we can wake them ourselves!" she realized but frowned again afterwards. "How about all the people after that?" she asked.

Just as she finished her question, it suddenly rained of shooting stars and it all seemingly landed around them. The Shittenou instinctively took corners and surrounded the royal family while Usagi held Chibiusa closer to her. Mamoru stepped forward a little so that his wife and child will be a bit hidden by his body; he also transformed into Endymion just in case. Usagi, taking his lead, readied herself also and let the power of the Ginzuishou flow from her.

"Your Majesties, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion."

They heard the greeting from a materializing kneeling person in front of them.

"Seiya!" Serenity blurted happily and stepped forward when she saw Sailor Star Fighter kneeling in front of her, wearing her all time black leather fuku.

She smirked as several other kneeling figures materialized behind her.

The Shittenous watched the Kinmoukians warily.

"Taiki… Yaten…" she was filled with intense happiness and her eyes pooled with tears as she caught sight of the two Sailor Star Lights who were now wearing white leather instead of their customary black. "How…?" she asked, remembering the two's horrific death.

"Did we know you'd be awake by now?" Maker asked, misunderstanding Serenity's question. "Simple! I took samples of the air 901 years, 3 months and 12 days ago and computed the time it would take for the all the individual dust and gas particles that floated and blocked the sun's ray to settle; thus making the Earth's temperature warmer and the oxygen breathable again." She said proudly.

"901…" Endymion mumbled quietly.

Healer rolled her eyes. "Geek…" she mumbled.

"At least my computations are correct! Look, the others are still sleeping!" Maker pointed out.

"Yes, we know that already! Do you always have to rub it into our faces?" Healer retorted succinctly. "Besides, I would have known if their Star Seeds stirred!"

"But you never understood, I had to isolate…" she was cut off by a fierce hug that was almost strangling her.

Serenity passed Chibiusa to her father. Afterwards, she ran and kneeled between the two arguing white clad Star Lights and pulled both of them into a hug with both her arms. "You're alive!" she exclaimed and sobbed. "Oh my god, you're alive!"

Maker and Healer looked baffled but nevertheless let the woman cry onto their shoulders.

"They never died." Fighter told Serenity's back and she spun around to look at her.

She stood up first before answering her questioning gaze. The rest of their party followed her and Maker helped Serenity stand up also. "If Maker and Healer did die, I'm sure you would have noticed Mercury and Venus disintegrating."

Her face wrinkled in concentration. "They did start to disintegrate…" she said very slowly, remembering the tiny balls of light escaping. "But it stopped."

"It stopped?" Maker repeated.

"No it continued and your girlfriend's dead!" Healer answered irritably and Maker shot her a murderous glare.

Fighter looked confused, why are Maker and Healer jumping at each other's throats?

Speaking of throats, Endymion cleared his throat loudly, thus making everyone turn towards him. "I think, what Serenity was asking awhile ago was how come you two are alive? They did see you explode…"

This earned him a vigorous nod from his wife.

"Well, their cores didn't collapse, so they turned instead into white dwarfs…" Fighter explained with a smirk sent at Healer's direction, which the other returned with a scowl.

"If they started to disintegrate though…" Maker looked really thoughtful and then searched for the blue haired girl among the bodies on the snow. She approached her and then kneeled beside her, letting her hand settle on her love's abdomen open palmed.

Her expression changed abruptly and she can feel her heart beat rapidly. She turned around at all the curious stares but found the one she was seeking. "Healer!" she called urgently and she communicated mentally to the other to try the same with Venus.

The called woman hurriedly obeyed and knelt down beside the figure with a red bow; she also placed her hand open palmed above the navel of the woman she loves. "We actually died…" Healer whispered, but since everyone was hushed, they all heard it anyway. She whipped around Maker, "I told you so!"

"But I thought…?" Fighter asked, now confused also.

"We did… That short span of time between our transformation from main sequence stars to white dwarfs rendered us technically dead… White dwarfs also, technically are dead stars…" Maker answered her while taking steps to reclaim her place beside Fighter.

"It should have killed them…" Healer added in a low voice. "A new life truly always has way more influence over everything than any magic or senshi power we could come up with." She quoted Kaykyuu.

Serenity took a step backward to glance at her friends. "Then why didn't they die?" she asked; not that she was wishing for it to happen, she was just confused.

"I think we should tell Serenity why we came here for…" Maker told Fighter.

Healer left Minako and returned to her place also beside Fighter.

Fighter, seeing that they are in rank once more, stepped a little forward and then kneeled on one knee again in front of Serenity and Endymion. Everyone followed suit for a second time.

"What is this?" The queen looked way more confused than ever.

"Your highnesses…" Fighter began in her stage worthy voice. "The most honorable Queen of Kinmouku wishes to extend her warmest greetings to you and to all of your citizenry."

Healer snorted, she can't help it; what citizenry? She asked herself.

Fighter glared at her before continuing her speech. "She would like to propose for an eternally binding merger of kingdoms through the union of two of her royalties with two of yours. If you find this request amicable, she is appealing that you honor our beloved planet with your presence together with your court."

She finished with a bow and the stage was set for Maker.

"You may present to us the clauses you want to include in the laws of the treaty, you may demand certain alterations to laws we have already set forth and everything deemed necessary for the betterment of the unification will be acted upon." Maker declared, all the while looking directly at Endymion and Serenity.

Despite her bad mood that day, Healer continued the speech. "If otherwise you find this offer rather offensive due to the history our planets shared, then all of our party will retreat. Our queen however beseeches you to not close your gates on any Kinmoukian who wishes to have company with a human." She sounded bored, but it was still declared sounding herald-like.

Serenity just stared at them with a blank expression on her face.

"They're asking for Ami's and Minako's hands…" Endymion clarified for her.

"Oh…" she answered him.

"And they're inviting all of us to Kinmouku to settle all peace talks and the decrees that will encompass both of our planets." He added.

"Why didn't they just say so?" Serenity asked a little annoyed. "They didn't have to use that much words, it gets more confusing…"

The three Kinmoukians who knew her best laughed a little with her outburst.

"Well, it's not my place to decide everything… Help yourselves, wake them up." Serenity detransformed into Usagi and brandished her hand towards the other bodies while she herself approached the figure she recognized as Michiru's.

"Wait!" Maker spoke when everyone was about to move from their places. "Don't wake the mortals yet; we should build them homes and the government first. Otherwise, the power of Saturn will be broken and they'd start to get hungry and chaos will ensue if their primary needs are not yet present."

0000000

"Moon Eternal", "Mercury Eternal", "Venus Eternal", "Mars Eternal", "Jupiter Eternal", "Uranus Eternal", "Neptune Eternal"…

"Make Up!" The women shouted together and Yuichiro and Motoki stared on, still somewhat engrossed with their wife's transformation; unlike Tuxedo Mask who wasn't even looking anymore and was busy with playing with the laughing Chibiusa.

Everyone then took places around a very big circle; with Humans and Kinmoukians alternating each other while Yuichiro and Motoki carrying the two babies stood in the very center, back to back with each other.

"Sailor Tele…" they began shouting but were unable to finish as Mercury's and Venus's transformations began to flicker and both senshis fell on their knees suddenly feeling all exhausted.

"Ami! Minako!" All the other Earth senshis fell out of rank and converged around the two who were supporting themselves on all fours while their transformation ribbons continue to wrap and unwrap around them.

"What's happening?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

"Tired… I feel… so… tired…" Venus or rather Minako breathed as her transformation shimmered out permanently.

Ami nodded and she was heaving deep breaths. "I can't… hold it…" she said, pertaining to her transformation.

Maker and Healer approached their group and the others let them pass.

They both helped their girlfriends to their feet and held their hands while they passed on their energies; these were perceivable by the others because of their glowing united hands.

"Try transforming without letting go of my hand." Healer said softly and Minako looked at her doubtfully. "Trust me…" and she gave her hand a squeeze.

"Venus Eternal, Make Up…" she mumbled softly, and to her surprise, the ribbons wrapped around her fully, steadily.

"Don't ever let go while transformed." She instructed further.

"What's happening to us?" Mercury questioned the tall woman standing beside her, holding her hand. "I don't understand it…"

Yes, the Star Lights have explained the nine hundred and one years; the explosion of Taiki and Yaten; the disappearance of Hotaru; the merger of kingdoms; but there's just something that she cannot wrap her mind around while staring at her friend and considering also herself who were able to transform only with the constant supply of energy from a star?

Fighter grinned widely, proud that _SHE_ could explain something to Sailor Mercury. "Nova." She said simply, like the word explained it all.

Seeing the Earth people's confusion, Maker took the initiative to explain further. "Nova is Latin for 'new'. Nova is also the term applied to average stars who suddenly expels their outer shells. From the debris left by dying stars…" she was cut off by Mercury's sudden gasp.

She was clutching her belly and she was looking downwards at her body. She looked up at Maker after a while and there were tears staining her face. "I am?" she asked her uncertain.

Maker smiled, stared at the blue depths first, and then nodded.

"Oh Taiki!" Mercury jumped at her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

The white clad Star Light caught her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist. She bent down a little after a while so that her girlfriend's feet may touch the ground and then pecked her on the lips before letting go, but still held her hand. "So you see, you need me to supply you with energy."

"It's a little too much for a planet you know…" Fighter chirped in, seeing that the blue haired woman understood already.

"But… but… 900 years!" Mercury blurted, still finding the truth unbelievable.

"Out there, it takes even longer to create one you know." Healer stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone was now confused and was looking from one Star Light to another.

"What takes longer?" Venus asked, still finding no sense in what the three were saying.

Her boyfriend in his senshi form looked at her. "A protostar."

"A what?" Venus clarified.

"Congratulations!" Mars and Jupiter chorused suddenly and they were staring at their respective best friends; they then looked at each other and laughed.

"We should stop doing this…" Jupiter mumbled.

"I agree." Mars nodded. "It's creepy that we always speak at the same time."

The two blondes looked very confused, and they were the only two left with blank expressions.

"I guess we can't back out of the treaty now." Uranus smirked.

"It should have never crossed your mind that we could…" Neptune answered her.

"But one can always hope you know…" The sandy blonde added while wrapping an arm around Neptune's waist.

Sailor Moon looked at everyone and her heart instantly lifted when she saw that they were all smiling like some great news have just been dropped on them; except for Venus who was looking confused still.

"What are you all all-smiles about?" Venus asked, a bit irritated like she's the butt of some joke that she had no idea what's it on.

Healer smiled patiently. "You two blondes should have paid more attention in your science classes…"

"Just answer me already!" The orange aura flared but it instantly subsided as she clung on Healer tightly to keep her standing. The temper flares begins, she thought as she held her steady.

Mercury looked at her then smiled sheepishly; she even blushed. "Remember the night before your concert?" she asked her, and she knew she would understand while the others won't. After all, they never told anyone.

Venus just nodded and looked more confused as to why Mercury will bring _THAT_ up just when everyone is looking at them.

"A protostar is the hot core of a condensing galactic cloud; it spins rapidly and sucks up neighboring gases to further fuel combustion. In time, it would fully develop into a star." Mercury finished, hoping that Venus will get it finally.

"So?" she asked, and Mercury shook her head a little.

"Your body is hosting a protostar! That's why you can't transform properly into your planetary power; he's feeding off of you and a planet cannot fuel fully a developing star! Get it? You're pregnant Minako!" Lectured Healer tiredly.

"Pregnant?" she repeated then stared at herself.

"Yes, technically two days pregnant…" Healer answered further.

A spark of understanding appeared on Sailor Moon's face. "So that's why some of the released energy when Taiki and Yaten exploded entered Saturn's dome…" she mused loudly.

"Yaten…" Venus whispered and tears were building up on her eyes. "I'm… preg-nant…" she choked.

Healer rolled her eyes pointedly and everyone laughed.

When everyone settled, they fell on the big circle once more; but this time around, it was Healer and Maker who were standing next to Venus and Mercury respectively.

"Sailor Teleport!"

0000000

Queen Kaykyuu cut herself with a knife on her palm and let the blood drop on the vial containing some luminescent powder. When the container was filled to the brim, a palace servant took it from her and attached it to some gun-looking mechanism with a pointed end. The monarch then healed herself and showed her restored hand to the Earth senshis who was staring at her like she was committing something near suicide, that is judging from the reactions of their faces. The importance of the procedure was explained to them and everyone understood quite well; but that doesn't mean that they would find it less barbaric. Neo-Queen Serenity for one was looking exceptionally pale; and with her long flowing white dress, she actually is quite ghostly.

The same servant, after swirling the vial for a minute, kneeled beside the kneeling Princess of Mercury while Grand Ruler Maker reached for her love's left hand and extended her arm in front of the servant. The servant poised the instrument but glanced first at the two royalties before performing her vocation. With a nod from the two women, she let the tip pierce the first hole in Princess Mercury's skin.

Ami knew then that her future self wasn't lying when she said that the tattoo used to hurt like hell. A tear drop escaped from her eyes although she was trying her best to smile beyond the pain; in reality, Maker was putting all her might so that her new wife won't jerk away her hand. She can feel Ami's arm muscles squirming but this is one pain that she should endure so that all her rights as a Lady Grand Ruler will be granted.

After the procedure with Princess Mercury, the servant replaced the tip of the instrument and then transferred next to the Princess of Venus and Grand Ruler Healer. She kneeled next to them also and Healer granted the permission instantly because she knows that Venus will never give it. Her arm was trembling and Healer had difficulty trying to control it. Venus was also taking sharp sniffs making it clear to those immediately around them that she's stopping desperately herself from crying.

In all honesty, the servant must really be very good with her craft because the star ended the exact same shape, orientation and size as that of Mercury's despite all the small jerks of Venus's arm. When the whole ordeal was over, the vial was completely empty; meaning she had used exactly also what is available.

The queen of Kinmouku then approached and touched the new tattoos on the kneeling women with a finger each; to the Earth senshis' surprise, the silver stars on Princess Mercury's and Princess Venus's arms glowed brightly and then instantly dimmed when the queen's fingers lifted.

"Blood of my blood, I now give both of you accountability over our people. By the power vested on me by the very planet nourishing us, I declare you Princess Mercury and Princess Venus of the solar system of the Milky Way Galaxy, companions to our noble leaders, Grand Ruler Maker of the White Light People and Grand Ruler Healer of the Yellow Light People. May you rule well." Kaykyuu pronounced audibly and the four kneeling in front of her bowed lightly in acknowledgement.

Maker and Healer then stood up and helped their wives to a standing position.

The four of them then turned around to face the Kinmoukian populace while Queen Kaykyuu took her place again beside her king.

"The Lady Grand Rulers of our White and Yellow Stars!" the herald announced at the top of his voice and it was carried across the whole amphitheater.

Men, women, and children all half-kneeled and bowed including the herald himself.

"Errr… Should we bow down to them also?" Serenity asked Star Fighter who was standing quite near her.

She glanced at her side and saw that all the other aliens of their planet were staring at her waiting for her answer. "No. They were just granted Star Light status and you would never bow to me, right?" Fighter whispered hurriedly before anyone starts folding their knees.

When the entire crowd had resumed standing positions, Maker and Healer briefly looked at each other, nodded, and then let their hands glow and placed it atop their own wife's belly. Ami and Minako both let out a sudden gasp when their middle parts suddenly felt very warm and there seems to be some power pulsating within them.

Seeing this, the Kinmoukians then exploded with cheers and applause and shouts of numerous congratulatory statements.

"You didn't tell me!" Kaykyuu suddenly found herself right behind the two couples.

"It was our little surprise." Fighter followed her queen and took to standing beside her.

"What's going on?"

"What are you doing?"

Mercury and Venus asked together but were separately looking at their partners; and both Maker and Healer smiled.

"We're telling everyone you're carrying a star!" Maker answered excitedly, to which Mercury blushed deeply.

Venus whipped around at the other couple overhearing Maker's answer. "You're announcing you got your wife pregnant even before you married her?"

"What's the matter?" Kaykyuu asked while placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It is a great honor in Kinmouku to be carrying a star!"

The other Earth senshis surrounded them.

"It is still sort of taboo on our planet, especially on our country, to get a woman pregnant before marriage." Princess Jupiter explained for her blushing and clammed up friend.

The Kinmoukian utmost royalty smiled widely. "Oh relax! You're on my planet! We value more the continuance of life over some set of rules that will burden rather than support mothers to be."

"Yes, we truly celebrate life here." Healer seconded while motioning to the cheers still coming.

"Plus those babies are the assurances that the royal line will live on." Kaykyuu added still.

After saying this, she beckoned Serenity forward and stand beside her. The queen of the Earth did so and together, the two queens pulled out their scepters and each let out a beam of light directed towards the sky.

"To Earth and Kinmouku, peace, unity and prosperity from now on till forever!"

Author's Footnote: Please leave a review. I promise there will be an epilogue and I'll try to post it before New Year. Merry Christmas everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

*** Chapter 20 – Epilogue; Several Years Later**

"So, what do you think of Yuri?" King Yaten of the Venus sector of the Earth, asked his wife as they sat along the sidelines watching their son dance with the princess of the Mars sector during Princess Usagi Lady Serenity's coming of age ball.

Queen Minako observed the two young royalties first before answering. "She is very beautiful like my best friend; but she's got a longer temper, a cooler attitude, and has a more carefree view of her responsibilities." She paused then glanced at the Queen of Mars. "Actually, she is an exact replica of my best friend if she had been given the same chance to live in an environment of love." She smiled as she saw Yuichiro, or rather King Mars, offer some refreshments to his wife.

The silver haired king pressed on. "No, I mean as a possible Lady Grand Ruler maybe?"

His wife tilted her head in consideration then grinned. "Since Mikouko is almost exactly like you and Yuri is almost exactly like Rei, so you tell me. Would you have fallen for Rei?" she asked.

Yaten was dumbfounded, there's no right or wrong answer to Minako's question! If he said yes, he'll most probably be sent to Kinmouku for the night; if he said no, then she'll ask why he asked about Yuri in the first place; he thought and then frowned as he saw the smile teasing his wife's lips. "Since when did you become so clever?" he asked irritably.

"Since the time those plans were laid in front of us telling us how to supply food, shelter and all the basic necessities of mankind after the froze; and I let the reality sink that I had to rule two planets. No more media ops, no more glitz and glamour, no more partying, and no more kicking evil's asses for the sake of friendship bonding." She answered pleasantly enough.

Yaten was silent for a while and Minako thought his thoughts were back to Mikouko who was now dancing with the celebrator herself. "Did you ever regret marrying me Minako? I know it must be tiring for you sometimes…"

The queen of the Venus sector rolled her eyes in a very un-queenly way. "Even if I do regret it, I don't have a choice now do I?" she asked teasingly then patted her still flat tummy. "You must be forgetting I'm carrying your second child, I can't back out now." She furthered.

"So you do have regrets about it…" he concluded seriously.

"Uhmmm…" She paused and scrunched up her face playfully like she was thinking seriously. "No." she said but she was nodding her head.

"Come on Mina! I'm being serious here!" he wailed to her, but not too loudly so as to draw attention.

"Exactly!" she answered him. "You were being serious in an occasion where everyone is festive! This is Chibiusa's, or rather Lady Usagi's day!" she corrected herself because everyone had to stop calling the pink-haired princess 'little' from that day forward.

Her king was silent and he was pouting; an obvious outward sign to her that he wasn't pleased.

"If you must hear it, then NO really; I don't have any reason to regret marrying you. Our story didn't become as tragic as Serenity and Endymion's; nor do we have unbelievably unbeatable demands from our subordinates; plus our union had produced a really wonderful gentleman." She motioned towards their son. "So all the results make it so worthwhile no matter how tiring it gets."

Hearing this, Yaten was satisfied; but as he was about to ask his wife for a dance, Kunzite approached them offering his hand to the queen.

"A dance with me your highness?" he asked politely.

Minako went with him and left her husband. He wasn't alone for long though for Seiya took the seat that his wife recently vacated.

"Hey…" The black haired greeted.

Yaten just nodded in acknowledgement as his gaze followed his wife and the general sworn to protect her.

"They still look so good together, don't they?" Seiya asked, instantly catching the silver-haired's attention.

"I meant Taiki and Ami." He clarified when he saw an eyebrow rising on the Earthly King beside him.

Another nod answered Seiya as Yaten turned his gaze once more to the dance floor; chancing a glance at the couple that his co-Star Light mentioned before finding his wife again.

"I wonder how they stay in-love with each other after so long…" Seiya voiced wistfully while he stared still at the Kinmoukian and Earthen couple.

When silence was all that answered him, he decided to move his chair so that Yaten will not be able to ignore him anymore.

"What?" Yaten asked irritably as Seiya's face hindered his view partially.

"How did you manage to stay happily married after several years?" He asked point blank.

Yaten rolled his eyes. "What is it to you?" he asked back unpleasantly.

"Well, it's not in your nature!" Seiya reasoned then added thoughtfully. "Neither is it in Taiki's…"

"So what now, you're suddenly some kind of love doctor or something?" Yaten asked back, and as usual, sarcastic.

As usual also, Seiya has the habit of pressing on no matter how irritated the other Star Lights are with him. "No, that's the job of _your_ goddess of love and beauty. I'm merely curious."

Seiya crossed his arms as he stared on at his friend indicating he will not leave without an answer. The two of them both knew this drill too well, so after minutes of silence, Yaten decided it won't hurt to respond.

"It wasn't me keeping us together, it was her… I have so many doubts and insecurities with our relationship, but her faith in the two of us never wavered." Yaten enchantedly watched his wife who was now chatting happily with her friends on the other side of the hall. "She is just so…" he paused as he grabbed for the right word in his mind. "Different… No, supreme… The _real_ Minako is just nowhere near the ditzy, carefree, stupid and idol chasing blonde she let us meet a thousand years ago."

Taiki patted his shoulder and Yaten was a bit surprised because he didn't even notice the tall guy approach them. "Sounds like someone's in-love."

"Says the guy who can't even stand two straight days without seeing his blue-haired angel…" Yaten rolled his eyes as Taiki took the other seat beside him.

"Yeah, that just sounds like me, doesn't it?" The brown-haired king of the Mercury sector admitted cheerfully while scratching the back of his head. "But hey, I've waited for 901 years for her to wake up; I think I have the right to be impatient about two more days…"

Seiya now turned his fixed gaze at the other Star Light. "How did you manage to stay happily married after several years?" he repeated his question but aimed it at Taiki.

The tallest Star Light straightened in his seat, raised both eyebrows, looked at his wife from afar, and then smiled before answering. "If the marriage relied on me, it would have collapsed even before Akoumi was born." He paused as he noticed his son dance again with Princess Yuko of the Jupiter sector. "They've been dancing together the whole night…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway," he added as he remembered what he was saying because Hotaru herself asked Akoumi to dance with her, cutting Yuko who was laughing with something the Princess of the Saturn sector said. "Ami believed in _US_, she never once doubted it; and her faith is infectious in a way. I guess the Earth senshis are strong that way, they hold on to love like life itself."

Seiya slumped back against his seat and watched also from afar the group of Earth senshis that his two friends were staring at. "Why didn't any of them fall for me?" he asked, feeling sorry for himself. "I thought I was the best looking among us three? And also the funniest… I thought girls love gorgeous and funny men?"

The two beside him suddenly laughed and Taiki proceeded into patting his back. "I believe you're better off single anyway…" he said as he chuckled.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" the black haired light retorted.

"He means that you could run a whole country but cannot most probably run properly a family." Yaten answered.

"Sure I can!" he snapped back.

"Sure…" the silver haired drawled lengthily.

"Yes I can!" Seiya declared standing up.

"Ssshhhh… They're talking about us…" Taiki admonished at the two.

"And how do you know that?" Seiya asked, his annoyance instantly replaced by curiosity.

Taiki motioned a circle on his forehead. "Ami's secretly letting me into her brain…"

"Seiya?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. "Maybe, if Mamo didn't exist…"

"You?" She asked back at Makoto.

"Maybe also… If he wasn't so into you way back in high school…" The brown-haired queen answered then looked at Ami.

"No way…" She sent a smile at Taiki before continuing. "He's certainly not my type…"

"I'm yes!" Minako answered cheerfully. "I would have fallen for any of them three!" she declared then laughed. "But of course, Yaten has the greatest pull." She added dreamily.

"I guess I'm maybe also…" Rei answered lastly their rhetorical question of if they could have fallen for the leader of the Star Lights. "But he's just so… well… carefree…"

The reception became cloudy meaning Ami was blocking him so Taiki turned instead to his friends and relayed everything.

"There you have it; one yes, one no, and three maybe's!" King Mercury declared gleefully because his wife had her eyes only for him. Or maybe because she's letting him listen that's why she answered 'no'? His mind suddenly teased him.

"Feel better? You could have had my wife…" Yaten monotonously asked him. "But I have a greater pull because you were so carefree."

"Their words…" Taiki motioned towards the group when Seiya was about to retort.

Seiya slumped lower into his seat. "Fine… Fine… But I still believe I am the most handsome and funniest among us three!"

"Yes, you are." Queen Kaykyuu agreed and they all turned around so suddenly because they didn't know that she was there. "And the most loyal too…" she added then caressed his cheek lovingly.

He then smirked his trademark smirk because of the support of their queen.

"See, I told you!" he said then went off to socialize with other planet royalties.

Both Taiki and Yaten shook their heads as they followed with their eyes where their other co-Star Light went.

"So… How are your assigned sectors here?" Queen Kaykyuu inquired as she took the seat that Seiya vacated.

"Very well, I guess…" Taiki answered first, as he was used to giving Kaykyuu the answer among them three.

"Yaten?" she inquired, apparently satisfied with the succinct answer.

"Just fine…" he replied politely.

She tilted her head then watched also the girls on the other side of the hall. "When were the two of you planning to tell me?" she asked, sounding a little hurt.

They both then gave her their full attention.

"It has been more than a month and neither of you two showed up in Kinmouku." She scolded and the two kings bowed their heads in shame. "I know Akoumi and Mikouko are handling _your_ people just fine, but _your_ first responsibility is with _your_ home planet!" she stressed.

"Queen, we're…" Yaten started but Kaykyuu held up her hand to stop him.

To the surprise of the two, she suddenly smiled. "It's okay, but you're supposed to tell me when your wives are pregnant! I wouldn't have worried then why you weren't checking your countries!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Yaten let out a sigh of relief as he realized that their Kinmoukian Queen wasn't angry with them. "I just can't leave Minako when we all know how difficult it was for them to carry a star…"

"I know." She answered cheerfully. "But they're carrying planets now; it's much easier for them…"

"And it only takes 36 weeks for a human baby to fully develop compared to the lengthier fourteen months for a Kinmoukian." Taiki seconded.

"But still, YOU should have told me yourselves!" Kaykyuu insisted still. "I know there isn't a next time but I shouldn't be hearing news about you two from other people!"

"Seiya…" Taiki concluded, guessing who told their home planet queen.

"No, Serenity!" she said while shaking her head. "I was already here last night and we chatted all morning and she divulged that to me."

"I knew one of the descending presence felt familiar…" Yaten mumbled.

They then spotted a palace assistant approach the group of queens on the other side of the hall. They saw the man bend down and then whisper something at Usagi's ear, to which she nodded and he went away with another bow. Neo-Queen Serenity then looked at her friends, she nodded at them and they all stood up and left their seats.

Just then, the music altogether stopped and the dance floor was cleared.

"Kings, Queens, Sires, Ladies, Princes, Princesses, Your Majesties…" The Herald dressed in gold for the occasion began as everyone stood up and moved towards the circle that was cleared at the very center of the hall.

"Princess Usagi, Lady Serenity!" He introduced when Chibiusa appeared on the very top of the stairs and descended slowly while she was escorted by Helios.

Applause was heard and the Palace Herald continued. "Long live the heir of the Kingdom of the Earth!" he proclaimed and everyone echoed, "Long live Princess Serenity!"

Ryu Hino, or Prince Mars, being the eldest prince among the royalties of the Earth (although technically by just very few months), stepped forward as soon as the celebrated princess touched her foot on level ground. He offered her his arm and she gladly accepted.

The music then resounded but everyone took their seats as the son of Queen Mars lead his 'cousin' across the whole circle. When the music stopped, Akoumi Taiki approached her next and danced with her also. Mikouko Yaten followed Akoumi because their names were listed alphabetically although they literally were born at the exact same second. The three princes were followed next by the Royal Generals of Endymion, Kyūsuke and some other friends, her 'uncles', King Endymion himself and then finally Helios.

The smile on Princess Usagi's lips never left her while she was dancing with Helios. The priest could be seen high on her too and they were dancing happily like they were the only people in the whole room, or in the whole universe basing on their ecstasy.

The music stopped, but the two lovers were still swaying to a melody that is entirely their own. Everyone gazed on; some were amazed, some were staring questioningly but her parents were looking not even mildly surprised.

"Should we let them be?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked her husband.

"Usako, as much as we would want to, I think our guests travelled here to witness a coronation." He whispered to her.

After what was said, the royal couple looked at each other then shrugged before standing up. "Here goes…" The King whispered further and the Queen giggled slightly but resumed her bearing instantly.

"Their Most Highnesses, King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity!" the Herald announced at the top of his voice when he saw the couple stood up from their throne. This broke the young lover's enchanted dance as expected and both of them approached the throne of Lady Serenity's parents.

The princess curtsied while the priest remained bowed.

Both the King and Queen stepped down and drew near their daughter. Another Palace Assistant approached them and he was carrying a velvet cushion with a crown made of crystal perched on top of it.

The queen got the crown from its pillow and held it gingerly in front of her. "I, Neo-Queen Serenity, bearer of the crystal of the Earth's moon…" she started.

"And I, King Endymion, bearer of the crystal of the Earth…" he continued as she paused.

"passes on my right to rule to the sole heir of this kingdom; whenever she feels ready, she may take it as she pleases…" they chorused as the queen placed the crown on Princess Usagi's head.

The other senshis then took places in a circle around the crowned princess.

"I, Queen Mercury, bearer of the crystal of the planet itself…"

"I, Queen Venus, bearer of the crystal of the planet itself…"

"I, Queen Mars, bearer of the crystal of the planet itself…"

"I, Queen Jupiter, bearer of the crystal of the planet itself…"

"I, Princess Saturn, bearer of the crystal of the planet itself…"

"I, Queen Uranus, bearer of the crystal of the planet itself…"

"I, Queen Neptune, bearer of the crystal of the planet itself…"

They said each as they glowed their colors and directed it to the crown on top of the princess's head. "and my descendants will bestow our loyalty and support to the crowned princess to help her reign over my entire nation." Everyone finished as Princess Usagi's crown sparkled like a rainbow, flashing each of their colors while the princess herself was enveloped by the combined power of her parents.

After their displays of power, Princess Serenity turned around to face the crowd. "I, Princess Usagi, Lady Serenity, sole heir to the crystals of the Earth and its Moon, do solemnly swear to uphold justice, peace and unity among every nation and to provide for every citizen of this kingdom to the best of my abilities. So may the guardians of the universe help me." She finished and cheers and applause and supports were heard from everyone.

Akoumi Taiki, Mikouko Yaten, Ryu Hino, Yuri Hino, and Yuko Kino surrounded their proclaimed leader for the years to come; as Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, Rei Hino and Makoto Kino walked away and faded into the background.

This is how the story of Usagi Tsukino closed, and this is how the era of Princess Usagi, Lady Serenity began.

-The End-

A/N: whoop! whoop! it's done, it's done! yeah! I've completed a fanfict. c= Thanks everyone for reading and following this story. (I wish you'd support as well my next one entitled "Unfounded Tomorrow"). That's it, Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
